The Concealed Form of the Inu Daiyoukai
by pumpkinpi
Summary: Sesshoumaru is not what he seems... Rated mature for adult situations, violence, cussing and other dark themes
1. Chapter 1

The concealed form of the Inu Daiyoukai

A/N: I read a few "Sesshoumaru is really a girl in disguise" stories and I thought they were pretty good so I decided to give it a shot. Please Review, But please no flames.

Warning: Gender change of character.

Prelude Chapter

Youkai Legend/ Heir Birth:

When a royal King and Queen sire their first heir, they always hope that the child will be a boy. The oldest children are always the first to inherit the Kingdom and its responsibilities. Girls were always thought of as being too weak hearted (warm hearted or kind hearted) to properly rule a kingdom. Even if the girls were more powerful then the males, they were still seen as being unfit to protect their land(s). So when the first born is a female they are usually killed on the spot by the father, mother, other members of the royal court, royal subjects or by assassins (very close minded people). A few of the parents did not kill their child; some would attempt to save their child by sending her away. Others use to go to a seer to find out the child gender before they gave birth to it. They figured if they could find out the child gender before it was born, they could do something to protect it. Sometimes the Seers would betray them for a profit. Other seers were hunted down and forced to tell what they discovered. Most of the parents were not strong enough to protect there child from constant danger. Eventually the child was killed and the king and queen overthrown. Eventually Royal Couples expecting a child stop going to seers because they were watched too closely. This was not the case in one particular kingdom. The King didn't need to go to a seer because he was one himself. Although he had an incredible amount of strength, his seer abilities were very weak and he only got visions every few centuries or so. So even if he tried to help other couples, he would not be able to do so because he could not call forth his visions, they just happen on there own. He told no one of his abilities knowing that it may be used against him. You see, anyone that went to a seer was automatically suspected to be hiding something. Since the King was a seer he had a vision of his first child which was his daughter. Knowing that he was one of the most powerful youkai on the plant, he knew that he could crush any opponent that would oppose him if they found out about his child, but he also knew many innocent lives would be destroyed in the process. He decided to leave his lands for a month and search of the chameleon stone. The chameleon stone is a magical stone that can not only conceal the scent of a person, but it can also conceal their appearance. He hears of the rare stone during his travels as a young youkai before he became king. In a rush he left for South Africa leaving his 'friend' Ryukotsusei in charge of his lands. They helped each other in that way, sometimes when Ryukotsusei had to take care of some business away from his home, Inu Tashio would take his lands under his protection as well until he returned (little did Inu Tashio know that his friend would betray him in the end). He took his mate with him, telling the royal court that she was having trouble with the pregnancy and that there was an extremely rare herb in Africa that could help her. It was true she was having trouble with the pregnancy even though she was only two months. Other youkai knew of the herb he spoke of that only grows in a small part of South Africa, and they knew he spoke the truth. So her illness was a blessing in disguise. He and his mate went to South Africa to get the special herb, they also went to North Africa to get the chameleon stone (they went on the trip alone. After all he was one of the most powerful youkai on the plant, who would mess with them.) After performing the necessary rituals (he learned as a young youkai traveling with his father) with the chameleon (camouflage) stone. They came back to their kingdom and a month later the Queen gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby 'boy' Many people in the court witness the birth so they can see for themselves if the child is a male or female.

Inu Tashio hated to deceive them like this, but he will not let anyone harm his child, nor will he let a civil war erupt in his Kingdom.

'I must get the laws changed as soon as possible. When they find out about our first child is a female, a civil war will start for sure. Forcing a change on them will also start an uprising. It may take centuries to do considering that these laws have existed since the beginning of the Silver Inu youkai rein 10,000 years ago. Until then we will just have to hide her true identity.'

In the Queen mind she thought 'Her name will be Tsukiouhi (Moon Queen), her nickname Shanjoufu (beautiful warrior) but her father will give her the façade name'. The father said "Such a powerful heir deserves a powerful name, so he shall be known as Sesshoumaru." Everyone chatted excitedly about the new heir of the Western Lands. Her mother didn't like the name killing perfection, but she knew that is what her daughter had to be to protect herself and her kingdom. She would have to be just as hard and tough as any male youkai, in fact even more so given her noble position. The mother hoped she would have her cool, calm, collected (even cold) personality. She also hoped that she would have her father's strength and temper so no one would dare to oppose her.

'And no one will be able to hurt her. She will be trained to lead later right now however she is mine to spoil as I please.' The Queen thought.

"My little Sesshoumaru." Her mother cooed as the baby gurgled and while her father smiled proudly.

(A/N: this was three hundred years before Inuyasha mother and Inu Tashio met. So Tensaiga and Tessaiga didn't exist then. Inu Tashio seer abilities are fickle. They happen to work in his favor this time, but there are other times it doesn't kick in.)


	2. Chapter 2

The concealed form of the Inu Daiyoukai

A/N: I read a few "Sesshoumaru is really a girl in disguise" stories and I thought they were pretty good so I decided to give it a shot. Please Review, But please no flames.

Warning: Gender change of character.

Chapter 2 (five years after Naraku's death)

A/N: Some parts of this chapter describe events in Sesshoumaru's past. Please Review, Please no flames.

Lord Sesshoumaru had just arrived from his trip to Northern Africa. A trip he usually made once every 50 years. However he made the trip early this time because the magic of the chameleon stone is starting to fade fast. He thinks it is due to his increase in strength. He wanted to either find a stronger chameleon stone or find a way to make the magic of the stone he possess stronger. As far as she was concerned one person closed to him died because of his true identity, he did not want any others under his protection to suffer the same fate. He knew he was a true daiyoukai now and he felt he could defeat any adversary, but he didn't want any casualties because of some youkai with closed minds.

Years ago he wouldn't have cared who was killed as long as he was victorious. Now however things have changed, he has change. He knows what it is like to lose someone important to him. He didn't want to inflict that pain on any innocent bystanders. He also knew that he worked too damn hard to just hand over his position to anyone else. If he did, the followers of the elders will want to know why. Since the magic of the stone is fading, they would soon find out anyway.

Because of Inu Tashio and his Mothers efforts, all of the other nobles and royal subjects disregard the elder's rules and no longer killed the first born daughters. Since the elders were trapped in limbo thanks to Inu Tashio no one was afraid to disobey them. The only ones that still stuck to tradition were the four elders and there followers. Most of the followers were killed. The remaining few have gone into hiding. They will be easy to deal with if they ever decide to rise up against him. Although the four elders were very powerful Sesshoumaru did not fear them in the least. He knew the barrier his father placed on the elders would not last forever. The elder's followers could do nothing to break the barrier, but the elders will figure out how soon. When they do, they will be angry that their traditions have been ignored. If they find out a female is the Lord of the West, they are going to be mad as hell. The artifact that Inu Tashio used to trap them the (Trance Net) was the last of its kind. If was destroyed when the barrier was raised. Since there is no other way to trap them again, Sesshoumaru was determined to find a way to face them head on.

He wasn't afraid of the elders wrath, it was just that Sesshoumaru had been wearing the mask of a male for so long, he didn't how else to be. He was comfortable in his male form. If he was to show his true identity he would get less respect and would fear him (her) less. The few that would be stupid enough to challenge him will just have to remind them of their place the hard way. He knew the chameleon stone power would fade soon, but he decided he still will dress and act the same. His personality wasn't just part of his cover, it was who he really was (even though one of his personality traits is to mask his emotions by acting indifferently, that is apart of his personality).

Even though he and Inuyasha were allies, he couldn't just step down and give the throne to him. Even though Inuyasha has proven his strength, many youkai will not accept a hanyo as a Lord. He knew Inuyasha could take care of himself, but as an Alpha 'male' (female) it is his responsibility to protect his pack. It has always been his responsibility but he denied it until a few years ago. After his father put him through very difficult tests (even after his death) to show him the right path of a true daiyoukai, he finally accepted his responsibilities. Knowing his little brother, the last thing he would want to do was rule any kingdom. His brother loved his village; there is no way he would want to leave his family and friends behind (if he took them with him they would be in danger as well. Not only because they were human, but because he was a hanyo. The elders will use his family against him). He also knew his pack would take care of Rin. He told the old miko Kedae to train Rin to become a village miko. Not only is Rin surrounded by people he knows will protect her, but she will learn to take care of her self as well. He would have preferred to keep Rin at his side, but because his veil will soon be lifted, and he will be persuade by the elders. If Rin is with him she will be caught in the crossfire. He figured she will be better off with people she knew and trusted.

'She already died once because of me, I will not allow it to happen again. Even if those bastards are fortunate enough to destroy me, they will not harm her. Nor will they harm my pack' He frowned as he just admitted in his thoughts what his heart has known for years. He doesn't just consider them his responsibility; he cares about all of their well being, and not just Rin's.

Then he scoffed and thought: 'Tch, as if those fools could defeat me.' Even though he came close to death more then once he was confident that he would be around a long time (still arrogant, proud and stubborn, but will not let his pride endanger others). He also refused to let anyone else get their hands on his fathers' lands, especially the elders. If they defeated him and took over, the land will become hell on earth. No one would be safe. He would have killed the elders long ago excepted they can only be killed in their whole form. The only form they have ever shown is their astro plane forms (Some people believe that when a person goes to sleep their astro plane form leaves their body and travels to the dream world.) These forms cannot be destroyed because every weapon passes through them. Even the Tensaiga can't destroy them because they are not dead.

'I will find away to kill them if need be. They are alive somewhere, I will just locate there bodies and rip them to shreds.'

As he walked to Inuyasha village to pay a visit to Rin and the pack, he thought about the last battle his father was involved in. The battle that took his life.

'

His mother and father told him his true identity and why they kept it hidden. He was also told to never remove the chain from his neck (once he hit puberty the chameleon stone had to touch his body in order for the spell to continue.) He was also told how his identity was kept hidden and the ritual performed to do so.

His parents' mating was arranged for political reasons. So his parents didn't love each other as mates should, but they respected each other. They both had unconditional love for there child. They worked together to change the ridiculous laws of the court (the destruction of the first female as well as many other laws that mostly everyone was against). Even took a lot of effort, his parents were able to make it so no other female child will have to face this danger. The elders refused to change their ways. Although the elders were against it the traditions were changed, but not without a huge price. As Inu Tashio wished, a civil war did not occur however an epic battle took place between him and his former alley. A battle that took his eventually took his life.

His so called friend found out Sesshoumaru true identity. Instead of helping him change the elders' laws, he black mailed him. He wanted Inu Tashio Land for centuries. In fact he knew Sesshoumaru's identity for a long time. He was just waiting until he gained enough power and the right opportunity to strike. Inu Tashio was unable to detect his former friend true intentions until he betrayed him. His enemy was able to hide his agenda because of a one of a kind mask he possessed. One of the mask abilities was to control his body physical reactions. In other words it could control his heart rate when he lied as well as the pheromones his body gave off. Another of the mask abilities allowed him to see through veils. That's how he was able to see though Sesshoumaru spell a long time ago (it also was able to conceal its magical aura so it could not be seen or detected unless the owner was in his true form). However the mask powers were hard to master and it took him a long time to gain complete control of the mask before he decided it was time to take over the Western Lands (which is when the hidden deceit begun.)

Because of the mask Inu Tashio could neither hear nor sense the lies he told him nor did he know of the mask in the first place.

Since Inu Tashio and his Queen had an open relationship, Inu Tashio mated with another (much to Sesshoumaru disapproval). His mother didn't agree with the mating either since she considered his new mate beneath them. (She didn't mind him getting another mate but she did mind him mating with someone she considered to be an insect.) She didn't hate humans, she just thought youkai were better. Sesshoumaru's mother even heard that he had the old sword smith Totosai make a sword designed to protect his new mate. He also had a sword made to bring beings back from the dead. She figured he must really love the human and his unborn pup to do that.

Sesshoumaru had the same sentiments as his mother. He also believed mating humans made his father weak. He believed his weakness, his emotions would be his down fall (it was, but not in the exact way Sesshoumaru thought). His enemy attached his castle while Inu Tashio was dealing with the elders by using the trance net he found (Inu Tashio certainly did his research) Mean while his new mate was waiting for him in her village. She was about due to give birth to their child; shortly her and her child life would be in danger because of a certain human samurai named Takemaru. While Inu Tashio was dealing with the elders, Sesshoumaru and his mother were back at the castle. Even though the castle was well guarded (by many of his best warriors) and Sesshoumaru was more then capable of taking care of the castle, they were no match for the enemy. Another ability of the mask was to send an enemy in a hypnotic state for a short period of time (it took the mask a long time to charge up for this attack). So he hypnotized everyone in the castle. Then he kidnapped Sesshoumaru and held him for Ransom. The Western Lands and Inu Tashio's life for Sesshoumaru's. Inu Tashio went to confront his enemy at the mountains, which was his strong hold. He got their only to see his daughter, his true daughter for the first time badly injured with her clothes torn off. From her scent Inu Tashio knew what the bastard had done to her. His enemy had the chameleon stone preparing to black mail Inu Tashio and taunt him for not being able to protect his pack. While this was going on his human mate was going into labor. So not only did he have to save Sesshoumaru life after days of dealing with the elders; but he had to save his human mate and his unborn child (way too much pressure). The great Daiyoukai went into a rage and attached his worst enemy… Ryukotsusei.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Soft...?

Sesshoumaru was still making his way to Inuyasha village. The village was a good fifty miles away but he decided to walk at a leisurely paste to patrol as well as ponder some of the issues he will inevitably have to face. It was night time now which was Sesshoumaru favorite time to be outside. It was also the night of the new moon which made it darker then usual.

'The hanyo is in his human form tonight, I wonder what trouble the foolish pup will blunder in this time.' He thought as he walked, knowing Inuyasha He will have a plenty of injuries when he arrived at the village. He felt the magic of the stone he wore around his neck weaken more. He knew the change was coming soon and he wondered what his true self look like. Will he shrink in height? Will his voice change to sound more feminine? These questions will probably be answered in a day or so. It didn't matter; he would still be the most powerful daiyoukai in the world, so why did he feel like he would be more vulnerable in a female form. Deep down he knew the answer, he just didn't want to acknowledge it. Since this train of though grated on his nerves he decided to change it (back to Inuyasha and the…his pack).

Every since he became a true daiyoukai his sensitivity has increase. He can sense if his pack is in mortal danger. 'It has to be because of Tensaiga. Both swords are linked and Tensaiga revived Rin.' The Tensaiga is connected to both of them and he knew that if Inuyasha or Rin was in danger, nine times out of ten so was the rest of the pack. They would die to protecting each other. Since they seem to be safe (except for Inuyasha getting roughed up a bit) he took has time. Suddenly, the wind picked up and he smelled a village burning. He also smelled blood and burned villagers. The village wasn't too far from the path he was taken, so he decided to go and investigate. Being the curious youkai he is he was drawn to the unrest.

When he arrive the scent of charred flesh, burned wood and blood assaulted his nose so strongly that it made his stomach turn. He managed to keep up his nonchalant facade as he investigated the area. No survives were left in the village. But one thing seemed out of place. While the rest of the bodies where burned beyond repair (he couldn't bring them back with Tensaiga because their bodies were nothing but ash.) was a mother cradling her body over her young child. The mother and child weren't burned at all; they were run through with a sword. 'It seems as if the culprits made the mother and child watches their village burn before they were killed. She thought as she frowned not liking the sight before her. She frowned again when he realized it actually disturbed him to see the sight before him. Being the Warring States era, disasters like this occurred all the time so it shouldn't bother him but it does. That has happened a lot lately, being bothered by others suffering. He never considered him self a hero, but he did manage to save other innocents from time to time when he dispatched enemies. He thought about what he said to Totosai years ago after Inuyahsa and he escaped the Mediou. _"So…? are you_ _saying that I should carry that and go around saving_ _people?...Don't mock me.'_

The sight made him think of Rin dead body in his arm when he cradled her protectively in hell. "It seems that old fool was right." Sesshoumaru mumbled despite what he told Totosai he was going around saving people, because she was going to save this mother and her child, only for her own benefit of course. At least that what she told herself, but she knew that wasn't the only reason. She was angry with herself for being so empathetic to them. It was easier being a cold blooded bastard 24/7 at least then his emotions didn't pledge him like they do now. He thought maybe it had something to do with the fading magic of the stone. Maybe changing into his true gender made it harder to control his emotions. But he dismissed the idea knowing that the stone could only hide appearance and scent, not his personality, or so he thought (his concealed male form protected him in more ways then one). He hated to feel sorrow or grief for others, he hated to show those emotions even more. So he forced the frown from his face, replacing it with an indifferent look as he muses.

'To think, this Sesshoumaru has caused this kind of carnage and not given it a second thought. Yet I feel…pity for these humans. Most of the time he killed either beings who attacked him or those who stood in his way (like Inuyasha did when he wanted the Tessaiga). He never attacked a village with people (human or youkai) he had no quarrel with. This attacked seemed like total nonsense to him and it irate him. Not only was he irate by the attack, but by the fact that he felt sorry for them. "Mother was right when she said I was going soft, how bothersome.' Then he thought 'However getting 'soft' as she put it is one of the main reasons why I was able to surpass father.' He thought as he draws his Tensaiga from his sheath. He decided not to think about his change in values (mainly him going from being a selfish evil, arrogant, spoiled brat to a mature daiyoukai who has compassion and concern for others) anymore and focus on the task at hand.

He couldn't revive the other bodies that were nothing but ash, but he could give the mother clutching her child a second chance at life. He wondered if who ever did this knew of his sword and destroyed the other bodies completely on purpose, and left these two somewhat in one piece for him to revive. It was a possibility, but he will not know until he investigated the matter farther.

'I see them the sprits of the underworld.' He thought as he eliminated the little imps that was working to take the mother and child souls. He had the scents of the bastards that destroyed the village, but he wanted to hear her side of the story before he tears them apart.

The women and the child heart started to beat at the same time. The woman turned her head and gasp as she saw the man standing before her.

"You are the angel that saved my child and I, thank you." She said while the child, amazement and curiosity.

"No, this Sesshoumaru is not an angel, and I didn't revive you for your gratitude, I want information." He said in a bored matter.

"Anything information you need, I will gladly give it to you if I possess it."

"Very well, why was the village and its inhabits burned except for you two."

"I am…was the head master's daughter of the village. Since my father died recently, I was left in charge of the village and its people. When the bandits came, they demanded the woman and children to use as slaves and for other disgraceful purposes. They figured since a woman was the head of the village, we would just roll over for them. Instead we fought back knowing that they would slaughter us either way. Mostly everyone was killed, raped or both while my child and I were force to watch."

She was in tears as her child seemed to be focused fully on the Inu daiyoukai. Then she said "They were angry because we didn't give in to them. They wanted to prove that women were too weak to be leaders and they said the village was weak for having a woman in charge. One of them said 'All women belong beneath man in every way.' After he said that, he gave the order to attack the village."

Sesshoumaru was calm on the outside, but on the inside he was seething with rage. It was the same old story, no matter how capable a woman is, how powerful she is, their were always a few pathetic fools that had to use women in such a disgraceful matter to prove their strength. Rapist pissed him off more then a murder did. Whether they attacked a man or woman, a Rapist was the vilest thing on the plant. A rapist not only kills a part of your body, but it destroys a part of your soul. Any time he came across a rapist on his patrol, he killed them without mercy. If he caught a child molester He tortured them to death. The violation of a child was the worst one of them all. He has mellowed out a lot compared to how he used to be, but some things did not change. He was only cold ruthless and cruel when he deemed it necessary (not all the time). He gladly let his sadistic side take over when dealing with monster just as these. He enjoyed showing the nasty bastards what a true fear really was before he killed them. His eyes flashed red for a second drawing a gasp from the women. The child trembled as she saw his eyes change. He closed his eyes to compose himself. They had done nothing to deserve his wrath. So he closed his eyes to compose himself then he said:

"Come." His tone was deceptively calm. He knew of a village nearby were they could find shelter. After scanning the area to make sure it was safe. He led them to the village. Before the little child and her mother left to go to the village, the little girl waved at him and said "Bye pretty lady." He gave the child a glance as her mother said "No, that is a Lord not a Lady." She bowed low apologizing for her child mistake. He only nodded and sent them to the village. 'Humph. The children is more observant then most adults.' He mused as he thought about how wise Rin was as well. When he knew the residents had taken them in, he set of to find his prey. He tracked the scent of the bandits to a cave a few miles from the destroyed village. Other sounds and scents caused him to increase his pace. He could hear the screams and whimpers of the remaining women and children. He could also smell blood, semen and sex in the air. This combine with the musings and his impending change made it even harder to maintain control of his emotions. His eyes start to glow red and his fangs start to lengthen as his rage was over taking him. He wanted to make the bandits suffer. He could feel the magic of the stone fading fast. If his form is changed completely before he finishes so be it. He refused to let the bastards live for long. In fact he may enjoy humiliating and dominating them more as a female. That would be a fitting punishment for them to be over powered by the very gender they wanted to control the gender that is supposed to be weaker then them… a female.

'Found you.' He thought with a predatory grin on his face. 'This Sesshoumaru will show these filthy creatures the beast the true meaning of fear and pain." He thought as he called them out of the cave.

His Energy flare for a second, sending shivers down the bandits spine as the lesser youkai ran for cover.

"Bandits…Cowardly Fools, come and meet your executioner!" He said in a sharp tone.

Tbc

A/N: I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

The concealed form of the Inu Daiyoukai

A/N: I read a few "Sesshoumaru is really a girl in disguise" stories and I thought they were pretty good so I decided to give it a shot. Please Review, But please no flames.

Warning: Gender change of character.

Chapter 4:

Warning: Implied Rape

"Did you hear that boss?" One of the of the bandits said to the seven foot tall battle harden man with a huge scar on the right side of his face. He was in the middle violating one of the women while some of the other bandits had their way with the women he had already molested.

"Yeah I heard it loud and clear. Well looks like we have a party crasher in our mist, lets get rid of him before he ruins the mood." He said in a gravel heavy voice. Some of the men grab their weapons while the others (including the leader) were busy dressing themselves. When they were done many of the man stepped out of the cave some went to the left others to the right while their leader stepped out of the cave in the middle of the crowd. There were five woman and two children in all being held by knife point. Sesshoumaru stood in a regal posture with his back straight and his head held high. The stone he wore was giving him sharp pains in different parts of his body. He knew the magic would wear off soon. He wanted only the leader to see the change before he killed him. He wanted him to know what it is like to be overpowered by a woman (and not in a nice kinky way, more of a filled with terror way). Sesshoumaru frowned in disgust as he looked at the women. They were practically naked and smelled of semen, blood and fear. What bother him the most was that the children were the same. They barely looked 10 summers old. Yes they were going to pay with their lives.

The leader smiled a perverted smile as he said. "Lookie here boys I expected to find a fearsome samurai warrior and his platoon to deal with. Instead we find a pretty boy wearing a real mans armor. I say you join the party, after all your prettier they all of these bitches put together. He laughed as he continued, Sesshoumaru just stared at him. Plus killing you would be a waste; I bet you would be a great fuck. In fact I am going to find out first hand" He said as the rest of his drones laughed. It was dark and it was hard for the humans to see all of Sesshoumarus features, so they couldn't really tell that is until the heard a low warning growl and saw his eyes flash red. In low dangerous tone he said.

"Let the humans go and come after me, or I will come after you, either way you all will die."

He was already pissed of in the first place, but when the leader taunted him like that, it brought forth memories that has been trying to surface every since the chameleon stone power started to fade at an incredible rate a few months ago. That event he was thinking about was one of the very few times he felt scared and helpless in his long life.

"So, you're a youkai, well it doesn't matter you can't take on 20 of us on your own!" The huge leader boasted. The women were shaking and whimpering in fear and pain. The children were crying calling for their mother or father to save them. They feared both the youkai and the nasty bandits. They were afraid to do anything however because of they had knifes at their throats.

Sesshoumaru smiled a predatory smile baring elongated fangs as he stepped closer to the group of bandits. He allowed his energy to flare sending a shiver down everyone spine and scaring the bandits horses. Some of them broke loose and ran away. He stopped ten feet in front of them cracked his knuckles loudly and said.

"Try me." And when Sesshoumaru smiles like that his enemy is in worst trouble then when he scowled at them. Yes he changed a lot, but was mentioned earlier, he is no angel. With that statement he lunged. He moved so fast that no one saw he had moved until it was too late. He managed to take off the heads of all seven of the bandits holding the women and children as hostages. Everyone stood their in shock as he said.

"Come, they will not touch you again." He beckoned the three women that were farther away to come toward him. They obeyed huddling behind him figuring it was best to do as he said. Looking at them out of the corner of his golden eyes tinted with red he said.

"Your community leader is in a village not far from here. Procure the horses and go east. Take refuge there." He said as he nodded his head toward the right direction.

They all bowed and thanked him he didn't acknowledge their gratitude. He was doing this for himself (as well as them, although he still didn't want to admit it to himself). All he said was.

"Leave." In a somewhat softer tone. They did as they were told. They helped each other on the horses and the children sat sideways on the horse (because of the pain) the women gritted their teeth through the pain and rode the horses to the village. They were determined to get the children to safety.

The leader shock turned into anger and fear. He was angry that this pale thin looking son of a bitch killed seven of his loyal men before he could blink. He knew it was pointless to out run him because of his speed so he decided to stay and fight. Some of the other bandits shook in fear. Sesshoumaru could smell urine coming from a few of them as he stepped closer to them wrinkling his nose in disgust. As he stepped closer they backed away. Sesshoumaru usually targeted the leader first (the whole chop of the head and the body of a snake will die concept). This time however he wanted the leader to watch like he made the others watch them burned down their village. Like he was forced to watch… He smirked as he stop walking towards them and said

"You all reek of fear…tell me how does it feel to be on the receiving end."

"Boss what should we do-"The leader held up his hand to one of his underlings and in an angry voice the leader said.

"Why the fuck do you care about what happens to the bitches around here, it not like you know them, it's not personal?!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he said.

"Oh but it is, you attached my subjects on MY land. Then you were actually foolish enough to insinuate that you would have your way with me! This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate such insolence! He said in a sharp tone.

"Boss if what he said is true that means-"

"I know he's Lord Sesshoumaru, but it doesn't matter he can still die like everyone else." He said as he draws his other blade and charged into battle. Sesshoumaru decided that he didn't need his blade, so he used his claws instead. The leader made his blades into a horizontal X as he tried to slice Sesshoumaru in half. He effortlessly jumped up avoiding the attack and landing behind him at an incredible speed. He grabbed the leader armor from behind and with a casual movement of his arm he sent the brute flying into the outside cave wall knocking him unconscious. The force behind the throw was so strong that it shattered the leaders' armor and left a crack on the outside cave wall. Five of the bravest or stupidest (depends on your point of view) bandits charged him. He stood there patiently waiting on them. One bandit tried to cut his head of from the front will the other tried to stab him in the back. He caught both blades with his hands and melted the weapons. Then before the bandits knew what happened, he sprayed them with his sweet smelling poison and they melted screaming in agony. The other three stopped in their tracks not wanting to get near the poison. Sesshoumaru started to stroll slowly toward them. Meanwhile the other bandit that had some self preservation bolted.

He glanced at there backs as the fled and then at the three in a battle stance in front of him and said.

"So you choose to stay and die fighting instead of running away huh. At least you will die with a shred of honor." He said in a mocking tone.

"Not if you die first." one of them shouted as all three charged him." Sesshoumaru stood there silently as the charged. They all prepared to strike him when he grabbed two of the swords breaking them and dropping them to the ground. Then he side stepped the last blade, backhanded the wielder sending him flying a good thirty feet into a tree breaking every bone in his body killing him instantly. Then he used his speed to rip one of their throats out and rip the heart out of the other chest killing all three of them.

Usually he would let those who ran away in from him go, but with the stones magic disappearing and old painful memories coming full blast to the front of his conscience, he could not quiet his bloodlust, So he melted the bodies of the three man he just killed. Then he hunted down and killed the rest of his prey. He returned to the cave about to begin his torture on the leader as his pain increase. He braced himself with his left hand on the outside cave wall (opposite from were the leader was knocked out).

The magic of the Chameleon stone completely vanished. The stone disintegrated blown away by a breeze. Sesshoumaru began to take on his true gender. His body began to change on the inside and out. His manhood changed into his womanhood (which was really painful). He felt sharp pains in his stomach as his organs shift and changed altogether. His hips got wider and his breast grew. His adams apple disappeared and he was no longer a he but a she. Despite all the pain she managed to stay on his feet while gritting her teeth .The female youkai was filled with even more hatred as she remember that this was the form she was in when Ryukotseisi hurt her. She may have been kidnapped in her male form, but she was assaulted in this form. Even though she knew she was the most powerful daiyoukai in the world, this form made her feel vulnerable. Filling vulnerable and weak is something the daiyoukai hated with a passion. She was panting as she wandered to a stream nearby to look at herself. With her male clothing she looked the same. She was still tall (the same height) lean, muscular, but with womanly curves and full breast. She gasped as she saw herself surprised that her appearance didn't change as much as she thought. She was also surprised to find that when she gasp her voice sound the same. "I look and sound the same, but my control is lacking. It's because of this form" It wasn't the fact that she was a woman that brought about the lack of her control, but the memories this form brings anger and pain. When she was violated and returned to her male form, she locked those memories away. Her male form helped her deny what happen in a way because she was not in the same body. But every since 'it' happened a glacier formed around her heart. Now however much of the ice has melted away. Now with all of these emotions overwhelming her she felt that she had to get them under control or else she may lose her mind completely. She took a deep breath and decided not to worry about it for now. Besides as mention earlier she could use this form to teach men like him a lesson. All women are not as weak, as pathetic men like him think they are. She will make sure he learns that the hard way. With that thought she made her way back to the cave thinking about how ironic it is that she is using the form she only felt fear in, to strike fear into another piece of trash like Ryukotseisi.

"Wake up, worthless bastard." She said in her usual calm deep tone. "You will not miss a minute of my amusement. I will enjoy watching you wither in pain." She grinned evilly masking her inner anguish.

All the leader could think was "I'm fucked."

TBC

A/N: Hope you find it entertaining


	5. Chapter 5

The concealed form of the Inu Daiyoukai

A/N: I read a few "Sesshoumaru is really a girl in disguise" stories and I thought they were pretty good so I decided to give it a shot. Please Review, But please no flames.

Warning: Gender change of character.

Chapter 5: Punishment and Musings part one

A/N: I don't know if I am much good with torture scene either so please review, but no flames.

The giant of a man look up at Sesshoumaru in fear. The enormous bandit was in awe of Sesshoumaru immense strength. Still reeling in pain, he gasped as he tried to roll over on his hands and knees to get up. He has never been manhandled in his life and here he was getting the crap kicked out of him by a smaller male that looked almost effeminate. When he tried to get up Sesshoumaru kicked him in his side with enough force to send him flying into the cave wall. Because of the uneven wall and his broken armor, the impact was extremely painful. He groaned grabbing at his lower back as Sesshoumaru walked up to grabbed a fist full of his dirty black hair. Jerking him to his knees pulling his head back painfully she sneered down at him.

"Trying to escape." She stated jerking his hair again. "Did those humans you defiled try to escape; did they beg you for mercy? Did the humans you burned cry out in anguish?" The bandit just gave Sesshomaru a glare of his own. Jerking his hair again Sesshoumaru said in a low dangerous tone.

"Speak."

The bandit spoke in a pissed of voice trying to mask his fear. Glaring at her cold eyes the best he could he answered:

"Yeah, they tried to escape and they begged for mercy. I pounded into them as they pleaded for me to stop!! The more they begged the harder I pounded! I roasted those' stupid peasants alive and they screamed in agony. I made those bitches watch and I killed the head bitch and her brat. And you know what, I enjoyed every second of it!! So it doesn't matter whether you kill me or I kill you, it's already done. I will be in their nightmares for the rest of their miserable lives and their nothing you can do about it!!" The bandit said in a gravel voice. Said leader was scared out of his mind but also furious that bastard killed all his men and embarrassed him as such. Making him kneel to him, as far as he was concerned it should have been the other way around. He knew his chances of escaping with his life were slim to none. So he figured if he was going to die he would do so defiantly.

Sesshoumaru eyes flashed red for a second as she growled low. She knew from personal experience he was telling the truth. It didn't matter how far she pushed her molestation in the back of her mind, it still affected her. Even though she was able to deny the incident in her male disguise, her heart was still encased in ice because of it. She never had consensual intercourse with anyone. Not only because she was posing as a male, but because of her pass memories. Now that her male disguise, her security blanket if you will is gone, the memories are affecting her a lot more then she would like to. Her old emotionless self would have just tortured him a little before killing him. Now her anger and hatred for sick bastards like him was coming out in waves. He just happened to attack wrong village on the wrong land at the wrong time. She was taking all of her pent up fury out on him. She knew the humans will be haunted, but at least they would have vengeance by her hand, She will have vengeance, after all he did say he would do the same to her. No one even mention dominating her in such away and got away with their heads.

While still holding his hair with his right hand she backhanded him with her left hand sending him sliding across the cave floor. As the bandit struggled to his feet with his back turned away from Sesshoumaru, he pulled a dagger out of his wrist goblet. Sesshoumaru approached him from behind and the bandit slashed the dagger at Sesshoumaru throat. She arched her back moving her neck just out of the daggers' range. The bandit turned around facing his tormenter and tried to thrust the blade under Sesshoumaru's left armpit as she dodged the first blow. The bandit was trying to use an unorthodox attack to puncture Sesshoumarus' heart through her arm pit and possible escaping with his life. However Sesshoumaru managed to block the blade with her upper arm. The dagger broke upon contact with her arm. The bandit stared down at her in surprise and mouthed 'what the fuck?' She smirked up at him and said:

"Your feeble human weapons cannot harm me." Rage took over the bandit mind. Adrenaline pumped through his body as he roared and managed to backhand Sesshoumaru, who didn't even flinch. In her many centuries as a warrior she has become mostly numb to pain. It will take a lot more then a slap from a human to hurt her. It doesn't matter if said human towered over her almost a foot.

"Was that suppose to mar my face? She snorted. Tch, striking me with your dirty appendage no less, when you know your metal blade did nothing to this Sesshoumaru, ridiculous." She said in a mocking tone. Then faster then his eyes could see, she gave him a left hook sending him sliding across the floor again. She walked over to him, stood over him speaking with a venomous tone she said:

"This Sesshoumaru will show you the true meaning of suffering. In but a few moments you will beg me to relieve you of your insignificant life. I will enjoy every moment of it, like you took pleasure in violating those women and destroying that village." She usually never talked much, but she wanted him to know what he was in for. She wanted to bring out as much fear out of him as possible before killing him.

The man shuddered in fear and pain as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking at the being standing above him. No longer did he look at him with rebellious eyes. He looked at the 'male' standing above him in total fear. Wondering how someone could look almost fragile and yet be so strong.

"What kind of freak are you!!" He shouted trying to scoot from her using his feet and elbows. With lighting quick movement she placed her right foot on his chest. She applied enough pressure to crack a few ribs, but not to kill him…yet. He cried out in vain again as he tried to remove her foot. A low chuckle rumbled from her chest as she said.

"A ruthless…sadistic…beast, a monster like you. However unlike you, I have true power. You are my prey. I am not yours nor will I ever be." She said in a soft yet creepy voice. Thinking about that which happened long ago 'Never again.'

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He said frantically as he struggled to breathe not knowing what Sesshoumaru was going to do next.

"You are truly dense. You wanted me to 'join the party', stated that I would make a 'great fuck'!" She said in a disgusted voice. Oh how he wished he never said that, if he didn't the psychotic youkai may have went easier on him. She applied more pressure to his chest causing him to wince.

"You are only a counterfeit, a puny pusillanimous insect that asserts dominance by molesting beings you think weak. You fool yourself into believing that you are powerful by raping and killing humans who were not warriors. You do not have the courage to challenge someone that can properly defend themselves in battle. You thought I was weak and intended to make this Sesshoumaru your prey." She said as she called forth her poison to her claws, causing her hands to glow green. The bandit looked at her wide eyed in terror.

"Foolish dishonorable trash, this Sesshoumaru is a true predator." She bends over him as scratched his face with her claw allowing a small amount of poison to seep into the wounds on his cheek burning his flesh...

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed as a part of his face melted off. He withered as he said:

"If your going to kill me just do it already please!" He pleaded. Sesshoumaru was satisfied that she got him to beg, but it still wasn't enough.

Removing her foot, she used her right hand to grab his collar and pulled him into a sitting position. She places her face inches away from his baring fangs as she said:

"This Sesshoumaru could effortlessly rip you apart. But I prefer to take my time; I want to hear you plead more as I take you apart piece by piece." Oh how nasty she can be when she is seriously pissed.

The bandit gasp holding his face in pain anger he gripped her wrist trying futilely to remove her hand from his clothes as he said: "Why do you care so much about them, if it was just about me disrespecting you I would have been dead by now so why do you care what I did to them…He thought for a minute as a idea occurred to him. Someone fucked you against your will didn't they; why else would you care…

"Silence!" She ordered sharply as she grabbed his throat in a vice like grip, snatching him up off the ground as if he weighed nothing. She pushes him back until he was pinned harshly between the wall and her armored body. She glared at him for a few moments while she was choking him. The man struggled against the deceptively delicate looking fingers only to find that Sesshoumarus grip tighten.

He hit the nail right on the head. She was defiled and she cared that these women were as well, although she wish she didn't. She always cared; it was just easier for her to hide it in her male form. She was able to ignore trauma to some extent, because she technically wasn't in the body that was violated. Now however she is in that body that was violated by the ryu. The same ryu that help put an end to her great and terrible chiche life. She never could seek vengeance against him because she couldn't even touch the Tenssaiga.

Her father had one of his rare visions seeing his eldest child ripping the heart out of the youngest. He saw how cold, evil and dangerous she would become if he didn't intervene. He knew his eldest child had the potential to become a true daiyoukai. He also knew she had the potential to surpass him. He gave her the Tensaiga and set her on the right path to become a true leader that protected her people and not the cold blooded hateful selfish being she would become without his help. Both his children had many obstacles against them because of what they were. He wanted them to work together and protect each other. As the elder sibling he wanted Sesshoumaru to teach and guide Inuyasha, but first she had a lot to learn.

She wanted to wake up the dragon and use her fathers' fang to destroy him. She felt that would give not only her, but her father victory from beyond the grave. That's why she repeatedly tried to steal the blade. She not only saw it as her birth right, she felt she needed it. She felt she needed her fathers' power, she thought hers was inadequate. She even had the Tojkin forged out of anger because she couldn't wield the sword as she saw fit. But after she found out about the blade and its connection to Inuyashas' blood, she let it go. She respected her father's wishes and let Inuyasha keep the sword. Since she couldn't use the Tessaiga to seek vengeance she left the dragon alone. What would be the point in killing the ryu if she couldn't use a part of her father to do so. The ryu would be her constant reminder of her shame and her failure as Inu Tashios' heir. One day she caught a residual scent of Inuyasha by the area where the ryu was sealed. She came to investigate and found out the ryu was destroyed by Inuyasha. In a way she was content with his death, but also angry. At least a member of her blood line avenged her disgrace and her fathers death (although he did this not knowing the whole story), but she wanted to destroy him!! She had every right to do so, but she locked that anger away behind that emotionless façade she usually wore as a male.

When she came out of her musings, his eyes were bulging out of his head and his face was turning purple. She sneered and released her grip a bit so he could breathe. As he gasped for breath she said.

"No, you will not die so easily, not until I have made you experience true fear... Before I am done with you, you will be humiliated and dominated in the worst way."

"No." The bandit said hoarsely barley able to talk.

"Stop your whining you are getting what you said you would, but only with a twist. She grinned predatory as she jerked his head down and whispered in his left ear. "The only difference is that I will be the one fucking you." She smirked as she proceeded to tear his clothes off…

A/N: I hope you like. Oh, and the elders will be free soon I just thought I should use a few chapters to explain why Sesshoumaru was so cold for a long time… and where all the anger comes from. But the elders will pop up eventually…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Punishment 10 fold

Warning: This chapter contains torture so if you are sensitive to this type of thing you can skip this chapter and read the next one.

The brute of a bandit couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. Not only were all of his men dead, killed by a prissy looking youkai to add insult to injury, but now he was about to be violated by said prissy looking youkai. He just couldn't understand it, he towered over this being yet he at the same time he seemed so tiny compared to 'him'. Only out of pure reflex did he try to fend off his attacker. He made to grab Sesshoumaru hands after she ripped his top kimono off. Fear and determination burned in the bandit eyes as he tried to push Sesshoumars' hands away from his body and throw him to the ground. Sesshoumaru let the bandit grab his wrist and push her back a little.

She only did this for a few moments before she broke free of his grip and reversed the hold, grabbing his wrist in a crushing hold. She pinned each of his wrist by his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH! Dammit you son of a bitch!!" He yelled in frustration and fear. She chuckled as the bandit thrashed about.

"Ah, indeed your statement is almost correct; this Sesshoumaru is a child of a bitch." She said in a matter- of- fact tone.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He meant it as any insult, not a statement for Sesshoumaru to agree with.

"This Sesshoumaru is an Inu youkai." She said simply, noting the fact that he totally missed her hint. She said 'child' not 'son' and the fearful fool didn't catch it. Boy is he in for a surprise.

As his body was pinned closely between the rough cave wall and Sesshoumarus' spiked armor he struggled uselessly as he said:

"I don't give a fuck what you are you crazy bastard let me go." He said angrily trying to keep the frantic sound out of his voice.

Sesshoumaru tighten her grip on his left wrist crushing it. The bandit yelled out in pain. Then she threw him to the ground. The bandit grabbed his wrist trying to stabilize it as he looked up as Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sneered down at him in disgust as she said.

"Know your place, irksome little insect; you are in no position to command this Sesshoumaru.

'How the hell can he call me little when I am clearly larger then him…?' The bandit briefly wondered. However, he has had the pleasure/terror of seeing Sesshoumaru in her true form.

The bandit knew almost from the beginning that he couldn't fight his way out of the situation. He knew that Sesshoumaru plans to kill him slowly and very painfully. He also knew that begging would work with the mad cold blooded bastard so he did the only thing he could think of…

"So what does the mighty lord Sesshoumaru plan to do with me rape me? If you do that you will be no better then I am." Quicker then the eye could see she tore off the rest of his clothes. He kicked at her as she removed his lower garment, but she just brushed his feet away with her hands. She quickly straddled his lap and rubbed the rough cold armor against him as he winced in pain. She placed her hands on his shoulders pinning him in place on the cold cave floor. She placed her face inches away from her own as she whispered:

"What did this Sesshoumaru say earlier about our similar characteristics?"

The bandit thought for a minute, but still seemed clueless. Then Sesshoumaru said:

"Use what little intellect you possess and contemplate." The bandit thought a little harder and the answer hit him.

"You said that we were both monsters."

"Correct." She said in a bored tone as if she was talking to a irritating three year old.

"What did this Sesshoumaru say was the difference?"

He frowned as he said "I was the prey."

She smirked as she said:

"Correct, therefore it has already been established that this Sesshoumaru is no better then you in the moral sense, however I am better then you in status and power. All of the creatures you have disgraced are above you as well…is that clear."

"Yeah, you're a sick fuck like me, got it." She smirked again as she lightly scratch the other side of his face.

She used little force so she wouldn't kill him right away, but the scratches hurt like hell. She seemed to be enjoying herself on the outside, but on the inside there were a variety of emotions. Anger and hatred not only for the dragon that hurt her, but for all beings like the bandit. Another emotion she rarely felt guilt. Guilt for not being able to save her father, guilt for not being able to save herself, guilt for not being able to save others from such a similar fate as hers. She even felt guilty because a part of her enjoyed what she was doing to the bandit. She wanted him to know what it felt like to be scared, helpless and in pain.

She hated all of these emotions swimming inside of her. When she was in her male form before she met Rin, the feelings were all locked away. But her many encounters with others in her life changed her. Rin, her adopted pup opened up her heart and help her discover emotions that were so deep inside the ice burg, she had forgotten she had them. Kagura a creature born form pure evil turned out to be a very valuable companion. She helped bring forth the compassion that was within Sesshoumarus, heart thawing much of the ice. Sesshoumaru wasn't attracted to Kagura the way she was attracted to her, but she did find that she cared for her. In fact she even felt guilty about keeping her secret from Kagura. But she didn't see a point in telling her when she was dying. After she realized she couldn't save Kagura, she just wanted Kagura to have someone with her before she died. Inuyasha, her former most hated enemy never ceases to amaze her with his don't quick attitude. They both have grown so much since they started to interact with each other. She saw how protective he was over his pack. She saw how the human and youkai worked together for a better future. At first she was disgusted with the idea of having friends, but she found out that having some one to care for was an asset, not a liability. After she found out Inuyasha needed the Tenssaiga, she aided him and his companions several times. She surprised herself when she did this, but she brushed her 'good deed' off. She told herself that she did it for her own benefit. What really amazed her was when he started to reach out a helping hand to her. Even though the Inuyasha helping hand angered her at first, she realized the little hanyou pup did care about her well being. Although her pride did tend to get in the way. The spell of the stone wearing off and her reverting back to her original gender was the icing on the cake.

She hated to feel all of these emotions, but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't regret meeting Rin, Kagura, Inuyasha or his pack. Nor could she regret some of the trails she went through that helped her find apart of herself she thought was long lost.

She came out of her thoughts when the bandit started to buck wildly. She decided now was not the time for such musings now was the time for torture.

The bandit was still crying in agony as blood oozed from his wounds. She rocked her hips hard scraping his bare back against the cold hard stone floor. The bandit used his good hand to punch Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru let the punch connect to her face. Sometimes she found it amusing when her prey fought back. It made the kill less…mundane.

She continued to ride him as if nothing happen. She grabbed the hand that landed a blow to her cheek and gently caressed the back of his right hand with her thumb, as if they were lovers. Her right hand held him down by his throat. As a sparkle of amusing shined in those golden depths as she said:

"Indeed, another personality trait we share, we both like it…rough, but remember…" She bends down again and whispered in his ear:

"This Sesshoumaru strikes are stronger then your own." With that said she took her hand off his throat and punched him in the face with enough force to break his nose.

"AHHHH, you dirty rotten…" He said in a muffled voice, he was cut off when Sesshoumaru grabbed his jaw tightly.

With anger in her eyes, she forced him to look at her as she spoke in a venomous tone.

"You dare to call this Sesshoumaru, dirty and rotten as if you are an innocent bystander?" The bandit looks at her unable to speak as she continued.

"You were the one who indicated that you wanted me to 'join the party.' You planned on committing the same vile act upon my person as you have done to others. You brought your fate upon yourself…now hold your insults on your tongue or this Sesshoumaru will remove said tongue, by melting it off." So the bandit shut his mouth, trying to keep him self from saying anything unless told otherwise. Dammit, he was actually doing what the bastard told him…he was being totally dominated and he didn't like it at all.

Once she saw that he had obeyed she grinned a feral grin baring of her fangs that seem to extend in front of his eyes.

"Now, kiss me." She said as a statement. His eyes went wide as she swooped down onto his lips with her sharp fangs. Not only could he breathe but she was using her fangs to bite his lips to the point that they were bleeding profusely.

She finally broke the kiss allowing him to gasp for air before licking his blood off her lips and running her claws across his chest. This action caused him to jerk in pain. He was about to slip into unconsciousness when she slapped him.

"You are not allowed to rest, you will stay awake for every moment of your torture, or else I will make you relive it." She said with anger.

"Please put an end to this now." He said in a pleading voice. He was tired of her games. He was already humiliated and beaten, why didn't she just kill him already?

"No, however since your begging, I will consider ending your torment earlier then planned.

'So this is how all those village women and man felt…helpless having to bend to the will of another. And this is how I am going to die…ain't this a bitch.' The bandit thought bitterly.

Sesshoumaru backed hand him to bring him back form his musings.

"Pay attention insect, for you are about to learn an important lesson."

"What good it will do me, your going to kill me anyway."

"Be silent, you may not be able to apply this lesson in this life, but you will remember it in the next." She turned his head to face the direction she was heading for. Then she got off of him and walked a few feet away. She made sure she stayed in his line of sight. The bandit was unable to move now because of her paralyzing poison in his system. However, it wasn't enough to kill him.

Then she began to undress in front of him. She unwrapped her tail from her shoulder and let it fall to the ground. Then she pulled off her boots. She untied her obi and pulled off her and took off her armor. Her top kimono was the next clothing item to go. Long lean muscular arms appeared as she slipped out of her haori. Long muscular legs were revealed as she pulled of the harmaka. Right after she removed her harmaka she pulled off her underwear, placing it with the rest of the clothes she removed. With nothing but her under shit on she walked over gracefully to his prone form and straddled him again. Because of the long under shirt her womanly features had yet to be shown.

She turned his head toward her face and he looked at her as if he noticed something odd.

She smirked and knew he had finally figured it out. The bandit didn't feel what should have been between 'his' legs. She rocked her hips for emphasis.

In her low deep voice she said "Never underestimated the power of a woman in anyway, it could be your downfall." The bandit gasp as she open her final article of clothing revealing her full breast and feminine curves that co-exist with her strong body. He was left speechless as he gazed up at the deadly beauty. Yes this was very ironic for him, being completely controlled by they supposedly 'weaker' sex.

She crawled up his body like a while animal stalking her prey. Hovering over him while propped up on her elbows she said:

"A weak creature such as yourself should never look for trouble for it will eventually find you." She slapped him again and he whimpered. Then she said:

"From what this Sesshoumaru seen you do not deal well with the consequences of your actions." In awe at the beings beauty and apparent contradictory nature, he managed to choke out.

"What about you, I heard that you have stirred up plenty of trouble…"

She growled her eyes turned red as she took one f his arms and clawed it. He screamed in pain again. Then she grabbed his penis and started to stroke it hard. He started to moan in pain and pleasure.

She knew he spoke the truth, she did some down right evil things and she paid for her crimes big time. However she saw the error in her ways. The bandit is a different story. While she committed her crimes while she was full of anger and hatred, he committed his with pure unadulterated joy. He said so himself. Sesshoumaru still couldn't sense any guilt coming from him. She only sensed pain, fear and anger. If he had shown a little remorse for his crimes she would have went easy on him, but all he did was brag about it, display anger and fear because he was being dominated and insult her repeatedly. Instead of apologizing for his misdeeds, he said in a weary voice:

"At least if I have to die I go out having a ball." This bastard was still trying to take shit. He still had no guilt whatsoever. She growled low narrowed her eyes and said:

"You are absolutely right you will have only 'a ball' when you leave this world." Before he realized what she met, she used one of her hands to hold the brute down while she took the other one that was stroking him and crushed his left ball. His body went into convulsions because of the pain. He screamed to the top of his lungs as she held him down, slowly twisting the now useless organ off.

As he screamed and continued to convulse, she knew he wasn't going to last long. He went limp again because of the poison in his system.

She gently brushed her tail against has abdomen, while she continued to stroke him. He began to moan wantonly and painfully at the same time. She brought the tip of her tail to her left hand, and dripped a large amount of poison on the tip of her tail. Since it was poison from her body, it didn't affect her tail at all.

He was barely breathing when she said:

"Give me your name."

"Hitomaru" He mumbled.

"Humph, how appropriate as is this Sesshoumarus' name. Nevertheless you should know the name of this form, the true name of your executioner." The bandit looked at her as if waiting for her to answer.

"Tsukiouhi." The bandit looked up at her with a hint of acceptance and regret in his eyes.

He tried to speak but no words came he was just waiting for her to deliver the finishing blow.

With an unreadable expression she said.

"You finally come to terms with your fate…now die by the one act you love to impose upon others…die by violation."

She forced the tip end of her tail covered in acid in his anus. The acid burned him from the inside out. She continued to pump his erection as he thrashed beneath her. He climaxed as the acid over took his system. She injected more acid into his body with her claws and in a few moments he was dead. Nothing was left of him but a puddle. She stared at it in a daze for a while before she gathered her clothing and weapons. She walked to a near by spring to bathe and meditate. She decided to rest there for a bit and get icy façade back in place. After she meditated for a few minutes, she scrubbed her body to the point were it bled still feeling the dirty bandits body on hers.

As she scrubbed she sniffed the area and she could smell the women and children were safe. There scents were surrounded by the other villagers she sent them to. Still, she will check on them at sunrise before heading the rest of the way to Inuyashas' forest. She wanted to see Rin and notify Inuyasha and the gang of her current situation. Right now however, she will scrub the bandits' scent off of herself and her clothing.

Tbc

A/N: Hope you like it, please review, but no flames.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello to all my readers and reviewers. Thank you for checking out my story. Now on with the next chapter :-)

Chapter 7: Musings, Conversations and Bombshell.

'How could this Sesshoumaru be such a sentimental fool?!' She berated herself as she got out of the stream. Her meditation before the scrubbing commence helped her bury her rage deep inside her. She had other more pressing matters to attend to and she would not let past incidences or recent ones get in her way. Although she knows that it is a possibility that those memories will creep into her conscience again, she decided that she will deal with it later…

After her meditation, she scrubbed her skin to the point were it was raw. Ignoring the irritation of her pale skin, she drifts off into a light sleep. After several days of traveling without rest and all of the terrible memories surfacing, she was exhausted. When she fell asleep, surprising she didn't have nightmares that derived from the Ryu incident or the wrath she brought down upon the bandits. Instead she dreamed of the second time Rin died. It was one of the few times she felt pure raw emotions. It wasn't like what she felt with the bandits which was rage and guilt. With Rin it was different. She felt sorrow, grief, regret, guilt, fear, anger toward herself and another emotion she hated, helpless. Sesshoumaru frowned as she saw Rin in her dream lifeless. Completely blaming herself for Rins' fate, she has a flash of memory that disturbs her greatly.

After she rescued Rin from the Master of hell, she marked her lifeless body as a member of her pack, as he pup. As she cradled Rin to he body, it was as if her instincts took over and she marked her. Although at the time she thought it was too late. She thought she had lost Rin for good. She was so overjoyed when Rin was revived that she put the whole incident out of her mind. Good thing she never marked Jaken Ah-Un or even Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru female scent was on Rin, but since Sesshoumaru has occupied a male body for so long, she didn't recognized her own feminine scent, thinking that it was Rins' scent. The time she was attacked by the dragon, she didn't have time to imprint her female scent into her memory. It was overwhelmed by the Ryu scent or semen, blood and pain.

Inuyasha wouldn't know since he knew so little about his youkai heritage. He would think that it was Rins' own scent mixed with Sesshoumarus' male scent. The pup might figure that Sesshoumaru (male) marked her as his property and the other part of Rin scent the feminine part, is her own.

Even though Sesshoumarus' scent isn't exactly the same as before, it is very similar. His male scent was almond, forest pine and a hint of cinnamon. Now she smelled the same except there is also a hint of roses in her scent.

She knew that if one of the Elders' worshipers picked up her scent, they might be able to figure out that Rin has been declared apart of her pack. She placed Rin in Inuyashas' village in the first place because she wanted to travel and see if she could find away to prevent the chameleon stone magic from fading. The stone and the barrier her father trapped the Elders in were connected.

She figured that if she could keep her fathers' barrier in tact for a while longer, she would be able to find there bodies, awaken them, and destroy them in combat. While there astro plane forms remained trapped. She like Inuyasha had a sense of honor and would not kill them in there sleep. Nor would she give them an advantage by allowing there astro forms freedom. There was no way for her to destroy those powerful forms unless she destroyed the bodies first. Of course things didn't go as planned.

She didn't plan on connecting with her emotions again, nor did she plan to actually care about others well being. She didn't know she was capable of doing so. Now not only does she have to find the Elders bodies, now she has to protect a whole pack in the process including of course Jaken, Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru wanted to destroy the Elders long ago, but she hated to admit to herself that she couldn't in the past. She knew that the Elders body was well hidden and their bodies were protected by some great force. Even her powerful father could not penetrate their location when he discovered the site were their bodies reside. This is why he trapped their astro forms with a magical stone instead of destroying them for good.

In the past she had decided that it would be best to wait until she gained enough power to finish them off, hence the second reason she coveted the Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru thought that if she combined her power with her fathers, she would be able to reach the Elders. At the time, killing Inuyasha as a perk, but her former hatred for the hanyou ran deeper then that…

Now that she has surpassed her father, she should be able to pass through the Elders shield and destroy them for good. The only problem was finding them. They were moved through magical means every so often and the shield prevented their scents from reaching any youkai nose. Yet she was determined to find and exterminate the elders. Sometimes being stubborn had its advantages, like her iron will.

Since her scent, so similar to her male form was integrated with Rins, this complicated things farther. Now Rin was like a walking Neon sign that says 'here I am young fresh prey, come and get it'.

'Why didn't I remember until now…' She pondered as she squeezed the excess water out of her silver and blue locks.

'Is it possibly that my maternal instincts took over while I was in my male form?'

She wondered. While youkai mates mark each other, mothers tend to mark their young as their own. The father marking is passed on through the mothers' mark. Now that she thought about it, there was a small window in her memory of that time in hell that was fuzzy.

Tying her obi in place and strapping her swords to her side she, bolted towards the village to do a quick check on the women and children she rescued. She didn't get too close because she didn't want to be seen. However, she did get close enough to hear and smell them in the town's huts. They were being treated well so she decided head toward Inuyasha home full speed. Although she didn't sense any immediate dangerous, she felt the need to see Rin.

Stopping 10 miles outside of Inuyasha home, she did something she hasn't done in a long time. After sniffing the air and making note of something that could complicate everything, she howled. Sesshoumaru used Inu youkai language to communicate with Inuyasha. The pup should naturally understand her call. She did not need the rest of the pack members pestering her for answers. Rin and Inuyasha were the ones endangered and if the humans tried to follow and help, they will get in the way and end up getting themselves killed. She didn't almost lose her life saving them in order for them to throw away the few years they have on earth.

As for the threat on her life, well it was no concern of theirs. She was the ruler of the Western lands, they were in her domain and she would protect what was hers. She was the only one allowed to cause them harm if she saw fit. But she didn't want them to be harmed; instead, she wanted them to be protected. Which she hated as stated earlier, it was easier to be a cold blooded bastard and care for only yourself then it is to actually have concern for others. As usual though she will not just come out and say that she is worried about their safety, it will ruin her stoic reputation. Stupid obnoxious emotions controlling her actions, she despised them.

The howl was at a pitch that only Inu youkai could hear, so not to draw too much attention to her position. She also decreased her aura so she was less likely to get noticed.

'Sesshoumaru!' Inuyasha thought as he stopped dead in his tracks putting his sword back in his sheath. Despite his sore side from the battle he fought with a millipede youkai the night before (the night of the new moon) Inuyasha was attending to some of the daily chores, like chopping firewood along with Miroku. And against Totosai advice he was using the Tessaiga to do so.

Inuyasha ears rotated toward the sound as he focused his hearing on his 'brothers' voice. Taking a deep sniff of the air, he could barely smell Sesshoumaru as if 'he' was trying to hide his scent or his aura. Puzzled by his 'brothers' words and behavior he decided to check it out. When he went to step away as if in a trance, Miroku grabbed his arm.

Then Miroku asked:

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru just called out to me using Inu youkai language. He never uses it unless he is in his true form. The call sounded urgent."

Inuyasha continued to walk toward Kaede hut and Miroku followed.

"May I ask what the conversation about?"

"Well I don't understand everything he said. All I know is that he wants me to pack a few of Rins supplies and bring her to him. He wants to talk to me to, but something fucking weird is going on…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Sesshoumaru has another scent attached to his own…a feminine scent."

"Ah, maybe Sesshoumaru experienced the pleasure of a woman's touch and wants to tell you about it." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Then he looked confused.

"Although why would he want you to bring Rin, I am sure his carnal conquest are not something for a child ears."

"OWWW!!" He groaned after receiving a smack to the back of the head courtesy of Inuyasha.

"No you perverted monk, that ain't it. Dammit Miroku keep your mind out of the gutter for once!" Inuyasha said in frustration. When will the monk ever learn?

As the monk rubbed his poor head, Inuyasha said:

"The feminine scent surrounding Sesshoumaru smells like Rin, maybe that why he wants me to bring her to him.

"I don't know what's going on, but am gonna find out." He said as he entered the hut.

Sango, Kagome and Kaede were all sitting around chatting while they waited for Kaedes' famous stew to cook. Sangos' baby boy slept like a log as Rin and the twin girls played in the corner.

"Hey Rin, get your shit, Sesshoumaru wants you to go with him for a while."

"Milord is in the village where is he?" She said happily.

"He ain't here but all take ya to him."

"Yay!" She said as she flew through the hut packing everything as fast as she could.

The twins ran behind her mimicking her every move.

"Yay!!" They both shouted as they ran through the house."

"Settle down girls you will wake little Miroku." Sango said. The girls stopped but they pouted.

"Come and sit with me children." Kaede said as she held out two sweet cakes for each of them.

"Thank you Granny. They said as they sat by her stuffing themselves with cake. With full stomachs and all of their energy burned out from playing with Rin, they will soon fall asleep.

"Slow down child, you could hurt your self." Kaede chided as she handed Rin the light weight silver bow and arrows, Sesshoumaru gave her the last time 'he' visited. She saw the child as her own and will miss her dearly, but she knew that if the daiyoukai wanted to take her out of the village, it was for good reason.

'He always put the child best interest first.' She thought as she helped Rin pack.

"Don't forget to take some food with you." Kaede said as she handed her a water container, some rice balls, sweet cakes and a container full of stew.

"Eh. Why would he come to get her out the blue like this" Kagome said to Inuyasha with concern, she had feeling something is wrong.

"Don't know. I'm going to talk to him and see what the problem is."

"Do you need any of us to come with you?" Sango said. She knows Sesshoumaru saved their lives, but she has always been a little wary of him. Especially after what she almost did to Rin five years back. It still hunts her to this day.

"Keh. I'll be fine, besides the bastard wants to see me alone. And he ain't gonna try nothing."

"He'll be alright, they may fight every now and again, but it is nothing harmful, just rough housing." Kagome said. She knows their sibling relationship is a lot better then it was before. Besides all siblings fight from time to time.

"Yeah, you guys stay here…Hey brat are you coming or what?!"

"Yes Lord Inuyasha. I just have to pack a few more things." She chirped.

"Inuyasha don't talk to her like that, stop acting like a Jerk!" Kagome scolded him.

"Butt out wench, I wasn't taking to you!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sango and Miroku sigh and gave the 'here they go again

"Inuyasha you better leave and see your brother now before I S-I-T you through the floor." She said through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha growled and was about to retort when everyone saw Rin bolting past Inuyasha.

"Bye everyone, I will see you soon!!" She said cheerfully as she rushed out the door.

"Bye Rin." "Be careful", "Take care" and varies other 'adieus' were said by everyone except Inuyasha.

"Yo, wait up ya dumb brat, you don't' even know were you are going!!" He shouted as he wisely ran after her holding his side. He heard any angry 'Inuyasha you jerk' come from the little hut at the end of the village. He picked up speed to avoid Kagomes' fury. She had been moodier then usual lately.

Inuyasha caught up to her and lead her to the daiyoukai location.

Sesshoumaru was getting more agitated by the second.

'What is taking that bothersome little pup so long? Surely he has enough youkai blood in his veins to understand a distress call…' She thought as she gripped a large branch and crushed it in her hand out of sheer frustration. Even though she suppressed most of her emotions some of them always sipped through. Like anger, distain and irritation, now frustration seems to be seeping through.

She finally smelled him and Rin heading in her direction and breathes a sigh of relief as she saw them.

Inuyasha placed Rin on the ground as he walked up to the tree Sesshoumaru was standing in. She frowned at him as she leaped gracefully out of the tree and landed two feet in front of him. Looking down at his form she glared as she said:

"You went galloping about involving yourself in battle on the night of the new moon." It was a statement not a question. Inuyasha frowned and before he could reply he was interrupted.

"Master Sesshoumaru!!"

Sesshoumaru heard the girl squeal as she ran to her. She stood on the tips of her toes and grabbed Sesshoumaru around her waist hugging her tightly. Sesshoumaru stroked her hair gently as she still glared at her brother. As Rin hugged her adopted 'father' she noticed something strange.

'Lord Sesshoumaru hips feel different; they seem to stick out more.' She thought absentmindedly as she continued to cuddle. She didn't care if he gained a few pounds.

"Yeah so what?" Inuyasha snapped in his gruff tone.

'Oh no here they go again.' Rin thought as she felt Sesshoumaru tense. While still gently stroking Rins raven locks she chastised her little brother.

"You simpleton, have you no self preservation." She said in a cold tone.

"You asshole, you don't even know what happened!" He yelled in indignation. First Kagome went off on him no Sesshoumaru was doing the same.

"You went to fight the youkai in your human form, even though Kagome and the rest of the pack members wisely told you otherwise." She said in a condescending tone, knowing she was right. Her glare sent a chill down his spine and he bristled in anger.

"Shut up ya bastard… and wipe that smug look of your face."

"I will do nothing of the sort and you will stop letting such vulgar language fall from you tongue in front of Rin." She said, giving him a reprimanding look.

"Says you, I can use whatever language I damn well want!" He snapped.

"Grrrrrrrrr." She growled low in warning. She was already pissed off at the whole situation. She was trying to restrain herself from beating Inuyasha to a bloody pulp.

'Oh shit.' Rin thought using one of those vulgar words she picked up from Inuyasha.

Deciding that the only language Inuyasha understands the best is violence she said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Here." Sesshoumaru said as she handed Rin her gift out of her kimono sleeve."

"Thank you so much milord!!" She said sweetly as she hugged her again. She didn't know what was in the package and she didn't care. It was a gift from her adopted father.

Then Sesshoumaru gently pushed her away and in a softer tone said:

"I am going to speak with Inuyasha alone, stay here until I return."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." She said as she smiled up at him. Then she went and sat

down by her belongings and opened her gift. They heard her squeal a 'thank you' before she tried on the green and silver African outfit.

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly as Rin fumbled with the clothing trying to put it on over her kimono. Inuyasha had to ruin the moment by speaking.

"Keh. I ain't movin, you could say what ever you got to say in front of the kid." Inuyasha said as he stood in his spot in a stubborn matter. She surprised herself at how fast she could go from content to furious. Crap, it was frustrating how she could lose control so easily. Much easier then when she was in her male form.

"Move it!" She commanded in a nasty tone as she nodded her head in the direction she wanted Inuyasha to go.

"I ain't gonna…" Before Inuyasha could finish he heard another growl that said Sesshoumaru was seriously getting pissed. Deep down Sesshoumaru scared the crap out of him, though he hid it well. He no longer though Sesshoumaru was evil. Now he thinks his a mean crazy unpredictable bastard.

Sesshoumaru with in a blink of an eye was behind Inuyasha. She quickly wrapped both her arms around his pinning them to his sides. Picking him up effortlessly she flew a short distance away. After landing she turned him around to face her quickly grabbing his arms pinning them by his sides again. Man he hated it when Sesshoumaru overpowered him like this. He hated being 'manhandled/youkaihandled.' So he did what he always did when he was confused, scared, furious etc, he yelled.

"What the fuck is your problem you bastard!! Get the FUCK off of me!!" He yelled as he fought to break free making no progress.

Irritated with his movement she said in a low tone.

"Do not move."

Inuyasha involuntarily flinched. He knew this tone well, it was the tone Sesshoumaru used when 'he' was livid and forbid that tone comes complete with his trademark smirk. That means you are in deep shit. It was the tone Kagome used sometimes before he was planted face first in the dirt. This was a baaaaad tone, but instead of doing what she said he struggled more. Growling in warning she picked him up by his shoulders and shook him like an Inu would to discipline a pup. Finally Inuyasha stopped struggling as he growled back and glared at her.

She would have smirked at the pup for trying to glower at her, the queen of dirty looks; she would have thought it was cute; however what she had to say was no laughing matter.

A strong hand grabbed his chin firmly and forced him to look into her eyes. Then in a sharp tone that demanded Inuyasha attention she said:

"Heed my words Inuyasha, both your life and Rins are in grave peril. I will not be there to assist you every time you are attacked. The lives of every creature that occupies these lands belong to this Sesshoumaru, including yours. I will not allow you to waste it because you are too dim-witted to keep yourself out of harms way. Next time, avoid combat in your weaken form unless it is inevitable."

'Your life belongs to this Sesshoumaru arrogant Jackass.'

Inuyasha thought bitterly as he continued to listen. Still looking at him she said:

"The Elders fathers old advertisers will be free from there imprisonment. Soon they will come after all of his offspring and those marked by said offspring. If they succeed, they will take up residence upon fathers' throne and enforce the savage laws father fought hard to free his people from. I do not smell your mark among any of the villagers, so they are safe for the time being. However I will take steps to increase their protection."

Surprised that Sesshoumaru would say that 'he' would protect the village verbally he said.

"I don't understand why would they come after Rin and what savage laws are you talking about. And why would you feel the need to protect the village?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"They will attack Rin because I marked her as my pup with my claws. Surely you have notice my scent upon her. The Elders will be able to detect it as well. As for the answer to your second inquiry, the barbaric laws the elders ruthlessly enforced was that no female youkai, no matter how powerful could rule a kingdom. Thus, if a King sired a child his heir had to be a male. If his first heir was a female she was killed. Father was against this completely and rebelled against the elders, eventually trapping their astro plane forms in a barrier. Third as this Sesshoumaru stated every being in this land belongs to me." Pay attention, this Sesshoumaru does not like to repeat what has already been said." She said without missing a beat.

Inuyasha opened his eyes wide in shock. He thought Rin marked by Sesshoumaru because she was revived with Tensaiga, but to find out Sesshoumaru had actually marked her as his own pup, it was unreal.

Releasing his chin she continued to speak. Though she didn't like to say much she figured she should covey as much information as possible, there lives were at stake.

I will take Rin to my mothers' palace. She will remain there until the elders are properly dealt with. You will remain in the village under the protection of one of my barriers. The barrier will hide the location of the village and prevent youkai from catching the humans scent. The only ones that will be able to find the village are the ones that mean the village no harm. The mikos can construct a holy barrier on the inside of my shield to increase their safety. You will remain there until I return.

"No fucking way, I ain't hiding like a coward while some old geezers want to take us out!" Inuyasha said with defiance in his voice.

Sesshoumaru took a silent breathe to calm herself before replying.

"As Lord of the Western Lands I am there first target followed by you, my mother and Rin. You will be a hindrance to me if you follow me."

"Who says I am following you, I don't need your permission, I have no problem going by myself, besides you said it yourself if Rin will lead them here, so will I."

"Rin is more likely to lead them here because they are familiar with my scent. Since it is my barrier, my scent, Rin scent will leak though, attracting unwanted youkai. However, you smell more like your mother. They will know your scent, but since we smell so differently they will not be able to detect you."

"Even if they don't find me by scent, they could find me by my reputation this is after all Inuyashas' forest. Look I'll go with ya and you can still put up the shield.

That way when the bastards come lookin for me my scent will not be as strong and the others will be protected."

'Hmmmm not as thick-headed as he portrays himself to be. Still foolish though.' She thought inwardly smiling at her brother somewhat more mature attitude.

'What's that smirk for?' Inuyasha wondered. He tried to step back, but a tree blocked his path.

"That would be a workable plan; nevertheless, there is one small minor detail."

"Oh yeah, what's that."

"Your mate is with child, she needs you by her side. If you stay you can watch over her." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Inuyasha expressive eyes widen again. Sesshoumaru wondered if his eye would fall out of the sockets.

Thinking for a minute Inuyasha said:

"I will just have to tell her what's going on, we all have grown up. She will understand a-and I am sure that the rest of the pack will take care of her and the pup."

Inuyasha doesn't want to leave any of them, but if what Sesshoumaru say is true, then he can't stay until the threat is eliminated.

"Indeed."

She said as she turned to walk towards Rin. She knew he spoke the truth, so she would let him have his way. The only other option was to seal him and she would not subject him to that again. Even when she hated him she didn't like the idea of the pup of the great Inu general seal to a tree by a human miko. She would rather he be were she could keep an eye on him then sealing him or have him going off on his own, screwing things up.

Smiling that he had won this argument, the wind picked up and Sesshoumaru scent hit his nose. Said scent had been assaulting his senses for a while, but it just occurred to him to bring it up, no longer distracted by their discord.

"Hey Sesshoumaru." She stopped walking and looked out the corner of her golden eyes at him. Knowing that he had her attention he said.

"Who bitch's scent is that on you, will the elders go after her?" He asked in a blunt matter.

Not offended in the least, Sesshoumaru turned around to face him and smirked. She wanted to see Inuyasha's reaction to her answer. She found that she always enjoyed to taunting him, he was such an easy target. Though her taunts were not as cruel as they use to be. After Inuyasha saw her smirk he was having second thoughts about asking her.

Then she answered:

"Yes the elders will go after her for sure." Then she grinned and detected a hint of fear as Inuyasha took a defensive stance. He didn't like that grin at all, it usually meant death.

Then she said:

"And the bitch's scent you smell upon my person is my own.

"THE HELL YOU SAY, NO FUCKING WAY!!" He shouted in surprise. All this time he has been getting knocked on his ass/face by not one girl, but TWO. Three if you count Kikyo beating the shit out of him mentally.

"This Sesshoumaru rarely lies. She speaks the truth." Sesshoumaru said remembering the one time she did lie to Inuyasha about his mother. A twinge of guilt entered her chest, but she ignored it.

Inuyasha stood there with his mouth opening a shutting like a fish out of water. His wide eyes made him look innocent as he stared at her.

"Priceless." She said referring to the look on his face. He definitely looked like a confused puppy.

She chuckled deeply as she turned and headed back toward Rin.

He couldn't believe it. Okay granted the 'guy' had an effeminate look about 'him', but a girl, no way. Sesshoumaru was really tall with a voice deeper then his own. Plus he felt Sesshoumaru muscles under his/her clothing as he struggled earlier. They were bigger then his own. But he knew his nose didn't lie.

Shaking his head in confusion, he said:

"I'm heading back to the village to tell them what's happening before we leave. When I get back we can go and I want some answers while we are on the road."

"Only if this Sesshoumaru wishes for you to have them." She said quietly.

With a growl Sesshoumaru headed back towards the village while Sesshoumaru headed back towards Rins.

TBC:

A/N: Hope you like, sorry if the chapter is too long. Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Entrance of the Wolf…the Journey begins

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and readers your support is greatly appreciated:-)

As Inuyasha sailed from treetop to treetop, he grumbled the whole way. He kept telling himself that it had to be some kind of trick. But deep down he felt the fates have made it so he would be dominated by women. The first one to rule of his heart was Kikyo. His love for Kikyo controlled many of his actions for a long time. He was even willing to go to hell for her. Yes Kikyo messed with his mind and heart however she will always have a place in his heart. Even though she tried to hurt him and his friends, he was never angry with her.

The second woman to dominate him was his lovely and sometimes scary mate Kagome. Kagome is the love of his life and soon to be mother of his pup. She use to sit him over practically anything; at least that's what he thought. Now she hasn't used the subjugation beads in years. They are a symbol of their bond as mates. His Kagome still has a hot temper similar to his own. She always tells him how to behave and she is well…bossy. It doesn't really matter since most of the time he doesn't listen. Those said times his poor ears pay for it by suffering a scolding from his miko mate. He sometimes gets a smack to the head to accompany the scoldings. His ears twitched as he thought about her glass shattering voice when she yelled. Now that she is pregnant, she will be ten times worst. However, he would rather stick around the village and face the wrath of the mother Kagome then to hunt down the elder assholes. But he would not sit idly by while his pack was in danger. Especially since staying here could put them in even more peril then leaving.

Now there is Sesshoumaru, his elder brother turning out to be his sister. The elder sibling who still dresses and talks like a male. He would have to remind himself to ask about that later. There was no point in trying to hide her gender, any youkai, with a nose can smell her female hormones.

Granted he won plenty of battles against Sesshoumaru but that was either because of the help of his friends, unorthodox methods, luck or because he...um she went easy on him. He just could not wrap his mind around the fact that another female has and still can kick his ass. It didn't matter that she was in a female form now; the woman still had a grip like steel. In fact she seemed even stronger then the last time they tussled.

Terrifying thoughts start to flash though his mind as he made his way through the lovely green forest. He started to imagine a pregnant and enrage miko mate and his downright cold calculating broth um sister ganging up on him and beating the shit out of him. It made him shudder just to think about it. Yes that would certainly make a deadly combination. Then he imagined the same situation with a pregnant daiyoukai. Not only did he shudder but a whine broke loose from his throat. The he dismissed the idea of a pregnant daiyoukai completely as he thought:

'Like that would happen she acts too much like a guy anyway. I bet she would tear a guy apart for even thinking about 'touching her person. Hey, maybe that's one of the reasons she dresses and act like a guy, so no one like the perverted monk would hit on her. It can't be because she is a ruler, youkai no longer care if a bitch is in charge thanks to the old man. The only ones that care are those elder bastards…"

Then his mind continued to work to come up with reasons as to why she dresses and acts the way she does.

'She might be attracted to females…no, from the way she acts, I don't think the high and mighty Sesshoumaru is attracted to anyone. She thinks she is too good for anybody male or female. Man all this thinking is making my head hurt.' He thought as he made his way toward the village. The idea of her being hurt in other ways never entered his mind. He knew Sesshoumaru could be injured, but he never saw her as being a victim of sexual abuse. Then a scent caught his attention and altered his thought pattern.

'What the hell (sniff) what's that mangy wolf doing here (sniff, sniff, sniff) none of his pack is with him.' He thought as he caught the wolf scent. Kouga will know Kagome and Inuyasha are mated from the mark on her neck that she proudly displays. He made a mental note to tell her to hide that mark from any strangers. He knows that the barriers they will set up around the village area will hide their scents as well as make the town invisible, but you never can be too careful when it comes to your pack. He hasn't seen Kouga in a while and decided to hurry to the village and see why the wolf was there. He has decided to tell everyone the whole story Sesshoumaru told him. That way they will know why him and Rin are leaving with Sesshoumaru for a while. He could also get their opinion on this whole Sesshoumaru being a girl thing.

'Dammit its' a trick a trick I say.'

He was happy in his little land of denial and he was going to stay there for as long as possible. Hell, the wolf will be able to pick up Sesshoumaru scent and confirm Sesshoumaru story. This should be unessary since Inuyasha smelled the changes in her scent. He knows Sesshoumaru wasn't lying, but nevertheless he needed confirmation.

'Keh. Knowing Kouga, he might try to court Sesshoumaru. He seems to like females that ain't available or don't want his attention… Yep, he will and Sesshoumaru would kick his ass. Hey that might be fun to watch plus I won't feel so bad about getting beaten up by girls. Wait! I've been call Sesshoumaru a female in my head for like five minutes… This is too fucking weird…Now my head really hurts.' He thought as he arrived at the village…

**Meanwhile back in the forest…**.

'That little wolf cub finally arrived at the village huh.' Sesshoumaru thought with a hint of annoyance as she helped Rin put on the new out fit she brought her. She untangled Rin from both the outfits before helping her put on the new one. She detected the scent a while ago, but decided not to mention it. She was sure that the wolf detected the change in her scent but it didn't matter, she no longer cared who knew. She didn't see him as a threat, besides Inuyasha should pick up the scent soon enough. And as for telling Rin, she didn't want to trouble the young girl with that information unless she deemed it necessary.

She no longer felt the need to conceal whom she really was by the way she dressed and act. It's just that she was in a male form for so long, that she was use to her clothing, or so she told herself. And the way she conducts herself is her actual personality. Some things about her seem feminine like her face and the grace she has when she moves. This includes when she engages in battle. When she fights she looks like she is performing a deadly dance of death. Like when Kagura performed her dance of the dragon. Sesshoumaru deceased companion dance was fast and powerful. The only difference is that Kagura use elemental sorcery while Sesshoumaru uses her physical form to perform her dance of fatality.

Some things about her seemed more masculine like her lean yet muscular body. She was also unusually tall, especially for a female in the warring states era. Another thing was her voice. It had the calm soothing tone of her mother, but it had the baritone sound of her father. She ignored the little voice in the back of her head that whispered 'there is another reason you chose to wear man clothing…' The only thing she was worried about was the possibility of the wolf scaring Rin. She frowned as she thought about the fear she smelled on Rin the last time the pup saw the wolf. Kouga better not think of even looking at Rin funny or else…well the only thing that needs to be said is that the or else will involve Sesshoumaru claws and a gory mess of a wolf.

The outfit Sesshoumaru brought Rin was a beautiful two piece forest green dashiki and pants set with a silver trimming around the edges to match her bow. Even though the garment is usually worn by man, she had it specially made to look more feminine. The top sleeves were wide much like Sesshoumaru's haroi (jacket). She also had a silver obi with green flowers shaped much like the flowers on Sesshoumaru's white and red outfit. The clothing was made extra tough for traveling. Rin was busy putting on the boots Sesshoumaru gave her the last time she visited. As Rin struggled with the boots, Sesshoumaru thought about the annoying little wolf. He was responsible for Rin's first death, but yet he saved her life form a lower youkai. But as she told the wolf, his help was not necessary.

'How ironic, not only did the foolish wolf cub save her life, he is part of the reason she is my pup now.' She thought. If it wasn't for the wolves killing Rin, she would not have smelled the pups' blood the day she started to leave the forest. She would have never gone back to the girl nor would she have learned how to use some of the Tensaiga powers. And her little pup would not have joined her on her travels. Though Sesshoumaru knows that Kouga is part of the reason why she is connected to Rin, she still did not like the wolf. To this day Rin still fears wolves and bandits. Although the nightmares do not occur as often as they use to, she still suffers night terrors because of them. This is one of the reasons Sesshoumaru doesn't like bandits hence, why she treats them so brutally.

Then as she continued to ponder she thought about the part that Inuyasha played in their meeting.

'If Inuyasha hadn't figured out the windscar this Sesshoumaru would have never been found by her Rin.' Yes her Rin, her child, one of the many people whom have had a positive influence in her life. Rin was one of the main people that help her become the powerful daiyoukai she is today.

Since regaining her female form a lot has changed, little things she took for granted are now more complicated, like urinating for instance. Having to take her pants all the way off instead of just whipping it, but she will get use to it. What she really found irritating were her maternal instincts. They were totally in overdrive mode and she was more possessive of her pack then ever.

'These maternal instincts are most bothersome.' She thought. Especially since it was maternal instincts that caused her to mark Rin in the first place. Therefore the reason why Rins' life is in danger now.

Sesshoumaru sat with her back against the tree. Her right leg was bent and her right arm rested on her knee. Her left leg was stretched out and her left palm rested on her thigh. She sat up high like some men do when she was relaxed. However her senses were on high alert as always for danger. She inwardly smirked when Rin finally got her boots on her tiny feet. It seemed like it took for ever. Getting up off the ground Rin asked:

"How does Rin look Lord Sesshoumaru?!" She chirped in that sweet voice Sesshoumaru found pleasant and soothing. Rin held her silver bow as an accessory while she modeled the outfit as if it was on the catwalk. Something she picked up from her auntie Kagome. Sesshoumaru chuckled a bit and said:

"Like a warrior princess." Her lips curled up just a bit. What most people would miss on Sesshoumaru's face, Rin saw a sweet smile appear on her adopted parent lips.

"You are so pretty lord Sesshoumaru. Rin thinks you are even prettier when you smile." She said as she smiled brightly. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything about her matter of speech. After all she did get it from her plus speaking in the third person was a way to show high status. Since Rin was her pup, she was of high status. Even if she wasn't hers she knew Rin was special. She just wish she could find away to extend Rin's short life. Indeed she was a rare creature. Deciding not to think about Rins mortality she replied:

"What makes you think I'm 'pretty?' "

Granted youkai and humans alike always told her about how beautiful she was. She knew she wasn't bad to look at but she wasn't a delicate looking beauty like her mother. Besides looks don't matter much to most youkai, strength did. When she battled Inuyasha and lost her left arm for a time being, she didn't worry about being marred. She worried about not having enough power. After training and learning very quickly how to survive with one arm her so called disfigurement helped her become stronger in the long run. Now however her desire for power decreased. Her need to put power above everything else disappeared when she almost lost Rin. When she realized her pup meant more to her then power ever could, the mediou size increase tremendously. A few weeks later she tapped into her true power. It took the proud stubborn daiyoukai a long time that the key to her true power was compassion for others. Since protecting others is in her nature as an Inu she should have realized this long ago, but her pride got in her way.

"You're pretty because you look like an angel or goddess even. Rin wishes I was as pretty as you." She said sweetly as she ran toward Sesshoumaru and sat on her knee sideways and laid her head on right shoulder.

She wrapped her arm around her back cradling her tiny form as she sat in her lap. Even though Rin was 12 summers old she still had her sweet and innocent personality. No matter how old she gets Rin will always be a pup to her.

"Rin you are more exquisite then this Sesshoumaru will ever be." She meant it. Not only was she beautiful of the outside but on the inside as well. That what really brings out a persons beauty.

"No Rin is not." She said as she buried her head in Sesshoumaru's fur.

"Look at me." She said and Rin obeyed.

"This Sesshoumaru speaks the truth about you. You will accept it as such." She said in a serious tone. Sesshoumaru knows that Rin has no idea of the terrible things she is capable of. Although she is no longer 'evil incarnate' as Totosai has put it, she is cold, calculating, ruthless and cruel when she is pushed too far. Rin has only seen a small amount of damage Sesshoumaru has done. Yet Rin has experience more tragedy in her short life then most adults has seen in a life time. Despite it all, Rin is still a gentle and kind person. Sesshoumaru on the other hand has been through hell and instead of being like Rin; she became cold and downright evil. The pup never ceases to astonish her.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, but Rin sees you as beautiful even if you don't." She said with sincerity. Children can often sense things that adult miss, Sesshoumaru truth self was one of those things. Even Tensaiga sensed it when Sesshoumaru could not. Sesshoumaru decided to brush the subject aside and posed another question:

"Why did you say goddess instead of a god?" She asked calmly.

"Because Rin thinks you look like a girl." Sesshoumaru raised her elegant silver eyebrow at the girl as she looked into her warm chocolate colored eyes.

"Shit…um Rin means, did Rin say something wrong?"

'Oh hell Rin did say something wrong when she asked did Rin say something wrong.' She thought while she widens her eyes and covered her month as Sesshoumaru gave her a reproachful look.

"Rin so sorry Lord Sesshoumaru Rin didn't mean…"

"Hush Rin. And yes you did say something wrong a moment ago. A young lady of royal status should not use such uncouth language. Do not do so again." She said in a reprimanding tone.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

Rin hung her head down trying to hide her shame, only to have Sesshoumaru gently grab her chin and lift her head. Looking into her eyes she said:

"This Sesshoumaru is not close to being an angel nor goddess, but you were right about one thing…"

"What's that?" She asked with an inquisitive look. Sesshoumaru smile again and said:

"This Sesshoumaru does indeed look like a female. Do you understand why?"

"Because you are a girl!!" She squealed. Clapping her hands together.

"Exactly." She smirked as she retracted her claw on her index finger and tapped Rin on her nose.

"What's your girl name milord?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru sounds like a boy name could you tell Rin your girl name pleeeeease." She pleaded using the big puppy dog eyes on her. Few people knew her real name and only one of them are still alive, her mother. Since Rin is her pup she figured she might as well indulge her.

"Tsukiouhi is one of my given names; Shanjoufu is my mothers nick name for me."

"Such pretty names milord." She said excitedly.

"Rin you will continue to address as Sesshoumaru, understand." She figured she has lived up to the name killing perfection, therefore she will continue to use it.

"Yes milord!! Can Rin call you mama!!" She squealed. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she said:

"You may, however you will only do so privately." It wasn't that she didn't want anyone to know about her connection to Rin. Technically since she gave her life with the Tensaiga and marked her as her child she is her mother. Nevertheless she just didn't feel comfortable being address as mama in front of everyone. Her new female body will take some time to get use to.

"Yay!! Rin has another mama. Now Rin can talk to you about stuff Rin couldn't tell you about when Rin thought you were a man." She said happily.

"Hmmm…this Sesshoumaru sees you approve." Sesshoumaru knew why she didn't ask her to be her 'papa' in the past; she wasn't as open with Rin as she has been recently. Well as open as Sesshoumaru could be anyway. Another reason is because Kagome influence seems to be rubbing off on Rin. She has become more outspoken.

'She not even upset that I kept the truth from her, that's my pup.' She thought. Inwardly she was beaming with joy because Rin was happy.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru you took Rin in even when you didn't like humans and you protected me."

"This Sesshoumaru revived you Rin, you were my responsibility." She said calmly.

"Yes at first, but then you really started to like Rin, like Rin was your own child. I always loved you like Rin did her parents and you love me like I am your child." She said softly. It was funny how she would sometimes speak in the first and third person in the same sentences.

'Wise pup.' She thought as she started to stroke Rin hair gently.

"This Sesshoumaru feels affection for you as well." She said as she begun to lightly bounce her knee to sooth the girl.

Little Rin smiled so hard that it look like her teeth was shatter as she hugged the daiyoukai around her neck with shocking strength. Rin knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't come right out and say it, but she knew what the daiyoukai meant. Sesshoumaru patted the girl on her back the grab both her tiny wrists in her large hands and gently pried her off.

She felt Rin arms and they felt like twigs to her. She knew the girl was being well taken care of, but something told her to ask anyway.

"Rin, have you been getting enough nourishment?" She asked as she observed her small form. When she first met Rin she was starving. She was so malnourished that her ribs could be felt clearly when she cradled her. Sesshoumaru with Jaken forced unwilling assistance taught Rin how to feed herself well. So well in fact Rin became a little plump. Sesshoumaru like Inuyasha always loved to eat. Though unlike Inuyasha she didn't eat in front Rin because one of the main foods she ate was raw meat. Because of all the power she has, her metabolism burns up energy quickly. Therefore she has a large appetite like her little brother. She wished for those who are precious to her to eat well.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru... is something wrong."

"Is it normal for female humans your age to be so small?" Rin giggled and she said:

"Lady Kagome says because I have grown taller I have lost some of my 'baby fat.' She says that Rin may be short or Rin may have a growth spurt.

'The time of her starvation must have studded her growth.' She thought. As she looked at her, Rin said:

"But I eat plenty, Lady Kaede and everyone makes sure Rin is full. Rin ate before she came."

"Good." Was all she said as Rin laid her head back on her shoulder enjoying the warmth. After a few moments Rin heard Sesshoumaru soothing voice.

"Rin listen."

"Yes."

"We will travel to my mother's home in a few days time. You will have to stay with her until I return for you."

"Why." Rin sounded a little disappointed she wanted to spend more time with Sesshoumaru.

"Some youkai are after this Sesshoumaru's bloodline. This Sesshoumaru made a decision in the past to mark you, now you are apart of my clan, therefore you are in danger."

"I want to stay with you and help Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin has been practicing a lot and I am really good with a bow and arrow."

"Be that as it may, this Sesshoumaru will not place your life in any more peril than it is already in. "

"But..."

"This Sesshoumaru has spoken." She said a little more sternly then she meant to.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." She said as she somewhat pouted. She was training to be a miko she was not as weak as Sesshoumaru thought she was. She loved Sesshoumaru and now that she can at least protect herself to some extent, she wanted to help her Lord. But she also knew that once she said 'this Sesshoumaru has spoken." She was not changing her mind. She could be so stubborn.

"Are Jaken and Ah-Un safe." She asked after a few moments.

"Yes." She said calmly rubbing soothing circles on her back. After the whole 'hell incident', she had a habit of spoiling Rin even more then before said incident. Now her maternal instincts caused her to spoil the girl even more. Rin seemed to be dosing off when a question popped into her head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You are a lady and you use swear words." She stated as she referred to the time earlier when Sesshoumaru chaise her for cussing.

'Questioning my language huh Rin. Humph, she has been around my little brother mate too long.' She thought.

"Rin, just because this Sesshoumaru is a female doesn't mean she is a lady." She never considered herself as one. She never saw herself as a royal lady of a court, she saw herself as a warrior. Besides she rarely cussed.

"Rin thinks you are."

"You have become very opinioned little one." Rin giggled when Sesshoumaru tapped her nose again. They she asked:

"Why did you pretend to be a boy, why do you still wear boy clothes Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"This Sesshoumaru is comfortable in male garments as for your first query that will have to wait until another time." There was no way she was going to get into detail about that issue. All it would do is bring up the dreadful past as well as the recent cave incident with the giant bandit. She had to stay focus and letting those thoughts surface will only be a distraction.

Before Rin could reply a huge yawn broke from her.

"Sleep." Sesshoumaru said and Rin did just that. She wrapped her now dry tail around her tiny form to keep her warm and protected. Frowning at the bushes off to her left she stood up. Two figures emerge from the bushes a moment later. One was her little brother and the other was the wolf.

"Why is he here?" She said in a cold tone that could freeze lava.

Before Inuyasha could retort, Kouga cut him off:

"Well hello to you to sweetness, I thought you were way too good-looking to be a male." Kouga said with that wolfish grin of his. She glowered at him as she said:

"Little wolf cub, you will address this Sesshoumaru by her given name." She said sounding a lot like her mother.

"Ouch, frostbite. Inuyasha said ya wouldn't want to be bothered with the likes of me. How could a beautiful bitch be so mean?" He said playfully, but Sesshoumaru was not in the mood for games.

"This Sesshoumaru will gladly show how mean of a bitch she can be if you do not stop your senseless babbling." She growled as she approached them. It took all of her control to prevent her poison from leaking from her claws while she had Rin nearby. She already didn't like him and now he was just grating on her nerves.

Inuyasha smirked thinking about how interesting this trip may be. If will help him ease some of the pain of leaving the rest of his pack, especially his mate behind.

'Well as long as she doesn't kill the dumbass, this should be hilarious.' Although he knew they didn't have much for fun and games, he couldn't help but laugh at Kouga antics.

"Inuyasha…" She said as she narrowed her eyes. Knowing what she wanted, he went ahead and explained:

"The last of his pack has been kidnapped by those Elder worshipers. Those ass kissing bastards are holding Ginta and Hakkaku hostage. They told him to lead us to them, but if there is one thing good about this mangy wolf, he's loyal. He ain't going to sell us out, if he can lead us to their last location, we can figure out were they are and find the elders bodies. He needs our help though…" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru didn't like the idea of the wolf traveling with them at first because she knew how Rin felt about wolves. But they also needed to get their hands on what ever clues they could find to put an end to the elders.

'The wolf cub will not bring harm to Rin. If he tries this Sesshoumaru will kill him immediately.' She thought as she pondered what Inuyasha said for a few moments. She turned toward the wolf with a blank expression.

"You may travel with us however…" She gave him a nasty glare as she unwrapped part her tail and revealed Rin face as she slept. Her eyes flashed red for a second before she said:

"If you or your wolves hurt her in any way, you will learn from this bitch that there are fates that make death look most inviting. You will suffer excruciating pain in places you do not know exist. Is this Sesshoumaru understood?" She said in icy tone that sent shivers up both their spines.

"Kouga nodded his head in agreement." Her authoritative tone and her powerful aura made his arousal spike. He and the monk Miroku had one thing in common, they loved powerful woman. And Sesshoumaru was one of the most powerful female youkai in the world.

She handed Rin to Inuyasha and went about her business setting up her barrier over the miko's and monk holy shield. She knew the holy barrier was activated because she could feel it.

After she walked away, Inuyasha whispered.

"Sesshoumaru scares me more now more then she did when she was a guy. And she wasn't even talking to me." He stated. There was no more denial for Inuyasha; Kouga just confirmed the Sesshoumaru scent by the way he acted toward her. Oh, and the smell of Kouga arousal as well.

"Yeah and a gorgeous powerful women she is. She is fiercely protective of the little girl. She would bear strong pups and make a great mother." They both heard a low growl coming from her that said she heard their conversation and didn't like were it was going.

Inuyasha smirked as he said:

"If you want to keep you ability to help create pups, you better shut the hell up…or not, either way fine with me." He was not worried about Kouga trying anything with Sesshoumaru in the least. Though their relationship has improved greatly, he didn't feel the need to hide Sesshoumaru from Kouga, he knew she could take care of herself. Besides Kouga was somewhat decent, the only thing he would do is flirt with her. Nevertheless as a male Inu he was automatically protective over his pack and that include Sesshoumaru. If push came to shove he would die protecting his pack.

"Ah shut up puppy, she won't be able to resist my wolfish charms, she'll come around."

Kouga smirked.

'Besides warming up Sesshoumaru will be fun for both of us. It would help me to stop worrying about those two clouds so much and I maybe she will stop being so uptight. Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as his tail wagged happily. When he said warm her up, he did just mean her personality.' They heard another deep growl. The canine language stated something about him ending up as fodder for the worm if he even though about trying to warm her up in 'that way' (physically). Not only did she hear their conversation from a long distance, but she smelled his arousal as well. How is she suppose to concentrate on using the purity powers of Tensaiga to put up a barrier if he keeps aggravating her?

"Alright, it's your funeral." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru finished setting up the barrier and walked towards the two canines. She took Rin back from Inuyasha. Holding her close as if she weighted nothing she said:

"Come here." Kouga came up to her grinning. The top of Kouga head came a little pass her eye level.

He walked up to her and said:

"What can the wolf prince of East do for the lady of the West?" He said as he gentle grabbed her left hand and kissed her knuckles the back of her hand and the lower part of her forearm. He would have licked her, but he didn't want to push her too much.

"Ah shit you're fucked now wolf." Inuyasha said as he saw that evil smirk creep up on her face. He didn't think she would kill the mangy wolf, because the wolf was approaching her in a bold but yet not forceful matter.

"What the fuck are you talking about puppy….Owwww!" He winces as she grabbed his hand faster then he could blink. Trying to do his best not to cry out as she tightens her grip of steel, she pulled him closer. Bending over she sniffed him lightly.

Picking up a hint of the elder worshipers scent and Kouga arousal she narrowed her eyes. She bared her fangs and said in a cold tone:

"This Sesshoumaru suggest you calm your lust wolf, you haven't the slight idea of whom you are dealing with." Her grip tightens breaking a few fingers. Kouga bit his lip to keep for yelling in pain. Man Inuyasha was kidding when he said Sesshoumaru would not put up with his shit.

"You may have saved the pups life but make no mistake this Sesshoumaru will not tolerate any disrespect. Do not touch my person again unless this Sesshoumaru gives you permission. Is that clear wolf _prince. _She said the last part with an extremely venomous tone.

"Crystal." He said through clenched teeth. He looked into her fierce golden eyes with his cerulean blue and added:

"But I still will like to court you La-Lord Sesshoumaru." She scoffed in disgust as she finally released him throwing him to the ground with a thud.

"It would be a waste of time." She said as she looked down it him, turning around while she still held the sleeping girl in her right arm she said:

"Where going." She said. She took flight as Inuyasha and Kouga trailed behind her.

'Wow Sesshoumaru has really mellowed out, or maybe it was because she was holding Rin. Well at least she didn't kill him.'

Inuyasha did something he rarely did he laughed. He found Kouga predicament funny as hell.

"HahahahaAhhahaha…Ahehehehehe." Kouga wince as he adjusted his broken fingers into the correct place. He glared at Inuyasha and said.

"Shut up puppy before I kick your ass."

"You ain't gonna do nothing wolf…but get your ass kicked…and I did warn ya." Inuyasha said between laughs as they ran behind Sesshoumaru.

Kouga could do nothing but frown at Inuyasha. He had to admit that Inuyasha did warn him about Sesshoumaru. It didn't matter though, one way or the other he was determine to make Sesshoumaru his woman. She was a challenge but the wolf didn't mind, he loved challenges. He thought she rejected him because she thought she was better then him. Neither of the males knew the real reasons for her rejection of not just him, but of everyone who tried to court her in the past.

He didn't know that the only time she was intimate with someone was either when they tried to kill her or when she killed them, like the bastard in the cave. The wolf did help bring Rin and Sessshoumaru together, saved her life and he is a friend of her pack. She didn't like him, but she didn't want him dead either. Besides he has valuable information she can use.

She thought of herself as the Inu version of a preying mantis youkai. If they went as far a he wanted to go, she felt she would kill him like a female mantis kills her mating partner. Physically she found him extremely attractive and although foolish, he tries to be charismatic, however she did not want to be bothered and she covey that message clearly. That didn't mean the wolf will listen to said message though.

Rin was still sleeping peacefully held safely in her second mother's arms as all of the canines were lost in thought. As they traveled, they headed for Sesshoumaru's mother's palace.

Tbc:

A/N: Hope you like please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Storms

Warning: In the flash back scene there is a brutal rape. So please skip that part if you prefer to.

It had been a few hours since Sesshoumarus' small pack begin their journey to her mothers' palace. Rin started to stir in the daiyoukai arms as they flew towards their destination.

"Mama" Rin mumbled in her sleep as she smiled. Her heart rate picked up indicating that she would be awake in a few moments.

"Rin." She said calmly. Rin opened one of her eyes lazily as she peered up at Sesshoumaru. Rin has a habit of opening one eye at a time if she was sleeping peacefully. A habit Sesshoumaru found cute, though she wouldn't tell anyone else, except for maybe Rin. Wiggling a bit to free herself some from the protective fur wrapped around her, her smile widened as she looked into her guardians golden eyes.

"Hello ma- Rin means Lord Sesshoumaru." She said cheerfully as she felt the wind blowing against her face. She looked at her surroundings and let out a startled gasp as she noticed they were flying high above the ground. Rin was not afraid to fly through the air, however it was a shock to her system when she came out of a deep sleep only to find out that you are soaring through the sky.

When she wiggled free earlier Sesshoumaru allowed her arms to be free as well. She predicted the girls' reaction to her current surroundings. Sure enough after Rin gasped, she wrapped her tiny arms around Sesshoumarus' neck and closed her eyes. Rin buried her face in Sesshoumarus' right shoulder as if Sesshoumaru tail was her security blanket. Sensing the girls fear Sesshoumaru said.

"Do not fret Rin you are alright little one." She said with a slight softness to her tone.

"Rin knows I am alright with you Lord Sesshoumaru I was just surprised." She said smiling and losing her death grip on Sesshoumarus' neck. Despite what Rin said Sesshoumaru could still sense fear coming of the young pup and she knew exactly why… Sesshoumaru looked at her and decided that now would be a good time to approach the subject of the 'little wolf cub' running below them, with this in mind Sesshoumaru said:

"Rin."

"Yes milord."

"This Sesshoumaru still smells your fear, you can sense his presence." Sesshoumaru stated. Rin only nodded her head then Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"He will be traveling with us on our journey." She said. Rin looked at her with a mix of fright and determination in her eyes. It looked as if she was trying to bury her fear in favor of fortitude.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is afraid, but Rin knows you will protect me and know I can protect you." she said. Sesshoumaru smirked at the tiny human. Normally she would be offended is someone even hinted that she needed protection, but she always lets Rin get away with almost anything. Besides she knew the pup meant well.

'Good girl always a brave pup' Sesshoumaru thought.

Mean while Rin noticed something missing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you know where my bow and arrows are?" She questioned with uneasiness in her voice.

"Inuyasha has your bow and quiver, he will return them once we have landed." She said as she sniffed the air she inwardly winced at what she smelled and saw.

"A storm approaches." She said calmly as she looked up at the grey clouds heading towards them. She hugged the girl tightly to her chest, being extra careful not to crush the petite pup and her strong grip. Rin has been afraid to thunderstorms every since Sesshoumaru has known her. Rin told Sesshoumaru why a while ago; hence one of the reasons Sesshoumaru loathes thunderstorms. However there was another reason she hated thunderstorms, a reason that she kept buried in the back of her mind.

"No matter how old I get they still scare me." The girl said dejectedly, angry with herself. Here she was 12 summers old, almost an adult and she was still terrified of thunderstorms. Rin wasn't an easy child to scare, but she had a good reason to fear thunderstorms; it was during a thunderstorm her family was killed in front of her eyes as she hid in the hollow of the tree. Lightly came close to striking the girl, but it hit the tree next to her as the tragedy occurred. Every since then, every lightly bolt she saw sent shivers up her spine and every thunder clap made her cover her ears in fear.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the impending storm looking at Rin with softer golden eyes she said:

"We will find shelter and wait out the storm." She said quietly.

"That's okay Lord Sesshoumaru you can keep going if you want I won't be afraid." Rin said. She knew youkai traveled in all kinds of weather, she didn't want to slow them down.

"Do not lie to this Sesshoumaru, you fear thunderstorms, therefore we will do what this Sesshoumaru has stated, understand." She said sternly. It was pointless for Rin to try and lie to her even if Rin thought she was doing Sesshoumaru a favor. She could smell the girl scent change and hear her heart rate pick up when she was being deceitful. Rin sighed and said.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru and thank you." She said. Rin hated the very thought of slowing the youkai down, but she was glad Sesshoumaru insisted on waiting out the storm. She cuddled up in Sesshoumarus' fur and hoped they found shelter before the storm starts.

'I wonder if Lord Sesshoumaru hates storms. She probably does the thunder probably hurts her ears.' Her thoughts were cut off as Sesshoumaru spoke. Little did she know her thoughts were heading down the right path, but that was only part of the reasons Sesshoumaru an odium for thunderstorms...

Sesshoumaru landed not too far in front of the other two youkai as the both skidded to a halt to keep from crashing into the two females. Kouga would have did it on purpose just so he could have an excuse to touch her skin again, but the kid was in the way. He didn't want to hurt Rin nor did he want to think about what Sesshoumaru would do to him if he did.

'Dammit, that brat body is like a shield designed to block me from Sesshoumaru. She's a miko to; the little rut would probably put up a barrier to keep me from Sesshoumaru. But no worries, I ain't stopping until I get that beautiful bitch for myself.' He declared in his mind. Sesshoumaru raised her arched silver eyebrow at him as he looked at her in a dazed state.

Rin giggled and said:

"I think he likes you Lord Sesshoumaru." Then Rin thought:

'Like Kagura did when you were a man.' Rin kept her musings to herself.

Sesshoumaru scoffed at Rin statement. She would never give Kouga a chance she told herself. Besides she saw her rejections of Kougas' advances as a favor to the wolf. She was killing perfection, a poisonous deadly beast yet he ignored those elements of her, not seeing them as a danger to him. In fact he seemed to be aroused by it. The only difference between the humans and youkai in the past who took interest in her and the wolf was that he was nicer and less aggressive about it. He did try to have his way with her as all of her pursuers did in the past. Which pissed her off to no end, if he was being a total evil forceful bastard instead of an irritating wolf cub, she would have a good reason to hate him. But deep down a tiny part of her liked the attention the handsome wolf was giving her. Even thought it was cute. The rest of her however rebelled fully against it.

'Foolish wolf, behaving like a love struck cub.' She thought as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. He was getting aroused again, but she decided not to broach the subject of him being a hentai in front of Rin. Inuyasha interrupted and blurted out something similar to what she was thinking. He looked at the wolf scowling and said in a gruff tone:

"Will you stop acting like some love struck pup, snap out of it!?" Kouga blinked and frown, pissed of at the puppy eared little shit that interrupted his thoughts. Musings that was leading to something more pleasant that involved him, Sesshoumaru and their intertwined naked bodies, caressing and wrestling each other for dominance.

"Shut up ya stupid mutt, who says am acting!"

"I did ya mangy-"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru said sternly in a deep voice, they didn't have time for any silly disputes. They needed to find shelter and soon. Rin didn't say anything at the moment knowing what that 'mother' tone meant. Inuyasha frowned, he didn't appreciate being spoken to in a reproachful voice by his sister. Just because she was old enough to be his mother didn't make her so. Kouga did the exact opposite of Inuyasha and grinned. Even though he was an alpha male pack leader, he loved a female with a take charge personality.

"Yes my magnificent queen, my lady, anything you say." Kouga said while he was still grinning. Sesshoumaru narrowed her eyes as said:

"If the location of your tongue pleases you do not mock me or else it will be removed. Do you comprehend this Sesshoumaru." She said in a low dangerous tone.

"Oh crap." Rin mumbled. Sesshoumaru gave her a motherly frown of disapproval and Rin instantly apologized.

'That's not really swearing is it?' She thought as Sesshoumaru glared at the wolf. Then Sesshoumaru said to her:

"Indeed it is improper Rin." Sesshoumaru mumbled as if she read the girl mind. Then her thoughts went right back to the wolf who was staring at her again STILL GRINNING like an idiot.

'What a woman.' Kouga thought as he nearly drooled over her authoritative presence.

'The insolence. There has to be a large rock in this area I can use as a projectile. That will wipe that stupid grin of his face.' She didn't want to kill him but she did want to hurt and humiliate him. Preferably hit him in the face with said projectile or in his manhood. Maybe then he would get it through his thick skull to leave her be. The nerve of him calling her a lady, his lady no less! She was a warlord dammit! As Sesshoumaru thought, the wheels in Rins' mind were spinning as well:

'Rin wishes Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Kouga could get together, maybe she won't be so lonely anymore.' Rin thought. Being the wise child she was she knew she brought Sesshoumaru happiness, but she also knew something was making her adopted mom sad and angry. In fact Sesshoumaru has always been unhappy every since she's known her. She knows she helps put a smile to her face and she is very proud of her accomplishment, but she knew it was something deep within Sesshoumaru that kept her from complete contentment. She just wished she knew what it was.

'Maybe it's something bad in her un-unconscious that part of the mind Lady Kagome talks about. Rin wishes I could help her.'

'Man he's such a dumbass wolf' Inuyasha thought. With that in mind he decided to interrupt everyone thoughts changing the subject.

"So what's the big idea, why ya stop?!" Inuyasha said agitated.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with the mutt." Everyone heard Inuyasha growl then Kouga continued:

"We were actually getting good speed what's wrong sweetn- Lord Sesshoumaru." She narrowed her eyes at both of them. She noticed the word 'sweetness' almost slipped from the wolf lips and she also noticed that Inuyasha was irritating tapping his foot impatiently. She thought it would be obvious to the pair of dolts, but apparently it was not.

"We will stop for cover until the storm passes." Kouga smirked and said sarcastically.

"What, don't tell me the great Lord Sesshoumaru is afraid of-" He was cut of with a low warning growl coming from Sesshoumaru. Rin grabbed her fur and looked up at the wolf. She combed her hair with her fingers to try and calm her. She grabbed Rin hand and gently pulled it away. She gave the child hand a light reassuring squeeze, letting her know that she was calm. Then Inuyasha spoke:

"What are ya stupid wolf, we have a human with us it harder for them to survive if they get stuck by lighting-OWWWW! What the hell has that for!!" he said after Sesshoumaru gave him a good smack in the head. SMACK was heard echoing of the hanyou head again as Inuyasha growled in anger. Rin body tensed because of Inuyasha careless words. The wolf laughed at Inuyashas' humiliation and received a smack to the side of his head as well.

"OWWWW! Dammit, what the fuck was that for." Kouga liked his women rough, but Sesshoumaru had large clawed hands and she tends to hit pretty damn hard. His hand was still hurting from when she crushed it earlier, now she damn near knocked his head off of his neck. The curses that came from his mouth were because of the surprise attack not because of the pain. His answer was another smack to the head.

Frowning Kouga and Inuyasha each gave her a glare of their own. Cerulean blue and bright gold stared at her waiting for an answer. She glared at both of them as she said:

"Ridiculous. This Sesshoumaru hates to repeat her self yet you two seem to lack the capacity to learn quickly. Therefore I will say it again, watch your language in front of Rin." She glared specifically at Kouga as she said it:

"And little brother, do not frighten Rin with your prattle." She said firmly.

"I wasn't trying to scare her… ah forget it, ya ain't gonna listen anyway." Sesshoumaru scowled at him. Ignoring the dirty look she gave him, he said as an afterthought:

"I been meaning to ask you where's that ugly toad and that dragon horse thing at anyway. And are you going to explain in more detail about why you disguised and still disguise yourself as a guy?" He asked irritated. It was the toads' job to be Sesshoumaru errand boy/punching bag not him. Jaken should be the one looking for shelter and getting smacked not him. Although sometimes he thinks Sesshoumaru thinks of him as a punching bag to.

'Could he not have picked a better time to make these inquires?' She thought as she inwardly sighed. Sometimes Inuyasha had his moments of intelligence, other times he could be so thickheaded. He said himself that humans shouldn't be in thunder storms yet he was wasting time when he could have been looking for temporary refuge from said storm. She gave him a bored look and said.

"This Sesshoumaru sent Jaken and my servants into hiding when I felt the elders barrier weakening a few months ago, Ah-Un is in a field south of here waiting to be picked up. Obviously this Sesshoumaru is no longer disguising herself as a male or else I would have not informed you. This Sesshoumaru will answer your last question when she sees fit. Now both of you, find shelter." She said the last part sternly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said:

"Fine, but only because of the kid and not because you said so." He said definitely.

"Go." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Keh." He scoffed as he stuck his nose in the air. He sat Rin bow and arrows down by a large tree and took off. Rin thanked him as he left. Kouga still standing there grinned up at Sesshoumaru. Then Sesshoumaru said:

"Still here I see. Do as this Sesshoumaru has commanded wolf." She said in a low tone, which indicated trouble. She hated to repeat herself yet they act like they lack the ability to understand. In the past she would have killed anyone for such insubordination. Now she either puts them in their place with her words or actions i.e beating submission into whoever disobeyed her.

"I love a dominating female who plays hard to get…and I really love a female who plays rough." He winked at her. He didn't want to admit how much it hurt when she smacked him, she may see it as a weakness. Although he must have forgotten he did that when he yelled 'owwwww!' That itself showed how much it hurt. Growling she said:

"This Sesshoumaru never 'plays' with anyone cub." Seeing that he was upsetting her adopted mother Rin spoke up and said.

"You should leave Lord Sesshoumaru alone she serious." She said. Even thought the wolf scared her she didn't want him to be ripped apart. She knew it took a lot of Sesshoumaru self control not to do just that. Yup, Kouga was really pushing his luck.

"I hear ya pup she is a dangerous one… that's exactly what I like." He said slyly as he grinned and took off in the same direction Inuyasha had before Sesshoumaru responded.

'That idiotic wolf has a death wish.' She thought seething as she cradled Rin to her form tightly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin squeaked out.

"What is it?" She asked in a soft tone she only used for Rin.

"You're squishing me. Could you put me down?" She asked meekly. She loosened her grip immediately. She hadn't realized how tense the wolf made her.

"Are you hurt Rin?" She said in an apologetically tone.

"Rin is okay, I know you didn't mean it." She said as she smiled at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru returned Rin smile with a small one of her own.

She sat the girl down and Rin ran to retrieve her items Inuyasha sat by the tree only to stop in her traces. She saw lightly flash in the distance and she shuddered. Rain started to pour down on the land as if someone dumped a huge bucket of water on the forest. At least said forest gave them some coverage. Quickly Sesshoumaru moved to the pup side and shook her lightly out of her stupor. Rin was angry with herself for doing this but she silently looked at Sesshoumaru asking for permission to be picked up again. Sesshoumaru complied by scooping the girl up and holding her up on her right hip. Good thing for Rin Sesshoumaru had the forethought to coat Rin silver bow and arrows with a magical substance that repels lighting. She begin to walk at a brisk pace following the two canines trail to what she hoped was shelter for Rins' sake.

Hiding her face in her fur again she said:

"I am sorry mama, I shouldn't be afraid Rin wants to be strong like you."

"Your apology is not necessary, you are stronger then you realize. Rational fear is nothing to be ashamed of it is a built in mechanism that aids creatures in their survival." She said as she walked faster.

"Even you get scare mama?" Rin asked.

"Rarely." Sesshoumaru never feared for her own life, never feared, pain or battle, but she feared for her pack members lives. The fear of losing someone she is fond of was reborn in her heart when she almost lost Rin forever in hell.

"Thank you for saying that." The girl whispered as she shuddered again and covered her ears with her tiny hands as she heard thunder claps. Sesshoumaru thought that if Rin buried her face in her fur any more the pup would suffocate her self. She gently pulled her away from her body some as she smelled Inuyashas' scent; he was currently standing in one spot. She sniffed the air and noticed that Kouga was not far from Inuyashas' position.

'Then must have found something.' She thought. Soon after that she heard Kouga howl in wolf language (which is very similar to Inu language) that the two of them had found a place for them to rest.

"What was that!?" Rin said in a muffled panic voice as she tried to bury her face in Sesshoumarus' tail even more. Her hands turned white as she squeezed her bow tightly in her hands.

"Relax little one it's just the wolf alerting me to their location."

"But couldn't you smell him."

"The rain decreases my senses, nonetheless I can still smell the cub and the pup." Rin giggled when she heard Sesshoumaru call him the wolf a cub and Inuyasha a pup. Sesshoumaru lips curled upward just a bit, relieved to feel some of the fear leave Rins' body.

"Oh so he spoke to that way so he you could let you know where they were in case you couldn't smell them because of the rain water."

"Exactly, however the foolish wolf cub underestimated this Sesshoumaru abilities." She said haughtily as they drew closer to Inuyasha and Kouga spot. Though it seemed as if Kouga was moving farther away from Inuyasha, as if he was patrolling the perimeter. Since he can't smell as well because of the rain Kouga decided to use his eyesight to detect any danger.

Inuyasha decided to stay by there temporary shelter. He figured his big sister was less likely to melt him with her acid claws then she was with Kouga.

'Tch as if this Sesshoumaru needs that wolf assistance.'

Just as they approached the dwelling they saw Inuyasha standing in the mouth the cave. Then she said Inuyasha say:

"Keh. It took you two long enough… hey are you listening to me… hello… Yo SESSHOUMARU…" Inuyasha said as he waved his hand in front of Sesshoumaru eyes. She growled at him low and he took a step back and said:

"The hell wrong with you?" He mumbled with a confused look on his face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what's the matte?" She said in a concerned voice as she looked up at her. Sesshoumaru face was impassive as usual but her eyes were not cold, nor did they have that tiny spark of warmth they held when she spoke to Rin. Sesshoumaru eyes were completely blank. Rins fear of the storm was gone for a moment replace by her fear for Sesshoumaru. No matter how many times she and Inuyasha called her name she would not respond. She only stood there cradling Rin to her form and growled every time Inuyasha tried to approach her. Because of the rain Inuyasha could barely catch the smell of Sesshoumaru, but what he did smell was anger, shame and guilt. The scent came out of no where as if something triggered the change in her mood all of the sudden.

'Since when does Sesshoumaru feel shame and guilt?' Inuyasha wondered to himself.

Not knowing if Sesshoumaru has lost her mind or not her spoke to Rin in a calm hushed tone. His matter of speaking was the complete opposite of what he was feeling:

"Hey pup, do you think you can slip out of her arms and come here?" He said. He didn't know if she was going to hurt Rin while she was in her trance, so he wanted to get the kid away from her.

"No, Rin can't, she is holding me too close. Even if I could, Rin won't leave her. She won't hurt Rin, she is protecting me from something. But something is wrong with her and Rin can help, Rin will protect her to."

"Shit what the hell she protecting her from, me? No the kid right, something else is seriously wrong." He thought as he looked in the direction Sesshoumaru was looking in. Then he thought:

'Why does she keep staring at that? What the fuck does that have to do with her sudden flip out.' He thought confused. He looked back at Sesshoumaru trying to figure out what to do next.

Sesshoumaru stood straight and tall as she stared at the cave opening. Lighting flashed and thunder roared. The outside weather represented what she was feeling on the inside. There stormy flashes in her mind, flashes of the night that changed who she was.

_Flashback:_

"_Since you great and terrible father and mother insisted on you behaving like a man I shall rut with you as one." The sinister dragon laugh as he watched Sesshoumaru transform from a male youkai into a female one after he forcefully_ _removed the_ _chameleon stone. The dragon had always been a sick sneaky bastard. He was able to keep his true evil side to himself by deceiving everyone, including Inu Tashio._

'_You filthy bastard you will pay for this.' She thought as she laid there in the cave soaking wet from the thunderstorm he dragged her through. The sound thunder and flashes of lighting hurt her ears and eyes, but she could do nothing to shield herself from it. Ryukotsusei mask had taken full effect on her body paralyzing her. However her mind was fully aware of what was going on. What hurt the most was how helpless she was. She was train to be a proud strong male warrior and the one time she actually gets to feel what it is like to be her true self, a woman, the dragon ruined it by his disgusting acts._

_The shame she felt was unbearable as he dressed her up in a sleazy transparent silver kimono like she was his toy. The funny thing was she was less concerned about her physical well being and more concerned about what her parents would think of her failure. In her eyes not only did she fail her parents, but she failed her subjects. She was supposed to protect them yet here she was unable to protect herself._

_After he finished dressing her he flipped her on her back, forcing her to lie on the cold hard ground. The dragon climbed on top of her and rubbed his hands all over her body. He admired her form draped in the flimsy garment before he opened it revealing the front part of her body. He scratched her with his claws everywhere he touched her, including her inner thigh and the outer lips of her womanhood. He even placed one of his long fingers inside her dry womanhood, scratching her inner walls as well. Clearly from her dryness she was not enjoying the bastards' harsh caresses in the least. She could only growl in anger as he had his way with her._

_After he got finish violating her with his hands he crawled up her body and said:_

"_Ah what a beauty you are, if I am satisfied with you, I will keep you as my concubine how does that sound my silver doll." He purred in her ear as he proceeded to nip her ear, jaw, neck and even her breast. He forced her to look as she was abused. He made sure his fangs and claws left marks all over her body except for her lovely face. _

_After growing numb to the feeling of his nasty hands all over her body, he whispered in her ear:_

"_Now it is time for the real fun to begin. If my luck holds out my beauty maybe your father will see you in your weaken state. Now that would really hurt the old Inu." He laughed. She only growled in her throat in response. He could have stopped her vocal cords from working completely so she could not growl but he didn't. Her animistic noises only aroused him more._

_The skimpy short Kimono was hanging off her body as he flipped her on her hands and knees._

'_I hate vermin him, he will pay, they all will pay.' She vowed. Getting the dragon back for his deed will not be enough she felt she must make all creatures pay that others in such a matter. Beings who murdered others beings spirit by taking their choices and their former lives away from them should be tortured and killed in the worst way. Even if the victims survive they will never be the same._

_The dragon took of his purple and white haroi and hamaka pants. The large muscular creature stood before her in all of his naked glory. Yellow lighting bolt markings were all over his sun kissed body revealing his power over electricity. His raven black hair with purple streaks flowed down his broad shoulders to the mid section of his back. He forced Sesshoumaru to turn her head to the side facing him. She couldn't even close her eyes as he controlled every physically aspect of her body. He made watch as he stripped off his clothes. He walked over to her and pulled her by her hair onto her knees towards his enlarged erection. He then used the mask he wore to force her to open her mouth and he plunged into her mouth all the way to the base of his erection. His mask made her gag reflex activate as he rammed himself in and out of her. He wanted her to suffer by allowing her to feel what it is like not to be able to breathe. All of this because he wanted Inu Tashio kingdom and wanted to put Sesshoumaru 'in a woman's place'. In his twisted perception of the world he thought said place was on their knees, not on a throne with a sword at their side and subjects under their guard. Yes he was indeed an envious, sexist bastard. _

_He also made sure to keep a tight control over her jaws because he knew the first change she got she would bite his manhood clean off. He moaned, hissed and groaned as he pumped in and out of her month, enjoying the feeling of her fangs lightly scraping against him. He made her move her tongue against the underside of his erection and made it swirl over the head of his manhood. Just when he was on the verge of climaxing he stopped and pulled out of her mouth. As she gasped for air, he looked down at her with an evil smirk and said:_

"_I believe I would rather enjoy finishing inside of you." He roughly pulled her down on her stomach and pulled her on her hands and knees. The way he positioned her made her face the mouth of the cave as the storm still raged outside. The whole situation hurt her so much that she went blank but in the back of her mind pure rage and hatred burned into the very core of her soul._

_The dragon hiked up her Kimono revealing her muscular yet soft and round ass._

"_Yes you are an effeminate beauty; you have the alluring curves of a woman and the muscle tone of a man. I will enjoy fucking into the dirt like the lowly male bitch you are…or should I say female, either way, I am going to take pleasure in tearing you apart." He chuckled evilly. Nevertheless he still didn't sense any fear coming from her all he sensed was anger, shame and guilt._

_He squeezed her ass cheeks with one hand while he held her up with other. He bent over her back and whispered in her ear. _

"_Now my silver beauty this will hurt immensely, feel free to scream and beg." He laughed. He released his control over her vocal cords and jaw so she could do both. He could have made her scream and begged with his mask, but he would enjoy it more if she did it on her own. However Sesshoumaru only growled low in response. Since she knew he would take great pleasure from her screams and pleads her stubborn streak kicked in and with what little pride she had left she refused to give in to him. She figured it was_ _the least she could do to regain some of her families honor._

_Without warning he plunged his large erection into her extremely tight anal passage. He nearly climaxed then and there as he felt himself swallowed up by her tight virgin entrance. She let her face and emotions go blank while her mind raged:_

"_Go ahead and have your amusement, repulsing pathetic bastard one way or the other you will regret your foolish actions." Her mind raged in fury. Her anger helped her deal with the pain as she thought of ways to make him pay._

_He pounded in and out of her with such force that her body jerked like a lifeless doll. She used all of her training as a warrior and her anger to take the pain. She used every throbbing ache she was feeling made her determined to become stronger…that's if she survived._

_It felt like it had been hours since he started to violate her, she never thought it would end, but she refused to give in to the dragon. Blood ran down her pale thighs and sweat covered both of the youkai bodies. One sweated_ _from sheer enjoyment while the other sweated from the effort it took to hold her screams and pleads at bay. As he raped her he shot small amounts of electricity out of his fingers and clawed her back to mark her as his concubine. Apparently he enjoyed her enough to let her live. The gashes were so deep that they left permanent scars on her back._

_He dug his claws deep into her stripped marked thighs and climaxed hard. The force of his climax increased her pain even more then she though bearable. One red tear leaked from her now red and blue orbs, but she did not scream. She felt like her intestines were_ _seeping out of her, which it was. She heard an enraged roar and barely heard the dragon laugh as he said:_

"_The old sentimental fool will be her soon." Then the dragon dressed and went outside to face the furious Inu Lord._

_Sesshoumaru was finally spoke and whispered._

"_Father please forgive me for I have shame you all." Then she passed out from the pain and blood loss._

_End of Flashback:_

Several minutes had past when she finally started to come out of her stupor. The memory of what the dragon did always lay dormant in Sesshoumarus' subconscious when she was a male. But since she change little bits and pieces were trying to come forward. Especially when she killed the bandit leader in the cave. She had committed many of the same acts when she tortured the bandit that the dragon had done to her. She felt guilt, anger, hatred and pleasure all at the same time when she tormented the bandit leader. She thought she had locked all of it away in the recesses of her mind, but her memories shot forth like a Tsunami. The flashes of lighting, the sound of thunder, the sight of the cave, Inuyasha's face, the face of their father, the incident with the bandit in the cave and her female body made her remember that horrible night. Now she remembered the other reason she loathed thunderstorms.

Her eyes were tinted red now as she continued to growl, warning Inuyasha to back away. The guilt she felt about her fathers' death was the reason why she wanted him to get away from her. All those years she blamed Inuyasha and his mother for his death, but deep down she always blamed herself. But Inuyasha being the stubborn Inu he was refused to give in. They may fight and argue plenty, but that was still his elder sister. He found himself really concerned for her and Rins safety. Yet little Rins' voice seemed to calm her some what as she said soothing words to Sesshoumaru. Just when she started to calm down and the golden color started to return to her eyes she heard Inuyasha say:

"No! Wait you stupid-" Before he could finish someone made contact with Sesshoumaru shoulder. Her eyes turned red again and her blank look replaced with rage. She growled louder as she placed Rin on the ground. Sesshoumaru spend around blocking Rin from any danger. Her left hand hissed as the poison begun to accumulate in her claws. When she did her 180 degree turn she slashed her victim across the chest. All this happened within the blink of an eye catching the victim of guard. The impact of the blow knocked him ten feet away from Sesshoumaru. Her strong claws broke through the armor of her target leaving his chest bare with four deep slashes extending from his right collar bone across his chest area in a downward angle. Green acid poison that smelt of roses hissed angrily in his wounds.

"Sesshoumaru what's wrong" Kouga croaked out as he slipped into darkness. Even though he was gravely injured his last thoughts were of his concern for Sesshoumaru. He smelt a hint of her emotions when he came back to the cave behind her. This is why he bolted to her and placed a concerned hand on her shoulder to inquire about her smell without thinking. Before Inuyasha could warn him he was struck down.

The combination of the rain that dull Sesshoumarus, Kougas' and Inuyashas' sense of smell combined with the horrid memory flashing though her head caused her actions. Her beast had almost completely taken her mind. The only thing it whispered to her was to 'protect her pack.' When Kouga touched her shoulder which had scars on the back of it, it was as if the dragon was touching her again. She refused to let him hurt her pack.

Inuyasha was in shock as he saw how brutal his sister had stuck Kouga.

'Am I like this when I lose control of my youkai?' He asked himself. Then he said:

"Sesshoumaru stop, whatever it is, killing Kouga ain't going to solve anything!" She turned her head and looked at him with narrowed red eyes as if daring him to defy her authority. She was protecting her pack from the youkai that touched her. The one that put those scars on her back. When she looked at Kouga, the one who touched said scars through her clothing she saw the dragon. She would not let him hurt them like he did her. She pounced on her unconscious prey grabbing his throat with one hand. The other rose in the air ready to deliver the final blow. Inuyasha darted toward them so he could grab her right arm that was going towards the wolf's heart. Rin finally snapped out of her shock. Then she shouted.

"MAMA NO STOP PLEASE!!" Sesshoumaru hesitated for a second when she heard her pup's stressful voice. It was enough time for Inuyasha to grab her arm. Even though he used his full strength to halt Sesshoumaru actions, the only thing he did was slow her down. She turned and growled angrily at Inuyasha. Right before she was about the throw her little brother off of her, little Rin ran forward and touched her hand equipped with deadly acidic claws. Sesshoumaru being extremely protective over Rin even in her insane state, withdrew the poison back into her hands so she wouldn't hurt the child. Then Rin with tears running down her checks said in a broken voice:

"Please let us help you, let us help you heal." Then a warm peaceful bright pink like shined like a beacon in the forest from Rins' palms and illuminated Sesshoumaru skin then something unexpected happened…

TBC:

A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry about the long wait. I have six science classes that are taking up a lot of my time. Oh and I know Sesshoumaru is usually a controlled character, but Sesshoumaru has lost his cool a few times. This time Sesshoumaru has really lost it and with good reason. Oh and Sesshoumarus' mother castle will appear in the chapter 11. Hope you liked it please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: To all my readers and reviewers thank you for sticking with me. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: Storms 2...Different Inner Storm

When the pink light radiated from her adopted daughter hands and her brother who continued to try and hold her back; her beast was defensive for few moments. Her beast thought that these two creatures were attacking her. Sesshoumaru raging beast had overpowered most of her rational thought processes. She knew that Rin would not nor could not do anything to harm her. She also knew that Inuyasha and herself were on good terms now and he would not try to hurt her either. However her beast driven mostly on instincts thought otherwise.

The wind started to pick up in the area as Sesshoumaru aura amplified immensely. In fact, she was only a few seconds away from transforming. Her wet silver and blue locks swirled in the wind her aura was making. Her eyes turned completely red with blue pupils and her strips turned a darker hue while the shape of her markings became zigzagged. Her claws elongated which caused Kouga to receive several small cuts on his throat. Sesshoumaru fangs lengthen as she snarled when she felt Rins' miko powers engulf her. Even though her beast felt threaten by the miko energy something kept her from transforming completely and retaliating against the girl. The protective instincts of her beast kicked in again when she noticed the smell of her mark upon the child. In the chaos of her mind she remembered that she was protecting her and Inuyasha from HIM from the evil monster that hurt her so. She was perplexed by the fact that she was hesitating to destroy the fiend Ryu whilst he was pinned below her. She could have easily used her left hand and ripped his throat out, but the part of her lucid mind knew that he was not a threat to her pack nor was he the one that marred her soul. This was the only thing that stopped her from tearing the poor unconscious wolf gullet out. Her beast and coherent mind fought with each other for Kougas' life; in the mist of the battle within her psyche, she heard her brothers' voice:

"Get away from her Rin don't you see she lost it!" Inuyasha shouted over the wind while he still held on to Sesshoumaru arm as if a life depended on it, which Kouga's did. The wind whipped around them making all of their wet locks twirl about them. That combined with the thunder, wind from the storm itself and the sound of rain added to the fear coming from Rin and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was afraid for not only Rins' and Kougas' life but Sesshoumarus' as well. The way she was acting there was no telling what she might do to herself. And though she's a resilient Inu youkai, he knew it would hurt her greatly if something happened to Rin. Especially if she is the one that causes the pup harm. He smelled trepidation coming from said pup and he knew at least part of the reason why. She was afraid for his sake as well as the Kougas'. He also knew she was afraid for Sesshoumaru life along with her sanity. He may not understand why she has lost herself to her beast, but he does understand how it feels.

He remembered what Kagome told him about his transformation and he remembered what the terrible things he has done in his full youkai state. He hated to admit it, but Sesshoumaru had much more power then he did because she was a full daiyoukai. He understands how much damaged he caused when he transformed and when he thought about what Sesshoumaru could do in her crazed state of mind, it sent a shiver throughout his whole body. He realizes that Rin is precious to Sesshoumaru, but his elder sibling was not thinking logically. She may accidentally hurt the girl while her beast was in control. The last thing he wanted was for the pup to get killed.

Rin heard Inuyasha words and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. In a cracked voice she said:

"I know that why am not leaving, she needs me, she won't hurt Rin just let me help her please!!!" She pleaded. She knew she could bring her back to her senses if given a chance.

'She's just like Kagome was when I lost myself.' Inuyasha thought as he nodded his head praying to who ever was listing that he was making the right decision.

"Alright fine but hurry it up will ya, I can't hold her off forever and I don't know how long she can keep herself from shredding Kouga. He said through clenched teeth as he felt Sesshoumaru arm shift in his grip.

Inuyasha knew Sesshoumaru was fighting against her beast because if she wasn't, Kouga would have died when she first clawed him across his chest. Inuyasha felt those claws on him before and seen her used those claws on other enemies. He knew she always held back the power of her attacks when she fought him just like she held back her attack when she clawed Kouga. Inuyasha knows that Sesshoumaru usually kills quickly so if she wanted Kouga dead that badly he would already be a hacked up corpse and a meal for the youkai carrion crows.

Inuyasha saw more blood covering her fingers and running down Kouga's neck as she turned her attention away from them back to the sprawled wolf youkai. Rin nodded her head and closed her eyes. She focused her miko energy so it will be a soothing energy to her adopted mother. She wanted to try and heal whatever was in Sesshoumaru mind hurting her, making her lose control. Then Rin begun to speak:

"Rin knows you don't like help from anyone, but you always help me and everyone needs help once in a while. Please don't fight against Rin energy Rin would never hurt you. Actually I need your help right now, let Rin help you please." She said as calmly as she could considering she was terrified. She felt Sesshoumaru youkai aura calm down a bit as the wind decreased. Sesshoumaru turned her attention back to Rin. Her red and blue eyes looked intensely into Rin chocolate orbs as if she had to use all of her will power just to listen to the pups words. Satisfied that she got Sesshoumarus' attention off of Kouga she spoke again:

"Mama, please come back to us who ever has hurt you so bad it wasn't Kouga, he's our friend, I know you don't want to hurt him." She said as tears started to fill her eyes. Rin knew that Kouga indirectly caused her death years ago, but being the innocent forgiving soul she was she had put it all behind her. Her thinking was similar to Sesshoumarus' because she figured if it wasn't for Kouga back then she would not be with Sesshoumaru now, in fact she would have probably been beaten to death by the villagers. She also knew that her adopted mother wasn't too fond of him, but she didn't want him dead. Sesshoumaru figured he had made up for his misdeed when he saved Rin in the past.

She managed to hold her tears back seeing that her soothing words and healing powers were working. Sesshoumaru markings had begun to change to its lighter color and the fierce jagged markings begun to become smooth again. The wind from Sesshoumaru aura was almost nonexistent as Rin started to talk again:

"I know you are strong, you can overcome whatever is haunting you, don't let it win, get your control back from you beast. You are the one who is supposed to command your power, don't let it command you, don't leave us pull yourself together." She ordered with her voice heavy from tears as she finally let them flow. Inuyasha still held on to Sesshoumarus' arm as he kept quiet. He felt his words would interfere with whatever Rin was doing and if she was anything like Kagome, there was a chance she could pull it off. And from what he has seen it is working. He felt the tense muscles in Sesshoumarus' arm relax as Rin covered her in her miko aura and spoke to her. He was surprised to hear little Rin actually give Sesshoumaru an order as he thought.

'The pup has definitely been hanging around Sesshoumaru and Kagome too much. But I have to give it to her, the kid got guts.' He thought as he silently paid attention to what Sesshoumaru was about to do next.

Sesshoumaru breathing was labored and her heart raced as she looked down on her intended kill. The self blame that was locked in her sub conscience for centuries was now coming forth in one huge flood of memories. The shame she felt of being a victim, the guilt she felt for failing her kingdom that faithful day, the eventually fatal wound her father suffered when he rescued her and the misery she put her brother through for something she believed to be her fault was too much. As a result she lost her control of herself and all of her emotions were displayed as pure fury. Every since her fathers death she has always been as Jaken once put it 'seething' with anger. The only times she had an outburst of anger was either with Inuyasha or Naraku. However in her real form the one that was defiled by the dragon, she found it harder to keep her emotions under control as she continued her battle for control. Because of the struggle inside of her, only a small amount of rage she felt burning within her was being taken out on the wolf. The one her hazy mind confused with the Ryu that betrayed her father and violated her so long ago. That was until she heard the sweet voice of her pup.

She turned to look at her as the young miko light increased and she continued to speak. Hearing the child actually order her was surprising to the daiyoukai who was use to giving commands. However she was proud of her pups' bravery as she refused to leave her side, insisted on helping her and demanded that she fight to repossess herself. More determined then ever to regain her command over her beast, her adrenaline reached new heights as she started to push her beast back in its proper place and reclaim control of her mind, body and soul.

'What have I done…' She thought trying to clear her mind as she release the wolf throat and looked at her hands covered with blood.

It took what seemed like forever but her rational mind had finally won the battle and came forward. As her aura receded and she changed back into her humanoid form, she placed her bloody hand by the wolf's head as she still pinned him with her body. She closed her eyes and growled to herself. She was disgusted with the fact that she showed such weakness in front of her pack members. How are they to trust her as the alpha female to protect them if she cannot control her own beast? Even worst, she had to begrudgingly admit to herself that she needed Rins' help to control her wild emotions. She hated to ask for or even demand help yet she eventually accepted help from the pup she was suppose to safeguard. What bothered her most though was the fact that she nearly killed the wolf for a crime he didn't commit and she smelled Rins' and Inuyashas' fear. Some beings she loves to instill shear terror in, but not her own pack. Sesshoumaru was determined to do the honorable thing by the wolf and help him heal the wounds she inflicted, but first she will have to clear the cobwebs from her mind before she could do anything. As she thought about what she has done and smelled the fear radiating off her pack in waves, the snarl she had because of her anger toward herself turned into a look of concern. She finally opened her golden orbs and looked into Rins' watery chocolate ones. Then she glanced up at Inuyasha and saw concern and trepidation in his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha whispered as he saw something coming from the daiyoukai he never thought he would see. He saw Sesshoumaru do something that she swore to herself she would never do again. If she did her secret, her shame would be exposed. Inuyasha saw a single red tear leaked out of her right golden eye. It trailed down her cheek under her chin and dropped onto Kougas' chest. This is exactly why Sesshoumaru vowed never to cry a single tear again. It showed what she thought of as weakness in more ways then one. Legend has it that only those who have been molested shed red tears; this was true in Sesshoumarus' case.

Rin walked in front of her and wiped the tear stained cheek and whispered:

"Its okay, it only us, what ever you are feeling just let it out…we love you" Looking at Rin for a few moments with a sad expression she throw her head back and howled at the moon for a long time. Rain beat down on her face as lightly crackled and thunder roared throughout the forest. Everyone else was silent as the sorrowful howl sounded throughout the area.

Most beings would not be able to comprehend her howl, but Inuyasha understood what that howl meant. She was asking their father for forgiveness her weakness. Inuyasha may not have been the sharpest sword in the armory, but he knew at least partly what weakness she was talking about. He learned a long time ago what red tears meant. As realization hit him like a ton of bricks, he felt rage, shock and a stomach turning pang in his chest as he looked at her. It was just so fucked up that his powerful proud sister could have actually been violated in such a way. The thought of anyone doing that to any member of his pack made fury shoot through his veins. A flash of all of his pack members came to mind, including his unborn pup. All of this was too overwhelming and for the first time in his long life Inuyasha was speechless. His grip accidentally tighten on his sibling arm to the point were blood started to stain her sleeve. Then he heard Sesshoumaru speak and sighed in relief as he heard the sound of her normal calm voice:

"Inuyasha release me." She said ordered calmly as his claws pierced her skin.

"Oh yeah right…sorry." Inuyasha mumbled as he released her arm without protest and stepped back. Rin stayed silent between the exchange, wondering if Sesshoumaru would be upset with her for giving her orders.

While she still held Sesshoumaru arm she gulped as Sesshoumaru looked at her with a soften gaze. Despite how Sesshoumaru looked at her, she just knew she was in trouble. Sesshoumaru looked at her for mere seconds before she figured out what the child was thinking and said softly:

"This Sesshoumaru admires your courage… I am not angry, but grateful for your words." She said. Rins' heart beat slowed down to a calm pace. That was all Rin needed to hear and she whispered:

"Thank you for coming back to us, we love you." She said sweet voice accompanied by a bright smile and big watery eyes. She said 'we' because she knew Inuyasha cared about Sesshoumaru, but would not say the forbidden words 'I love you' out loud to his sibling. Sesshoumaru never said she loved anyone per say, but she did admit that she cared about Rin. However Rin knew that Sesshoumaru would never say it out right to Inuyasha either so she acted as a go between.

She was so happy to see that Sesshoumaru was okay that she totally disregarded the storm for the time being.

Sesshoumaru decided to focus all of her attention on her pack not wanting to think about the pain that was still there from her emotional breakdown. Letting go of a long sigh she stood up and said.

"Step back Rin."

"Yes Ma- Rin means Lord Sesshoumaru." She said meekly as she remembered blurting out 'Mama' in front of Inuyasha.

'But then again she did say she was grateful for what I said.' She thought to herself.

Rin stepped back still teary eyed and smiling as she looked up as Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru prepared to pick Kouga up and carry him inside the cave. She felt Inuyasha eyes boring into her back as she looked up into Inuyasha confused eyes.

'How the hell can she pretend like everything is okay, like nothing happened?' He thought as he continued to stare at her.

This is one thing that puzzled Inuyasha, how the hell did Sesshoumaru do that? She could kill someone and walk away with a blank face as if she hasn't done anything. Now right after having a nervous breakdown she is attending to everything as if nothing occurred. He knew that all she was doing was being tough by holding it all in. But he had a bad feeling that holding it in was not such a good idea, it may erupt again at the worst time.

Sesshoumaru stood up and said:

"The wolf needs assistance yet you gawk at this Sesshoumaru?" She said disliking the look of concern and confusion in his eyes. Before she could register it, two sets of arms wrapped around her. The second set of limbs belonged to Rin but the first set belonged to…Inuyasha. She stroked Rins' hair as she smiled up at her with tear filled eyes. Then she looked down at Inuyasha and saw something in his eyes that made her temper flare again. He actually felt… sorry for her!

'Baka…I caused you years of torment and you feel sorrow on my behalf…preposterous.' She thought with a frown then she spoke:

"You dare pity this Sesshoumaru!" She spat. She simply loathed receiving pity from anyone least of all someone she has wronged. She saw it as an insult to her power and honor. She was already thinking about her weak moments in the past and all her foolish brother did was remind her of them with that look.

"Look, I know what happened Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said as if that explains everything. She snarled as she said:

"This Sesshoumaru needs sympathy from on one, nor does she want it, least of all from you! Now unhand me, I have a debt to attend to." She said as she was about a few seconds away from knocking Inuyasha on his ass, the nerve of him hugging her out of sorrow.

"Not yet, dammit Sesshoumaru, earlier something made you snap, but despite all that you still protected us from what you thought was danger. You protected us from yourself. You let Rin help you get your senses back, now let me help you deal with what's bothering ya. Besides you seen me lose myself to my youkai before, and you saved me from myself, you saved my friends and any other innocents I could have killed. I might not understand everything you have been through, but I understand what its like for your beast to take over and I know what happened to you. I don't know what else to do but well… THIS and listen when you are ready to talk, because you can't keep pretending like nothing has happened and hold all that shit in. You could hurt yourself or someone else, like Rin." Inuyasha took a deep breath after his rant. An uncomfortable silence was between the three of them as they stood there for a few more moments. Taking a deep breath she finally embraced them by kneeling down and jerking Inuyasha down with her. She wrapped her arms around both of them keeping them on her right side so they will not be injured by her armor spikes. She hugged them in silence for a few moments when she heard Rin whispered.

"I love you mama." She said as her large innocent eyes were still filled with tears of happiness. They were also tears of worry because she knew the pain was still inside of Sesshoumaru, she only wish she could get rid of it completely. Sesshoumaru gave Rins' forehead a small lick in an Inu like fashion to show affection. It was her way of saying 'I love you too.'

"Inuyasha decided to interrupt the moment even though he initiated it. He didn't know much about youkai culture, but he knew the lick on Rins' forehead was the same thing as the kiss his mother use to give him on his forehead. Not wanting to think about his mother he missed so and not use to seeing Sesshoumaru behave this way he blurted out:

"Don't get all emotional on me, sheesh. And I am surprised at you Mama Sesshoumaru. My asshole of a sister actually showing your soft side, I never thought I see the day.

"Inuyasha don't tease her like that!" Rin said indignant as she looked up at Inuyasha while letting go of Sesshoumaru. She knew from the way her adopted mother tensed that Inuyasha was going to get it big time. Hence why she let go and stepped back. Before Inuyasha could retort Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed his ear harshly twisting the sensitive body part. She could still hear Kouga breathing so she knew he was alive. The water from the rain was washing out some of the poison from his wounds so she let him be for now.

"OWWW!!! LET MY FUCKING EAR GO NOW YOU VIOLENT BITCH!!!...SHIT!!!" He shouted as his sensitive appendage was twisted and abused. Sesshoumaru scowled but spoke to Rin in a softer tone ignoring Inuyasha for now and said:

"Rin listen."

"Yes Ma-Lord Sesshoumaru." Totally ignoring Inuyasha screams.

"Fill both your flasks with water. Take your supplies and go inside the cave. Use any dry leaves, twigs and rocks you come across and build a fire. Change your clothing and let the garments and yourself dry by the fire. Then heat up one of the flasks to a warm temperature so it can be used to make a broth for the wolf." Good thing for them there was still some day light out despite the storm or else Rin would have a hard time seeing in the cave.

"Is Kouga going to be alright, will you bring him back if he dies." She said worried.

"He will not die Rin. She said in a matter of fact tone. Then she said:

"Go and do as you have been told Rin." She said calmly.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru." Rin chirped as she filled up the two flasks Sesshoumaru gave her. The flasks were made out of the same type of metal as her bow and arrows so they would not attract lighting. The containers were also rigged so that only the liquid inside the flask heated up. The only thing Rin had to do was tie a string to it and hold the flask above the fire. Rin grabbed her bow, quiver of arrows, flasks and bag of supplies then ran inside of the cave. She wanted to do everything she could to help Kouga, even if it was just mundane tasks like boiling water.

Turning her attention back to the loud Inuyasha she said in a low deep voice:

"You are absolutely correct little brother, I am a violent bitch. This Sesshoumaru suggest you remember that next time you use vulgar language in front of Rin, furthermore do not presume to order this Sesshoumaru about again. Then she twisted his ear again for emphasis and said:

"You know what bitch, I am a fucking adult and I'll say what the fuck I want, when the fuck I want, when I fucking well feel like; that includes orders to you regarding my fucking ears got it….OWWWW, SHIT!!! That does it, let go right know or I'll tell everyone about your little sentimental moment, I'll make sure everyone knows you hugged me!" Inuyasha said. He knew it was an immature low blow and he also knew he was lying, but he was desperate; his ear hurt like hell. He would not tell anyone about what happened between them because he would tell on his self as well. More importantly he knew that it was a moment that should say between them. However being the stubborn person he is, he refused to give in without a fight. He figured she might buy it and she let go of his poor ear. However he forgot that Sesshoumaru doesn't take too kindly to threats. He also forgot that in spite of the fact that her sense of smell is dulled due to the rain, she still was good at reading his emotions. She was also able to hear his heart beat increase which told her all she needed to know.

Pulling him closer, nearly picking him up of the ground by his ear, she snarled as she got within inches of his face and said:

"Lying does not work on me little brother do not do it again. Moreover, know that if you decide to turn your lie into the truth and speak of our maudlin moment, this Sesshoumaru will slowly twist each of your feeble ears off and make you eat them raw. Do you understand little brother?" She said in a low deep dangerous tone. She narrowed his eyes waiting on him to answer. His eyes widen as he thought:

'It's still hard to believe that voice comes from a female…Well at least I got her to sound somewhat like her old self. Although the old Sesshoumaru would have tried to kill me not twist my ears and make me eat them. I guess that's a step up... or is that worst, oh well at least she's not completely evil bast- um bitch…' His thoughts were rudely interrupted when she picked him up more by the ear. His toes were dangling off the ground as he screamed:

"OWWW FUCK, OWWW, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I WON'T TELL DAMN!!!" He yelled.

"Excellent." She said before letting go of his ear and dropping him on his feet. He scowled holding his poor puppy ear. He was glad his message seemed to get through to her. Even though they are bickering now he still hopes that he can get her to talk more about what happened later. Kagome was the one that told him that sometimes it is best to talk about something that bothers him to others you trust, it may help. None of them can afford to have her lose control again, especially since they are going up against these elder youkai. Hence, why he decided to at least try to get her to talk about it.

'Besides she is crazy enough as it is when she is being her old self.' Inuyasha thought as he scowled more. He planned on getting her back for this one day. Maybe he could get Kagome to make subjugation beads for Sesshoumaru…nope not even Sesshoumaru deserves that torture. Then he thought about doing something to her tail later, yeah that may work. As he plotted ways to get revenge for his ear he decided then to ask:

"He doesn't look to good how do you know he ain't going to die?" He said to her when he saw her walking toward Kouga.

"I maimed and nearly killed the wolf because I temporarily lost myself. This Sesshoumaru will rectify her foolishness."

"What can I do to help…not that I care about the mangy wolf or nothing, but the kid seems to be worried about him." Giving him a look that said 'what did I just tell you about lying to me baka' and seeing that he got the message she said:

"Patrol the area again Inuyasha and, meat and fruit for them." She knew that the wolf never had a chance to report his findings when he patrolled. Which is why she is sending Inuyasha to do it again. Rin had some left over food but it will not be nearly enough to satisfy all of there appetites.

"Ya sure you going to be alright here with Kouga?" He said not sure that he wanted to leave her hear with them. Especially after she tried to rip said wolf apart.

"Be gone bothersome pup." She said sternly. She didn't appreciate him thinking that she needed to be watched over. Hoping he was making the right decision he took her word for it and hopped into one of the nearby trees. Since he didn't appreciate her tone or her keep calling him a pup he said:

"At your command Lord Jackass, see ya ko (old) baba (hag)!" Inuyasha said as he took off into the trees, smirking at the loud growl he heard. Inuyasha figured since she kept calling him 'pup' and treating him like one, he could call her an old hag. After all she was nearly an adult when he was born. He knew she was going to get him for that later, but it was worth it. If she is pissed at him she will have less time to think about the bastard who hurt her. He knew she was alright and felt safe leaving the other two in her care. Although a part of him hated to leave them alone. Then he berated that part of himself for even thinking that she of all people needed protection. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and the pack. She was also lucid now that she got a lot of that pent up emotion off her chest. However he knew he stilled had to talk to her later, maybe she will release some more of her pent up anger. Nodding to himself in agreement, he continued to patrol the area and look for any signs of food. As he did this he thought about all the shit they went through to go from being bitter enemies to being a true pack.

Making a mental note to hurt the little pup Inuyasha for that comment later, she stood over the wolf. Looking at his wounds she thought:

'This Sesshoumaru owes you a debt wolf and she always repays her debts.' Even though she was never too fond of the wolf he didn't deserve what she did to him. He should not have paid for another's crimes.

She carefully scooped the wolf up in her arms and effortlessly stood up. She stood there a moment as the rain poured down admiring his handsome peaceful face as he slept. Taking a deep breath she carried him inside the cave so she could begin treating his wounds.

_In the cave:_

When Sesshoumaru entered the cave carrying the unconscious wolf, her little reliable Rin had already started the fire. Her pup tied one piece of the string to part of a rock that was protruding from the cave wall. The other part of the string was tied to the head of the flask so the container could hang over the fire, boiling the liquid inside. Sesshoumaru noticed that she didn't carry out her assignments in the order Sesshoumaru told her to. Sesshoumaru knows Rin always puts others well being before her own. She could get sick from the wet clothing, but she thought of Kougas safety first. This is why she boiled the water in the flask first before changing her clothes and warming herself up. Sesshoumaru could still smell the pups' apprehension in the air. She berated herself yet again for her behavior earlier. The pup was already scared of thunderstorms and she made Rins' phobia increase when her beast took over. In spite of her fear, her little trooper Rin was going about her business, trying to do whatever she could to help.

'Rin has done more then enough.' She thought as she looked at Rins' soaking wet form move towards the back of the cave. The child was moving slower then Sesshoumaru would have liked. She knew that the usually energetic Rin was running low on fuel because she used her miko powers to bring her back to her senses. Sesshoumaru decided that she will see to the pup getting some rest. After that she will make sure her tiny Rin ate plenty to replenish her strength. She told herself as she laid the wolf down on the cool dirt ground.

After Rin set up the flask she headed toward the back of the cave to take off her wet clothing when she sensed Sesshoumaru approach. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. When she did so, she saw Sesshoumaru lay Kouga on the ground.

'What a cute couple they will make, that's if Kouga can get over her attacking him earlier. Oh, I know! If he doesn't understand I will just explain to him that she didn't mean it. I know he really likes her, it will all work out! The little match maker Rin thought optimistically.

It was obvious to her that Kouga liked Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru pushed most people away when they tried to get close. She knew that it had something to do with what ever make her lose control of her beast. But Rin also knew that Sesshoumaru was attracted to the wolf. She saw how angry she got when he flirted with her yet she never intentionally cause him any harm…well any major harm. There was the crushed hand incident. She also saw how angry Sesshoumaru was with herself for what she had done to Kouga. As Rin stared at them she saw how gentle she was with him as she laid him on the ground. Rin was one of the only people that could read Sesshoumaru which is how she knew that a small part of Sesshoumaru found something appealing about Kouga.

'She probably likes him because he tries to be charming. Maybe that's why she gets mad at him. If he was mean then she would have a reason not to like him and push him away. But he is not mean, and she still pushes him away, but Rin knows it's because a small part of her likes him and the rest of her doesn't want to. Who ever she was thinking about when she got so mad and changed, must have looked like Kouga. That may be another reason she doesn't want to like him. Or maybe it's because of me…' Rin thoughts trailed of for a second. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to still be angry with Kouga for what he has done. Although she is a bit wary of him at times, she has forgiven him. She always tries to think positively so she told herself over and over again that if it wasn't for him, she and Sesshoumaru would not have started to travel together.

'Another reason she likes him could be because he is completely different from her. Kagome says that opposites attract each other, maybe she was right.' She thought as she decided to try and play match maker again.

She has done it more then once with the people in Inuyashas' village. She has even tried to do it with Kagura and Sesshoumaru when she thought Sesshoumaru was a male, which at the time she was. Rin wanted her adopted mother to experience happiness. She wanted her to enjoy other aspects of life and not fight all the time. Granted she was an expert at it, but there should be more to her life then that. Rin as young as she was knew the harsh reality of life. The wise pup understood that her adopted mother will out live her by thousands of year, or even longer. Rin wasn't exactly sure how long daiyoukai lived, but she didn't want to leave her back here angry and alone. She knew Sesshoumaru had other pack members including her brother, but she wanted her to find someone to marry. Or in Sesshoumaru case mate. She never wants Sesshoumaru to forget her, but she does want her to have biological children of her own so they can stay with her forever. She wishes for Sesshoumaru to be surrounded by family/pack so she will be content. She never wants her to go back to being the unhappy person she was when she first found her. She knew that she was precious to Sesshoumaru and when she died, she knew it would hurt her badly. Rin knew she was strong and that she would eventually move on with her life, but she wanted someone to be by Sesshoumarus' side to ensure Sesshoumarus' happiness. She figured a family could do just that and that family that pack could start with Kouga.

Rin sighed knowing that it will take a lot of hard work to get Sesshoumaru to that point.

'It might just be wishful thinking but Rin believes it is worth a try…I want her to be happy, even when I am not around to see to it.' Rin thought with determination.

Rin stared at the two for a while longer before she noticed that Sesshoumaru was looking at her. Then Sesshoumaru asked:

"What is it Rin?"

"Oh Rin was just wondering were Inuyasha has gone?" She said curiously. Although Inuyasha was not the main focus of her thoughts a moment ago, she was wondering about his whereabouts. Sesshoumaru gave her an impassive look and said:

"This Sesshoumaru sent him on patrol and to forge for food…What else is on your mind Rin?" She said raising an elegant eyebrow. She knew that wasn't the main focus of the pups' musings. She had a look of admiration, concentration, sadness and finally determination. And the fact that she was staring at her and Kouga gave her an idea of what she was thinking about. She could read Rin like a freshly scribed scroll.

"Rin was just thinking about well…um….nothing." Rin said with a twinge of nervousness in her voice. Sesshoumaru knew it wasn't coming from the storm outside, the pup could see Sesshoumaru knew she wasn't just thinking about Inuyasha. She gazed at Rin for a few moments before she replied:

"Rin, your hesitation tells me that you were pondering something…this Sesshoumaru knows what it is and opposes your idea of us completely." Sesshoumaru said as she nodded her head towards Kouga. Rin gasp and said:

"How did you know Rin was thinking you and Kouga would make a good couple?!" She said shocked. Could Sesshoumaru read minds too?

"This Sesshoumaru is perceptive Rin, your body language and your gaze revealed your musings. Learn to control your nonverbal cues when faced with an enemy, or else it may be used against you." She said frowning a bit, didn't those two mikos teacher her about hiding her intentions? Not that she planned on letting Rin engage in battle, but she learned the hard way that she is not perfect and she may not be there all the time to protect her. Hence one of the main reasons she told the human miko's to train Rin.

"Sorry Rin will try to do better if I face an enemy, but you are not Rins' enemy so it's okay for you to know what I am thinking." She said sweetly. Then Sesshoumaru thought:

'Now what are you up to Rin.' Sesshoumaru thought. The very expressive child actions and voice told Sesshoumaru that she was trying to butter her up.

Sesshoumaru will never admit it, but it usually works, unless it would put Rin in danger. With of course the exception of Sesshoumarus' earlier lapse of restraint. Though her beast told her to protect the child, she still could have unintentionally harmed her, Inuyasha and killed Kouga while the two pups' aided her. On the other hand now that she thinks about it, if she had not allowed Rin to assist her, then the child and the rest of the pack would still be in peril…or dead. She was brought out of her musings when Rin spoke:

"I really think you like Kouga, Rin knows he really likes you. Rin has forgiven him for what happened to me in the past if that's why you push him away. Rin just wants you to be happy." She stated with the wisdom a 12 year old shouldn't have. Sesshoumaru scoffed and gave Rin a bored look and said.

"Do not concern yourself with such a frivolous thing as my contentment. Furthermore do not presume to know what this Sesshoumaru is thinking pup, now continue with your task and dry off, you do not need to become ill. This Sesshoumaru will attend to the wolf cub." She said haughtily with her nose tilted up. She waved her hand at Rin dismissing her. In other words Sesshoumaru version of 'shoo'.

"Rin thinks your happiness is very important, Rin will go change now Mama." She chirped. Sesshoumaru may not see happiness as something important, but she did. In her sweet way she told Sesshoumaru just that. Then she thought:

'Rin knew she was right.' She thought proudly.

She could tell by Sesshoumaru gestures and tone that she was correct. The bored look combined with the arrogant tilted of her nose indicated that Sesshoumaru was getting defensive. Which means that she did like Kouga. She also notice that Sesshoumaru didn't deny her statement per say she just told her not to 'presume' she knew what she was thinking. That doesn't mean that Rin didn't actually have an idea of what she felt, that just meant not to presume she knew what Sesshoumaru felt. Maybe Kouga and Sesshoumaru won't need as much encouragement as Rin thought. Perhaps Rin will only have to give them a little push. Grinning, Rin grabbed her old kimono, turned around heading toward the back of the cave to change. Then almost as an afterthought Sesshoumaru said:

"Remember to refrain from addressing this Sesshoumaru maternally in front of others." She said remembering the incident earlier with Inuyasha. Not that she cared what he thought about her being called 'Mama', she just did care to hear his opinion on the matter.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." she said as she went in the back to change her clothes.

After Rin disappeared Sesshoumaru scowled. The pup could read Sesshoumaru too well in the daiyoukai opinion. She did have a physical attraction to the wolf, but she found him to be most bothersome. He was loud, brash, wild, dense and didn't know how to take no for an answer. He was like a wilder less temperamental version of Inuyasha. She inwardly shuddered at the thought of being surrounded by two Inuyashas for any longer then necessary. Sesshoumaru found that rather…disturbing. She looked down at the wolf prone form and her glared at him as she spoke:

"Imprudent wolf, this Sesshoumaru warned you about approaching her person. Your near fatality is the result of your insolence…and my weakness." She added the last part in a whisper. She was angry with the wolf for not listening to her, but she was furious most of all with her self for her temporary slip of control. Then she stood up and said:

"Its useless for this Sesshoumaru to dwell on what has already been done; therefore I will do what it takes to save your mangy hide." She said coldly trying not to think about the pesky guilt feeling that was trying to rear its ugly head again.

She walked over to the protruding rock, untied the flask and took it off the fire. Placing it next to the wall away from the fire she stood up. She twisted her wet locks to get most of the rain water out of her mane. Turning towards the entrance, she grabbed her tail with her right hand and shook it in a dog like fashion, spreading water all over the front entrance. Satisfied that she avoided the fire and got her tail sufficiently dry, she proceeded to take off her obi and armor. Then she took off her soaking wet haori and boots. Then she placed all these items near the flames so they would dry. Since Sesshoumaru didn't have an extra change of clothes she decided to leave her pants and undershirt on. Her sleeveless undershirt showed off the sculptured muscles on her arms that were formed due to her life as a warrior. The damp undershirt stuck to her body, displaying her full breast and powerful abs. Only a hint of her curvy hips and round toned rear could be seen in the large loose pants she wore.

Kneeling down to examine him for any other injuries besides the obvious, she found her golden orbs gazing at the sight of the ruggedly handsome wolf beneath her. Rin was partially right when she said she like the wolf. There were certain characteristics about the wolf she did tolerate and even respected. One was that he wasn't violently persistent by trying to force his way on her; not that he could as far as she was concerned. He was forward yet did not demand she comply with his advances. Kouga showed his desire by trying to entice her to accept him. The main method he used to gain her attention was flirting.

This irritated her to no end, but a small part of her was impressed by that fact that he at least tried to be charming instead of trying to dominate her. She loathe any suitor that tried to control her, it was something she simply would not endure; especially since she was commanding by nature. The main thing that is appealing to that tiny irritating part of her was his physical appearance. She didn't really pay him any mind during their first encounter because she was focused on finding Naraku. However, she planned on eliminating him after she found out he was the one responsible for Rins' first death. But when he saved Rins' life, he earned a tiny amount of her respect and managed to work his way of her people to kill list. When she saw him again outside of Inuyashas' village a couple days ago, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She wasn't sure if the attraction came from her recent physical changes, her maturity or both, but it took all the control she had not to openly stare at him and lick her lips. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea and attract his attention. She didn't like him, but he did save Rins' life and although accidentally he united Rin and Sesshoumaru. The fate of all the creatures she had relations with was death. She believed that if she was intimate with him, he would suffer the same miserable fate. Sesshoumaru did not wish that for the wolf which is why she pushed him away and why she become annoyed when he kept pursuing her. Still after she looked at him outside of Inuyasha village she decided to imprint his body image into her memory. In fact, every time she thought about that body she got a warm feeling in her belly that she never had before. She assumed it was sexual arousal and when it appeared, it took all of her concentration to will it away. She kept reminding herself of what she will do to him if they were intimate and that crushed any lust she had immediately. Though she was flying in the air when she felt most of her lust, she knew the wolf sensitive nose could smell a hint of it. At least he had the decency not to bring it up in front of every one. She doubted Inuyasha could tell; if he could he certainly hid it well.

As she checked him over she admired his body again. His big beautiful cerulean blue eyes, his broad shoulders, long muscular legs, powerful thighs, long raven black locks, nice ass equipped with a cute little tail, handsome face and a ready and willing smile. Although she found it to be a bit goofy at times, he seemed to have the ability to smile so easily despite the fact that his two comrades are missing and could possibly be dead. The way he smiles in spite of his problems reminds her of Rin.

'Indeed this Kouga has some endearing traits which is exactly why he will seek his carnal pleasure elsewhere and leave me be.' She thought. Even though he was a vexing young wolf cub he was brave, strong, loyally protective over his pack, tempting, wild (which is a negative and positive trait all at once) and GORGEOUS. Now he lies beneath her in a painful heap because of her. This is exactly why she rejected him completely; she knew something like this would happen and all he did was touch her.

Those whom she caught molesting others or was foolish enough to attempt to force themselves on her would usually suffer a long torturous death by sadistic agonizing, ruthless sex. The only reason why she killed the poison master of the band of seven so quickly was because she did not wish for the miko and the others to know her private business. In other words, she knew that if they saw how much hate she had for creatures like the poison master then they may figure out her secret. So she saved her brothers mate from suffering the horrible fate she did along with the rest of the pack. All the times she has punished violators, she has never had the barrier of her womanhood broken. She was not a virgin yet she was.

She snarled at the wolf wanting to beat the hell out of him again for even thinking about her as mating material. But she kept her temper in check by repeating chanting that it was her fault and she should have been stronger then she was. She was determined to help him, find the elders and destroy them so everyone could go back to their lives. And she completely intended on going back to her life as a single daiyoukai.

Rin came out of the back of the cave with her old kimono on. She hung her new outfit near the fire so it could dry quickly. She looked over at Sesshoumarus' tall lean strong form as she kneeled over the wolf. Smiling she said:

"Wow your so strong Ma-Lord Sesshoumaru, no wonder you beat up Inuyasha all the time." She chirped. Sesshoumaru could help be smirk at the young pups' words.

'If only Inuyasha was here, his reaction would be humorous.' She thought amused at how indignant her little brother would act. Inuyasha was always so easy to bait. She always enjoyed irritating the pup and she suspected he enjoyed returning the favor. However back then when she loathed the very air Inuyasha breathed, she did it out of cruelty. Now she does it because she felt as the oldest she had the right do so and because it was entertaining.

Before she could respond to the young girl words a large yawn broke from the pups mouth. Then Sesshoumaru spoke as she finished examining the wolf:

"Sleep Rin." She said as she wrapped her long dry tail around the girl and pulled her next to her left side and placed her not to far away from the flames. Rin rubbed her eyes in an attempt to stay awake then she said:

"Do you need me to do anything else Mama?" She said exhaustedly, forgetting to address Sesshoumaru by her formal title as she yawned again. Sesshoumaru decided to ignore it this time and answered:

"You have done more then enough for us, now rest." She said calmly. Rin always felt so comfortable and safe with Sesshoumaru that when she told her to 'rest' it was like a hypnotic message. That combined with the low growl almost purring sound Sesshoumaru was making lulled the little miko into a deep sleep within moments.

Sesshoumaru was glad that the pup was asleep two reasons. Rin drained body needed plenty of rest and Sesshoumaru didn't want her to see what she was going to do next. What she was about to do may be seen in a different light by humans. Since humans and youkai misunderstood each other customs regularly, she did not want the pup to be exposed to anything more then necessary. Not that she was ashamed of her heritage, she was only thinking about what's best for the pup.

'This little fragile human is one of the main reasons why this Sesshoumaru has changed immensely.' She thought as she started to take off the wolfs' remaining armor. Before she would not have considered thinking about anyone besides herself and now, she always put her pup first without hesitation.

She carefully removed the rest of his armor and set it off to the side. It made some commotion, but little Rin was a hard sleeper so it didn't disturb slumbering form. She then removed the shoulder pads so she could have better assess to his neck when she treated his wounds. Luckily for them she didn't puncture any major veins in his throat they were only minor cuts to a youkai. However if he was human he would have died by now. She felt the heat starting to radiate off of him again as his temperature begun to rise. The rain helped Kouga a great deal but she will have to remove the rest of the poison out of his system.

First she removed his wrist bands and set them to the side. Then her fangs elongated as she accumulated a large amount of healing saliva in them. Holding his wrist up with her left hand she bit his wrist hard, injecting the saliva into his bloodstream. Her saliva will act as a counter agent against her poison to run it out of his circulatory system. His already pained breathing increased as he felt something piercing his flesh. Some of Kouga's blood seeped into her mouth as she infused her saliva with his blood. As she tasted his blood she discovered that she actually enjoys the taste. It was a pungent flavor of spices and a hint of the sweet taste of honey that caused her already sensitive taste buds to explode with the flavor. Not only did the wolf look luscious, but he tasted absolutely scrumptious. She berated herself for enjoying the wolfs' essence. She was supposed to aide him, not take pleasure in his spice. She felt she had no right to do so. She pushed the thoughts of his mouth watering taste aside and concentrated on healing the wolf.

Kouga shifted and grunted in pain as he was about to bit his tounge. Before he did so, Sesshoumaru forced the side of her right hand in his mouth to prevent him from biting it off. Her blood dripped down the side of his mouth, but she did not mind. As far as she was concerned she deserved an abundance of pain for what she did to him. Suddenly she felt his lips pucker as Kouga lazily sucked her blood out of her hand while he was still asleep. Apparently he enjoyed the sweet cinnamon taste of her blood as he continued to suck and swipe his tongue lightly across the wound on her hand. Sesshoumaru tensed as she continued her task at hand because she felt something wash over her at she only felt with Kouga…arousal. This was not the arousal that came about when she felt bloodlust, it was a different type of arousal, a different type of lust. It was similar to what she smelled on the wolf earlier. It's the same scent Kouga very presence caused Sesshoumaru body to produce.

Angry with herself for feeling this way she scowled as she thought:

'This Sesshoumaru does not deserve to take pleasure in this current situation. I will not take advantage of him in his helpless state.' She thought with determination. Her body betrayed her thoughts however and her womanhood became wet. She willed her body to stop reacting to his licking and sucking. She didn't know how she would react to him if her arousal become too much. She beat down her desires and focused on assisting the wolf with his recovery.

Still holding his wrist with her left hand she continued to inject saliva into his wrist as he bit, sucked and licked her large hand. When she finally released his wrist from her sharp fangs, he let go of her now clean hand. Her bit marks begun to heal almost instantly as she begun to treat the wounds on his chest. Hearing Rin still sleeping peacefully, she bent over Kouga and placed her mouth over the first four slash injuries across his chest. She sucked the left over poison out of every area of the four wounds. As she did this the flavor of his blood and her poison mixed together filled her mouth. Her body started to betray her resolve again as she felt wetness trail down her powerful inner thighs. Tasting the wolf also reminded her of how hungry she was. Oh how she would love to sink her fangs into a bloody fresh kill. Then maybe she could get her mind of the gorgeous specimen of a male youkai in front of her. She cursed herself knowing that Inuyasha will without a doubt smell her arousal now that they are in a closed in area. But she decided not to worry about what her little baka brother thought as long as he kept his ponderings to himself. Then she thought:

'If he decides to mention my natural body reactions then he shall suffer the consequences for his brashness.' She thought as she swiped her tongue ever so slowly across the cuts to make sure they were thoroughly coated with her medicinal saliva. She made one final sweep off her tongue across his collar bone. She licked her lips savoring the flavor of him. She then she begin to think about how Kouga would react to her if he woke up in there state of undress, or if Inuyasha were to walk in on them. Her undershirt was still damp clinging to her form, the cave reeked of lust and Kouga was practically naked.

'This Sesshoumaru cares not what they think the only matter of relevance is the proper healing of the wolf.' She thought refusing to feel embarrassed by something that comes natural to Inu youkai. They lick wounds all the time to heal themselves and others; that is how Sesshoummaru closed her wound when Inuyasha cut of her arm. And if she happened to become aroused while doing it so be it; at least that is what she told herself. However she still felt that aggravating guilt creep up in her mind. Deep down that small part of her that finds the wolf alluring wished he would wake up and let her know that he approves of her actions. Normally she would not need anyone to approve of her behavior, but she felt guilty for enjoying the taste of the youkai she nearly killed for something he did not do. She felt like enjoying his taste was taking advantage of him. She decided she deserve this guilty feeling if she cannot contain her lust for the wolf.

Taking a deep breath she begun to nip and sucked at his neck licking the several puncture wounds she made in his throat. She felt him harden against her thigh as she involuntarily moved the limb up and down his manhood and kissed his neck apologetically. WAIT if she could feel his erection on her thigh then that means her thigh is in between his legs, grinding against him! She is practically straddling him! In the back of her mind she wondered how the hell she went from kneeling beside his form and bending over him to laying on top of him caressing him with her lips, tongue, teeth and thigh. And why the seven hells was she STILL kissing his neck when his wounds were already healed. Most importantly, why was she doing this when her pup was present. It didn't matter that she was asleep, it was unacceptable.

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly after she thought about the sleeping pup, realizing that she had almost completely lost herself to her newly discovered desire in front of her daughter no less. Not to mention she was almost humping the sleeping wolf. Just when she started to wonder what the hell was happening to her, she finally sensed his heart rate increase; indicating that he was about to wake up. When she was about to get up she felt Kouga arms wrapped around her neck. Kouga opened his glazed blue orbs and gave her a half lidded look filled with lust and grogginess. Although his mind was a bit fuzzy Kouga notice three things: One Sesshoumaru was missing clothes, two Kouga was missing clothes and three the smell of both of their arousal permeated the air. Smiling his wolfish grin weakly he looked into her eyes and whispered:

"You weren't kidding when you warned me earlier were you." Sesshoumaru frowned and said:

"Of course not this Sesshoumaru would not have said it if she was not speaking the truth." She said as she easily pried his hands of off her neck. Just as she went to get up he said:

"I had to nearly die to be get your attention, but the way you feel on top of me right now and the way you taste and smell... it was well worth it." He said as he pressed his erection into her thigh. Straddling his stomach faster then he could comprehend, she pinned his wrist by his head and looked over his mostly healed chest and neck. Pink markings were the only evidence left of his nearly fatal wounds. She placed her face inches away from his and growled as she spoke in a low tone.

"Suicidal fool, this Sesshoumaru nearly ripped you apart and took pleasure in your blood as you slept. You should feel anger and fear from my very presence yet you still desire me…absurd." Her eyes flashed red for a moment to emphasis her point. Sesshoumaru wanted to scare him away. She wanted him to be furious with her for hurting him. She wanted him to fear her so she they will never desire each other again. She wanted him to hate her for actually having the gall for enjoying his body why he was unconscious.

Instead he did the exact opposite. He looked her in the eyes seriously for once and said:

"I feel power radiate off ya in huge waves even when you suppress it. I hate to admit it, but you could have easily killed me when we first met but you didn't. You could have torn my ass up today, but I'm still alive talking to you. I know what I did to your cub back in the village and I'm sorry. But I am not sorry that I touched you when I did…when you attacked me. I touched you because I was worried about ya. You looked as if you were trapped in a nightmare and I wanted to bring you out of if. If I had to do it over again, I would without a second thought. Besides I'm healed although sore and I know it is because of you. I can smell the sweet scent of your blood and saliva all over me."

Sesshoumaru gave him an impassive look for a few moments and said:

"Your foolish sentiment could cause you to expire prematurely. Do not allow your bleeding heart to weep for me for next time you do, this Sesshoumaru may be the direct cause of your untimely death." She said attempting to frighten some sense into him and letting him know she didn't want his sympathy. But it was revealed that he would not heed her words after he spoke:

"I can't help it and I don't want to. You are my ally now and I won't turn your back on you when you are in trouble, no matter what."

'And one day you will be my woman.' He thought as he smiled at Sesshoumaru again showing his fangs.

Sesshoumaru frowned at him not saying anything and to her amazement she found that she didn't want to move off of him. His words somehow moved her and angered her at the same time. So she said nothing and glared at him. She dared him to be so understanding after what she put him through.

Kouga looked her up and down as much as possible. He couldn't really see her bottom half, but he did see her powerful arms as she pinned him down and he could see her full cleavage he long to touch. Her long shiny damp mane framed her face and pooled around them like a protective drape. He gazed into her fierce golden cat like eyes that had coldness in them. Behind the coldness in her orbs he saw lust, warmth, anger and guilt. The markings that decorated her face and her full kissable lips made her look so exotic, so beautiful that he licked his lips to keep himself from devouring hers. He wanted so badly to touch her, but he knew she wasn't ready for him to do any of the caressing. But from what he has just experienced she doesn't mind touching him so he figured if he played his cards right he could get her to continue to feel him up. Then eventually when she is ready he could return the favor. His bright blue eyes looked concerned and in awe as he stared at her. Then he thought:

'She's so powerful, so beautiful and so twisted in the head. What the fuck could have happened to her to make her react the way she did just because I touched her? What the hell had her so freaked out that she became entranced and then totally lost it on me. Fuck, she almost transformed on my ass.' After the long moment of silence he spoke:

"Look Sesshoumaru ya ain't going to scare me away that easily. It's obvious that we want each other I can smell it. So if you want, feel free to keep kissing, sucking, nipping and touching me to your hearts content. I definitely would not protest if ya did." He said as he pushed his hardness into her strong inner thigh to get his meaning across. Sesshoumaru usually would have been irate with him for even thinking that she needed his permission to do anything. However she was inwardly grateful that he didn't protest against her earlier actions. The last thing she wanted to do was force herself on him when he didn't do anything to deserve it. She knows what that feels like…

Sighing silently she said:

"This Sesshoumaru merely became aroused from the taste of your blood and your tongue on my hand. This Sesshoumru should have pushed you away but I did not. Since you seemed to enjoy it I will not apologize for my actions. Furthermore this Sesshoumaru will not allow what you are suggesting, especially since there is a pup present."

"So if there wasn't a cub here you would ride me like a wild animal all night long?" He said grinning like an idiot. She growled at his comment as she bared her fangs. Was the wolf trying to piss her off or was he really that stupid. Just as she was about to ask him just that she heard:

"What the fuck…you two horny freaks could have at least waited until you were by yourselves before ya started to rut, sheesh there a pup here ya know..!" Inuyasha said gruffly loud with a scowl.

Standing at the entrance soaking wet he held six dead and skinned rabbits in one hand and some apples in the sleeve of his jacket. He didn't like what he was seeing especially after what he just found out about Sesshoumaru. But he managed to catch himself before mentioning it and made another comment. You just don't do those kind of things in front of a pup.

Though he was worried about leaving the wolf with Sesshoumaru when she first told him to go on patrol, it was for a completely different reason. He never thought that he would come back to THIS. And from the goofy expression on Kougas face he was loving it. He hated to admit it but he felt relived that she was on top in the dominant position. If she was on the bottom it would have reminded him of a helpless victim and he couldn't stand the thought of his strong sister being helpless. Inuyasha saw that Kouga didn't mind being submissive in the least. But Inuyasha was seriously grossed out by the idea of them doing anything sexual. Even though they were not stark naked most of their clothes were missing and he could still smell both of there arousal inside the cave. Scary images of them together assaulted his mind. He found himself chanting 'Get the mental picture out, get out, get out, get out!!!'

Both Kouga and Sesshoumaru looked up at him wide eyed. Kouga grinned like an idiot as he lay on his back with his wrist by his head. Sesshoumaru released him and looked at Inuyasha with a bored expression and tilted up nose hiding her initial shock. She also hid the blush that threaten to make its way onto her face. She hasn't blushed in centuries, what on earth was this wolf doing to her!? There was totally way too many things going on with Sesshoumaru. Recent physical changes, her attraction to Kouga old memories surfacing, it was becoming bothersome to the daiyoukai.

With half of there clothes off and Sesshoumaru hovering over Kouga pinning him down, the situation didn't look proper. She climbed off of Kouga and picked up Rin who started to stir. She growl/purred to get Rin to fall back into a deep sleep within moments. Then she glared at Inuyasha while still holding Rin. Remembering what she thought earlier about Inuyasha voicing his opinion on the matter and remember the comment he made before he left, Sesshoumaru reacted…

A/N: Sorry I took so long for the update, please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Throwing Projectiles and Throwing Words

A/N: Hello everyone I hope that chapter is not too long, anyway enjoy!!!

OWWWW SHIT! Sesshoumaru you crazy bitch what in seven hells is wrong with you!" Inuyasha exclaimed as a large rock bounced off his forehead and hit the ground. The impact was hard, fast and shocking, so much so that Inuyasha ended up flat on his back holding the large bruise that started to form on his forehead head. She did not throw the rock with enough force to penetrate his skull, but it hurt like hell!!!

Sesshoumaru figured that Inuyasha had a thick skull so a rock to the noggin would not do too much damage. However it would punish him for his insults. She briefly thought about the major change in their relationship as Inuyasha continued to sputter curses at her. A few years ago she would have attempted to rip him apart or at least seriously maim him for such insults. Now the siblings don't cause each other nearly as much physical harm as they did before. However both of them were hot tempered and light handed. Inuyasha has a shorter fuse and Sesshoumaru has a more explosive reaction once her longer fuse was depleted. Her temper and light handed ways caused her to throw the first projectile she could get her hands on. Inuyashas' easily irritated temperament caused him to spout obscenities when Sesshoumaru introduced said projectile to his forehead.

Kouga observe the scene as he looked between the two Inu siblings while still laying on his back with his hands folded behind his head. Snickering he thought:

'Man, my woman certainly knows how to put a male in his place and on his back, although it usually involves pain.'

Then as an afterthought he pondered:

'Pain could be a good thing as long as it doesn't involve pure agony and death. Yup, I can handle a little pain and I bet she would be rough with me too…which is exactly how I like it. Mmmmmm, I seriously got to convince her to put me on my back again in a good way…eventually, I'll talk her into letting me top her. Then I'll show her how a wolf like me can make a beautiful bitch like her howl his name…repeatedly.' He mused, grinning as perverted images involving a certain powerful tall daiyoukai and himself entered his mind. Sesshoumaru started off as a distraction from the upcoming battle and rescue mission they would be involved in. Now it is one of his top goals in life to make her officially his woman. Then his mind started to wonder from the gorgeous work of art that sat beside him to what the beauty was distracting him from…his family.

'Those clowns better survive those elder assholes.' He thought as he frowned for a few moments. Ginta and Hakkuku were the few living wolf youkai from his pack; he didn't want to think about what he would do if he lost them. Therefore them dying was not an option as far as Kouga was concerned.

Kouga hoped that the small group occupying the cave will be able to convince the elders that he lead them into their trap. If all goes well they can rescue his pack members and find away to destroy the bastards for good. Kouga planned on staying with the Inu siblings for the long haul once his companions were returned safely and hidden away until the elders were taken care of. Not only did he want revenge on behalf of his comrades, but he wanted to help 'his woman' and Inuyasha, his comrade whom he dubbed 'dog breath' take out the assholes. Granted he knew Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were more then capable of taking care of themselves, be that as it may he wanted to assist them. Most beings would think that after Sesshoumarus' earlier outburst of rage he would want to distance himself from the daiyoukai with the toxic flower claws. However the exact opposite was true. He knew that what ever was disturbing her could arise again and jeopardize not only the group members' lives, but anyone within the elders grasp after they are fully freed. Besides, despite the fact she nearly killed him with one swipe of her clawed hand, he likes her company. Kouga has always been attracted to powerful woman. This was one of the main reasons he was drawn to Kagome. Not only could she sense the jewel shards, but he knew she had the potential to become a very powerful miko and she has a lot of spunk. He found that out the hard way when she slapped him for his direct behavior when he tried to woo her in the past. His 'former woman' Inuyashas' mate and his 'new woman' the stunning deadly daiyoukai were forces to be reckoned with. Another bonus of being in her presence is what it could lead to, like her nipping, sucking and licking him again for instance. Sesshoumaru was a beautiful dangerous enigma to him that he intended to solve.

But first they have to drop the pup Rin off in a safe haven before they rescue his pack. Shaking his head a bit he decided not to allow his thoughts to drift further down a negative road and to worry about their plans later. He decided it would be more entertaining to pay attention to the little sibling quarrel that was taking place in front of him. Kouga relaxed on his elbows and while he gazed at Sesshoumaru. He let himself be sooth buy the sounds coming from 'his woman' direction. Rin was not the only one who was calmed by the resonance that was coming from the daiyoukai.

Kouga glanced at Sesshoumarus' now semi dry undershirt and resisted the urge to lick his lips. The cool air due to the weather combined with her damp shirt and her earlier arousal made her nipples stand out noticeably on her full breasts. However she shifted about adjusting her tail around her pup and obstructing his view. Although she was not looking at him he knew that with her sharp senses she knew he was starting at her breasts. Therefore he concluded that she shifted her tail on purpose. He figured she was a bit awkward being discovered on top of him and all, although he could not detect it in her scent. She must have hidden it somehow either that or she was just playing hard to get, by hiding the eye candy that was her cleavage from him. Kouga begun to harden the again by the mere thought of what was under that shirt, so much so that he had to think of some really disgusting imagines before his member could soften again.

Sesshoumaru purred again, using the hypnotic sound to sooth Rin back to sleep. Kouga smiled as he continued to listen to the relaxing tone of her growl like purr. Despite the fact that he was worried about the outcome of their battle in the near future a few moments ago, his mind was still in a haze filled lust. Paying attention to the Inu siblings spat was harder then he first thought, but eventually the comical situation in front of him had his undivided attention. With his negative thoughts completely gone for now he decided to not butt into the sibling discord and see how 'his woman' handle his baka friend/rival Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had sat on his elbows as well perpendicular to Kouga a few feet away. He rolled his eyes at the goofy looking grin Kouga had plastered on his face. Then he gave Sesshoumaru the best glare he could muster. Sesshoumaru returned the glower and proved once again she was still the queen of dirty looks. She continued to purr while the two siblings were having a staring contest in order to help Rin go back to sleep. After Sesshoumaru helped Rin return to the land of slumber, she said in a low tone.

"Since this Sesshoumaru seems to have knocked what little sense you had out of your skull, she will inform you. Do not indicate that this Sesshoumaru would actually perform the act of rutting in front of Rin. Moreover, this Sesshoumaru suggest that you remember this truth: she does not forget insolent insults so easily." She said as she narrowed her golden cat like eyes at her younger brother.

Sesshoumaru did not take too kindly to being called an old hag even though technically she was old enough to be Inuyashas' mother. She was sixteen in human years (200 in youkai years) when he was born and everyone, human and youkai alike were considered to be an adult at that age during the feudal era in Japan. Not only did Inuyasha insult her about said age, but he caught her with her hand in the cookie jar. Said cookie jar in this case was Kouga who was as always, grinning like a goofball. The heavy rain outside made it impossible for her or the wolf to catch Inuyasha scent before he entered the cave. The same storm made it unfeasible for Inuyasha to catch the scent of arousal due to his hanyou heritage. Indeed she hated thunderstorms with a vengeance!

Being caught in that position annoyed the daiyoukai immensely…she hated being annoyed…and embarrassed. Sesshoumaru actually being embarrass when it came to her behavior says a lot about the situation since usually she did not give a damn about what anyone thought of her. As long as they showed her proper respect and/or fear, other creatures could contemplate what they wished about the daiyoukai. However, the idea of Inuyasha suggesting such a thing, the realization that she enjoyed going to second base with the wolf; when she was suppose to just heal said wolf wounds which she inflicted and the fact that she did it in front of the sleeping pup help awaken that aggravating emotion of discomfiture. First she lost her composure and reacted violently in front of her pack, nearly killing the wolf. Then to top it off, she was licking and sucking of the wolf like he was the most delicious meal she ever tasted in front of her sleeping pup, only to be caught by her baka brother straddling the same wolf an hour later. In spite all of this humiliation; she managed to push it aside in favor of taking her frustrations out on her loud month little brother.

Kouga smiled widen even farther if that was possible as he heard the exchange between the two. Then the musing wheels start to turn in Kougas' mind as he thought about what Sesshoumaru said, and then it clicked. With clarity piercing through the hazy lust cloud of his brain he thought:

'ALRIGHT!!! She said she wouldn't rut with me in front of the pup, she didn't say she wouldn't rut with me at all so I still have a chance. This is definitely a move in the right direction.' He thought as he turned his head back and fourth between the two siblings, watching 'his woman' quarrel with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled in pain as he sat up on his haunches and said:

"Keh, get over it ya pompous ass, don't tell me you're still pissed about the old hag comment I made earlier. You keep callin me a pup so I called ya an old hag, big deal."

Sesshoumaru narrowed her eyes into even more and scowled at him as he spoke. Inuyasha was glad that she was focused on something else instead of on what was disturbing her earlier, even if she was pissed off at him. As long as she was throwing rocks instead of her poison whip, he could handle that. Seeing that he was grating on her nerves, content that she is a bit more expressive as a female and being well…Inuyasha, he decided to continue to push her buttons. Smirking at her he spoke:

"Shit Sesshoumaru, who would have thought that you were such a sensitive old h-" He was cut off when he received her rather painful retort from his elder sibling. That is, when another large rock speeded towards his head. He barley managed to dodge his head to the left. Then he started to gloat.

"HA! Ya missed ya…owwww fuck!!! Stop throwing those big ass boulders at me dammit!!!" He snarled and pinned his puppy ears to his head as he felt the projectile impact, hitting him hard in the back of his head. He held the back of his head with both hands as he growled at Sesshoumaru. It was amazing that he managed to remain sitting upright instead of toppling over from the force of the blow. Apparently Sesshoumaru had thrown the rock in a way so that if he did manage to dodge it the first time, he would have to move to his left. It was angled so that if he did move out of the way, it would bounce of the cave wall behind him, nailing him in the back of the head.

Then Inuyasha heard a most irritating sound:

"BUHAHAHAHAHMUHAHAHAHA!!!" Kouga begun to laugh his ass off like Inuyasha did earlier when Kouga was trying to woo Sesshoumaru.

Although pink scars showed the only evidence of the nearly fatal wounds he suffered a while ago, they were still tender. So as he laughed he held his chest and rolled on to his stomach pounding his other fist on the ground. His tail wagged happily demonstrating his mirth. Sesshoumaru caught a glance of Kouga ass when he rolled on his stomach and like what she saw. She did not ogle him though; she merely looked out the corner of her eye at the young delectable wolf prince. However she only got to look at his lovely muscular tight ass for a second. This was because Kougas' loud laughter startled Rin out of her sleep. Sesshoumaru growled low in annoyance at herself for looking at him in such away and at Kouga for making such a ruckus and startling her pup. As Rin bolted upright, Sesshoumaru loosen her tail, giving Rin more room. Instead of putting a knot on the corner of Kougas' head though, she merely smirked at Inuyasha as she looked back at her little brother, inwardly hoping he didn't notice how she was looking at the wolf rear earlier. Now Inuyasha was holding his forehead and the back of his head and clenching his teeth as he glared at the two youkai.

Feeling safe and Sesshoumarus' arms and warm tail, Rin had managed to calm her rapid heartbeat. She sat quietly observing the whole seen. The wolf was in hysterics, Inuyasha was pissed off more then usual and Sesshoumaru had a mischievous smirk on her face. It was the smirk she usually got when she was about to maim or kill someone. Be that as it may, Rin quickly concluded that her particular smirk was at Inuyashas' expense. Rin saw no major violence taking place so she figured Inuyasha was the butt of some joke that amused the other two youkai.

Sesshoumaru earlier foul mood was replaced by pure amusement. The silly wolf and the indignant hanyou helped brighten her sour mood. Even if the current situation was merely a temporary distraction, she welcomed it. She always had a sense of humor although at times it could be macabre and cruel. She knew she was twisted, which is why she did not deny it when Inuyasha called her crazy. Hell, she liked being an unpredictable mystery and being warped was apart of her personality. As far as she was concerned it ran in their bloodline, Inuyasha wasn't exactly warped free himself. However, they both had terrible experiences in their lives so they both had reasons to be as distorted as they were.

Sesshoumaru was still smirking when she said:

"Do not be melodramatic; those were merely small specs of grain compared to what this Sesshoumaru could toss at you if she wished. No go on, what were you about the say, Inuyasha." She said in an amused tone.

Inuyasha jumped up and swayed on his feet for a moment before he said:

"How the fuck did you do that!?"

She gave an almost inaudible sigh and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Why must she tell the baka the same thing over and over again? Deciding not to throw another rock or as Inuyasha puts it 'boulder' at him at that moment, she looked at him with a bored expression and said:

"Again Inuyasha watch your language and to answer your inquiry, complete proficiency as a warrior. If you wish to find out what other aptitude this Sesshoumaru has for inflicting pain, finish your statement Inuyasha." She said giving him a bored look but her cold golden eyes dared him to say anything inappropriate about what he just saw, or anything else for that matter. Especially since Rin was awake. Her hand slowly crept towards another nearby large rock behind her without taking her eyes off of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha mused about it a bit and figure this was a subject not meant for the kid ears so he just said:

"I'll finish what I want to say when the kid ain't around; I got some other shit I need to talk to ya about. And when she ain't around expect payback for those boulders you won't be able to use her as a shield jackass." He said roughly as he narrowed his eyes.

She glared back at him and spoke in a deceptively calm tone when she said:

"This Sesshoumaru has never used_ anyone_ as a shield. However this Sesshoumaru is pleased to see that you have enough intelligence in that pea brain of yours to not risk hitting the pup. If you did you well would regret it."

Rin was still looking at the bickering duo and saw the sideways smirk appear on her adopted mothers face. Her eyes widen a bit and she giggled. Then she whispered:

"Uh oh, she's got the smirk, Inuyasha going to get it big time when they talk." She said as she glanced at Kouga who seemed to be a lot better then he was before she went to sleep.

She smiled to herself, happy to see that Sesshoumaru was able to help him and that Kouga seems to have reacted better to Sesshoumaru then most would have. Instead of anger and fear coming off the wolf in waves, she saw glee and excitement. As mentioned earlier she was wise for her age. She saw the way the wolf looked at Sesshoumaru with half lidded eyes. Auntie Kagome and Sango told her about that look among other things, when Rin failed to get Sesshoumaru to tell her about the birds and the bees. She didn't think he was upset with the daiyoukai actions at all nor did he show apprehension around Sesshoumaru. With that thought in mind her smiled brighten and she sat in Sesshoumarus' lap and continued to listen to the two Inus'.

Meanwhile, Kouga was still snickering at the siblings. Then he saw that trademark evil smirk appear on the daiyoukai beautiful exotic face. Most people would think that a smirk on the daiyoukai face was either terrifying, spelled trouble, out of place or any combination of the three. But Kouga thought it was sexy as hell. He wanted to speak on her behalf, but from what he knew about her, she would not appreciate his attempt to aide her even if it was only verbally. She was a proud individual who never asked for help. Although she ordered others to assist her on occasion, she was reluctant to do that unless absolutely necessary. Not wanted to risk his own skull suffering from a barrage of rocks, he only listened and snickered at the scene in front of him.

As she shot her side way smirk at her little brother she said in a low dangerous tone:

"Feel free to try and strike me when we have our private audience, I look forward to it." She said as she cracked her knuckles, which was her way of saying that if he tried it; she was going to kick his ass. She dared him to suggest that she would cower behind a pup, a human pup at that. Although she knew that her baka brother was only trying to get a rise out of her when he said it. Something she is guilty of doing to him on several times.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to talk about the position Inuyasha caught her and Kouga in at all, but at least the second rock seemed to knock some sense back into Inuyashas' head. Now after receiving the second bruise on his head, her little brother knew not to bring up private adult matters in front of the pup. The daiyoukai ignored the fact that Rin was almost an adult and may have known about such things already. In fact little Rin wanted her to mate with the wolf and have a family of her own.

Inuyasha also hand enough sense not to attempt to strike her while Rin was sitting in her lap. She wondered what other 'shit' he wanted to discuss with her. She had an idea of what it was, but decided to concern her self with that when the time came.

Inuyasha tilted his head up proudly and puffed out his chest and she said in a confident tone:

"I won't 'attempt' to do anything, I will hit ya, and I'm going to get ya back for messing with my ears earlier." Inuyasha said gruffly as he shook his head, still trying to clear the cobwebs from his vision. He glared at the wolf who started to laugh again as he imagine what Sesshoumaru did to the hanyou ears, wishing he could have seen it. Inuyasha chest deflated and his body tensed as he sneered:

"Yeah, will see how long you will be laughing when I put my foot up your ass ya stupid skinny wolf!" He balled up his right fist and shook it at him to put an exclamation on his words.

Kouga snorted and sat up on his haunches and looked at Inuyasha with amused cerulean blue eyes and said:

"For as long as I want mutt face, cause there is no way you are going to kick my ass!"

Inuyasha glared at him with his golden orbs and said:

"We'll see about that when your back on your feet asshole." Then they both heard a nearly inaudible growl coming form Sesshoumaru. In canine language said growl basically meant:

"**This is the final warning about the foul tongues in front of the pup."**

Inuyasha growled back in Inu language that for the most part meant:

"**Keh, Whatever." **

While Kouga growled in wolf language:

"**You're absolutely right I will try to keep my tongue in check when it comes to the pup, I can't say the same when it comes to you beautiful blue." **He growled lustfully as he moved his eyebrows suggestively.

A low warning growl came from the daiyoukai and a loud yelp came from the wolf who was now rubbing his nose were Sesshoumaru punched him. She only snorted and turned her head ignoring the wolf. She only used a minuscule amount of strength when she hit him so she would not cause him any major injury. She did not intend to repeat the earlier violent incident with Kouga; however she did intend to put him in his place when he got out of line. Even though Kouga was speaking the wolf language when he made the perverse comment, she would not tolerate it in front of her pup or her brother…no exceptions.

Inuyasha laughed loudly for the second time in a couple of days at Kouga. Said wolf glared at him with pierce cerulean blue orbs as Inuyasha said:

"HA! You can dish it out (gasp) but you can't (gasp) take it. She's got a mean right hand doesn't she? Hehehehehehe!!!

Kouga could do nothing but hold his nose and glare at the hanyous' back as Inuyasha turned around and headed towards the entrance of the cave.

Then Inuyasha proceeded to take of the top portion of his fire rat robe and twist it to remove some of the excess water from the soaking wet jacket. He was also thinking, which he hated to do.

Inuyasha was contemplating how he would begin his one on one chat with his elder sibling. He had to address the incident that occurred outside of the cave. The pack needed Sesshoumaru to be completely stable if they were going to make it back home alive and in one piece. He had a mate, pup, pack and the village to take care of and he cannot do that if he is dead; so dying was not an option for him either. He also forbids the death of anyone else in their pack, including Kouga and his running buddies! They all could meet their demise if Sesshoumaru becomes unstable again. With his youkai uncontrolled without Tessaiga and his human night coming up in about two weeks, he had his own shit to deal with. The pack did not need his sister, the hardcore daiyoukai losing her control in the middle of battle. So he decided to at least get Sesshoumaru to give him a little detail about what happened that affected her so badly.

'If she stops holding those fucked memories in, she less likely to go berserk again. We definitely don't need that shit.' He thought as he continued to dry his fire rat robe.

Even though they had a rough- scratch that a fucked up past, he did not want his elder sibling to lose her life or what sanity she had. As far as he was concern, she was apart of his pack and he would protect her with his life. After all he did it in the past when he attacked Magatsuhi in an attempt to free his injured and trapped sibling. He knew that she would do the same for him simply because she did it in the past with Sounga, the sword of hell. She saved his pack members on more then one occasion and she even saved them from him and from himself. Of course neither one of the siblings would admit their loyalty out loud.

Sesshoumaru gave them both an impassive look as Inuyasha walked to the front of the cave and Kouga glowered holes in Inuyashas' back as he mumbled something about abusive females.

Sesshoumaru hit a lot harder then Kagome, even when she held back. Kouga shivered as he imagined what his face would feel like if she had hit him with her full force. That if he would survive to feel anything. Said shiver was partially from dread, but mostly from the perverted ponderings that started to flow through his mind. His musings had something to do with how rough she would be in the sac; something he has been thinking about every since she first crushed his fingers. What was with him and aggressive women, he did not know for sure, nor did he care. But he believed it had something to do with the rush he got from being with them. It would be exciting to bed someone who could probably end him in the blink of an eye. Kagome could have purified him straight to hell and Sesshoumaru…well she could rip him apart, melt him and do many other horrible things to him he could not fathom. Although he loved living in one piece, he liked the adrenaline rush he got when he was around the daiyoukai. That was one of the many attributes he liked about her.

The thunderstorm had finally moved on to another area much to the daiyoukai and miko relief. Rin was giggling the whole time she heard the 'cute'grunts, growls and yelps coming from the three majestic and hilarious beings surrounded her. She could only imagine what their conversation was about. Obviously it was something they did not want her to hear, but their body language told her bits and pieces of the canines chat. She knew Kouga said something perverted because he got the same look the monk did when he said something of that nature to her aunt Sango. She couldn't actually see Sesshoumarus' fist collide with the wolf nose due to the rapid movement, but she saw the after affects. However, compared to what Rin has seen Sesshoumaru do to youkai in the past who pissed her off, the strike was nothing but a mere tap. Granted Kougas' nose was dislocated and he was currently adjusting it, but it was only bleeding a little. Inuyasha laughter which was rare made her giggled more. Especially after she heard his comment which was spoken in a language she understood, Japanese. Kouga making perverted comments towards Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru 'lightly tapping' him confirmed her earlier conclusion about their growing relationship. Since their nonverbal gestures gave her much information about the exchange between the three, she decided not to push and ask what was said between them. Instead after several moments of silence, Rin greeted them:

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru, hi Lord Inuyasha and Lord Kouga. Rin is glad to see that everyone is feeling better." She meant everyone, Kouga wounds seemed to be healed, Sesshoumaru mind was at peace and Inuyasha was not freaked out or speechless. This made the girl flash all of them a smile. Inuyasha looked at her over his shoulder for a moment and said 'just Inuyasha runt' with a bit of a softer voice. Then he took off his undershirt and begun to work on drying it off. He did not even bother to deny that something was wrong with him in the first place; he was two busy thinking about how to get Sesshoumaru to confess some of her memories. Sesshoumaru nodded her head and adjust the girl in her lap and Kouga smiled back at Rin and Sesshoumaru. Finally setting his nose in the right place he said:

"Thanks pup. I owe all of you big time for the help, even mutt face over their." He said as he gestured his head towards the hanyou who was now busy twisting the water out of his undershirt. Inuyasha grunted and said:

"Keh, whatever wolf." Then he started to ignore the group again as he dried out his garments and doing what he loathed, thinking.

Rin looked back up at Kouga again. Her inquisitive nature got the better of her and she found herself asking:

"Lord Kouga."

"Yeah?"

Rin was wondering, why was Lord Inuyasha so upset earlier and why were you laughing? Rin wants to laugh again." She chirped. The three gave her a good laugh moments before with their gestures and growls; now she wanted to hear the Japanese version of what happened while she was asleep.

Inuyasha growled as he made his way over to the fire to hang his undershirt by it. Putting on his fire rat robe that was completely dry he turned in the trio direction:

Sesshoumaru had a smirk on her face while Kouga begun to snicker again at the memory.

"Tell her ya mangy wolf. " And stop laughing asshole!!! Inuyasha growled. Luckily for Inuyasha Sesshoumaru ran out of nearby rocks and her tail was wrapped around Rin. At least he thought he was lucky until a large rock (although smaller then the other two) fell from the roof of the cave, hitting Inuyasha in the head again.

"OWWWW!!! Son of a bitch!!!" Inuyasha yelled when he felt the rock hit the top of his head.

He looked over by Sesshoumaru and saw her poison whip retract into her claws and her talons fade from green to white. Inuyasha knew what she did this time, she used the poison whip with pinpoint accuracy and cut through a small piece of the roof right above his head, making the smaller rock fall on his skull. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and glared at her as if he was trying to make her spontaneously combust with his eyes. She only let a small smirk appear on her lips and crack her knuckles in return.

Kouga eyes still sparkled with amusement as he sat up high with his right elbows on his right knee and looked over to Inuyasha. Then he said:

"Ah calm down mutt, that mouth of yours is the reason why you keep getting humiliated in the first place. She did warn you about your language. And that same big month is the reason why you got pummeled earlier." Inuyasha growled and proceeded to pick the rabbits up which hit the ground when he was knocked on his ass. Then Inuyasha said:

"Your one to talk, that the reason why your nose got broke, because you don't know when to shut up!"

Kouga looked thoughtful for a moment and said:

"True." Inuyasha only scowled and grumbled as he headed over to the fire to wash the skinned and cleaned rabbits off.

Kouga smirked and turned back to Rin who was still sitting on her adopted mothers lap when he begun to speak.

"Anyway Inuyashas' let mouth pissed off Sesshoumaru (Grrrrrrrrr came from Sesshoumaru). I meant he made her mad so Sesshoumaru launched two big ass (Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr) OUCH!!!"

He tried to pry his left ear that was twisted painfully in the daiyoukai right hand. But her strength won over his and all he could do was grab her wrist and enjoy the feel of her soft skin against his calloused hands. Then Kouga quickly corrected himself:

"I, OUCH, I mean to big rocks at Inuyasha head. That's' why the mutt is um… ticked off and why I was laughing." He said sighing in relief when Sesshoumaru released his ear.

Inuyasha coughed after he glanced at the group:

"The wimpy wolf is whipped." Commenting on the wolf compliance to everyone of Sesshoumarus' commands.

Kouga glared at the smirking hanyou who was currently washing off the rabbits with the water in one of the flasks. Kouga shook his fist at Inuyasha and grumbled 'That's the pot calling the kettle black mangy mutt.' Inuyasha gave him the finger and turned his back, smirking to himself. Luckily for Inuyasha Rin back was turned away from him so she did not see the gesture. If she did he was sure he would have another lump on his head. He knew Kouga spoke the truth though; Kagome could sit him if she wished, he was at one time willing to go to hell with Kikyo and Sesshoumaru was using him for target practice.

Kouga looked at the pup who was in a fit of giggles. She looked up at Kouga and Inuyasha as she said:

"That's' what Lord Sesshoumaru does to Jaken when he annoys her, may Rin ask what Lord Inuyasha did to anger Lord Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said:

Inuyasha smirked again and listened.

Rin turned to Sesshoumaru waiting to hear her version of what happen only to be disappointed again when Sesshoumaru said calmly:

"He made inappropriate comments the rest is none of your concern." Rin pouted a bit, but her mood as usual brighten quickly. Then Rin looked up as her curiosity and asked.

"Ma-Lord Sesshoumaru."

"What is it?"

"How exactly did you help Lord Kouga heal, Rin is learning about healing from grandma Kaede, but Rin doesn't know everything." Sesshoumaru gave her a bored look and said:

"That is also none of your concern; let the elderly miko educate you in such matters." She said with no room for dispute.

Licking another being was not something she cared to discuss with anyone. Especially since it turned into something more then healing. Besides, Rin was too young to hear such things in her opinion and from the daiyoukai understanding, humans always view such gestures as either, disgusting or sexually. Since the pup was trying to hint around earlier about her and the wolfs' relationship, she did not want to put any more ideas in the pups' head.

The bored look Sesshoumaru was giving her told her that her adopted mother was being defensive again. This let Rin know something was amiss. However the tone of Sesshoumarus' voice told her to drop the matter for now. Then Rin spoke and said:

"Rin knew Ma- Lord Sesshoumaru would make Lord Kouga feel better." She said with an assured tone. Then Kouga smirked up at Sesshoumaru and said:

"She sure did, in more ways then one." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively with half lidded eyes. Sesshoumaru sent him a nasty glare that made him flinch reminding him of the pain he felt earlier and he held his hands up in surrender still smiling. Rin had a bewildered look on her face as she looked between the two. Then she thought:

'What did Kouga mean by 'more ways then one? His wounds were healed so what are the other ways Lord Sesshoumaru could make him feel better…' Her thoughts were interrupted when Sesshoumaru said:

"Rin help Inuyasha prepare the food; only cook enough for yourself and Inuyasha, leave the rest of the meat be."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." She chirped as she jumped out of her lap and sprinted to Inuyasha side to prepare the dishes. Then Inuyasha thought:

'Why the hell do then only want a few of the rabbits cooked...? Oh yeah, most youkai like their meat raw. Keh, I guess it hard for me to picture miss high and mighty eating bloody raw meat.' He thought as he handed the meat over to Rin to place over the fire.

Inuyasha has been spoiled by the mikos' cooking for him, but since he is out here with a human kid and two youkai, he wasn't even sure if the two of them knew how to prepare human food, so it would be up to him to cook for him and the pup.

'But someone had to cook for the kid when she traveled with Sesshoumaru, the toad and the dragon. I wondered if she cooked for herself all that time. Does she even know that Sesshoumaru eats raw meat? Then again the 'second old hag' might know how to cook, she's just too lazy to do it. That and probably too busy thinking about wrestling with the wolf again as foreplay…perverts.' He thought as him and the pup prepared the food.

Inuyasha grumbled and Rin singed a melody she made up herself as they worked. Inuyasha split two of the rabbits in half so everyone would receive the same amount of food. He sat the top half of the two rabbits off to the side for the youkai that sat across from him. The other two bottom portions of the rabbits were roasted over the fire.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru and Kouga relaxed against the cave wall across from the two cooks next to each other. Both youkai had their right knees bent and their right elbow resting on said knees. Kouga had his left leg folded inward with his left foot under his right knee. Sesshoumaru stretched her long left leg out in front of her. Inuyasha went outside to collect a few large leaves which could be used as plates to hold their food. After returning with the leaves he arranged the food for everyone in the pack. When he finished Rin brought the two youkai their raw food. There was one and a half raw rabbit for each of them sitting on one large leaf. Sesshoumaru looked impassively at the pup while inwardly she was starving for the flesh in front of her. This meal will be nothing but a snack to the daiyoukai, but she planned on enjoying every piece of the succulent rabbit meat. Kouga licked his lips in anticipation, openly showing how famished he was. Rin sat the leaf full of food between them and smiled at them as she chirped:

"Here you go, eat up!!!" Kouga gave the girl a confused gaze due to the pups' behavior. She was human yet she acted so nonchalant when it came to a youkai raw cuisine. Especially since his own wolves once viewed her as dinner.

'Man this pup is really weird innocent, but weird. Most humans would freak out at the very idea of youkai eating raw flesh.'

He looked at her for a few more moments before he spoke:

"Um Thanks pup." Was all he could say as he looked up at the unusual pup. Sesshoumaru silently thanked the pup for the meal by nodding towards the girl. Sesshoumaru only grunted at Inuyasha to show her gratitude. Kouga through in an 'Oh yeah same to you mutt' Inuyasha only said 'Keh' as he sat down by his and the pups' meal, getting ready to dig in. Inuyasha made sure he prepared his and Rins' meals first before arranging the bloody youkai food on the leaf. Then the bubbly Rin chirped:

"You are both very welcome." She stood there for a little while longer looking at Sesshoumaru and opened her month to say something when Sesshoumaru held up her clawed hand to silence her, then Sesshoumaru spoke:

"Yes you may Rin." The wolf, hanyou and the pup gave the daiyoukai a bewildered look and they all said at the same time:

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru ignored the wolf and Inuyasha as she continued to look at Rin. Then she said:

"Were you not going to ask this Sesshoumaru permission to seek out the closest field of flowers?" Sesshoumaru said arching her elegant eyebrow. Rin nodded her head and said:

"How did you know Lord Sesshoumaru?" While her eyebrow was still arched Sesshoumaru responded:

"This Sesshoumaru knows you well." She said as if it should have been obvious. The young pup eyes widen and her month took on an O shape. She realized that Sesshoumaru had become so observant of her habits that she could predict her actions.

Kouga head pivoted between the two as he thought:

'What the hell!? Can Sesshoumaru read minds to…scary?'

While Kouga was pondering the idea of Sesshoumaru having psychic abilities to accompany the rest of her powers, Sesshoumaru continued to speak to Rin and said:

"You will go to the field after you have finished your meal." Then without turning towards Kouga she said:

"Wolf cub, you will accompany her and see to her safety as she has seen to yours." Rin who was less wary of the wolf then she had been in the past did not disagree with Sesshoumarus' decision. She knew Sesshoumaru would not allow her to go with Kouga if she thought he was a danger to her. Besides being the forgiving soul that she was and remembering the time when Kouga saved her life, she had no problems with Sesshoumarus' command.

Kouga on the other hand was shocked that the daiyoukai would entrust him with the pup. He was the main reason the child died what he thought was her only death. He should be the last youkai Sesshoumaru trusted with the pup.

Granted that he did save the pup once, he knew the daiyoukai never liked him, well except physically, which he had the pleasure of finding out recently. Otherwise as far as he knew, there was nothing about his personality that appealed to Sesshoumaru. Or so he thought…

Being as expressive as Inuyasha, Kouga turned his head towards Sesshoumaru who was sitting next to him. With cerulean blue eyes that showed his astonishment he said:

"You actually trust me with the pup? And how did she see to my safety." Sesshoumaru turned her head towards him. With a bored expression on her face golden eyes peered into cerulean ones. The she said with a calm tone:

"This Sesshoumaru trust that you wish to remain in one peace. Moreover, Rin along with Inuyasha brought me back to my senses, which stopped me from killing you. Therefore you shall see to her safety."

'Man I really do owe all of ya big time.' Kouga mused. While Sesshoumaru only stared at him and Rin waited patiently for his reply.

Kouga smiled to himself as he thought:

'If she's anything like mutt face over there she ain't going to admit it, but she does trust me. If she didn't she would not ask, well tell me to look after the pup while she ain't around. Besides I ain't got a problem watching out for the pup.' He knew Rin was important to Sesshoumaru just by observing the stoic youkai interactions with the pup. He also could smell the mark she gave the girl, which means that as far as Sesshoumaru was concern, the pup was her offspring. So he saw it as a positive step in the right direction with 'his woman.' He would be honored to guard the pup.

Kouga gave her a cocky grin when he looked back at her and said with his rough voice:

"Well I ain't got to worry about remaining in one peace; I ain't going to let nothing happen to the pup."

Sesshoumaru gave him a glare that said 'you better not or else…' Sesshoumaru knew the wolf was loyal and his advances toward her were sincere. She also knew that he will not cause the pup harm. Otherwise she would have sensed his hostility towards the girl. And since Rin seems to be comfortable around the wolf, she saw no problem with him taking the pup outside for a while. Besides this would be the perfect opportunity for the Inu siblings to have their little chat while they were gone. Some subjects the daiyoukai did not look forward to discussing, but she was willing to face the unpleasantness of the audience with Inuyasha head on.

Rin bowed and thanked them both before skipping over towards Inuyasha.

Said hanyou heard the whole conversation and came to the same conclusion Kouga did. Sesshoumaru did trust him with the pup and for her to let him safeguard the pup was saying a lot.

Inuyasha handed the pup her portion of the food and sat down on the ground with his own portion of food facing the other two youkai. Kouga and Inuyasha begun to dig in, so engrossed with their food that they did not noticed the look exchanged between Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Rin nodded in understanding and turned her back to the two youkai and face the wall before she begun to slowly eat her meal. Inuyasha gave the girl an odd look out the corner of his eye before what he thought was understanding clicked in his head and he said:

"Look runt ya don't have to turn your back to them, if you don't want to see them eating, just keep your eyes down on your plate." Without looking up Rin said:

"It's not that at all Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru- "She was interrupted when she heard:

"Rin." The low baritone reprimanding sound in Sesshoumaru voice was enough to silence the pup. Sesshoumaru could say one word in a certain tone and Rin could decipher exactly what she means. In this case it meant 'Do not finish that sentence it is none of his concern.' The child mumbled an apology to both of them then she said:

"I can't tell you Inuyasha." Inuyasha only 'Keh' and both of them resumed eating. While devouring his cuisine Inuyasha mused to himself:

'Maybe Sesshoumaru doesn't like it when Rin looks at her when she's eating. But why…maybe she thinks it will make Rin sick to her stomach. She really does care about the kid. She tries to act all tough and shit, but she real does have a shred of decency in her, just a shred though. Man it fucking weird that I have already gotten use to calling Sesshoumaru she, all though_ she_ still acts like a _he_ most of the time.' Inuyasha thought as he looked up at the two youkai and grimaced. His sister was gulping down her food faster then Kouga. Blood was all over their hands and lips and to his surprise; both of them ate the head of the rabbits while he was looking. It was an unbelievable sight to him, his graceful elegant sibling eating her food like a feral creature. On the other hand, no matter how graceful she is her core self was a feral creature of nature. Inuyasha being only half a feral creature that lived around humans most of his life will never get use to seeing youkai eat uncooked meat. No wonder Sesshoumaru didn't want Rin to see her when she ate, it probably would make the pup sick. Then again as accepting as Rin is, she probably would get use to it in a heartbeat.

'The crazy pup might want to try and eat her food that way.' Inuyasha thought as he again cringed at how the two youkai ate. They even ate the bones of the poor creatures. Letting his hunger overcome his wobbling stomach he managed to clear his mind of the two bloody youkai and focused only on his food. Inuyasha resumed devouring the rest of his meal.

Both the youkai enjoyed their meal, although both of them would have enjoyed it a heap more if they had killed the prey themselves. However since circumstances had them attending to other matters, they contently accepted and ate the meal Inuyasha hunted for them.

After Kouga finished his meal, he looked up at Sesshoumaru and licked the drool of his lips, marveling at the sight before his eyes. Sesshoumaru who had finished her meal before the wolf and everyone else was relaxing against the cave wall with her magenta stripped eyes lids closed. Her long soft tongue swiped across her full lips, cleaning off the remaining rabbits' blood. She started to lick her fingers clean of the delicious nectar of life while Kouga watched. Remember the taste of her fingers earlier he longed to be the one to lick and suck those digits on her hand.

Feeling daring he decided to reach for Sesshoumarus' other bloody hand, totally ignore his own blood covered claws. He much rather tasted her skin mangled with the blood then his own.

Before he could reach his goal the same pale hand Kouga was aiming for grabbed the wolfs' wrist, stopping his advances. Sesshoumaru kept her eyes closed knowing that if she saw the young tanned wolf now, she would not be able to keep the arousal that was threatening to overcome her at bay. She also thought about the wolf's earlier encounter with her fingers as she licked her own. Then Sesshoumaru became annoyed with herself and Kouga. Knowing exact what the wolf had planned on doing with her fingers, she tighten her grip and growled in Inu language.

"**Do not start an event that cannot be finished."** Kouga smirked and growled back in wolf language:

"**Well we can always finish later when we are alone, since you don't like an audience."**

Kouga personally didn't give a damn who was watching, he would have rutted with her right then and there if she had permitted it.

Sesshoumaru scowled tightening her grip and making the wolf wince. However she was careful not to break his wrist, discontent with harming him earlier when he had not provoked her. After Kouga winced she growled sternly:

"**Stop this nonsense, courting this Sesshoumaru is courting death. Find what little self preservation you have in that dimwitted brain of yours and stop your pursuit." **

Any other time when Kouga sensed danger his instincts would tell him to retreat. That's unless a pack member was in danger, then he would risk his life to save them. Be that as it may when it came to females his instincts told him to do the exact opposite. Kouga looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before he growled back:

"**If you were the grim reaper you would have killed me and left me to rot. You ain't as bad as you think you are Sesshoumaru. The fact that you even bothered to warn me shows that you have some concern for my ass. I think courting you is worth the risk and since I do have a say in what I do, I will kept trying to convince you that I am all the male youkai you need."** She smirked with her eyes still closed and growled:

"**You barely know this Sesshoumaru yet you presume so much, such a naïve little wolf cub, you know nothing."** Kouga frowned as growled:

"**Then tell me, I want to know everything about you Sesshoumaru. Tell me why you refuse to give me a chance. I know you are like how I look…and taste so what's the problem? And another thing, why did you act the way you did outside the cave, what was going on in your head."** Sesshoumaru scowl deepen as she scoffed at him and growled:

"**Arrogant wolf, this Sesshoumaru does not heed the commands of anyone."** Kouga started to get upset, taking a deep breath to calm his agitation he growled:

"**Look I ain't as stupid as ya think, I know this is another way to try to piss me off and push me away. Anyway now I am asking you to tell me about yourself."**

Sesshoumaru finally opened her eyes and turned toward him. Her hand was still wrapped tightly around his wrist and she growled:

"**You know all you need to know about this Sesshoumaru." **Then she looked at Rin who back was still turned and Inuyasha who tried to act as if he did not over hear the conversation. However, all of them knew that he did hear every word, or in their case every growl. While she was still looking at Rin Sesshoumaru growled:

"**She is ready to leave." **Sesshoumaru stated observing that the small child was only able to eat half of one rabbit. The rest was sat off to the side. Another whole rabbit minus the head Inuyasha discarded earlier was laying on Rins leaf. After a few moments Sesshoumaru said:

"Rin, go with the wolf, return in an hour's time, take your weapons and flask with you." She said calmly as she stood, effortlessly pulling the wolf up with her. Rin was startled out of her thoughts which were focused on the ones she silently called 'couple' sitting across from them. She kept her back turned to them in case they wanted some privacy. Knowing what she learned from the miko Kaede, some youkai are intimate in front of others. When Rin emerged from her musings she turned around jumped up and chirped:

"Yes Milord." With that she walked over to her weapons and prepared herself for their short departure.

Kouga stretched a bit before he turned and looked the tall youkai in the eye and whispered:

"I ain't given up on you Sesshoumaru." She only stared at him silently as he licked his fingers clean and put on his somewhat wet clothing. Outwardly the daiyoukai was calm, but inwardly she was shivering with yearning when he slowly lapped at his digits. Why must the wolf keep doing everything he can to seduce her. As far as she was concerned all it will lead to was death, she was as her name says killing perfection and everyone she has laid with ended up dead. All but one died by her hands. The only one that did not was the one she hated the most…the Ryu.

Inuyasha only rolled his eyes at the wolf as he thought about what horny freaks those two were. He could smell both of their arousals again when Kouga started to lick his fingers. Shaking his head, he decided to ignore them for now.

Kouga turned his head to the waiting girl and said:

"Come on pup, let's get some sun." Said sun was shining like a beacon after the storm was over.

"Yes Lord Kouga, Goodbye Lord Sesshoumaru, goodbye Inuyasha." Rin said sweetly as she placed her quiver on her shoulder. Admiring her nearly dry new outfit Sesshoumaru gave her, she reminded herself to change her clothing when she returned. With that thought she headed towards the wolf.

"See ya runt and mangy wolf." Inuyasha said gruffly. Sesshoumaru nodded to them both and Kouga said:

"See ya puppy, later Sweetness." Sweetness was the new nickname Kouga decided to give Sesshoumaru and he tasted her sweet blood and smelled the scent of roses and cinnamon on her body. Kouga knew he was risking limbs when he said it but he just felt compelled to do so. When Kouga said 'Sweetness' he looked at Sesshoumaru grinned and winked at the scowling daiyoukai before placing Rin on his back and taking off.

Sesshoumaru growl could be heard by the wolf and Rin squeal of delight could be heard by the two Inu siblings. However Inuyasha snickering could be hear only by the youkai. And the cracking of the daiyoukai knuckles could be heard by everyone except the human pup. Although the threat was well understood, it took a while for Inuyasha snickering to stop. HA SWEETNESS, Inuyasha made a mental note to rub it in later!

After his fits of snickering were finished, Inuyasha stretched and grabbed his now mostly dry undershirt. Taking of his fire rat robe he donned his undershirt and put his fire rat robe on top of it. Sesshoumaru still scowling and fighting to hold back the blush that threatens to change her strips from magenta color blood red, she grabbed her white and red robe and put it on over her under shirt. Sesshoumaru sat cross-legged as Inuyasha sat like an Inu with his fist balled up and in front of him on the ground. They both sat by the fire facing each other. Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha and several moments passed before Inuyasha said bluntly:

"We have got ALOT of shit to talk about."

"So speak." Sesshoumaru said impassively although deep down she dreaded where this conversation was heading, but she was no coward. She will speak with her little brother and get this over with. Probably to only end up having a similar conversation with the curious wolf. And with that their chat begins…

A/N: SOOOOOOO SORRY about taking so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and after chapter 13 they will leave to pick up Ah-Un and head to Sesshoumarus' mother's home in the sky…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Angst Causing Conversation

A/N: Hi everyone I completely apologize for the long wait. Oh and I know that I said that they will be picking up Ah-Un and heading to Sesshoumaru's mothers castle this chapter, but this chapter was longer then I thought. That will take place during the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with this fan fiction so far. Enjoy!!!

A powerful daiyoukai of royal decent was trained to demand from the day they learn how to articulate, Sesshoumaru was no exception to this fact. However, many individuals did not take well to being dominated and Inuyasha was indeed one of those persons. So after the female daiyoukai commanded her brother to 'speak' as expected, Inuyasha frowned at her authoritative tone and the need to rebel against her controlling demeanor rose up. However, if Inuyasha revolted against his elder sibling, he would not get the answers he so desired. Therefore he stomped the urge to do the complete opposite of what she said down and forced himself to obey _'Lord Sesshoumaru'_.

Not caring in the least that Inuyasha was offended by the clipped command, Sesshoumaru sat in front of the fire waiting patiently for the ear twitching, scowling puppy to commence their parley.

Inuyasha told himself several moments ago to obey _'Lord Sesshoumaru' _command but he was having a hard time convincing himself to begin their conversation. The younger sibling scowled deepen as he contemplated:

'Male or female, Sesshoumaru still is a bossy bastard! But I have to let it slid for now, I need to find out if she's going to be alright so we can save Kouga's pack, get rid of those Elder assholes, and go home. That's if I can get the nonchalant bitch to talk…maybe the bastard or bastards who fucked with her is the one of the main reasons why she was such a cold bastard when I first met him…ummm, her. Man it still so fucking hard to keep her gender straight!' Inuyasha thought in frustration as he glared at the older female Inu.

Inuyasha no longer thought Sesshoumaru was as cold blooded as she was when Inuyasha met the male version of Sesshoumaru. The deadly outburst with Kouga showed that the female daiyoukai had many deep negative emotions. But she also had positive sentiments, the way she treats little Rin is proof of that. And the way she was all over Kouga like a starving Inu on a rare steak proved she had a lustful side as well. Mentally shaking the last thought of his horny sibling and the equally randy wolf out of his skull with a disturbed shudder, he concluded that she was no longer an unfeeling bastard. Nevertheless Inuyasha believed that Sesshoumaru had been out of touch with her feelings for so long that, the female daiyoukai did not understand her emotions as a male or female, despite her vast intelligence.

As Inuyasha continued to glare at her he was reminded why he was still having a hard time grasping the fact that she was a female in a male body all along. Forced to say that way as a child due to the peril her life was in for merely being born as the first and female pup in her royal family. The way she looked and carried herself did not help matters either. She looked almost the same as before, wore the same bellowing white and red garments, had the same voice and had many personality traits males tend to have. Be that as it may, Inuyasha just figured that since she was raised as a male it is not surprising that masculine behavior was engraved in her character.

Inuyasha wanted all of them to make it back in one piece. He had a pack to look after and the newest member of said pack would be arriving in at least five months. If he were a full Inu youkai it would have been three, however since he is half Inu daiyoukai and half human, the pup's arrival into the word was approximately five months time. There was another reason he wanted ALL of them to make it back in one piece. He refused to admit it directly but Inuyasha cared tremendously for all of them. Yes even the wimpy wolf, said wolf pack and his 'bossy bitch' of a sister. Hence why he wanted to have an audience with his sister, he wanted them all to be safe even if it meant bringing up some of his siblings hurtful memories. He hoped his mate the miko was right about 'getting it all out in the open'.

Growling in annoyance to let his infuriating elder sister know that he did not appreciate being spoken to like the family pet and growling at the entire situation; Inuyasha finally obeyed her curt words and begin in his usual blunt matter.

"Alright, exactly what the fuck happened to you that pissed you of so badly that you were about to rip Kouga's apart. I get he was getting on your fucking nerves with all the flirting and shit, but I never seen you lose your control over something so minor. Something else had to trigger it and I want to know what it is." Inuyasha said in a serious tone as his expressive eyes tried and failed to hide genuine concern he had for Sesshoumaru's well being:

Sesshoumaru stared at him intently for a few moments wanting with all her being to avoid the question. She wanted to claim that what happened in her past was 'none of his concern' but she knew that was not the truth.

Every since she changed back to her true gender, she found herself overcome with emotions. She was pledged with memories of the horrors she suffered as a female in the past. Recently those memories caused her to completely lose control and unleash havoc on the beings around her. If it was not for the interference of her pup and her younger sibling she may have run amok and killed humans and youkai alike for a crime they were innocent of. The daiyoukai saw her lack of composure as a moment of weakness. She believed attacking Kouga in such a way was dishonorable; she made a deal to work with the wolf not to maim and/or kill him. Just because he refused to heed her warnings did not give her the right to attack him so viciously for something that was not his doing. She even assaulted Kouga in a lustful matter when he was vulnerable. Although he absolutely with out a doubt loved it, as did she, she only did anything remotely similar with her quarry whom deserved it. Like a female praying mantis, her bed partners always died in the act at her hands. She only 'rutted' with those that deserved her wrath, the wolf though not totally innocent, did not. It was a possibility that she could have lost control and killed him outright. She unintentionally placed the individuals under her protection in danger by her own hands due to her inability to control her emotions. Which she had very little difficulty doing until recently. The only emotions she did not willingly imprison were anger and loathing. These emotions were the only ones she used to deem as acceptable; now however she feels plenty of other emotions and though she manages to keep most of them within, lately particularly a few hours ago with Kouga, they managed to break free. Needless to say the daiyoukai did not like this one bit! After gazing at his now anxiously shifting form of her brother for what seems like an eternity; with an indifferent expression Sesshoumaru was finding harder to pull of lately she said:

"Your eyes tell this Sesshoumaru that you already know what occurred do you not." She stated not questioned as she stared into his large golden orbs; her indifferent façade hiding the true turmoil she felt inside.

Sesshoumaru was young for an Inu daiyoukai, but had lived the life of an old one and had seen many things in her time. She observed the look Inuyasha gave her on the face of another with a painfully similar countenance when she was taken against her will. It was the same look their father gave her when he saw her laying on the cave floor of the Ryuu in a pool of her own blood…

Inuyasha was the first to break eye contact with his elder sibling. He felt like shit for bringing this up, but he felt he had to get her to release all of the concealed emotions off her chest. Inuyasha found out that was one of his sister major malfunctions, she kept everything emotional inside sealed away, locked up until she was ready to explode. Since she reverted back to what she truly was, she had become more volatile. Not wanted his sister to have another eruption of rage, he pushed himself to continue less gruffly:

"I have an idea, but I want you to tell me at least some of what happen, ya know. Get the shit of your chest."

With her face still possessing a blank expression, she closed her eyes for a moment revealing the beautiful magenta color eyelids and long silver lashes. She did not want anyone to know of what she felt was her prevalent shame and failure to protect herself, her pack and her fathers' lands while he was off battling the elders. Dense as her younger sibling could be at times, she knew he figured out mostly what happen to her. What he did not know was who committed the heinous act and under what circumstances. In the past she would have mutilated and killed him merely for inquiring such information, that how deep her abhorrence ran for him. Nevertheless through many hard lessons from her father, mother and life itself, she learned that he was not the one to blame for her many unfortunate experiences. Inuyasha had proven himself worthy of their fathers' sword and though she once pursued the blade to carry out her vengeance upon the Ryuu, it was not to occur. Faulting him for their father's decision to bequeath the Tessaiga to Inuyasha and blaming him for giving his life to save his second mate and her offspring solved nothing.

As wise as Sesshoumaru was her tenacious temperament sometimes blocked her logic. Being set in her ways it took many tragedies for her to release the error and her ways; for her to see that emotions were always a strength not a weakness. Having someone precious in her life, her adopted pup Rin and her deceased ally and companion Kagura help increase her understanding of her fathers' actions. He desired safety and security for all of his pack. Their father gave her the Tensaiga to protect her from her enemies, including Inuyasha at one time and to help her find the correct path. Their father knew that only when Sesshoumaru found the correct path by understanding the strength of emotions, follow her natural Inu instinct to protect, become independent no longer seeking her fathers' blades and releasing her hatred for her younger sibling; only then would she be able to tap into her genuine power and become a true daiyoukai. Which is exactly what eventually took place. Inu no Taishou gave Inuyasha the Tessaiga to protect younger Inu from himself, his enemies including Sesshoumaru once upon a time and to give his younger persecuted and somewhat weaker pup a fighting chance to survive and thrive in such a harsh cruel world. A world were most would fear and/or scorn him for being born an Inu hanyou.

Sesshoumaru no longer loathed her brother; in fact she actually became quite fond of him. Of course she would never admit it through words only with actions. Hence, killing him for asking her such personal questions was not an option. She did not feel like maiming him either. So not being one to run away from an awkward situation she once again activated her apathetic poker face, looked right in his expressive eyes and said in a bored tone:

"Do you truly desire to know what _tragedy_ befallen this Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha?" She said the word 'tragedy' in a lower treacherous tone as if she dared him to show an sympathy for her.

She was still the proud Lord of the West; she needed sympathy for no one. She would make sure Inuyasha remembered that, even if she has to remind him in her own way. If she has to tell him outright again that she needed no ones pity, she would tattoo Inuyasha body with bruises from her fist, she was irritated enough as it was; she did not know how long she could repress herself from beating the hell out of something or some one. And Inuyasha was in close proximity. The daiyoukai did so hate to repeat herself and with the wolf cub and her Inu pup of a brother, she found herself doing that a lot lately. How bothersome.

Inuyasha frowned at her low pitched tone. Getting the hint and trying not to sound like he felt sorry for her difficult past, he said in his usual rough tone:

"Yeah, that what I said so spill it already I ain't got all day!" Inuyasha figured if he used his regular tone he would not sound as if he was concerned for her. He knew he failed miserably when her expression or lack of one increase. With her heighten senses she detected the smell of sadness, the sound of his increased heart rate indicating his attempt to deceive her by sounding as if he did not care and the sight of his shifting vivid golden eyes. All these signs were dead give aways…Inuyasha certainly did have empathy for her.

From what Inuyasha knew about Sesshoumaru that really bored expression told him she was getting defensive. The fact that she just tilted her chin up was another clue that the daiyoukai was indeed getting heated. He figured that in mere moments 'heated' would turn into 'seriously gnashing her teeth pissed', golden cat like eyes would morph into red bloody pools with blue slits for pupils, then claws, fist and acid may come flying in his direction. Not wanting to deal with any more angry females that could flip out and beat the hell out of him or _worse_ he sighed and said in a irritated tone:

"Look, I just want to get home to my mate and pup, none of us might not make it back if you lose it again. If you spill it, maybe ya won't go berserk on us again_. The burden of your secret might not be so heavy anymore._" Inuyasha said the last part with accidental sincerity. Berating himself for letting his concern slip out yet again he still sat in his dog like position and waited for the elder sibling response.

Still sitting hit her legs crossed and her palms on each of her knees she looked at him with her jaded expression she said in a flat tone:

"This Sesshoumaru was rendered weak for a short time and brutally raped." Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes as he heard her confession.

Assuming she was violated from her earlier actions was one thing, actually hearing the daiyoukai admitted was something else. What disturbed him the most was the way she referred to the horrible incident. She acted as if she was taking about the fucking weather! Yet a few hours ago during the storm she went completely wild on Kouga! Inuyasha was no psychologist or psychiatrist, but he did not believe a person should be able to shut their emotions on and off like a light switch, especially when they were talking about something as life changing and devastating as rape. Inuyasha did not know what was worst; her nearly transforming and destroying everything in her path because of her livid emotions or her attempting to contain all of the anguish and anger he knew she must be feeling as if what happened was not a big deal. Either way was not healthy.

Inuyasha looked at her with those glowing gold wide eyes as he thought:

'How can she admit something like that out loud and sound as if she didn't give a fuck!? I know she can be frosty bitch at times, but this…this is just wrong and crazy and…and wrong! How the hell did she, the toughest bitch I know become anyone's victim?! How did they make her weak enough so they could have their way with her?! What nasty bastard did this to her?!' Feeling his anger on her behalf boil his blood his eyes narrowed, he growled and voiced his last thought through clenched teeth:

"What filthy bastard did it, was it one of the elders!?"

Having to try harder to keep her neutral expression, her wise and cold golden orbs narrowed a fraction as she said in a flat tone with a hint of venom:

"A former friend of our father, Ryukotsusei."

"What…" Was all Inuyasha could whisper, his golden orbs wide with shock again then they narrowed with fury again he said with anger in his tone:

"Why would he do this to you, why betray father…What happened?!" Inuyasha could not believe it! One of the main creatures responsible for his fathers death and most likely one of the main reasons his sibling was so cold was because the Ryuu who was suppose to be loyal to their father stabbed them in the back! What a fucking traitor!!!

Her indifferent mask crumbled more as she glared right into the fire as if she was staring at the object of her revulsion. The blaze turned her cold golden orbs into a heated bonfire. The campfire on the outside was nothing compared to the inferno burning within her. An inferno that has been there for centuries, but was well hidden until recently…

Not normally being one to explain herself to anyone, it was odd that for some reason she desired to relay her story to Inuyasha. Could it be that she had grown to trust the one before her, an individual who was once one of the main target of her contempt and odium? She concluded yet again that she has changed immensely from the cold heartless creature she was a few years ago.

Continuing to glower at her past memories using the fire as a window, her eyes narrowed a fraction more and there flames increased with intensity. Then she begins to tell the tragic tale in a low tone full of seething suppressed anger:

"That _Ryuu_ was secretly a supporter of the elders' ridiculous decrees. _He_ desired fathers' kingdom for his own. Somehow he discovered that our fathers' only heir at that time was truly a female in disguise."

She chuckled, her chortle was dark and humorlessly as she continued:

"Obviously the _Ryuu_ did not take to kindly to a female ruling any kingdom; _he_ made sure this Sesshoumaru found that out first hand."

Inuyasha sat quietly while he hung on to every word that emerged from the daiyoukai lips. His emotions intensified as she continued to speak about her past. After the sinister laugh quieted completely, her eyes narrowed further and a scowl reached her full lips. Her eyes flashed red for a second before she continued in a low voice full of venom:

"While father was off battling the elders, that_ Ryuu _used that mask of _his_ to place everyone in fathers' castle in a trance. Using the distraction to _his_ advantage and _he _stole this Sesshoumaru away. The night he took this one away was stormy one. _He_ wanted to make it difficult for anyone to track us down; as you know it is most taxing for any Inu or wolf to detect a scent in the rain. The _reptile _took this one to a cave located inside of a mountain. He ripped the stone that morphed this Sesshoumaru into a male from my person, changing this one back into her female form. Physically this one remained in a paralyzed trance while _my_ mind was completely coherent. _With this one body immobile I was force to watch that bastard dress this one up as if I was one of his concubine slaves, hear his insolent words and feel that vile __**bastards**__' on my skin as he had his way with me. _

Sesshoumaru spat the last part as if it left a foul taste in her sensed the fury and pain coming off her in waves, her indifferent mask was temporarily broken. The younger sibling could feel the crushing tension in the air. A tension so thick that the Tessaiga could cleave it in two. Inuyasha even noticed that her usual speech pattern changed with her face. Instead of saying 'this Sesshoumaru, I Sesshoumaru or this one' she said 'I, my and me.' This revelation only served to increase the younger Inu concern for his elder sister.

Sesshoumaru tighten her outstretched palms into fist as she continued her story while staring into the fire that was just an hot as she was:

"Despite the thunderstorm father somehow managed to unearth us. _I_ heard our father bellow his fury before this one fell unconscious. When _I_ woke Father was already occupying the dank cave with a grave injury to his abdomen. While _I_ slumbered father _neglected_ himself, choosing to clean and dress my wounds…_which meant he saw this body before you naked; a shameful weak bloody heap on the cave grounds._ Father place the stone within_ me_ once again so when this one regained conscious _she_ was in _her_ male form wearing the male garments that magically regenerated from the shreds the Ryuu turned them into."

As Sesshoumaru spoke her fists clenched tighter to the point were they were an extremely pale white. Her eyes flashed red randomly and she said certain words and sentences with more emotion (anger, guilt and even shame) then she did the rest. Sesshoumaru stop communicating for a few moments and glared into the fire in an effort to regain some of her calm indifferent composure.

Inuyasha saw that this was pissing her off to no end; however it seemed as if the more she spoke, the more her mask dropped. Inuyasha believed that this in turned caused her desire to talk about her past…well at lease to him. To vent if you will. For once in his long life, Inuyasha did not desire to trigger the daiyoukai rage for entertainment or an attempted to hurt the daiyoukai back the way she harmed him in the past. He did not want to anger her at all. Nevertheless it was either incur her rage now in a cave where no enemies were present and let her release at least some of her ferocity so she may be more level headed later in battle(s) or let it fester within her and risk another explosion of fury during their battle(s) with the elders. An explosion that could possibly get them all killed and place everyone in the land in peril. Attempting to hold back the guilt of bringing this conversation up in the first place, he continued to give his elder sibling his undivided attention.

Taking a break from her terrible tale did nothing to cool her internal flame, so with a low growl that caused Inuyasha to tremble a minuscule bit she continued:

"After emerging from the cave, this Sesshoumaru saw the _Ryuu_ sealed to the side of the mountain. The thunderstorm turned into a winter storm, covering the area with snow. Shortly after we left the dragon to his fate we headed towards your mothers village. Father informed this Sesshoumaru of your mother and his second offspring plight. Apparently while he was away, every member of his pack became endangered in one form or another, this was the _Ryuu_ doing. That _bastard_ was the one who told Takemaru of fathers' relationship with your mother, placing you both in peril. He hoped to cause him more pain and suffering as punishment for keeping my true identity concealed. He wished to break father by destroying everything that was precious to him and steal his kingdom."

Sesshoumaru's claws elongated, piercing her now ghostly white palm. Her voice became lower, deeper and full of toxin that sounded just as deadly as her toxic flower claw attack truly was:

"_Despite his injuries he raced to rescue his Second mate and his true son. Believing that in spite of his wounds he would have no trouble saving his the new members of his pack and obeying my fathers' commands to say behind, __**I**__ did not accompany him. Before he departed my company he asked if this one 'had someone to protect?' Of course not! How could _I _have anyone under my protection when I failed so miserably hours before to protect the pack and this Sesshoumaru?! That is what__** I**__ presumed our father wanted me to release; that this one efforts to protect were a was a waste of time. __**Father saw that this Sesshoumaru failed to protect his lands and his pack while he was away, he did not wish for this Sesshoumaru to dishonor the pack yet again. I **__presumed you would be my replacement;__** I**__ was no longer of any use to him. With my newly refined cold view of the world, loathing for you and your mother for appearing in his life surfaced; for replacing this one mother and her. This Sesshoumaru blamed you both for his death believing he would have survived had he not saved you. This Sesshoumaru hatred for you only increased when she discovered you were bequeath the Tessaiga, the blade I sought to release and destroy the Ryuu with. In the hope that destroying the lizard that betrayed our pack with our fathers' fang would regain our pack honor."_

Then she chuckled humorlessly again as she silently sighed and continued:

"It took this one centuries to release what Fathers' words and actions truly meant." After that last sentence the grim smirk her face disappeared, she closed her eyelids that possessed birthmarks and became silent.

The last part of her story was said with such anger that it sent full blown shivers down Inuyasha spine and made his ears fold back onto his head. Only the recent sentence sounded a bit softer. Inuyasha wondered if that bitterness from before was directed towards a few people or everyone involved? Was it also directed towards Sesshoumaru herself? Did she still blame him and his mother their her fathers' death? Was that one of the reasons why his father left his heirlooms blades the way he did? Did he know how much spite Sesshoumaru would hold in her heart towards Inuyasha, towards the world? Inuyasha thought to himself:

'No wonder was so cold towards everyone…no wonder she flipped out…wait, did she just actually admit in a round about way that she was mistaken for her hatred towards mother and I…well this is about as close to any apology that I'm going to get, so I ain't going to gloat about it…'

Inuyasha was amazed at how much she had spoken to him of all people. He didn't think Sesshoumaru spoke that much in her entire long lifetime. But then again she was around centuries before he was born, who knows what her personality was like back then?

Then he sighed sadly as he pondered:

'Damn, Sesshoumaru's been through more shit then I thought, she didn't deserve to go through that hell nor did Father…'

Inuyasha sniffed and smelled the sweet scent of Sesshoumaru's blood. When he looked at her large yet elegant hands he saw her claws imbedded in her palms and blood oozing from her pale hands. Sesshoumaru on the another hand smelled the scent of salt and water. The daiyoukai turned her gaze from the flames within. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw bright golden enraged eyes that contain something in them that shocked and angered her; she saw tears threaten to fall down his cheeks.

Not caring about the consequences at the moment, Inuyasha reached out to grab her hands and stop her from hurting herself. Sesshoumaru hands unraveled and gripped each of Inuyashas' wrist in a firm yet not bone crushing hold. Once again cold golden orbs met with blazing teary golden eyes. Looking him dead in his eyes Sesshoumaru said in an cold voice:

"Your tears are useless. You desired to know what occurred and this Sesshoumaru told you. What done is done, let it be, move on. Do not waste your tears on a cruel being who has done nothing but inflicted pain upon you." She spoke in a low icy tone as she applied more pressure to his wrist causing him to wince in pain. However he did not fight back, her words and actions only served to make Inuyasha look at her with sadness in his eyes.

Instead of the younger hanyou telling her to 'take her own advice because trying to lock up her emotions once again ain't going to work' he said:

"I get why you were pissed at me, you thought the old man left you and your mom out in the cold for us. You felt that I took your only chance of revenge away from you by inheriting the Tessaiga and killing that bastard Ryuu with it. But I know you don't blame me anymore. You may not be 'Miss Perfect Sunshine' but you ain't been cruel to me for a long time. You treat the kid like a pup of your own and you felt like shit for nearly killing Kouga. The 'old you' wouldn't gave a flying fuck about any of us but the 'new you does. So quit giving yourself so much credit, ya not a total cold bloodied heartless bastard all the time, just a mean moody bitch with a superiority complex." Inuyasha said with smirk that was a complete contrast to the tears that finally fell down his cheeks."

Sesshoumaru displayed a smirk of her own, only hers was malevolent as her grip tighten again and she said:

"_Little brother_, you only received a mere glimpse of the horrors this Sesshoumaru has committed, do not think for a moment that you know this one so thoroughly."

Inuyasha looked up at her defiantly with tears still in his eyes as he said soften tone:

"Keh, your right, there is a whole lot of shit I don't know about ya. You may do some fucked up shit to others and _did_ some fucked up shit to me, but even when you hated my guts and wanted to splatter them all over the forest floor, ya never did finish me off. Ya had plenty of chances, but something always stopped you. You revived Rin and allowed her to follow you; eventually you got attached to her, a human, a species you claimed were insects compared to you. You saved my pack ass more then once even when you where offended by the very thought of my existence. I also know that you usually don't attack anyone, human or youkai without being provoked. So maybe I was wrong earlier when I said this was the 'new you'. You did say that day with the Ryuu changed you, I bet you were an alright daiyoukai before that snake bastard touched you. Now you are becoming a decent being again, the real you. You don't like it and don't know how to accept it."

Inuyasha could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, but after years of thinking about it and hearing his other pack members' opinion on the matter, Sesshoumaru did have some decent qualities…

She finally released his wrist from her death grip. His wrist and her now healed hands were soaked in her blood. She was somewhat shocked by the sincerity in his gruff words. After all the hell she put him through he no longer saw her as cruel and evil.

Standing up quickly and gracefully she scowled as she watched Inuyasha scrub the tears from his eyes using his fire rat robe. Then he wiped his wrists with a cloth that was inside his large right sleeve, cringing at the discoloration of both of them. Yup, both wrist were going to be bruised for the rest of the night.

Inuyasha stood up to stretch his legs looking up into his sisters eyes as she studied him he said in a mocking tone:

"What, upset that you realized that I'm right about ya…OUCH, SHIT see the evil 'you' would have tried to strangle me to death not pull my ear. Let. Go. Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted refusing to take back what he said earlier.

She shook him to silence him as her right hand continued to grip his left ear. Only the tip of his toes was touching the ground when Sesshoumaru whispered:

"Keep the audience we had in this cave from slipping off your tongue, understand." Her voice spoke volumes of what may happen if he did not do as she commanded.

Inuyasha winced again as he said:

"Yeah I'll keep it to myself, but if you and Kouga are going to have a relationship, ya going to have to tell him ya know." He said and cried out when she shook him again with more force.

Narrowing her golden orbs she said flatly:

"That is none of your concern."

"Yeah alright fine, just let go already, give a guy a break!" Inuyasha shouted and rubbed his ear gently when she did release him. Quickly donning her armor, she turned to walk out the cave when Inuyasha asked out of the blue:

"Hey Sesshoumaru, what's your real name."

She stopped in her tracks tilted her head over her right shoulder and said:

"Tsukiouhi is my birth name; Shanjoufu is another one of my names. However do not address me as such, this one earned the right to be called Sesshoumaru, you will continue to do so. Now come, this Sesshoumaru wishes for everyone to bath before we depart." She said as she continued to walk and exited the cave. She detected the scent of the others approaching a while ago and headed outside to met them.

'They are pretty… those names fits her now.' Inuyasha thought. She wasn't just 'Sesshoumaru' killing perfections to him anymore she lived up to all of her names and then some.

With that Inuyasha put out the camp fire, trailed behind her and greeted Kouga with his usual rudeness. Kouga returned the uncouth behavior. Rin presented the 'Japanese Four O'clock' flowers she picked for everyone to Sesshoumaru. The pup showed off the red flower Kouga had tucked in his reformed armor, then she gave Inuyasha a purple one. Kouga took the flower to show Sesshoumaru that he was attempting to bond with her pup. Hopefully that will help win the complicated female over. Inuyasha reluctantly accepted his purple flower and tucked it in his sleeve after receiving a glare from the 'Queen of Dirty Looks'. Just because she was not evil incarnated anymore did not mean Sesshoumaru wouldn't grab his sensitive ears again if he didn't accept the pup gift. Inuyasha was determined to get her back for the abuse of his ears and the flying boulders to his skull one day...one day soon! Rin gave Sesshoumaru a bouquet of flowers. Sesshoumaru nodded her appreciation and told the pup to hold on to the flowers for her. The daiyoukai put forth effort to ignore the ever flattering wolf cub as she contemplated his annoying yet cajole persistence.

Then the females and males bathed in different hot springs and streams before gathering all of their supplies and taking off once again for Sesshoumaru's mothers' castle…

TBC

A/N: I hope you like it! Reviews as always are adored and appreciated!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Thoughts, Musings, Ponderings and Arrival…

A/N: Sorry about taking so long with the update. Oh, and I wanted to let you know that one of the lines I used later on in this chapter was said by the late great comedian Bernie Mac. Reviews or adored and appreciated!!! Enjoy!!!

The small pack consisting of a wolf youkai, Inu hanyou, Inu daiyoukai, Horse Dragon hybrid youkai and a preteen human girl made their way to their destination with little external distractions. Be that as it may, distractions rampaged within the group, particularly within their minds…

Sesshoumaru thoughts ranged from the up coming battle…to the safety of Rin and the rest of her pack… then to her developing relationship with the 'wolf cub'. Which she was using her _usually_ indomitable will power to deny. Emphasis on the word _usually_. Typically her will was indomitable, but not when it came to her carnal desires for the wolf. Therefore her attempt to deny the ever increasing spark between them was failing miserably.

'Tch ridiculous. Why should this Sesshoumaru feel attracted to the little wolf cub? He was the one responsible for Rin's first death…he even bears a resemblance to_ him_…' As the last thought slipped into her conscious her expression stayed blank. However, she growled so low in her throat that the only youkai traveling with them that was able to hear it was Ah-Un due to his close proximity.

All these centuries she had repressed the memories of her attacker features. The only thing she remembered him by was his awful smell of reptilian scales, soot and something she has yet to identify. Sesshoumaru memories of _his_ face came flooding back on that stormy night when she gazed at Kouga. How could she find the wolf attractive when he looked like the monster that betrayed the great Inu no Taisho and his pack, gave her father a fatal blow and killed apart of her? The part of her brain that did not want to get involved with the wolf thought about these negative comparisons of the 'wolf cub' appearance and _his_ face. However the other side, the side that wanted the drool worthy wolf badly argued its counterpoint:

'He is the reason why this one went back for the pup; he saved her…why she is in my life now. Moreover, they are not one in the same…' She reasoned as her mind continued to debate her attraction to the wolf:

'These facts only strengthen my resolve not to pursue him… nor tolerate him courting this one…' She thought again as she kept her expression blank.

Yes the wolf was an out right vile bastard for ordering Rin's death, but he is one of the reasons why the child was in Sesshoumaru's life. Although his assistance was not needed, he saved the pup from the youkai that attacked her when they were traveling north to Mount Hakurie. And he indeed was not the dragon that violated her so long ago. He may resemble _him,_ but his blue eyes had warmth to them that _he_ could have never hoped to have. The wolf was also smaller then the brute of a Ryuu that attacked her and despite his fangs, he has a smile that would lighten anyone's mood. Just like her Rin did. _His_ smile was full of evil intent, much like her own right before she committed some malicious act. That thought made her skin crawl, but only for a moment. As far as she was concerned, she was only a monster when she needed to be. A monster that hunted only other evil monsters. The Ryuu on the other hand was just a fiend through and through no matter the circumstances. _He_ got his kicks out of hunting the weak, the innocent and even his powerful allies.

Nevertheless she refused to allow herself to be with Kouga. She was still getting used to living in her true female form and being in the same body that was molested. Her emotions were not under control as of late and she did not want to rip him apart for some misdeed that was not his own.

She wasn't merely determined to protect her pack from her enemies, she was resolved to protect the wolf and her pack from herself. She did not want the violent incident that occurred outside the cave to repeat itself. However, no matter how she tried to deny it, she most certainly did want a repeat of what occurred inside the cave! Of course a few changes would have to be made before the event could ever be repeated. For instance, she did not want Rin or Inuyasha to be a witnesses and she did wish to go to 'third base' and beyond with him. Most youkai did not mind an audience, but she most certainly did not want to be the star of an intimate show for anyone in her pack…again. She certainly wanted to taste his skin mangled with his blood again and find out how his impressive length would feel inside her newly reformed core. She wanted to ride him hard and rough, like one would ride a wild bull. Except instead of releasing him after a few moments, she wanted to hang on to him and mount the wolf all night long. Every single night. She also desired to be the boss in the 'bedroom'. Most female youkai would happily take the bottom position under an alpha male when they rutted, but not Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai wanted to be in command in everything she did. Besides she experienced being on the bottom when the Ryuu took her, she did not desire a repeat of that position with anyone, especially the 'wolf cub'.

The part of her mind that yearned for Kouga's touch and to caress said wolf, took over the daiyoukai psyche for a few moments. Sesshoumaru's body agreed with the perverted thoughts drifting in the naughty part of her brain by causing her core to become moist and letting the smell of her arousal be known. The imagines her mind was producing of her and the wolf together where delicious. 'Kouga sprawled beneath her, naked, withering and whining with want, growling in pleasure, sucking on her pointed ear and sweating while Sesshoumaru was on top of him, with nothing but her undershirt on…tying his wrist together with the tip of her tail, pinning them above his head...while she nipped, licked and sucked his neck, tasting a hint of his blood…grinding her hips into his hard large shaft, sliding her body up and down his, rubbing their nipples together while her hands played and scratched his sides…Oh, how she loved being in the dominate position. Having the handsome wolf under her command would certainty be a delectable treat. A small barely noticeable smile crossed her features for a second accompanied by half lidded eyes and a purr sounding satisfied growl. However, her expression of contentment only lasted a few seconds before a frown accompanied with a low malevolent growl replace it. Stupid traitorous body! The part of her mind that wanted to stay as far away from the 'wolf cub' as possible shouted. Her flesh snitched on her again! She berated herself for feeling these ridiculous emotions for the wolf. Emotions that were broadcasted by her body pheromones which she knew all the youkai in the surrounding area had smelled. She almost managed to get her hot and bothered body under control, that was until a certain scent hit her nose causing her body to heat up again. Her scowl to deepen as she looked down at the wolf and her younger brother antics. Said brother and wolf made loud comments she did not want Rin to hear. And from the look on the pup's face, she heard every bit of it with her human ears. However, before she could knock the two baka's below her heads together, Ah-Un begins to sniff the air eagerly loving the scent of the female Inu youkai heat. She gave the two beast a reprimanding glare and a low growl that instantly reminded them who their master was. The two beast whine apologetically as they hung their heads a little in shame. After a short while the Horse Dragon hybrid relaxed and concentrated on seeing to their passenger safety once again. Rin however was too distracted to notice their pet's odd behavior. The things they said gave the child something else to think about…

Sesshoumaru glared down at the group below her before staring ahead again as she thought:

'This one will deal with those two later…' Sesshoumaru thought as she seethed at their behavior.

She decided to let their stupidity go for now as she flew through the sky towards their destination. Sesshoumaru would have beaten the hell out of them then and there if Rin was not present. She only fought or killed in front of the little one when it was absolutely necessary. Punching, kicking, stomping and throwing rocks at Jaken, Inuyasha or Kouga was the exception. Especially Jaken. However, right about now she felt like doing a lot more damage to those two then just hitting, kicking or stomping them once or twice; she wanted to beat them to a blood pulp! Funny that, since a few years ago she would have killed them without batting an eyelash for their blatant disrespect. At least that what she told herself. She killed many without remorse…would have killed Kouga without giving it a second thought, but she didn't kill Inuyasha when she had the chance. Sesshoumaru knew she had plenty of opportunities to execute Inuyasha and neglected to take them. Inuyasha also could have eliminated her but chose not to. Why either one of them did not finish the job she did not know. Now however, she actually dislikes the idea of murdering those two dim-wits. Time certainly can change a male or in this case female youkai. Besides, she wanted them to be in top condition when they confronted their enemies. Her pack may be powerful, but the elders are not pushovers. All of them will need to be prepared when they met them on the battlefield. Breaking their arms and knocking all of their fangs out of their mouths would be…counterproductive. Whether or not she beats within an inch of their lives or merely gave them a few bruises depends on what mood she was in. Nevertheless the two younger youkai and hanyou will be punished for their behavior in front of the pup…

Sesshoumaru worked to suppress the blush that was trying to emerge on her pale striped cheeks. She spared the pup a glance and saw that the child had turned as red as Inuyasha's fire rat robe. Rin innocent chocolate orbs met Sesshoumaru worldly golden eyes for a few seconds before Rin turned completely away as if the comments were made about her. The pup had a look of embarrassment in her eyes and bewilderment on her face as if she was pondering what she heard. Knowing how wise her Rin is to Sesshoumaru dismay in this particular situation; the daiyoukai presumed that Rin would probably figure out the heads and tails of their statement in due time. Sesshoumaru cheeks urge to blush won as she focused her gaze elsewhere. Looking straight ahead, she spoke to Rin for the first time in what seemed like hours as she said simply:

"Rin…" The pup turned and gave Sesshoumaru her undivided attention.

"Yes Ma-Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin squeaked. Letting the slip of the pup's tongue go this time, she said calmly:

"Pay them no heed." The pup turned and gave Sesshoumaru her undivided attention.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." The pup peeped again still feeling awkward by what she heard the two canines below practically shout to the entire forest.

Lady Kagome, Lady Sango and Lady Keade had taught her about the birds and the bees after all. It wasn't too hard for her to put the pieces together. Thinking about what was said for a few moments she was able to understand that her adopted mother may have been more interested in the wolf then she let on…

Suddenly a bright smile was plastered on the pup's face. Said smile was directed towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to smile genuinely again when she saw Rin's smile. Instead she turned to look straight ahead again ignoring the pup's beam. The pup's luminance rivaled that of the bright sun rays that warmed their flesh and blood. Sesshoumaru was always content when Rin was happy, but she did not smile this time for a few reasons. Firstly, she did not like the fact that these _genuine smiles_ were becoming more…common. A contented smile was such a rarity for her, two genuine smiles in a single day were unheard of and…just to much! Secondly, she knew Rin was smiling because she figured out the heads and tails of the statements the two morons below them made. The statements the child made earlier in the cave, the thoughts Sesshoumaru knew she had in the cave and the smile she had at the moment meant that she loved the idea of the wolf and the female Inu 'playing house'. This was not good as far as the daiyoukai was concern.

Sesshoumaru again allowed her mind to wander from the giddy pup to other ponderings…

The daiyoukai never felt such a strong attraction towards another male before. All the males she perform sexual acts with were evil, monstrous creatures which whom Sesshoumaru took pleasure in mutilating during said acts. Her philosophy was to cause a monster tremendous suffering she had to become one herself. Sesshoumaru felt this way ever since the incident occurred with the Ryuu. It did not matter if she was in her male or female form; she made all the bastards in her path that remaindered her of the Ryuu pay for their crimes dearly. Be that as it may, just because Kouga did not seem like the type to do such a thing did not mean that would stop her from killing him. She already attempted to do so once because of the scenery and her change to her female form which brought back terrible memories. Memories of the fact that _he_ looked like the 'wolf cub'; so much so that her overwhelmed mind got them confused. Those same memories where memories she was struggling to repress so she could focus on the mission at hand. Since meeting Rin, repressing her emotions had become challenging; however since her transformation it has become nearly impossible!

She idly wondered if darker aspect of her personality was receding and the other part of her personality, the one she had before she lost her father was emerging once again. The same part of her personality similar to her usual cold, calculating and calm persona yet so different. If this is the case, all of her past experiences good or bad would be added to the revived version of the gentler part of her personality. Well, 'gentler' compared to the darker aspect of her character, but not gentle overall. Sesshoumaru never was truly a 'gentle' creature.

It made sense to her in a way, her experiences change, life lessons influenced her, the people surrounding her currently had an impact on her and her body change back to its original form. So why wouldn't at least some of her perceptions change for the better? Why wouldn't her personality revert back to the one she once had with the exception of added life experiences molding it? She knew she would have some bitter and sinister parts of her that would remain because of memories that couldn't be erased and acts towards her pack that she could not forgive, but she knew that at least some part of her has mellowed out somewhat.

Of course Sesshoumaru didn't see the changes as 'better'. Her emotions were no longer under her complete control, which was a bad thing in her eyes. She refused to acknowledge the fact that her emotions were never completely under her control in the first place. Even as a male before Sesshoumaru met Rin and after the lost of the Inu sibling's father, hated and pride radiated of the daiyoukai in waves. Although they were negative emotions, they were emotions nonetheless. Sesshoumaru knew now that having feelings of compassion were beneficial to the ones she protects and herself. She had all of these emotions long ago, but lost them after she lost her beloved father and apart of herself. Reverting back to a personality so similar to the one she had forgotten once again proved her mother right. She had gotten soft. She did not want to get soft nor did she want to prove her mother right. The whole lot of it was just annoying.

Sesshoumaru's mind had veered in another direction in an attempt to ignore her prevented thoughts and ignore the 'smell' she was detecting for the canine below. Her thoughts shifted again from the wolf and _him_… to Rin…to her changes…then back to Rin. Sesshoumaru doesn't say much, but the wheels in her brain are always turning.

Thinking about one of the main individual's responsible for her change for the 'better', the daiyoukai glance at her pup out of the corner of her right golden eye again, observing the look of happiness on the child features as she rode Ah-Un, soaring by Sesshoumaru's side. Then Sesshoumaru thought:

'Hmm, she has barely spoken in quite some time, unusual that…what could she have possibly been thinking about…before the two baka's open there maws and gave her something else to ponder…Something that is not any of her concern…' Sesshoumaru thought with another brief frown crossing her face. Normally Sesshoumaru could practically read the pup's every mood, but this time she couldn't figure out what Rin was thinking about so hard that she hardly said a word for a long while. Well not until those unwanted comments were made…

The daiyoukai concluded that she was too distracted by thoughts of a certain wolf below them earlier to read what the pup was thinking. Well before the two tag team imbeciles open their big mouths, now she knows exactly what Rin was thinking about, playing matchmaker. Making note of this, she decided to silently focus her attentions on Rin security. Sesshoumaru decided to brush off any attempts Rin may make to meddle in her affairs.

Once the pup is safe, she can concentrate on other matters. Namely the battle looming ahead, the safety of her pack and to a lesser extent, concentrating on forgetting all of her 'feelings' she tries to deny having for the 'wolf cub'.

Sesshoumaru picked up one of her pack members, the two headed horse-dragon hybrid on their way to her mothers castle. She picked up the horse/dragon for added protection for little Rin. She knew Rin was under miko training and that herself, Inuyasha and the wolf would protect the pup, however after losing said pup to the cold hands of death…twice, she could never be too careful.

However, she did not pick up her faithful and obnoxious servant/retainer Jaken.

Before leaving her headquarters for Africa, she informed the toad of what was likely to take place during her absence. Sesshoumaru did not give him specific details, but she did tell him that there was a strong chance the elders would attack her castle and kill everyone within the vicinity. One of the main details she intentionally neglected to mention was the little 'disguise' she wore for centuries. 'Well' she figured 'he will find out when this Sesshoumaru sees fit'. Sesshoumaru smirked when she thought about his potential reaction to the news. Oh, she knew the toad's loyalty was unshakable; he would have no problems with her being a female. Although he may rant and go into 'melodramic mode' about 'his Lord's' lack of trust in **her** most devoted retainer. Ah well, a decent glare followed by a good punch to the skull will shut him up. For some odd reason, besides their irritating behavior, Sesshoumaru loved to torment the toad and her brother in one way or the other. Granted her tortures aren't as horrible as they used to be when it comes to those two, it is still quite vexing to them to say the least. Part of the reason for torturing those individuals she blamed on their antics, the other part she blamed on her sadistic sense of humor. Of course she would not admit to having one…a sense of humor that is. If she was not careful, she may bestow her 'softer' tortures on to the wolf. She did not desire to maim the wolf again or kill him, but as far as giving him bruises, scars and scares…all bets were off. She really wanted to give the wolf some battle bedroom jolts and scratches, but worked to repress/deny her urges because she did not want to go beyond bruising, blemishing and shocking the wolf.

The daiyoukai knew that there was a strong possibility of her being unable to obtain another chameleon stone, which in turn would have kept her true form concealed and the bastard elders none the wiser. So with the protection of everyone that 'belonged' to her in mind, she commanded Jaken to take himself and the rest of the servants into hiding until she returned. Since Rin was at her brother's village she decided to take the pup to her mother palace since the girl's scent was so similar to her own that it would lure her enemies to the child. The elder's minions would have been able to sniff Rin out even though she was surrounded by other humans. If they found Rin they would do unspeakable things to the child. Not to mention all of the humans and youkai lives that would have been lost defending the pup. All of this trouble has made its way to Rin's doorstep merely because of the scent she was marked with. And merely because the person that marked her is in a position of power and in the elders eyes, did not have the right 'equipment' to be in such a position. 'Equipment' being the operative word.

Rin's point of view…

Rin sneaked glances at Sesshoumaru features once in a while as she tried to figure out what the daiyoukai was thinking. The child glanced at Sesshoumaru randomly in an attempt to decreasing any chance of Sesshoumaru actually spotting her staring with observant chocolate brown eyes. Little Rin was surprised to see that her game of 'peek a boo/ I spy' seemed to be working, for Sesshoumaru had not looked her way when she glanced at her adopted mother. However, try as she might to gage Sesshoumaru's mood she couldn't for the life of her figure out exactly what Sesshoumaru was thinking. The older female blank expression did not help matters either. Usually if Sesshoumaru was upset or defensive there was a slight tilt of her head upward when she wore her blank mask. A frown and rarely bared fangs on her face or a look of disdain contorted her countenance when she was livid. But this time there was nothing of the sort. There wasn't even a small scowl that reminded her of Inuyasha's frown, an expression he wore most of the time. Every time she looked at Sesshoumaru there was not tilt of the head nor a frown to be seen, just an indifferent expression. From her position at the daiyoukai side, the child could not get a good glimpse of Sesshoumaru golden orbs either. Typically Rin could look in her eyes and at her slight facial expressions and read her moods surprisingly accurately.

Then the child eyes widen for a second as she thought:

'What if she can tell that I am trying to figure her out and she is trying to hide it from me by looking so…so…expressionless?!' She asked herself as she tried to figure out what her Lord could be pondering about that has her so distracted.

Than she saw it, her facial expression changed at least five times in the span of a few minutes. She saw a small smile and dreamy looking eyes morph her features. It was not the 'this Sesshoumaru is going to kill you and enjoy every second of your suffering' smile, this was a genuine contented smile. However as fast as the smile came, it faded only to be replaced by a frown. Than a deeper scowl marred the daiyoukai features as she glared down at the wolf and her brother running below them and for good reason. Rin already large eyes widen comically as her mouth took on a 'o' shape and her cheeks turned bright red as she thought:

'Did they just say what I think they said!? I know I wasn't supposed to hear _that_. Rin hopes Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't get too upset and hurt them…don't those two know when to shut the hell up…' She thought, using the fowl language she picked up from Inuyasha. She struggled to whip the flabbergasted expression off her countenance.

Ah-Un was busy sniffing Sesshoumaru as Rin contemplated what she had just heard as she blushed from embarrassment on Sesshoumaru behalf. After a few more moments she heard Sesshoumaru's calm commanding voice tell her not to 'pay them any heed.' She agreed not to but she couldn't help but disobey, which is something she never did. Her thoughts were out of her control!

From what she could deduce, Sesshoumaru was just as attracted to the wolf man as Kouga was to her Lord. The child also deduced that they were intimate. The exact details were not described much to Rin's relief. The last thing a human child wants to hear is the details of her parent sex life. Yup, little Rin knew Sesshoumaru was attracted to him. She also knew that the daiyoukai did not want to be. Rin didn't exactly know why Sesshoumaru did not wish to be involved with the wolf, but she figured it could be because his pack was responsible for her death. Then she thought:

'If that was the case than she would not have agreed to help the wolf man in the first place. And Rin knows she would not let Lord Kouga anywhere near us if she thought he might hurt Lord Inuyasha or Rin. So it has to be another reason, it has to have something to do with whatever caused Milord to attack the wolf man in the first place…' Than Rin suddenly beamed as she abruptly switched to a more pleasant thought:

"If my Lord is as attracted to the wolf man as much as I think she is, than there is a good chance they will become mates. She could have a family. More people to love and love her back. More people to teach and protect. She could have something else to look forward to besides fighting. She can have other children when I am gone. She will be able to put those bad things that happened to her behind her. Rin knows she will find happiness…" Rin smiled as she and Sesshoumaru looked at each other momentarily.

The girl did not know exactly what happened in Sesshoumaru's past but, she knew that it was like her past, it was something horrible. It was easy for the child to see that during that dreadful night at the cave merely three days ago. She continued to smile as she imagined what their children would look like…

Meanwhile down below…

Inuyasha and Kouga ran below the soaring females and pet youkai with a short distance of space between them. Both of them were quick on their feet. Even without the jewel shards in his legs, Kouga was still one of the swiftest youkai in Japan. Inuyasha agility through the trees was as always graceful, like a jungle cat. Although it is an accurate description of his movements, Inuyasha would not appreciate the comparison in the least.

The two males were engrossed with their own contemplations…

Kouga was scowling as he ran along the ground at full speed, almost desperate to get to his comrades and save them from the clutches of the judgmental elder bastards. Not to mention aid his 'Sweetness' in the endeavor of wiping the forest floor with said elder bastards. Kouga only got a glimpse of the silver blue haired beauty battle years ago when he saved the runt of a pup Rin from the large youkai that intended on having the child for a snack. The wolf would love to have a ring side seat when his 'Sweetness' gets her hands on the assholes. Of course he planned on exacting a little revenge of his own. He would make them pay for fucking with his pack and as far as he was concerned, that included the daiyoukai. She just didn't know it yet…

Thoughts of the type of torture his friends and pack members may be experiencing and thoughts of the hell they wanted to put Sesshoumaru through because of her gender only served to piss him off. On the spare of the moment, the wolf decided that the best course of action would be to distract himself from such horrible ponderings for a little while. He knew he had to focus on the upcoming battle, but his mind needed a little relaxation before he could stop dreading the worst and just concentrate on saving his friends and eliminating the fools that kidnapped them. Dreading on the torment they may be suffering now, torment he could do nothing about would not help matters. Kouga refused to allow himself to think that his comrades were dead; he just could not deal with the thought of losing anymore of his pack members.

Therefore his thoughts took a turn towards certain female warrior flying above them. The flirtatious wolf could not help, but think of the stormy night at the cave were he almost met his end by her claws. That stormy night was 'stormy' in more ways than one because the same night he looked death in the eyes, he saw ultimate pleasure in those same wild, mysterious gold orbs. He felt ultimate gratification from her mere touches as she 'healed' him. Those same claws along with her fangs and tongue gave him more pleasure in that short amount of time than he has ever had with any of his lovers. This confused the wolf somewhat since his instincts usually tell him to avoid any danger he knows he can't handle. However, for some reason his instincts did not warn him of the impending attack from the deadly daiyoukai nor did it alert him when she was 'healing' him. She could have torn him apart limb by limb while Kouga was distracted… and the wolf wouldn't have noticed because his instincts lay dormant, enjoying her sensual caresses. Kouga didn't understand exactly why his instincts did not go into high alert when it came to Sesshoumaru. He knew she could be a dangerous predator yet his instincts said nothing. His gut didn't even speak up a few years ago when he first met Sesshoumaru. Perhaps his sixth sense knew that even though she would hurt him in the end he would be alright, he would survive. Or maybe just a small part of him loved the hint of danger when dealing with the daiyoukai. From what he gathered about the alluring creature, she could be unpredictable and lethal. Seducing someone like her may give him a rush of arousal. Now that he thinks about it, he did court Kagome even though she was a powerful miko. All the jewel shards she could have tracked for him would have been useless if she had figured out how to use her powers and decided to eradicate him and his pack. Luckily for him, Kagome had a kind soul and would do no such thing to him or his people. So courting the miko was perilous and courting the daiyoukai may have been suicidal, but he was willing to risk it.

While he continued to run, Kouga begun to day dream:

If she could make him feel that good just by tasting him, he could only imagine how good it would feel to have his manhood encased by the warm tight powerful muscles that makes up the daiyoukai core. Kouga would loved to hear her deep surly voice moan his name repeatedly…while he pounded into her as he hovered over her long lean naked body…sucking and nibbling on her slender neck, full breasts and pert nipples…grabbing and massaging said breasts and nipples while rubbing her round tight ass…his other hand plays randomly with her clit for a short time before stopping, tasting the fluids that leaks out and starting over again…his shaft and hips switches back and forth between pounding deep within her, hitting her g-spot and shadow thrusting hitting her pleasure spots on the outer wall of her hot wet core. He didn't even bother to think about how he would talk her into being the bottom, but he was willing to try. Even if she did not agree to being the beta in the bedroom, he couldn't really bring himself to care. All he knew was that he wanted her badly, their position didn't really matter. Little did he know his 'Sweetness' was thinking about pouncing on him in a similar fashion…except their roles would be reversed. But he would find out soon enough when her aroma hit is sensitive nose…

Inuyasha was not worried about the battle looming ahead. He was confidant that the three of them could kick all of the elder asses with no problem. Besides he had plenty of other things to worry about. For instance how Shippo, Kohaku, Kirara were doing on their own? How his pack was doing at home, especially Kagome and his pup. Since he was a hanyou and she was a human, he had no idea when she may give birth to the pup. Inuyasha also had no idea how the pregnancy and the birth would affect Kagome's health. Nor did he know whether or not the pup would survive the birth at all. Hell, he even found himself worrying about the ugly little toad/imp thing, Jaken.

Inuyasha hoped to be there to support Kagome and witness his first pup entrance into the world. Inuyasha figured that Sesshoumaru's barrier would hold, but that did not stop him from worrying about their safety. Inuyasha was also concerned for Ginta and Hakkaku. Even though he considers them to be total baka's, the were still a part of his pack, just like Kouga.

'Hang on Kagome, I'll be home soon…'

Than his scowl increased as he thought:

'…and those two dumbasses had better be alive, I don't want that mangy wolf blubbering all over me if those two end up being food for the buzzards...' Inuyasha thought tenderly about his mate and rudely about the kidnapped pack members. He had to think in an insensitive way in an attempt to hide at least some of his worry from himself.

Sick of his apprehension for the moment, he also turned his thought patterns into a different direction:

Inuyasha begun to ponder all of the new knowledge he acquired about his elder bro-um-sister. Ugh, how frustrating! It was just so difficult for him to remember that very important fact, the fact that his elder sibling was a warped bitch not a twisted bastard!

The way Sesshoumaru looked and behaved most of the time did not help him remember either. With her deep voice, large hands, tall lean muscular frame, wicked spiked armor, cold emotionless façade, piercing hard golden eyes, powerful aura, a mean right hook punch and ill temper she could easily be mistaken as a male. That's if one only used their eyes to observe her. If one used their nose they could sense the small yet prominent change in her scent. A change that indicated that she was most certainly a female.

Inuyasha knew that his sister had a beautiful face with birth marks that resemble makeup, long silky silver blue streaked hair, long tapered delicate looking fingers despite their size, superb graceful movements even when she is fighting and now the curves of a woman, but in spite of all his knowledge, her more rough 'masculine' behavior and look was overpowering to the Inu hanyou mind. Hell, even during that brief yet disturbing time in the cave a few days ago, Sesshoumaru behaved more like an alpha male. The way she was on top of the wolf pinning him down, it was like Kouga was the beta bitch, not Sesshoumaru. Hence, why he was having such a hard time remembering that his brother was actually his sister.

'Ack!!! Get out, get out get out!' His mind screamed as Inuyasha smacked his head to clear _that_ image out of there. Than he continued to ponder:

The only person that seemed to bring out the kinder side to his sibling 'if there is such a thing' was Rin. Inuyasha assumed that if Rin can bring out 'better' qualities in Sesshoumaru, than the little girl could bring out the best in anyone.

'Maybe we should have used her against Naraku, let the asshole keep her for a while. If he hung around her long enough he might have turned into a decent being, instead of continuing to be an evil bastard until we blasted the sick fuck to hell!' Then Inuyasha golden more innocent looking eyes widen as he imagined Naraku frolicking through a field of flowers with a daisy behind his ear and a goofy smile on his face as he sang songs about peace and love. Inuyasha almost lost his footing on one of the tree branches he was using as a spring board as he shuddered at the thought:

'Evil Naraku was creepy enough, thinking of him as _nice_ is downright scary.' Shaking lose the disturbing thoughts of the long dead spider, he refocused his thoughts on his slightly less creeper sibling, Sesshoumaru.

Now that he learned some new facts about his sister he understood her a little better. Emphasis on a little. Every since he found out Sesshoumaru took in a human ward, he found himself wondering why? From what he knew about Sesshoumaru, the daiyoukai hated humans. That was one of the main reasons why he thought his 'brother' who turned out to be his 'sister' loathe every breath he took. To find out that Sesshoumaru took in a human ward, but rejected a sibling that was only half human really pissed him off. For a long while he was envious of Rin and irate with Sesshoumaru. But his anger and envy decreased over time as his pack 'counseled' him on the issue. Life lessons taught him that hatred destroys everything it touches. That included him and his pack. After witnessing two other youkai brothers kill each other a few years ago, he decided that he had to let go of his loathing for his sibling and move on. He hoped to move on with his sibling included in his life, hoping that Sesshoumaru would be able to let go of the revulsion she (he at the time) had for him. After all Sesshoumaru was the only blood relative he knew that was among the living. They should stick together even if they were not on the best of terms.

Until two days ago in the cave, Inuyasha was confused about his sibling past spiteful behavior towards him. Though he did not bother to ask before, he was glad that they had their little talk in the cave. Now he knows the truth. Sesshoumaru did not hate him because of his human side the daiyoukai hated herself (himself at the time) and took it out on Inuyasha and his mother. She despised herself for the death of their father. She reviled herself for being a victim when she was supposed to be a powerful sentinel, protecting her pack and their father's lands. Sesshoumaru felt dishonored and unworthy of her father's title. She only took on the responsibilities of the Western Lands because it was her father's wishes and there was no one else capable of doing so. Being the first born, very powerful and a male in disguise automatically qualified her to be the first chosen for the throne. A thorn she would defend with her life so she would up hold her father's will. Inuyasha figured that she showed her grief of the loss of their father through her rage. Rage that was directed towards the younger sibling.

Inuyasha wondered if Sesshoumaru was still angry with him for unintentionally taking away her chance for revenge when he killed the Ryuu. He certainly hoped not. He already felt guilty about taking that right away from her as it was. Inuyasha knew how hurt and pissed off he would have been if someone took away his chance to take his vengeance out of Naraku. Inuyasha hoped he could make it up to her some day…

Inuyasha also knew that if Sesshoumaru had to spend most of her life pretending to be something that she wasn't, she couldn't have been the spoil, rotten bastard… um… bitch he thought Sesshoumaru was. Sesshoumaru childhood couldn't have been easy at all. Her earlier adulthood had to have been at least ten times worst after her terrible encounter with the Ryuu.

'GAH!!! This is so fucking overwhelming…way too much for my brain to take in all at once! To find out 'he' is really a 'she' and that 'she' had a fucked up life for such a long time gives me a headache! Although she had a legitimate reason for being an asshole, I'm still pissed off at her for treating me like shit for most of my life. But I can't hate her for it anymore…I stopped hating her years ago. Then again, did I ever really hate her or did I hate the fucked up things she did to my pack and me? After all I didn't really know her personally well enough to hate** her**. Maybe I have forgiven Sesshoumaru like Kagome said I should do for both our sakes, even though the bitch never did once apologize verbally! Keh, knowing her she probably thinks her actions are enough of an apology. She has save my pack's ass more then once. Hell, Sesshoumaru is even more…I don't know… expressive they she was when she was a he…Is it because of Rin, her body changing back to its original form or a combination of things. Dammit!!! This is so confusing, I hate thinking so much about this sh…'

His thoughts were interrupted by two unwelcome smells that assaulted his senses. Said smells almost caused the Inu hanyou to lose his stride again as he travel through the lush green trees of the forest. First he sensed one aroma a minute before sensing the other smell. Inuyasha caught the scent Kouga hormones wafting through the air. Then a moment later after the scent of Sesshoumaru's pheromones made itself known, Inuyasha blurted:

"Ah hell, what the fuck is wrong with you two horny freaks?! Didn't ya get enough of each when ya two played 'alpha bitch, beta bitch' in the cave?! Do you two have to stink up the entire forest with your heat?!" He said as with a look of disgust plastered on his features as he traveled from one tree branch to the other.

Inuyasha had just gotten that disturbing image out of his head a few moments earlier, now it was back full force!

Kouga growled up at the Inu hanyou in the trees as they both continued to run and shouted:

"Shut the hell up talking shit about my 'Sweetness' you cat eared bastard!!! And who the fuck you calling a beta bitch you broke dick mutt!!!"

Inuyasha growled back at the 'broke did mutt' and 'cat ears' comments. If it was possible the glare he gave Kouga with those golden eyes could have made the wolf spontaneously combust. Glaring at Kouga was a feat within itself since he managed not to fall out of any of the tress or crash into one of them. Than Inuyasha yelled:

"Get it right Jackass, their Inu ears!!! Its obvious Sesshoumaru has more manliness in her pinky claw then you have in your entire body so you figure out whose the beta bitch!!!"

Then Inuyasha continued to shout:

"My mate proves that my dick works just fine seeing how she's carrying my pup and all what about your mate you mangy wolf? Oh, that's right you don't have one?" Inuyasha said and gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for his comment.

Kouga looked pissed enough to asphalt concrete as he glowered at the Inu hanyou in the trees while still running and growled:

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr, who's says I ain't got a mate; my woman is flying right above…" Kouga started to retort when he felt a chill run down his spine. Apparently Inuyasha felt that same chill because he looked up the same time he did at the irate daiyoukai. They both witnessed the glare from the 'cold' depths of hell and decided it would be wise to 'shut what they call the fuck up!' It seemed as if they both forgot the daiyoukai was present while they were bickering. Well now they know and now they know that both their asses have an appointment with Sesshoumaru's foot sooner or later. Well better that then her Bakusaiga or toxic flower claws. The green mist smells sweet and felt but was a deadly acidic substance. The blade was long, slim, gorgeous, cold and lethally sharp. Both weapons were fitting since they were the personification of Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai was beautiful and looked delicate in the face but was truly a deadly predator when provoked.

After an hour of silence, they finally arrived in a large green grass filled clearing. Sesshoumaru and Rin landed beside the two idiots. Ignoring the two males the daiyoukai walked ahead a few feet away from them then she stopped. Standing still and tall she stared at the clouds as if she was looking for something. While Inuyasha was smart enough to distance himself even farther from Sesshoumaru by backing away a few feet, a tail wagging Kouga tried to inch closer. He had his left hand extended to grab her right tail clad shoulder and ask her what was wrong; only to be growled at by 'his woman' while she still looked to the skies. Say growl translated in Japanese meant **'If you wish to keep that appendage attached to your person, then this one suggest you keep it to yourself.'** Both males winced at her threat while Kouga retreated like a wolf cub being reprimanded by an adult, his tail hang lamely with less enthusiasm. Rin seemed oblivious to the threat of dismemberment as her giggles broke the silence for a few moments.

Kouga was grating on Sesshoumaru's nerves much like Inuyasha did Kagome. Also Sesshoumaru seemed to reprimand the wolf with threats like Kagome threaten Inuyasha with the subjugation beads when the younger Inu was being annoying. The only difference was there was not a shouting match between Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Rin wasn't worried about the wolf safety to much though. Although Kouga may suffer a beating along with Inuyasha later on, she did not think Kouga or Inuyasha life was in any real danger, inspire the attacks they may have suffered at the daiyoukai hands. Rin had so much faith Sesshoumaru that she believed that if the daiyoukai wanted them dead, they would have been 'pushing up daisies' by now. Nope, Rin wasn't worry not one bit for their safety, if anything those two definitely reminded her of the mated couple Inuyasha and Kagome. The females were indeed the bosses of the relationships. In Rin mind that's what the Inu and the wolf were…a couple.

Sesshoumaru only gave the pup a sideways glance before turning her golden eyes back to the sky. This was her way of rolling her eyes at the bubbly pup without anyone really noticing she did so. After all she made everyone believe that such acts were beneath her, she refused showing them otherwise.

Even if Rin did not understanding the Canine language, she should know that the daiyoukai was threatening the wolf with the tone of the growl. Than as an afterthought:

'Perhaps she knows more then she lets on…this Sesshoumaru would not be surprised if she did…' Sesshoumaru thought as she continued to gaze at the sky. Maybe Rin knew that while one part of the daiyoukai was in the mood to carry out her threat, another part of her prevented her from doing so. That more merciful side to the daiyoukai was the same part that wanted the wolf…badly

Rin was such a wise yet innocent pup. A true living paradox to have seen and experience so much yet remain so pure. This paradox is one of the child attributes Sesshoumaru finds most pleasing.

After a few moments a scent that was similar to Sesshoumaru's sweet smell was detected by all the youkai and hanyou in the group. A large shadow passed over the pack causing the rest of the gang to look up. They saw a large yet delicate looking Inu youkai above them. She was beautiful with pure white fur dainty looking claws and cute floppy ears.

Everyone except for Rin Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru had a look of awe on their faces. Rin smiled and shouted as she waved:

'Hello Lady Yuki, we came to pay you a visit!'

'Mother.' Sesshoumaru said in a calmer tone in greeting as she looked at the majestic beauty that was so similar yet so different from herself.

Yuki seemed to have an all knowing smirk if that is possible for an Inu in true form to do. The oldest of the three Inu glanced from the two canine males back to her daughter. Yup, with her help and her deceased mate lessons, her Sesshoumaru changed some of her more darker ways. Not only was she associating with Rin, but with her formally estranged brother and a new male companion. A handsome one at that. Yuki like Inuyasha gave herself a mental pat on the back as she thought:

'Oh…what have we here? It seems my darling daughter has made up with her little brother and found herself a potential mate.' The older female mused.

Her sense of smell was almost as good as her daughter's and from what she could tell Sesshoumaru and the dark haired stranger were arousal recently. This was good news to her nose. Finally her daughter will mate and give her some more grandpups once she rids the world of those pesky elder's. Pups with pure youkai blood running through their veins and not pups that are considered food to most youkai in one way or the other. This is what she thought Rin and the Kohaku were when she first met the pups, snacks for Sesshoumaru. The scowl her pup gave her told her otherwise. Yuki accepted Rin but she was human and Yuki always believed that humans were beneath youkai. However since the young girl died a second death in order to teach her son 'at the time' an important lesson, the older female accepts the girl as one of her grandpups. Nonetheless she wants grandpups that will live long and carry on their pack name.

Knowing her mother well, Sesshoumaru tilted her nose up a bit and gave her mother a bored look that said 'this Sesshoumaru cares not to hear your opinion on the matter… do not think to meddle in my affairs'.

The daiyoukai knew her mother sensed something was going on and the last thing she needed was her mothers meddling. Knowing that her daughter was in her female form to stay, Yuki acts as if she wasn't too concerned with the elder's threat. In Sesshoumaru eyes she seemed more concerned about playing matchmaker with the wolf and learning more about her stepson. Sesshoumaru did not bother to bathe nor instructed the wolf to do so after their perverted thoughts took a hold of them earlier. This was because they were so close to her mother's castle. Rin safety was the daiyoukai top priority so veering miles of course for a quick bath was out of the question. Besides they can all bathe in the nearby hot spring when Rin was settled in the palace. Sesshoumaru knew her mother being a powerful daiyoukai in her own right would easily detect the scent of arousal, but she didn't seem to care. Sesshoumaru refused to believe that this was her sly way of announcing her future mate to her mother. This was unusual since Sesshoumaru like her brother is usually a very blunt individual. She usually says what she thinks without sugar coating her words. However, since the part that wanted the wolf conflicted with the part that did not, the part that yearned for the wolf announced it to her mother. Traitor!

When Yuki received that bored defensive look she whined like a puppy being denied her treat then growled lightly before smirking again and taking off towards the sky. The whine meant '**your just trying to ruin my fun**…' and the growl meant '…**because you know your mother always knows best.**'

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru's mother and wondered what the hell they were talking about…well having what looked like a one way cryptic conversation. Knows what 'best', 'Best' what!? Best way to torture him to death!? After all she was his father's first mate and Sesshoumaru's mom. He'll bet both his fangs that she hated his guts! He also idly wondered since Sesshoumaru is a female now will she look dainty like her mother did in true form or will she look larger and more muscular like she did when she was a he? Inuyasha did not show it during battle, but he was also in awe whenever he saw Sesshoumaru transformation. He wished he had power like hers and their father. Those two was one of the man reasons why he chased the shikon jewel for so long to become a full blooded daiyoukai. Be that as it may, with the help of his friends and his horrible transformations, he learned to accept himself for who he was and not throw away half of his heritage. His human heritage. However, Inuyasha was more concerned for his former wonders. What did Sesshoumaru old hag of a mother have planned for him?!

Rin on the other hand was her usual up beat self as she slide off of Ah-Un and begun to pick flowers for everyone including Sesshoumaru's mother. Ah-Un both grazed on grass while the child indulged herself. She made sure she stayed nearby because Sesshoumaru did not like it when she wondered off by herself. So she continued to happily hum her made-up songs while she picked magnolias from the large field as if she had not a care in the world.

Kouga found himself wondering what the hell they were talking about how 'his woman' looked in true Inu daiyoukai form. Thoughts somewhat similar to Inuyasha's but with out the apprehension. He knew if she was anything like her mother that she would be larger than him. This did not surprise him since they both were daiyoukai. Daiyoukai tend to be very large after all. He sniffed the air and smelled the scent of worry. He looked back at Inuyasha and wondered for a moment what the hell he was thinking about before turning and observing 'his woman' and his future mother in law.

Sesshoumaru looked up after her mother when the older female took off for a moment before gazing over her right shoulder with hard eyes at Inuyasha and Kouga as she instructed:

"You two will ride Ah-Un."

Knowing that Sesshoumaru was still pissed about the earlier incident, Kouga said:

"No problem Sesshoumaru." He smirked to himself as he thought:

'And soon one of us will be riding the other, it don't matter who…'

Inuyasha still had a look of concern on his face as she gave them her commands. Sensing her brother apprehension she ignored him for a moment. Turing towards Rin her gaze softens as she uttered:

"Rin, you will come with me."

Rin stopped mid pick and ran towards Ah-Un with a bundle of flowers, dropping a few as she went and squeaked:

"Yay, Rin gets to see Lord Sesshoumaru transform into fluffy!!!" Than she quickly but carefully stuff the side of one of the saddle bags on Ah-Un with her treasured flowers. She couldn't wait to lay on top of her warm snuggly fur and take a long nap like she did when she was on Ah-Un. Ah-Un had finished grazing and waited patiently for their Master's commands.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and repressed the urge to genuinely smile again! But that was unacceptable for the hardcore youkai. Those two baka's would have a field day with Rin's would be nick name if she was to let it slide. She would not tolerate such insolence from them, especially after the comments they made earlier that day. Instead she gave the girl a reproachful look as she said in a low tone:

"Rin." As if seeing the child name would covey all of her thoughts.

Rin knew that tone anywhere, she should not have called her Inu form fluffy in front of Inuyasha and Kouga. In her excitement it… just sort of… slipped out. That nickname was something that was only for the two female's ears!

"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru?" She mumbled as she bowed. Than she held her head down as her posture stooped while her hands were behind her back and her right foot made a circular motion, indicating she was remorseful.

Sesshoumaru gaze soften as she gave Rin a sideway look. She addressed the girl in a softer tone:

"Do not slouch Rin, it is unbecoming of you."

In an instant the pup mood change as she straighten her posture, stop fidgeting and beamed as she said 'Yes Ma-Lord Sesshoumaru!' Sesshoumaru didn't exactly say it, but Rin understood that the daiyoukai was not upset with her. She stood back away from Sesshoumaru knowing that the transformation may cause her miko powers to flare up.

Both males thought that if they did laugh, that would be the final 'nail in their coffin.'

Kouga bit his lip and turned red to keep himself from laughing at the cute nickname the pup gave Sesshoumaru. His body shook with the effort. Despite the fact that Sesshoumaru's was still irate with them for their earlier big mouths, Inuyasha would have laughed wholeheartedly if he wasn't so concerned about his visit to Sesshoumaru's mothers place. Funny how seeing the older female made his mind click. He did not even think about his visit to his stepmother's house until a few moments ago, after seeing said Inu. Inuyasha figured it was because he had so many worry's to deal with that this one slipped his mind.

After a several moments Sesshoumaru was still waiting with her back turned to her former enemies to see what Inuyasha was going to do. She could sense the dread growing inside the older of the two pups which was insulting! Why would the older pup fear anything while he was in her company? He acted as if her protection was not good enough, baka pup! Inuyasha should know by now that if she did not take his life, she would not allow anyone else to do so. Was he actually foolish enough to doubt her competence as a warrior?! She had a feeling that meeting her mother would become an issue for her younger sibling. It turns out she was right since his apprehension did not increase so greatly until Inuyasha saw her mother. Inuyasha never was a coward and would act in spite of his fear, which was an emotion that was rare for the hanyou. She did not believe that he feared her mother's claws and fangs, but rather the personal attacks he expected to come from the older Inu. Though Inuyasha probably figured that physical attacks were going to occur as well, he was more concerned with the mental ones. Her daughter attacked him so what's to stop the mother from doing the same?

Finally when she was about to turn around and confront the younger Inu she heard the wolf speak:

"What's up with you mutt, you been freaked out sense we got here!" Kouga said noting the defensive look accompanied by the look of concern in Inuyasha face.

"It ain't nothing ya scrawny wolf, a hanyou like me just ain't welcomed in the high and mighty youkai castle is all." He said in a bitter voice.

Sesshoumaru frowned as she did a complete 180 and walked gracefully up to Inuyasha intending on getting her point across quickly.

Inuyasha forced himself to stand his ground as a feeling of uneasiness overcame him. Inuyasha was many things but as mentioned earlier, he was not a coward. He refused to act as such, especially in front of Kouga.

Normally Kouga would have loved to see the mutt get the shit kicked out of him, but now was not the time for this. Although Kouga would not admit it he figured they needed Inuyasha's blade in battle. Also, he felt a twinge of pity for the puppy for feeling like an outcast. He was a full breed youkai, but he knew that being a hanyou is a difficult life to lead. Plus the fact that the same 'mutt' helped saved his ass more than once; including from 'his woman' three days ago. Rin didn't give him the details, but he knew Inuyasha and Rin had something to do with him still having the wonderful ability to breath. So trying to play peace maker, forgetting about what him and Inuyasha said earlier and hoping Sesshoumaru doesn't try to rip his throat out again, he stepped in front of Inuyasha and held his hands up in a peaceful matter as he stated:

"Look I'm sure the mutt meant no disrespect to who I am assuming is your mom. He just ain't comfortable being around her. So there's no need to fuck him up or anything right." Kouga said in the most calm matter her knew how.

Sesshoumaru frowned deepen for a second at the implication. Okay, so she did make Inuyasha's life a living hell in the past and she did attempt to murder the wolf recently, but it didn't mean she was some mindless beast who killed everything in sight! Three nights ago was a fluke that she intended on preventing from ever happing again. She may be cold hearted calculating and ruthless but she only killed those who threaten her or her pack in one way or the other. Nevertheless she did like the fact that he was protective over her little brother. Yet another quaintly about him that she respects. Indeed he would make a good mate. Damn! Another strike against the part of her that was trying not to like him.

Inuyasha on the other hand did not appreciate the gesture.

Pushing the wolf to the side roughly the younger Inu grabbed the wolf's left arm and turned Kouga to face him as he growled:

"I don't need your protection or sympathy asshole; I can take care of myself!"

The younger Inu and the wolf faced off as Kouga shot back:

"You ungrateful puppy I ought to-"

"Step aside wolf." Sesshoumaru command from Inuyasha's left and Kouga's right side, cutting off Kouga rant.

Kouga turned towards her to reassure her that he had everything under control. Must have forgotten who he was talking to.

"I can handle the mutt Sess-Hey!!! " The wolf started to protest only to be pushed back away from Inuyasha's front while her right hand firmly grabbed Inuyasha's chin forcing him to turn towards her and look in her eyes.

Ah-Un snorted, blowing warm air through their nostrils on her face causing her hair to shift. She looked on at the rest of the group with concern for Inuyasha. She felt bad that he did not feel welcomed in Lady Yuki home.

'Lots of people give him a hard time for being different; I bet Lady Yuki wouldn't though. Now only if Inuyasha believed that…' She thought as the three canines continued their conversation.

Inuyasha struggled with his elder siblings steel grip as he shouted 'get the hell off me!'

Meanwhile Kouga stumbled backwards from the force of the push, nearly falling on his rump. Kouga managed to steady himself as he prepared to pull Sesshoumaru off of Inuyasha when she begun to speak in a low tone:

"If this Sesshoumaru did not think you would be safe she would not have brought you to this place." She said in a matter-of-fact tone as she scowled at him and pulled his face inches away from her own.

Inuyasha frowned back while both of his hands were working to pry her right hand off his face. He would have kicked her in the stomach, snapped at her face and clawed at her wrist if he thought he was in any really danger from her. But since he did not feel that way he just tried to remove her large delicate looking hand from his chin. As he frowned back at her he said:

"You may think she doesn't want my head on a platter, but how the hell do you know for sure?"

"Do you think this one incapable of protecting what belongs to her?" She said narrowing her eyes daring him to give her the wrong answer.

"No-Hey wait a minute I don't belong to anyone and whose to say you will fight your own mother! I told the wolf and I'm telling ya, I don't need your protection!" Inuyasha said as he bristled at her words. Belonged to her…the arrogance!!!

"Whose to say this Sesshoumaru will not…as alpha female you are under my guard, get over it." She said bluntly. Inu youkai parents and pups fighting is not unheard of. Especially with their father's in the pups attempt to surpass them and make them proud. She had no qualms with fighting with her mother to protect Inuyasha. She would simply restrain her so her brother may escape the palace. She did not wish for the death of her mother nor her sibling. But since she felt her mother did not despise the boy, fighting to protect him as such from her mother was not necessary.

She released Inuyasha chin, allowing her hand to fall to her side. The younger Inu had a look of shock at her declaration to watch his back as well as the gull to tell him to 'get over it' and that she was his boss, tyrant!

Inuyasha could have sworn he say her gaze softens for a second before she uttered:

"She does not wish to bring you harm."

"But I don't think I should-"Inuyasha started to protest, appreciative of her gesture but still doubtful. However, his words were interrupted when Sesshoumaru said with harder eyes and a lower tone:

"You're going. This Sesshoumaru has spoken…"

"Wait one damn minute, don't I get a say in this!?" Inuyasha shouted as his temper flared due to her controlling attitude:

"No. Do not debt or question me on the matter again, now prepare to leave."

Inuyasha bristled again as his fist balled up at his sides and he yelled:

"You-You…egotistical Bossy Bitch, who the fuck do ya think you are!!!"

"Sesshoumaru of course." She said as she turned away from him and walked away, not bothering to remind him of his fowl tongue. Getting him riled up was enough of a punishment for now.

Inuyasha stomped of towards Ah-Un grumbling about 'know it all self-righteous big sisters and their bigger egos'.

Rin was chatting with Inuyasha as he mounted Ah-Un. The young pup was glad that Sesshoumaru talked to him about the issue. Even though Inuyasha was fuming, he felt a lot better about visiting his step mom. Of course he will not admit it.

Kouga stood there looking at 'his' woman walk away as he thought:

"Yeah that's my woman keep that 'mutt' in line." Than he looked up at Sesshoumaru who looked over her right shoulder as she scowled at him and said slowly and in a low tone:

"Wolf. Ah-Un. Now."

Instead of getting pissed with Sesshoumaru commands like Inuyasha, he smiled and bowed playfully as he said:

"As you wish your highness" She just looked at him with a face of indifference as he went to join Inuyasha, not caring about being bossed around in the least. That's just the way she is and he accepts it.

Sesshoumaru distance herself and prepared to transform into her true form finding her self wanting the annoying wolf more and more as time passes. Soon as she speaks to her mother and sees to Rin's safety she could proceed with their travel. Little did she know that things would not proceed as planned…

TBC

A/N: I hope the chapter was not too long of a read. I hope you enjoyed it!!! Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Paying Mom a Visit Part I

A/N: Hi all, sorry about the long wait! Enjoy this installment!!!

It was a brief exhilarating trip from the land that possessed plants, animals and all other living creatures to the skies that provides the nourishment in the forms of the sun and rain drops. Two factors which are essential to the lives, growth and prosperity of the creatures on earth.

The pack landed at the top of the staircase that was connected to what looked like the castle's courtyard. Inuyasha and Kouga dismounted Ah-Un and stared in awe at the massive Japanese style castle of the clouds that lay before their unbelieving eyes.

To the right and left of the two canines there were two large expertly carved white marble statues of two Inu daiyoukai in their true youkai form. Both replicas were setting on their hind legs with their front paws placed on the ground before them. Their broad muscular powerful chests were puffed out as if each thorax was ready to burst with confidence and pride. Both statues held their heads high with dignity and an air of authority. Although both statues seemed to represent two creatures that possessed a great amount of power, the sculpture to the left was smaller, more delicate, had one magenta colored wavy strip on each cheek and a crest moon on its forehead. The larger emblem to the right had one light blue strip on each cheek which possessed a zigzag pattern, a stronger physique and no crest moon on its forehead. In the middle of the courtyard and directly behind the first two statues, there was another Inu daiyoukai statue that seemed to be a combination of the first two statues they observed. It seemed elegant like the statue to the left yet strong like the statue to the right. The daiyoukai in the middle was larger than the icon to the left but smaller than the icon to the right. It possessed two magenta colored stripes on each cheek. Each of said strips curved upward slightly at each tip. This statue had the same posture as the other models and possessed the same air of confidence, authority and power as the other two statues setting in front of it.

After a few moments silent observation Inuyasha said:

"Wow, it's like a family portrait or something."

Kouga looked puzzled as he looked at Inuyasha and said:

"Family Portrait? What the hell is that?"

"It's a word Kagome uses, it like a fancy painting of a family. That statue I'm guessing represents my 'old man'. That one over there is Sesshoumaru's mother and the one in the middle has to be Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said as he pointed his right clawed index finger to each individual sculpture as he described them to the wolf.

"No, shit. You're smarter than you look mutt." Kouga said as he smirked.

"Fuck you ya wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha snapped in his gruff tone.

Overhearing the two fowl month male's conversation, Sesshoumaru made her displeasure known as looked at them out of the corner of a narrow eye and said:

"Both of you will show respect for them as well as for the great and terrible Inu no Tashio, is that clear." She stated in that low tone on hers that meant business, a tone that was meant to be a statement of fact, not a suggestion, request or question. As the daiyoukai spoke she gestured her golden eyes towards the child in her right arm and the woman in front of them who would be their hostess for the evening.

While the two male canines were busy taking in the scenery and talking/bickering, Sesshoumaru had reverted back to her humanoid form, caught her giggling pup Rin in midair before landing in the court yard below. Sesshoumaru was still monumentally pissed about the dirty little conversation the two males had in front of Rin earlier and was doing her best to control her temper simply because she wishes to be civil while in her mother's home. But alas, the two males were pushing their luck. Just because she wished to be civil while in her mothers abode did not mean that she would remain on her "best behavior" if they kept up their foolishness.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said in that gruff tone of his, knowing full well that he was intending on doing whatever the hell he saw fit. Especially since he has already actually done some of the things Sesshoumaru told him to do.

Sesshoumaru looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking and gave him a glower that said "try me if you dare..." She definitely did NOT like the "old man" comment he made earlier nor did she like the rebellious look in his golden orbs. Than she glared at Kouga to receive his answer only to hear him say.

"Oh, sure thing 'Sweetness'." Was the wolf's reply, a reply accompanied by that trademark smile of his.

"That's a cute name Ma-um Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin said with a huge smile of her own as she thought:

"He already has a pet name for her, just like Mama and Papa use to have for each other…I knew they really liked each other!" She squealed in her mind. The disagreements and the pet name made them look like a married couple to the twelve year old girl. She was already imagining their future together…

"Hehehe, this outta be good." Inuyasha said as he smirked and distanced himself from the wolf that was probably going to get beaten into a bloody pulp in a few seconds. Well he figured as long as she didn't kill him, his broken bones would heal in a few days.

The daiyoukai eyes narrowed as she felt her control begun to slip. Granted she always had a temper that rivaled and at times surpassed Inuyasha's but for the most part she was able to control it. However lately, she was having a harder time accomplishing that feat. She did not know if it was because of the physical changes and all the bad memories/flashbacks that came along with said changes or if it was just her female hormones making her more moody. Whatever it was she found it most irritating. Setting Rin on her feet Sesshoumaru was about to show the wolf just how 'sweet' she could be when provoked when she heard her mother's soft, calm and indifferent voice sound out:

"Follow me." Sesshoumaru's mother ordered as she headed towards her thorn which sat on a pedestal right outside the castle's staircase that led to the double door entrance. Granted her mother's voice was not quite as forceful as her own, but Sesshoumaru knew her mothers commands when she heard them. Being someone who loved to give orders and not take them, she was never too please when orders were directed towards her or towards members of her pack when it was not her giving the commands. Even if the person or youkai giving the orders was her mother.

The head mistress of the fortress thought the wolf was endearing in his own way. In her mind he was merely trying to woo her daughter and that pup of hers seemed to intentionally attempt to ruin everything with her cold fury and indifferent view of intimacy. It was bad enough the way she glared at her younger sibling for addressing her deceased mate in such a common matter. A matter she herself did not appreciate, but would not react with such ire towards the younger pup as her daughter has. However, the look she was giving the wolf cub after his "Sweetness" comment spoke volumes to the elder daiyoukai. That mean glower showed the head mistress what she already knew; she saw her pup's aversion to yet another potential mate advances. Even when her child was a male, she never saw nor heard of her pup taking an interest in anyone, male or female.

When Sesshoumaru was younger some of her pup's pursuers would ask the head mistress and the Inu no Tashio permission to court their pup. They did not approve because they did not wish for their pup to intentionally or accidentally be exposed for what Sesshoumaru really was. Her pup was not fully trained at the time to handle such incidences. However, when her pup grew up, Sesshoumaru was more than capable of handling accidental exposures, eradicating any potential threats that would reveal her secret purposely or any other situation that may come up. So her pup should have at least started to experiment with different lovers, even if she decided not to mate them however, it was extremely difficult for the mother to keep track of the daughter after she ventured out on her own. Years, decades, scores and even a century went by at one time before her daughter would come to visit her. And when Sesshoumaru did visit, the pup only had business to discuss. The last time her pup visited to inquire about the Tensaiga, he (at the time) had a huge battle scare, namely a missing left arm or foreleg, depending on his form. She was a bit surprised at first, but not overly concerned. She knew that with the potential power her pup had the arm would eventually regenerate itself. Nevertheless, her nomad pup should visit her mother more often. After all the pup was so much fun to tease. So the headmistress would like to rectify her daughter tendency to stay away for so long.

It struck the elder daiyoukai odd that her adult pup seemed to push all potential mates away because she knew that even when her pup's personality was at its coldest, Sesshoumaru should have desired someone to warm her (or in the past his) bed once in a while. Especially since Sesshoumaru had been denied for so long. Besides, the elder daiyoukai was cold, but desired intimacy from her mate and her lovers. Although Sesshoumaru inherited her mothers calm, cold and nonchalant tendencies, like her mother and her father she is an Inu. And Inu's thrived in packs just like their wolf counterparts. Sesshoumaru's mother saw that tons of creatures of difference species male and female continued to take an interest in him as a male. However, her pup did not return said interest. The head mistress was sure the same would happen now that she was in her female form. She guessed that perhaps changing her pup and making her live the façade of a male for all these years was the main reason her pup did not seem interested in anyone. Switching genders may have confused the pup and/or decreased Sesshoumaru's desire for anyone. Nevertheless, she also knew that if she and the great Inu no Tashio had not did so; her "Warrior Queen" could have been killed along time ago. She did not know the truth as to why her only pup seemed so averse to the idea of having an intimate relationship with anyone. Sesshoumaru never told her mother what happened to her that moonless night the ground was covered with Snow and Blood and the air smelled of death. The faithful night her father left this world forever and her brother came into it. The same night a certain lowlife dragon was silenced for centuries to come.

Making a mental note to talk to her pup about the wolf, his advances and her lack of visits later, she took a seat in the large and creatively decorated golden throne with red lining.

The elder daiyoukai noticed that the human child, her adopted grand pup who by all rights should have been a snack for her and Sesshoumaru had bowed respectively to her before leading Ah-Un to one of the fountains to drink with a lovely smile on her face. The elder daiyoukai barely nodded her head towards the human pup, acknowledging her existence, yet her little gesture caused the human pup happiness, strange child. She also noticed that Sesshoumaru had finally taken her eyes off the wolf cub and approached the throne. Inuyasha and Kouga were no longer smirking as they walked by Sesshoumaru side towards the head mistress. Inuyasha on Sesshoumaru's right side and Kouga on her left side. After the elder daiyoukai nodded her head towards the human pup in response to her bow, Kouga bowed showing respect as a royal price should show a queen. She nodded her head to him also in return. However, she noticed that Inuyasha did not bow, only grunted and nodded his head towards her. She did not hold him in contempt for his insolence. She understood why he did not bow to her. Even though her pup managed to talk Inuyasha into visiting her home, it did not mean that the younger pup would trust her one iota. So it would make sense that he did not bow his head nor take his golden orbs off her for a second. She inwardly acknowledged the younger pup's wits as she sat in her comfortable cushioned throne.

After Ah-Un finished quenching their thirst, Rin lead the two headed beast to a large garden to the far right of the castle and left Ah-Un to munch on some grass. She was temped to go foraging through the garden and see what type of floral beauties she would find when she heard Sesshoumaru call out her name. She immediately obeyed and rushed to stand by her side waiting to hear her adopted parent voice again. A voice many creatures human or otherwise found cold and intimidating, but when it was directed towards her, all she heard in said voice was the soft, soothing tones it possessed.

Knowing the adults were about to speak she kept quiet and listened in on their conversation…

After a few moments of silence, the elder daiyoukai began their conversation by gazing into her daughters golden eyes with her own amber orbs and said:

"Since your disguise is no longer effective, I presume you know of your predicament, which is why you have come to me." She stated in an all knowing tone as she crossed her left leg over her right and placed both of her delicate small clawed hands on top of her left knee.

Sesshoumaru remained silent as her mother continued:

"This one also sees that your "little youkai" and the human boy are not present. Has the human boy died? And what of the "little youkai"? Has he turned his back on you because he knows of your secret or did he run away, fearing the wrath of the elders?" She said with a smirk almost as an after thought noticing that Jaken was missing.

'Speaking in the first person and saying that cold blooded shit with a smile! Yup that's Sesshoumaru mother alright.' Inuyasha thought as he saw the similarities in their personality and silently observed their conversation.

Meanwhile Kouga was thinking:

'Shit, I see were Sesshoumaru gets her looks from! If that's what Sesshoumaru will look like when she gets older than one lucky wolf!' Kouga thought as if he and Sesshoumaru were already mates. His intended was mom was certainly beautiful, but none would replace powerful 'his woman.'

Simultaneously Rin was thinking:

'Luckily Kohaku is alive and doing well… Jaken wouldn't leave Milord like that…I wonder how Jaken is doing, I hope he's okay. But he should be alright if he listens to Lord Sesshoumaru.' She thought as her mind jumped from Kohaku's prosperity to Jaken's unquestionable loyalty to his safety to her reassurance that the toad would be safe if he followed Sesshoumaru's orders. Which he most likely did. Even though he treated her poorly at times she still loved the little green critter.

Deep down the head mistress always dreaded that the day would come. Dreaded the day that her child secret would be exposed. Not only is her pup's life in danger, but their entire kingdom is in peril. Yet a part of her was content that the day has come, that her pup can truly live as herself and perhaps produce more grandpups and expand their Inu heritage. If she ever stops pushing all potential mates away that is. Granted if the wolf sired the pups, they would not be pure breeds, but at least they will be all canine. Of course that's if the powerful elders are defeated. However, although the head mistress was concerned, she was not overly so. Sesshoumaru is the daughter of the great Inu no Tashio after all. The younger daiyoukai has her father's strength, dogged ways and formidable temper and her mother's cold calculating streak and deadly acidic claws. Now that her pup actually has something to protect, Sesshoumaru's temper is one of her strengths; especially if it is triggered due to the fact that a pack member is in danger. As long as the elders live, every last one of the beings connected to Sesshoumaru in one way or the other are in deep shit. The younger daiyoukai would not stop until every last elder is vanquished and her pack is safe. Therefore the head mistress figured that if anyone had a chance of defeating the elders it was her pup Sesshoumaru, her Warrior Queen.

The elder daiyoukai did not let any of her thoughts or emotions be displayed as she held the guise of indifference upon her countenance and awaited her daughter's answer.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with that certain bored expression of hers that usually meant she has taken offense to something or someone. This time she was offended by the fact that her mother seemed to indicate that she was in need of assistance. What even annoyed her more was the fact that her mother was right. Although she has recently learned that even she needs help from time to time, she still has a hell of a time asking for it. However, it would prove less perilous for Rin if she were to remain in the palace of the clouds with the elder daiyoukai instead of following the rest of the pack into battle. Not that Sesshoumaru was incapable of protecting the pup, but she always thought it was best to keep the child as far away from any conflict as possible. Particularly conflicts that involved powerful youkai. There was a few times in the past when Rin was in the middle of her fights but remained unscathed. However, she did remember the one time Rin was to close to the battle field; the time when she lost her right there on the very palace grounds they stood on to a hound of hell. Therefore she figured that if it could be avoided it would be best to continue her practice of keeping Rin, the girl that seemed to have a habit of getting into trouble out of trouble. Especially since the pup is one of the primary targets of the elder bastards. So knowing this, Sesshoumaru attempted to swallow her pride and inquire her mother for aid.

Another statement her mother made that Sesshoumaru found most irritating was that Jaken would betray her. Granted Jaken had some hang ups…okay a lot of them, the little green toad was loyal to a fault. What pissed her off even further was that her mother seemed to indicate that Sesshoumaru had failed to guard the boy long enough so that he may be saved! Kohaku was probably slaying some problematic lower youkai as they spoke thanks to her interference! Sesshoumaru was one of the main reasons why the human boy still breathes fresh air into his lungs, she did not fail dammit! So in her own demanding voice she retorted:

"This Sesshoumaru will leave Rin in your care until the elders are dealt with. In regards to the two missing parties, Kohaku is alive and well. As for Jaken, he is merely doing as he was told, he has taken cover." Sesshoumaru said remaining her mom once again of her loyal servant name. At the same time she took up for the toad by letting her mother know that he has went into hiding because Sesshoumaru told him to do so.

"Ah, so the 'little youkai' is in hiding and the boy still lives. Neither bare your mark, I'm a correct?" The head mistress asked with that same look of indifference plastered across her face. Also neglecting to mention the toad's name again. She figured that if they did possess the mark, both of them would have accompanied Sesshoumaru to her home because all of them would become primary targets for the elders to stalk.

"Correct." Sesshoumaru stated simply, not bothering to remain his mother again about the toad's name for now. The younger daiyoukai so hated to repeat herself.

Sesshoumaru's mom glanced at the two male canines before turning back to her daughter and said:

"They do not bare your mark either. Yet I presume they will accompany you in battle. It makes your mother happy to see that you will have help Sesshoumaru." The head mistress stated and Sesshoumaru merely scowled at her. Her mother just had to rub it in didn't she?!

"I'll take that as a yes." The elder daiyoukai said with a smirk on her beautiful face as she looked at her pup's expression.

"…" Again Sesshoumaru said nothing with her lips, but plenty with her usually emotionless face.

The narrowed eyes said she would love to wipe that smirk off her face, walk away and never have to ask for or demand and aid from her. However, for Rin's sake she held her peace and took her mother's taunting.

After she finished asking about the 'little youkai' and Sesshoumaru allies, the head mistress tilted her nose towards the human pup that stood by her daughter's side. Said human pup looked at them both attentively with innocent chocolate orbs. The elder daiyoukai sniffed the air lightly before looking back at Sesshoumaru and spoke:

"You believe your mother's home will serve as ample protection for the pup. What of the humans that care for her? Surely the elder's minions will be able to detect her scent within their village yet you have not brought them with you…" Than after a moment of thought she smirked again and continued:

"…Ah, so, you left the humans to their fate I see." The head mistress concluded stoically as if using the humans to care for Rin and leaving them to fend for themselves against the trouble Sesshoumaru may have inadvertently brought down upon them was no big deal.

Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to growl as she balled up her fists, causing her knuckles to crack. It was already difficult enough for the daiyoukai to ask for assistance. Why did "mother dearest" have to make it even more complicated by insulting her dignity and honor?! Than Sesshoumaru begun to ponder:

'Why would she indicate that this Sesshoumaru would commit such a dishonorable act?! Unless this is another one of her test…father did charge her with the duty to teach this Sesshoumaru about compassion after all…Perhaps she wishes to see if that lesson has stuck in this Sesshoumaru's mind.' As she thought she crushed her angry growl completely, released her fists and was about to answer when she heard Inuyasha speak for the first time in several moments as he balled his fists up by his sides, much like she had done and snapped:

"Keh, ya don't sound too broken up about it! But I ain't surprised, why would you, a great and powerful Inu youkai queen of ice care about humans anyway?! It doesn't matter that they help take care of a little human pup that means a lot to your pup, does it?!" He said with frown on his face.

Those 'humans' she did not seemed to give a flying fuck about are members of his pack, his family! Now that his mate is carrying his heir he had even more to lose if the elders located them. The very idea of leaving his pack to their deaths made his blood boil like hot magma! Even though he knew Sesshoumaru placed a concealment shield around the village, the mere suggestion of leaving them to die and the nonchalant attitude Sesshoumaru's mother had really pissed him off! He thought to himself:

'That bitch is even colder than I first thought!'

Ignoring his sister's scowl and the elbow from the wolf that was obvious trying to get him to shut the hell up he continued:

"And what about your pup Sesshoumaru huh? Shouldn't ya give her a little bit more credit, she not a total bastard or evil bitch anymore ya know. In fact she…"

"Inuyasha _enough_." Sesshoumaru said in a low tone through clenched teeth as she glared at him from the corner of her right eye.

She did not know how to react to her brother actually verbally defending her. Granted she knows he has stood up for her in the past against opponents such as Magatsuhi and Shishinki to name a few. Of course as stated before, she loathes the thought of needing help, getting help and asking for it; which is why there were many episodes were she showed Inuyasha her appreciation or lack there of by delivering a hard right cross to his face. She also loathe the feelings her little brothers actions evoke within her. A part of her may have been touched by the gesture back than and even more so now. The daiyoukai refused to admit that a part of her might appreciate his efforts even though a large part of her detested the mere though of anyone defending her whether she needed it or not!

"Enough my ass-" Inuyasha snapped at Sesshoumaru and turned to give the head mistress another piece of his mind when he was interrupted by a certain raven haired wolf prince…

Seeing the tension that was building up in the atmosphere and not liking what the elder daiyoukai indicated one bit, Kouga spoke up cutting off Inuyasha's biting remarks:

"Excuse me your highness, I hate to agree with mutt face about anything, but he does have a point. I haven't had the pleasure of knowing Sesshoumaru personally for long, but what I do know is that she is honorable and takes responsibility for her actions. She would not just leave the humans to their fate." He said with a diplomatic serious tone that was rare for the wolf. His 'Sweetness' wanted to leave her pup here. Pissing the elder daiyoukai off was not something the wolf wished to do. Not because he was afraid of her, but because she may throw the human pup out on her ass and that is not something 'his woman' wanted. He also was able to vouch for her because of his earlier nearly deadly encounter with her. She attacked him viciously even though he had not done anything to intentionally provoke her. However, after realizing what she had done she stayed by his side, healed his wounds and gave him a taste of heaven with her touches, nips and licks after putting him through a painful hell. So he decided to play the part of the nice little wolf for 'his woman's' sake."

"_Kouga_…" The way she practically hissed his name spoke volumes of how much she did NOT want his input either!

Meanwhile the head mistress sat at her throne with a stoic expression on her face as she took it all in. But before Kouga could respond to Sesshoumaru, cute little Rin chirped:

"Please don't fight because of me." All of the adults turned their attention towards the younger girl. She took a deep breath, looked into the head mistress cold eyes and continued:

"Please everyone, forgive Rin for speaking out of turn, but the humans who took me in are good people. Lord Sesshoumaru are friends with them now and Milord would not abandon someone she cares about. I know because she didn't abandon Rin when she could have. No matter how many times she leaves, Lord Sesshoumaru always comes back. And, please forgive Lord Inuyasha, he did not mean what he said, he's only worried about his family…um I mean pack-"

As Rin spoke Sesshoumaru had to suppress a sigh. Honestly, Rin had to blurt out her opinion and tell everyone present that she actually _cares _about anyone. To make matters worst the little pup had the gall to say that she actually had _friends._ As if the daiyoukai would indulge in such ridiculous relationships. She had not the time nor wished to have such bonds. Friendship required trust and the daiyoukai trust few if any besides herself. Participating in such foolish bonds did nothing, but allows enemies the opportunity to stab her in the back, twist the dagger and rip out her beating heart. Furthermore, Sesshoumaru most certainly did not _care _about the humans in Inuyasha pack. She is merely honored bond to protect them for only two reasons: one, they are occupants in her lands and two they took care of her pup. Although there were a few lessons they taught Rin that Sesshoumaru found displeasing, overall they did an adequate job of protecting the human pup. As for Rin, well she refused to confirm or deny any feelings for the pup. As far as she was concerned her actions spoke loud enough.

Quickly at a certain point in the pup's speech, Sesshoumaru stopped telling herself that those two words 'care' and 'friend' should not even be mentioned in the same sentence as her name; unless it involved negative adverbs such as 'no' or 'not'. That certain point of the speech was when Inuyasha spoke:

"-The hell I didn't mean every word…Ahhh Shit!!!" Inuyasha had begun to voice his disagreement with the Rin's deduction, but was interrupted when a certain large yet delicate looking clawed hand used its fingers to pitch and twist the shit out of his left sensitive ear.

Rin being distracted by Inuyasha's loud protest, looked up at the two siblings, slapped both of her tiny hands over her mouth and repress the urge to giggle, although barely.

Kouga merely shook his head at the Inu hanyou saying the word "Baka" referring to Inuyasha. Inuyasha being in too much distress ignored the wolf comment and focused on freeing his ear by trying to pry Sesshoumaru's hand lose from the sensitive appendence. He failed… miserably.

Inwardly calming herself after seeing Rin full of mirth, Sesshoumaru merely nodded for the girl to continue although the younger daiyoukai still did like it. Why did mostly everyone within the conversation felt the need to defend her like she was some helpless infant pup? Tch, ridiculous.

Rin than turned her attention completely to Sesshoumaru and said:

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin would like to continue to travel with you if I may. I have been trained by Lady Kaede and Lady Kagome, I can be of use." Rin said trying not to indicate that Sesshoumaru may need more help; especially from a human pup.

Rin was not surprised when she heard Sesshoumaru say simply:

"No. You will stay here as long as the palace is safe."

Being the upbeat person that she is, Rin smiled and said:

"Yes, Ma-Lord Sesshoumaru." The little peace maker bowed indicating that she was finished, hoping that they would not continue to bicker, especially because of her. She would follow Sesshoumaru to the ends of the earth and beyond if the younger daiyoukai permitted it. She never liked the idea of leaving her adopted mother's side for one instant and figured she could be of assistance with her acquired archery and healing skills. However she also wished not to cause any more conflict. Hence, one reason why she did not wail the way she has done in the past to follow Sesshoumaru, but instead merely made her feelings known. The other reason is that the pup had matured a great deal in the last five years.

Four sets of beautiful eyes turned back to look at the head mistress. She looked at them all with a stoic expressionless face. One pair of large golden eyes were expressive showing anger and concern, the other easily readable blue cerulean eyes that usually held a look of laughter and confidence displayed seriousness and worry. Another pair of large chocolate eyes held a look of innocence, love, trust and a slight hint of uneasiness. The last set of smaller more worldly golden eyes showed little emotion. But the elder daiyoukai knew her pup well and she was able to see irritation and a hint of concern within them. The head mistress knew the irritation stemmed from her daughter having to ask for any assistance and her three companions coming to her defense. Her pup's concern however, went beyond herself. Her concern just like Kouga's Inuyasha's and Rin's concern was for the safety of her entire pack and her lands.

Rin did not know much about the elders, but she was a miko in training and her training increased her sixth sense. It made her have the same feeling about the elders as the rest of them did whether they care to admit it or not…an extremely bad feeling. She like the rest of them knew that battling the elders would not be a walk in the park.

The elder daiyoukai looked thoughtfully at her pup for a few moments admiring how much her pup's personality had changed. Many of Sesshoumaru's ways were resurfacing. Said traits were barely noticeable, but they were there. Traits the younger daiyoukai possessed before she lost her father. The head mistress saw the concern in her pup's eyes as she gazed into them. Good, that was what she wanted to see. Inu no Tashio did an excellent job of ingraining his lessons into their pup, even if he had to put Sesshoumaru though hell more than once to do it.

The elder daiyoukai was surprised when Sesshoumaru brought Rin back from Hell with the mark of the Inu upon the human. Her pup's marking showed how much the human meant to Sesshoumaru which is one of the reasons why the head mistress woke the human up from her permanent slumber after they escaped hell. The mark placed on the human pup normally could only be done by a female Inu. The mark of a mother on its pup. However, this marking was particularly shocking to the head mistress because at the time Sesshoumaru bestowed the marking upon the human, Sesshoumaru was a male. Sesshoumaru's maternal instincts overrode the younger daiyoukai concealment chameleon stone, causing the elder daiyoukai pup to mark the human pup she almost lost as her own; despite her physical sex at the time.

Sesshoumaru eyes grew narrower the longer she awaited her mother's answer. She looked as if she dared her to say no. It was hard enough as it was to demand help and especially ask for it. She was not in the mood to hear her mother's rejection or anymore snide remarks. And knowing her mother, she had plenty.

Smirking at her daughter's challenging look the elder daiyoukai said:

"Now don't give me that look Sesshoumaru, you will have your way this time. The pup can stay under my care until you return. However, I guarantee nothing. Remember what this one told you. Remember what will happen if the pup dies..." She said as she got up as gracefully as her daughter and begin to walk towards the castle entrance with the elegance of a true Queen.

The younger daiyoukai understood her mother's words. Sesshoumaru already knew that it would be extremely difficult for the elders to locate the palace. But whoever said that 'extremely difficult meant the same thing as impossible? If this were to happen, not only would her mother's life be forfeit, but the same fate would fall upon her pup. A pup that can no longer be saved by Tessaiga. Nor will her mother willing used the mediou stone she carries around her neck to save the girl. At least according to what her mother told her five years earlier. Sesshoumaru judgment tells her that although there is no hundred percent guarantee, the pup would be safer in the fortress among the clouds.

They continued to watch the elder daiyoukai slowly, but gracefully make her way to the castle entrance when she called out to Inuyasha:

"By the way little hanyou, this one happens to hold a great concern for the human population below, including that little village you seemed to be so fond of."

"Yeah, why is that?" Said hanyou questioned with an unbelieving tone.

"My dear boy, if all of the humans were wiped out, how else would this one ease her hunger pains." Than she looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, licked her lips as if she tasted something absolutely divine and continued:

"There's nothing more delectable than raw human flesh." Than she heard an almost silent growl from her daughter. A growl that reprimanded the head mistress for her behavior.

The elder daiyoukai only chuckled as she disappeared in the entrance.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with shock and he was left speechless for a moment. Not only because of her words, but from sheer panic for Rin!

The human pup remembered in the past when Sesshoumaru's mother asked the younger daiyoukai if he (at the time) intended on eating her and Kohaku five years ago. Sesshoumaru scoffed in anger and disgust just at the thought of it. However, Rin did not know how about Sesshoumaru mother's diet. Hell, she didn't know everything about Sesshoumaru's diet either. But she did know that Sesshoumaru would not harm her.

The usually fearless child felt a surge of uneasiness spike through her been. She understood that Sesshoumaru believed that she would be safe at the palace, but with everything that was going on, the human pup nerves were already raddled. So Rin shivered because of elder daiyoukai words and stepped closer to Sesshoumaru, holding on to her right arm. The younger daiyoukai stroked Rin's hair lightly with her free hand and dared anyone to say anything about the semi affection action. Her silent gesture reassured the human that she would be fine and that her mother would not harm her a hair on the human pup head. Rin understood Sesshoumaru well and calmed down plenty after a few minutes. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was conflicted. A large part of her was irritated that her mother had upset Rin. She was not upset with Rin though. She knew the child had unquestionable faith in her, but seeing the younger daiyoukai as feral as she was a few days ago, hearing that the elders were after all of their heads and hearing the head mistress speak of eating humans would make anyone, especially a small human child tremble. In fact she was proud of her for not wanting to leave the place immediately. Instead she went right to her side for protection. However, a smaller part of Sesshoumaru found it amusing to see her brother's reaction to her mother's words. Her mother would not devour the humans of Inuyasha's village. Even if she tried, Sesshoumaru would not allow her to do so. After all she was honor bond to protect them, even from her mother. Obviously her foolish sibling did not understand this. Being centuries older than Rin, he should have known better.

"Baka…" Sesshoumaru thought:

Inuyasha's face held a look of shock for a several moments giving the mistress time to enter her home and let her words sink in. Seeing that the elder daiyoukai was gone, his face morphed into a picture of disgust than anger as he stepped away from chuckling Kouga, remembering that he used to eat humans as well.

Turning to his right to Kouga who was still standing by him from earlier when the wolf elbowed him he snapped:

"Get the fuck away from me and stay the fuck away from Rin, Kouga!" He snapped as his fist were balled up at his side again and he blocked Rin from the wolf's view with his body. Sesshoumaru noticed he turned his back to her. So the pup did trust her to an extent after all. She decided to dismiss that thought for later…

The bitch that started the whole mess of a subject that addressed the eating and digestion of humans was gone from his sight. So he took his frustrations out on the grinning idiot in front of him. Inuyasha didn't have to worry about the kid when she was with Sesshoumaru. He knew his elder sibling would not do anything to hurt the pup. He also knew that Sesshoumaru would not let anyone else hurt the human pup either. Sesshoumaru's mother was another story however. Hell, he also knew that it was irrational to push Kouga away since he stopped eating humans, but he just couldn't help himself.

Kouga chuckle slowly turned into a scowl as he saw the serious express on Inuyasha's face than he said:

"What!? What's your fucking problem!? Nobody in my pack eats humans anymore you dumbass mutt!" Than as an after though Kouga said:

"Although I can't say shit for her." He said nodding his head in the direction of the head mistress.

Than he heard Sesshoumaru's low growl indicating that their language was not appreciated. She didn't say anything to them at first, wanting to see if they would stop their fowl mouth curses on their own this time. Which of course didn't happen. Seconds later both of them received bruises on them courtesy of Sesshoumaru after Rin released the younger daiyoukai arm. Inuyasha had two abused ears now and poor Kouga's tail was as sore as hell! She pounced on some of the most sensitive areas on their bodies. Although she caused his tail great pain, Kouga was content by the fact that his "Sweetness" actually touched him in an area that was close to his lower region. However, that happiness the wolf felt was momentarily forgotten when Sesshoumaru yanked on his tail again at a certain angle hard…fracturing it, causing him to let out a silent yelp. Honestly, she was not trying to arouse the little pervert, but that's what she smelled when she grabbed him. So she twisted his tail and Inuyasha's ear harder. Not only did she punish them for their conversation now, but she was reminded to give them pain from their earlier more perverted talk.

It took him several moments of gasping to hold back the scream that wanted to erupt from Kouga's throat after the initial silent yelp. Finally catching his breath he thought:

'Well at least she didn't break any bones yet, she went easy on me. Yup, she definitely wants me….' His face was contorted into a combination of a smile and distress from agony.

The youngest Inu would have laughed at the wolf's suffering if not for his own pain. That crazy bitch yanked on his ear hard causing him to practically sit down on the ground in pain. After a few more moments Sesshoumaru released both of them causing them to sigh in relief.

Inuyasha merely growled after his yelping had stopped, calling Kouga a 'whipped hentai wolf' as said wolf apologized to Sesshoumaru for his fowl words. Kouga scowled, glared with his cerulean blue orbs Inuyasha, balled his right fist up and punched the palm of his left hand, silently threatening Inuyasha. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles on his right hand to return the threat as Kouga turned to look at the open entrance, than he smiled at Inuyasha and said:

"Well, I guess we should head on in. Are you coming mutt or are you afraid that she'll take a chuck out of you, you know being half human and all." He chuckled and begin to head inside.

Inuyasha bristled and shouted with an indignant tone:

"I ain't scare of nothing, I was just thinking about the kid Asshole! Ouch! Cut that shit out Sesshoumaru! Ouch dammit! Ah!" Inuyasha yelped after his quicker than the eye sibling got her claws on his right ear again twisting it every time a curse fell from his lips. She released it a few moments later thinking about how dense Inuyasha could be sometimes.

Inuyasha thoughts ran through his mind as he massaged his abused ear and gave Sesshoumaru a nasty look, who only gave him an even dirtier glare in return:

'I don't know what's worst! Getting the life strangled out of me like Sesshoumaru used to do or getting my ears nearly ripped off! Which for **some** reason she has taken a liking to doing! Damn you Sesshoumaru, that hurts!'

Than his train of thought was interrupted when he heard Kouga deep gruff voice:

"What are you waiting for…scary cat!" Kouga said at the entrance as he took off running within the castle laughing his ass off.

Inuyasha growled and went to give chase when a large clawed hand grabbed his right shoulder and halted him in his tracks.

He turned around to merely see Sesshoumaru give him a look that said 'no, not in the palace'. She would not have them destroying her mother's fortress merely because of their childish bickering. Inuyasha forcefully shrugged the hand of his shoulder turned to face her and said:

"I hope you know what you are doing leaving the pup with someone who eats humans. Leaving her with Kouga is one thing; I know the bastard doesn't eat humans anymore, but what about you're Mother? Was all that she said true?" He questioned as his body tensed and waited for an answer.

Rin shoulders were shaking with laughter at the male canine antics until Inuyasha brought up the subject of humans being eaten by youkai. At this point Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and awaited her Lord's answer.

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha an indifferent expression and retorted:

"Inu's do not eat their own." She stated simply. Inuyasha ears were plastered to his head in confusion as he said:

"But Rin ain't an Inu or a youkai she's a human." Sesshoumaru arched an elegant eyebrow at Inuyasha as if to say 'you baka' and said in a flat tone:

"The mark hanyou." Surprisingly, Inuyasha did not get too offended by the 'hanyou' comment. Maybe because it was not said with such venom as it was before, merely slight annoyance. Than Inuyasha's brain clicked and he said:

"Oh yeah. You marked her so that makes her apart of the pack, it's like she is an Inu…Hey! Stop looking at me like I'm stupid or something. It's not like I was raised by youkai, how the hell was I suppose to know!" Inuyasha said totally switching from a tone of realization to a tone of irritation when he noticed the 'are you stupid look' Sesshoumaru was giving him.

Sesshoumaru gave him that bored look again and said:

"It is simple even for you Inuyasha. Since you do not know, learn." She left it as simple as that.

The boy knows that he has had the flea, his retainer, Myouga at his disposal for his entire life; surely he could have asked the flea about youkai culture. Even if he was an orphan for a long quite a long time, did he not believe that the knowledge he acquired about youkai tradition, not just the knowledge about their quest for power, could be used to his advantage? Did the flea not believe this as well? Or perhaps Myouga tried to teach Inuyasha, but the pup merely chose not to listen. Sesshoumaru would not be surprised if it was the latter.

Being the older sibling Sesshoumaru knew that she was supposed to teach him about such things in their father's absence, but they didn't exactly have a great relationship. Since that was the case, the flea could and should have done the job. That's if her stubborn sibling bothered to listen that is. Now however, Inuyasha could even ask her about youkai way of life since they are on somewhat civil terms. Of course as hinted at earlier, he could not ask her in the past seeing that she would basically fuck him up on sight. Hell, even back in the day when they were trying to rip each other throats out, she taught him a few lessons that enhanced his fighting skills. But as far as him and Sesshoumaru sitting down and having a peaceful conversation about the youkai ways not to mention anything else, well that was certainly NOT going to happen. However, he could ask now. Sesshoumaru even thought about sitting him down one day and teaching him a thing or two about youkai traditions.

Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru's sarcastic remark. He was about to retort with the same tone and say something along the lines of 'well if ya had taught me, maybe I would know a hell of a lot more by now', something that Sesshoumaru was ready for him to say when Rin chirped:

"Thank you for your concern Lor-um Inuyasha, but Rin will be okay." She said hugging him around his waist the top part of her head only reaching the part just below the diaphragm of his chest. His body felt a lot like Sesshoumaru's when she hugged the daiyoukai; hard and strong yet soft and warm. The feeling made her feel protected and loved even though neither one of them will probably never say it.

"Keh. Whatever pup." Inuyasha said as he ruffled her hair noting that Sesshoumaru did not say that her mother did not eat humans. She merely stated that Inu's did not eat their kin adopted by mark or related by blood. Which made him wonder since Sesshoumaru was the head mistress daughter, did she eat humans? Has she ever eaten humans in the past and like Kouga, decided to go on a non human diet? When she said that she did not eat 'human food' did she mean the actual food humans eat or the humans themselves? Inuyasha inhaled to ask, but before he exhaled the words he saw her indifferent expression as she scoffed:

"Tch, do not ask questions that you do not want answered, little brother." She said seriously before turning to the human pup and saying:

"Come Rin." Than she continued:

"Inuyasha bring her supplies." She stated as she walked past Inuyasha who frowned, but did as he was told.

The younger daiyoukai was not psychic as far as Inuyasha knew. However, he hated the fact that for the most part she seemed able to read him like an open scroll. What worst, she seemed better at it now that she is a female.

Usually doing what he was told was extremely rare, but lately he has actually been a little more cooperative with Sesshoumaru. He told himself that he would have to change that…soon. But since it was for Rin's sake he went to grab her supplies off of a resting Ah-Un as he pondered Sesshoumaru's cryptic words.

Sesshoumaru gracefully walked up the stairs toward the entrance with a petite smiling Rin trailing beside her. The child wondered what Inuyasha's question was, but she had a feeling that her Lord was 'playing' with Inuyasha because she saw the little rare smile that graced her beautiful face. However, Inuyasha failed to see that smile. If he had, he would have draw Tessaiga and ready himself for battle. In his eyes he would have mistaken that smile to mean extreme pain or death, not a mischievous sense of humor.

Inuyasha did not like the way she answered and yet did not answer his question. After a few moments of standing by the two headed dragon, Inuyasha's brain clicked and he started to think that maybe Sesshoumaru had the same taste buds as her mother. Maybe he should grab Rin take Ah-Un and get the fuck out of dodge! After all he never saw Ah-Un eat any meat, maybe it was a vegetarian. He didn't know for sure, but he was willing to take the chance. But than the more he thought about it the wheels in his head started to turn and he pondered:

'Naw, Sesshoumaru can't stand the smell or as she likes to put it 'stench' of humans. Plus humans eat 'human food'; she wouldn't want to eat anything that has consumed 'human food'. There is no way in hell she want a human as a meal. Especially the pup, it took me a while, but I see that she cares about her…Grrrrrrrrrrrrr that bitch was just fucking with me….I think…' He thought as he scowled and picked up Rin supplies from Ah-Un side bag which was attached to its saddle. The two headed beast left head merely gave him a curious look while the right head growled low, upset that its sleep was disturbed. Inuyasha merely grunted grab the bags and headed towards the steps that led to the castle main doors.

As he walked up the steps he thought about some of the good qualities that Sesshoumaru has. Though in his opinion, she still was crazy and mean as hell. But being crazy and mean as hell was a step up from being a malevolent ruthless evil murderer who destroyed those innocent of any major crime and those guilty of said crimes without mercy. Therefore overall he thought her personality had improved.

Sesshoumaru noted the sound of Inuyasha's rapid heartbeat, smell of confusion and grumblings that sounded something like 'what the fuck is she talking about and why didn't she out right answer me?!' as Inuyasha went to retrieve Rin's belongings. She was in a somewhat better mood since her mother agreed to let Rin stay. So she felt like evoking her sadistic sense of humor at her brother's expense. Unlike the past she did not smile at his misfortunes nor did she take joy in the fact that she would destroy him. In fact, she found the thought of destroying him displeasing. He had earned her respect as a warrior after all. Killing him would be a waste. She told herself that's the only reason why she no longer wished to see him dead. She was willing to let everyone believe that was the only reason. Yeah right, like she would tell him or anyone else otherwise. Even if she did care, which she most certainly did not! Now she taunted him to see the over emotional pup reactions.

'Let the pup wander about this one's palate…' Sesshoumaru chuckled inwardly as Rin smiled because of the smile on the younger daiyoukai face.

After all the guests entered the large gathering room of the fortress Sesshoumaru said:

"We will stay here for tonight. Were leaving come sunrise."

Rin took her bag from Inuyasha and thanked him for his generosity. He just dismissed her thanks saying that it was 'no problem' Rin bowed and went to follow Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha did not like the idea of staying overnight, but keep his feelings to himself. Looking around he noticed that the head mistress had disappeared. He also noticed several beautiful tapestries of all sorts that decorated the cherry wood walls and a huge white fur rug that covered a large portion of the floor. There were plenty of large white pillows sitting on top of the rug, for guess he assumed. He could not tell the origin of the rug, but he would not be surprised if it was the fur from a Inu daiyoukai in true form. It did have the scent of a Inu after all. He decided to ask Sesshoumaru about it later. She did tell him to learn did she not?

He looked up to see Kouga disappearing behind one of the corners of one of the walls that lead to a hall way. His tail hung limply as if it was still to painful for him to move it. Shaking his head at the wolf, Inuyasha ran to catch up to the group. His instincts told him that this was going to be a long night. Little did he know, everyone else in their little group felt the same way. They had no idea how right they were…

A/N: Happy belated Holidays! Reviews are adored and appreciated


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Paying Mom a Visit Part II: Lessons in Youkai Culture and Thoughts of the Past

A/N: It has been a long time coming and now finally it has arrived, on with the show!

After the head mistress (a.k.a Yuki) of the house departed from their sight, the gang was lead up a spiral white fur clad staircase by Sesshoumaru to something similar to what Kagome called a 'bathroom'. The fur was in the center on the staircase; the staircase itself was made out of black marble with small white curvy lines scattered about the stairs. Once they reached the top of the staircase they walked down the hall that had white marble walls and a black marble floor similar to the staircase. After passing by three doors whose interior was mysterious to Sesshoumaru's pack, they arrived at their destination.

The 'bathroom' which could occupy several beings at once had only a thin sliding door with white rice paper covering the inner rectangular area of the entrance. When all four of them entered the space, Kouga, Rin and Inuyasha got a good look at its core. The room was equipped with four chamber pots each of which was separated by medium brown color wooden walls. However, there were no doors covering the front of the chamber pots. This made it easy for anyone who passed by and happened to glance in the direction of the chamber pots to see the occupants on the "toilets" relieving themselves. Placed by the toilets were neatly cut and folded layers of silk on a small low table in each 'restroom'. Inuyasha figured that the silk was used to clean one self after they finished their 'business'. Like the 'toilet paper' he saw in Kagome's era. There were also a small wooden door on the floor of each 'restroom' that was on the right side of the 'toilets'. These little opens lead to tunnels which in turn lead to a room well below the area they were currently in. In the basement of the floating castle the silks are gathered and destroyed by the small number of servants. The castle workers do away with the silks by placing them in one of the fire places within the room. The basement also contains several opens so clean atmosphere can seep in and air out any offensive smells.

Being royalty meant that the head mistress as well as Sesshoumaru could easily get replacements silks for such purposes. Especially since they had access to youkai seamstresses who in turn had access to plenty of silk worms. Therefore, there was no need to wash and use the same silk repeatedly. However, since Sesshoumaru traveled most of the time, she knew of and used a variety of things that could be used for the same purposes as the silk cloth. Furthermore, those items were easily destroyed by her poison claws.

'I guess their royal highmigthyness only wants the best for their asses' Inuyasha thought as he rolled his eyes while he looked at the pieces of soft cloth. He assumed that Sesshoumaru carried those little sheets of silks with her while she was on the road. The younger Inu guess that his 'high minded' sister would not accept anything less. After all she does wear expensive silk all the time, so he figured she must really like the material.

'Why can't they just use large leaves, moss or goose feathers like every one else? And another thing, why doesn't any of these little 'bath-rooms' have any doors over them like the outhouses in the village? You would think with this fancy castle the two _highnesses_ could afford a more screen doors, blanket or something to cover each room.' Inuyasha though of the word_ highnesses _with a hint of sarcasm annoyed by their earlier taunting and usual arrogant behavior. More curious about the latter question he pondered, he decided to ask his self declared teacher of daiyoukai and youkai culture.

When Inuyasha inquired about the lack of privacy, Sesshoumaru explained that "unlike many humans, most youkai and daiyoukai alike have no shame when it comes to their bodies and their natural functions." Saying that Inuyasha who was raised by humans found Sesshoumaru's statement "weird" would be a vast understatement. Inuyasha always thought that because of their sensitive noses, youkai especially daiyoukai should definitely have a problem with someone 'relieving' themselves nearby. However, being creatures of nature, youkai and daiyoukai with sensitive noses learn to tolerate such things as bad smells with ease. He started to ask what she meant by 'most youkai and daiyoukai' but let the issue slide for now. He had no idea that Sesshoumaru was one of the few daiyoukai who had a problem with showing a certain part of her body to the world, especially since he caught her practically riding the very willing 'scrawny wolf' with nothing but a thin undershirt on. The thought of those two having a roll in the hay, or in their case cave made him inwardly shudder at the wrongness of seeing such a thing. The last thing he wanted his poor big golden orbs to see was his sibling engaging in such acts with anyone, let alone the flea bitten wolf. Besides, he was surprised to see that type of behavior when it came to his sibling. As cold as she was as his brother and as chilly although to a lesser extent as Sesshoumaru is as his sister; he would have thought that the younger daiyoukai was a total prune. He assumed that she never willing touched or has been caressed by anyone in an intimate way. Boy was he ever wrong! From what he has seen, Sesshoumaru could be very wild in more ways than one! He shook his head back and forth to erase those thoughts from his brain. Sesshoumaru merely raised an elegant eyebrow in response to Inuyasha's sudden movement. Inuyasha merely frowned at the 'snooty eyebrow'.

Kouga deciding that his 'Sweetness' lessons for the 'mutt' was a moment of bonding for the siblings kept quiet. Being a wolf youkai, he knew the value and importance of a strong pack relationship. So he did not interfere with Inuyasha learning because Inuyasha, for the most part, was naïve when it came to his fathers, sibling's and youkai culture overall. Kouga instead was lost in thought about his own pack bond and wondering how Ginta and Hakkaku were doing.

'Those two clowns better not fucking give up! Hang in there, we'll save your asses soon…" Kouga pondered as he glanced at the little matchmaker human pup who talked to him about his 'relationship' with her adopted mother when they were outside of the cave. Who by the way gave him her blessing to court Sesshoumaru.

Rin confessed to the wolf her fears of Sesshoumaru ending up all alone with no children or 'husband' to call her own. The young human pup knew that Sesshoumaru had Jaken who by the way acted like a child at times, but he was more like a cranky great uncle than a pup. Besides Jaken was older and she had no idea how long he would live. Although she was sure it would be a lot longer than her lifetime, she didn't believe that his life would be near as extended as Sesshoumaru's lifespan. Rin snubbed the belief that Sesshoumaru would expire any sooner by falling in battle or by any other means. Her brain refused to ponder such a terrible fate for her Lord. Sesshoumaru was incredibly strong and as far as she was concerned, with Inuyasha and Kouga working together with Sesshoumaru, any adversary of theirs would be defeated. Including the elders…

The human pup also understood that the younger daiyoukai had her 'baby brother' now and that they 'finally figure out how to love each other as family', but Inuyasha was starting his own pack with the young miko Kagome. So Rin thought her Lord Sesshoumaru should start her own immediate family with Kouga. After all a parent bond with a child and the relationship between 'husband' and 'wife' was different than the sibling relationship Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had. Rin did not want Sesshoumaru to miss out on that connection with her own biological children any longer than necessary. Rin was sure that if Sesshoumaru had biological children with her Inu daiyoukai blood running through their veins, the pups would be capable of living long lives with their mother. Sesshoumaru wouldn't end up lonely with her pups and 'husband' around.

The wise and concerned child knew she was and always will be Sesshoumaru's pup. She comprehended that despite the fact Sesshoumaru never said it; the younger daiyoukai loved her with all of her heart and soul. Therefore, Sesshoumaru should have more 'puppies' to give her love, warm, strength and protection to when Rin soul has moved on. The human knew and accepted that her life, even if she lives to a ripe old age was, but a mere moment compared to the long life of a daiyoukai. Dying twice made her come to that realization early. However, she did not believe her 'mama' would be capable of accepting her pup's death as easily as she was. Kohaku told her how the supposedly 'cold hearted daiyoukai' reacted when she was almost lost to the clutches of hell and its master. She never brought it up to Sesshoumaru though, figuring that it would be a major blow to the daiyoukai pride.

So the young girl told Kouga of her wish, her desire for Sesshoumaru to find happiness and to have something else to look forward to beside battles when her human pup is no longer among the living. Like Sesshoumaru, she figured that Kouga in an ironic and morbid way, was part of the reason why she begun her travels with Sesshoumaru. Hence, one of the reasons why Rin believed that the wolf prince would be a great addition to her and Sesshoumaru's family… he helped start the family in the first place.

While Kouga quietly pondered what the human pup told him a few days earlier; Rin who had learned plenty about Sesshoumaru's people from the Lord of the West herself also chose to stay silent while the siblings talked. She was content with watching them as they engaged in a somewhat civilized conversation. She could see though all their bickering, sarcastic remarks and physical abuse, that they have grown closer.

Sesshoumaru explained privacy, or the lack thereof at certain times when it came to the daiyoukai species to Rin in the past and Inuyasha a few moments ago. However, the human pup and the hanyou were still set in their 'human ways'. Neither Sesshoumaru nor Kouga had a problem with that. They understood that the hanyou and the pup did not mean any insult to their traditions. Inuyasha and Rin were raised to cover their bodies and only expose their forms when absolutely necessary. So the bright eyed bushy tailed wolf prince and the mysterious mesmerizing Inu daiyoukai stayed in the 'bathroom' while Inuyasha and Rin took their leave and waited outside the door down the hall. Inuyasha who was still a bit paranoid about Sesshoumaru's enigmatic words and her mother's statement about eating humans kept his left hand on the sheath, prepared to launch the sword out of its scabbard with his left thumb and pull the blade with his right hand instantaneously if required. Rin merely giggled at the hanyou behavior as she looked at his hand on the hilt of his blade. She understood exactly why he was on guard.

"What the hell are you laughin at ?" Inuyasha asked in a defense tone, not caring if Sesshoumaru heard him or not. He was a grown hanyou dammit, he could cuss if he damn well pleased! Despite believing this, he inwardly winced at the possible beating Sesshoumaru could give him if she decided that she did not like the fowl language he was spewing.

"No worries Lord Inuyasha, we're all safe, Lord Sesshoumaru is with us." She said glancing from his hand into his eyes, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Keh. I ain't worried about nothing and I don't need Sesshoumaru to be 'safe'! And will ya stop adding that Lord crap to my name already, it's really gettin on my nerves." He said in a self-protective tone.

Inuyasha didn't like the idea that the brat could read him just as well as his sibling. He also disliked the fact that Rin indicated that he could only feel protected with his elder sibling around. What an insult to his ego, particularly his male ego since he always seems to be tormented and beaten up by girls, only to now be accused of having and needing the protection of a female! His sister no less! He did NOT need his big sister to look after him like a wet behind the ears pup! He could protect himself and his pack just fine thank you very much! Of course he refused to admit that he feels a lot more confident in their chances to beat the elders and any other foe that may come their way because his elder sibling was on their side instead of against them. He remembered those days when they were enemies and although he knew he was a force to be reckoned with, he also knew that he never wanted to be on the sharp end of Sesshoumaru's blade or poison claws again. The younger daiyoukai was not one to be fucked with, that was for damn sure. Inuyasha rubbed his stomach lightly with his right hand as he thought about the damage Sesshoumaru had done when his sibling put those deadly claws through his gut years ago. It could have been a lot worst; Sesshoumaru could have killed him that time and plenty of more times. The reversal was also true, Inuyasha had more than one chance to finish of his sibling but like Sesshoumaru, he held back. One reason it is a good thing they didn't murder each other is because all of their swords are needed to tackle a greater enemy. Yes, even his former rival and current bantering/bickering buddy Kouga attributes will be needed. The wolf was also a formidable adversary, especially when it came to defending and avenging his comrades when he thought Inuyasha was their executor. Since finding out Inuyasha was not the culprit, the hanyou and his pack was able to see the damage the wolf could cause during the heat of battle against Naraku's minions. Even without the jewel shards in his legs, Kouga was fast, strong and useful. Although Inuyasha was not planning on telling neither Sesshoumaru nor Kouga that he considered them very important accesses to him, his pack and any upcoming battles. Yup, Inuyasha is definitely content with having Sesshoumaru and Kouga on his team.

However, with all that in mind he refused give Rin the satisfaction of letting her know that she hit the nail right on the head.

After Inuyasha finished his little rant about how wrong Rin was, the little human pup said:

"Oh, sorry um…Inuyasha." She apologized cheerfully for adding 'Lord' on to his name, only hesitating a moment before stopping herself from addressing him with that formal title again. In her eyes she was showing respect, but for some reason he did not like it. Even though technically he was the prince of the Western Lands. However, she did not apologize for saying that he was concerned, she knew it was true.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Inuyasha said gruffly, brushing her off. He was letting her know that he wasn't too upset, just annoyed with the ceremonial title. That and her assumptions of his emotions.

'Silly Lord Inuyasha, he should know that 'Mama' would never let anything happen to us…' Rin thought as Inuyasha frowned at the girl's all knowing look and rolled his eyes as he thought about how much faith Rin had in Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha that 'Inu's do not eat their own'. He knew that Sesshoumaru considered Rin to be her 'human pup' and a member of her pack. Inuyasha guessed his elder sibling considered him a member of the pack as well. But that didn't mean that Sesshoumaru's mother would follow all of the rules of Pack Law and not chew them into mince meat!

'The runt knows that her twisted 'mama' will look out for her, that's why she ain't worried about getting an up close and personal tour of that old bitch's mouth and stomach. Hell, I don't think she's too concerned about those old geezer elder bastards either. All because the big, bad, bitch is on the prowl. Too bad I didn't always have that same reassurance… that same protection from Sesshoumaru when I needed it...'

Inuyasha though as bad memories of the past flashed though his mind.

He closed his eyes briefly, willing all of those negative past events away; telling himself that it was all behind him. Besides Kagome kept drilling in his head all of the 'good deeds' Sesshoumaru has done for all of them as well as others. It was best for him to focus on that instead. He, like Sesshoumaru, released his hate he had towards the daiyoukai for the terrible acts committed towards him and his pack years ago. Although Inuyasha did not feel guiltless, after he did cut Sesshoumaru's left arm/ fore leg off in self defense. He also took Sesshoumaru's Tensaiga offensive attack away which almost lead to the older siblings' death by the hands of Magatsuhi. However, Sesshoumaru made it clear that she did not blame him for these events and dared him to feel an ounce of pity for her. Nevertheless, he could not help but feel a twinge of guilt.

The younger hanyou was fearful that reliving those memories would bring the anger back full force. He was not willing to trade in their somewhat unstable dysfunctional bond for that hurtful loathing that eats away at beings until there is nothing left. Besides he liked having some sort of sibling relationship with Sesshoumaru that although wasn't near perfect, was a far cry from terrible relationship they had in the past.

The human pup just knew that her, in Inuyasha's words 'twisted mother' would protect them. She knew that they would be safe anywhere as long as Sesshoumaru was around; including the fortress they currently occupied. A stronghold that had a human eating Inu as its master. Inuyasha remembered Sesshoumaru stating in so many words earlier that she would act as his sentinel. Of course he could take care of himself, but something told him that she was sincere when she said she would look out for him. Plus she had already giving him one of his first, but also in his minds eye, disturbing lessons in youkai culture. His sibling and he continued to make small steps towards mending their sibling bond. One of those steps was Sesshoumaru's vow to protect him. So he guessed he should not be so jumpy, believing that human eating elder daiyoukai would have him and Rin for a snack. However, he was so use to being guarded around Sesshoumaru and the daiyoukai words that it was hard for him to bring his guard completely down. Be that as it may, at least he doesn't jump to grab his blade or step in a defense stance when he sees or smells his sibling's approach. The same goes for Sesshoumaru. Now that, is a HUGE improvement!

With a silent vow of his own to protect Sesshoumaru not only from her enemies but from herself, as she did with him when his youkai took over, he continued to wait impatiently for his one time enemy and one time rival turned pack members, so he could finally get cleaned up and eat something he hoped was edible to his half human stomach and taste buds.

Meanwhile inside the 'Bathroom'

When Kouga shut the screen door, he leaned back on it lightly and plastered his palms on said door while his tail wagged lazily. Then the wolf prince allowed his eye lids to lower half way over his cerulean orbs and slowly said in a seductive heavy horse voice:

"Alone at last…"

Sesshoumaru merely looked over her tail clad shoulder and glared death at Kouga. Kouga got the message and with a shiver mostly from the exciting possibility of another sexual encounter with the younger dangerous daiyoukai and a little from the fear that glower gave him, he went about his business. The fear made him even more elated. Which he though was weird since his instincts usually went on high alert when he was endangered. In most cases his heighten intuition would cause him to flee a dangerous situation…for example the younger daiyoukai. However, with Sesshoumaru, he found himself drawn to her, his instincts demanding that he find away to truly make her his woman. Even though he found out what her claws are capable of first hand.

Her threatening stare stated if he tried anything he would surely regret it. In other words, no repeats of what occurred in that cave on that stormy night...back. off. Of course she enjoyed it and initiated the physical contact, intending on healing the wounds she inflicted upon him, but they ended up playing 'doctor' in more ways than one. Although she would be pleased to do that and more with the wolf, she felt that if they went too far, Kouga would end up like all the others she bedded. Why did she did not wish to hurt him, she was not sure. Perhaps because he is part of the reason why she has Rin or maybe because he came to warn them instead of trying to lead them into the elders trap. Mayhap it is because she made a deal with him to aid him or because she attacked him for deeds that were not his own, letting that aggravating and relatively new emotion of guilty get the best of her. Maybe it was all of the above. She discovered that emotions can be strength, but they are also a large annoyance. She blames different events, lessons and certain people for these _feelings_. Rin being one of them. Sesshoumaru gets a bad taste in her mouth just from thinking about the word _emotion_ or any of its synonyms. Another reason crossed her mind as to why she did not want to cause the wolf cub harm, but she beat it back, deciding to ignore it. She refused to acknowledge that she might be getting _emotionally attached_ to the wolf.

'Tch, ridiculous.' She brushed the thought of immediately.

Even though the wolf was not a molesting bastard like the rest of her sexual prey, he looked too much like the Ryuu. She always ended up torturing and killing those who committed heinous acts that remind her of what the dragon did to her so long ago. It did not matter if she was in her male body or in her true body; Sesshoumaru absolutely loathed those who would take advantage on anyone in that way. However, she truly wished she could have wielded the Tessaiga without the pain long enough to awaken Ryukotsusei and finish him off using her father's fang. She felt that was the only way to right the wrongs he committed towards her father, her pack and herself. Instead she decided to use it against Inuyasha first to make him suffer for many reasons. Including possessing the heirloom blade she felt was rightfully hers. Sesshoumaru felt that she should have took the blade from Inuyasha and headed straight for the Ryuu resting place to finish him off while ignoring the pain, but her pride wouldn't let her just walk away from a fight with her brother without inflicting damage upon him first. The daiyoukai at the time wished to destroy the one she once believed helped caused her father's death. Be that as it may, deep down she realized she had no right to take the Tessaiga in the first place because she learned that it was truly never meant for her. The Tessaiga protected Inuyasha from himself and others who as Totosai had once put it, 'wanted to give him (Inuyasha) a lousy lot in life.' She may not be able to make the dragon pay with her own hands, but every since that life changing snowy night, the night her father died and she was forever changed, she destroyed any who she knew committed any act similar to Ryukotsusei.

Kouga may not have done any horrible deeds like the Ryuu, but she felt that the mere resemblance between the wolf and the dragon would cause her to lose control again. Funny how his looks didn't bother her when she was in her male form, but she figured that when her body reverted back to its original form, her memories of that night centuries ago assaulted her mind full force, even more so then it did when she was a male. Seeing Kouga's face under that flash of lighting, seeing the cave similar to the one she was held captive in by the Ryuu, hearing the claps of thunder while in the wolf's presence and being in the body that was violated so badly triggered her violent reaction.

Therefore, because of her minds association between the Ryuu and the wolf, she did not believe that she would be able to control her self while engaging in such carnal acts with Kouga. The younger daiyoukai believed that if their activities progressed, their acts would prompt the rage and baser instincts to attack and kill just like the storm and cave did days earlier. Her feminine form that was hurt so long ago and rioting emotions that were now coursing through her very being would take a bit of getting use to. The daiyoukai still possessed a great amount of control, but it was nowhere near her peek. Hell, she didn't know if she would ever get that icy control back she once possessed. That in it of itself was quite bothersome. But, ironically the lack of her former control is the reason she became a true daiyoukai in the first place. She is Sesshoumaru, she will handle it.

'Last time we engaged in foreplay he was fortunate. His luck will not hold out if we were to do so again...' Sesshoumaru thought as she prepared to get cleaned up.

Her mind certainly did not want to participate in such personal intimacies with the wolf again, but her body said otherwise. In fact, her body wanted to take their carnal activities beyond touching, licking, and grinding her knee in his crotch. She suppressed a shudder as she stripped her clothing so she could wash herself. The more time she spent with him the more she desired to straddle his form and ride the wild wolf until he fell into a content unconscious slumber…only for her to wake him up and start their sex marathon all over again. The thought of being the dominate one, the alpha female when it came to 'bedroom' activities excited her immensely. But this particular time she refused to give into her desires. Which is unusual for the daiyoukai considering the fact that most of the time when she wants something, she finds a way to get it. However, this time 'getting it' could bring about a heap of trouble. So not only did she carry on as her upbringing and nature demanded, to prove that she would not let the wolf's charm and flirts affect her, but she also did it to prove that she at least had some of her iron control and coldness she had when she was in a male form. She refused to let her female hormones and that annoying thing such as the emotion of lust and desire to lay with another get the better of her.

Nevertheless, a small part of her, a part that she willed herself to deny having was playing hard to get and seducing the wolf by almost showing him her 'goods'. Sesshoumaru had taken off most of her clothing, including her armor and placed it neatly in the corner towards the inner wall in the 'bathing room'. Many parts of her body was left to the imagination because all he saw was her long fluffy white tail which rewrapped itself around her right shoulder, her full cleavage, long powerful shapely legs, thighs and narrow clawed feet with two magenta color strips that extended from the arch of the feet coming from the inner portion of the feet to the outer bone joint that connected her feet to her legs. Each bone joint had a purple crest moon on each foot with the points of the moons facing towards the toes. The long off white under shirt covered her most unmentionable areas. Sesshoumaru was just full of contradictions; her mind denied him yet her body lures him to her. Poor wolf, being teased so…

The wolf prince cerulean blue orbs got a delectable treat when he lustfully gazed at Sesshoumaru after she elegantly stripped her clothes. He was a little disappointed when she did not remove her undershirt.

'Damn! I never get to see her milk sacks or her second set of lips!' He thought with a cute pout. Kouga figured that any other time, if he wasn't attracted to her she would paraded around him stark naked without a second thought, but since he wants her…very badly, she chooses to cover up! At least that was his reasoning as to why she kept her undershirt on…

'Fuck, she's so mean…But I'll fix her…' He thought as a wolfish grin appeared on his face while he undressed.

The daiyoukai had to hold back another tremble of want as she looked at the wolf who stripped in front of her with a seductive look in his cerulean blue clear eyes and a sexy smirk plastered on his face. That look made it known that he was definitely giving her a strip tease and enjoying it.

Kouga noted with a deep intake of breath through his nose that she only smelled of cinnamon and roses and a hint of womanly desire. He guessed the desire scent was caused by his sexy tanned body. He had to stop himself from growling with pleasure at her alluring scents. He already had a hard on that he was sure she could smell and see if she glanced downward. The wolf prince was beginning to believe that Sesshoumaru could not produce any unpleasant odors. He's been around her for days and has once smelled any unflattering body scents upon her person. Either that or she bathe frequently without him some how noticing. Which would be a feat in and of it self since he has been giving her his undivided attention since they have been traveling together. Hell even if he did smell any fowl, he couldn't care less anyway.

Kouga also noted that Sesshoumaru slightly wiggled her nose and glanced at him she as she gathered and organized her cleaning supplies, indicating that she was taking a whiff of his scent of musk, forest plant life and arousal. A scowl appeared on her lovely face for a few seconds, while Kouga gave her another a smirk. When her face returned to her unreadable expression Kouga turned his head to the left for a second to remove the head band and hair wrap that held his ponytail from his head. He wanted to give his locks a bit of rest and let his tresses breathe for a moment. In those few seconds it took Kouga to loosen his topknot, Sesshoumaru got a glance at his manhood as well as the side of his right muscular ass cheek and powerful thighs.

To Sesshoumaru's mind dismay and her body's pleasure, she was extremely pleased with what she saw. The wolf had a hard on and it was easy to see that he was well endowed. That combined with a scrumptious sculptured ass, thick healthy tail, long raven locks, lively cerulean orbs and smooth tanned skin made him a fine male specimen indeed. Sesshoumaru mentally shook herself from the distraction and continued with her business as if he wasn't there. Kouga not noticing that his 'Sweetness' was ogling him for a few moments with golden eyes that had a small flicker of warmth in them, shook his head a few times and ran his claws through his hair before replacing the head band and ponytail holder, recreating his topknot. However, he did notice her spike in arousal which only made his smirk widen.

Kouga will happily give her a lot more than a strip tease if she just said the word. His expressive face was unlike the unreadable look on the young daiyoukai face as she gracefully removed her clothing and organized her cleaning supplies. She only let her expression slip once and that wasn't for long.

Pondering her 'for the most part' unreadable countenance, her actions of trying to drive him away and the fact that she left that dreaded undershirt on yet again he thought:

'She pushes me away and tries to send me running scared with my tail between my legs because she fears losing control. Well that shit ain't going to prosper. Let her play hard to get and unfeeling all she wants…I know she ain't as cold as she pretends to be. She wants me just as bad as I want her. (tail wags a little) Well, I just have to keep working on convincing her that I ain't a bad catch for her to pounce on…' The wolf thought as he, like Sesshoumaru had already located the oils and towels sitting on a shelf above the two bathroom sinks in the middle on the wall.

Both of them placed the oils and towels they picked on the two outer sinks away from each other. Kouga tried to of course get closer but the look Sesshoumaru gave him said that she would have none of that!

The wolf has always been an impatient prince, but he was willing to wait and do whatever it took to encourage his woman to become his, permanently. Kouga knew she wanted him from her smell and actions; both of which she was working to suppress and control with her willpower.

However, the latest glare she gave him told him that he has better find some way to quickly get rid of his erection. Baring that in mind he begin to think of the most disturbing things that would make his 'solider' deflate. Some of those thought included some of the most gruesome and hideous looking youkai he ever seen riding him instead of his woman. It took a while, but he managed to turn his full blown erection into a partial one. Granted he was uncomfortable, but it wasn't anything he could not deal with.

'He had better stop testing this one if he knows what's good for him.' Sesshoumaru thought as she calmly forced herself to turn away.

She wanted him so bad she could taste him again, but she refused to give in to her body so easily…

They emptied there bladders at about the same time so neither one glanced at the other as they relieved themselves. When they finished, they returned to their individual sinks to clean their face, neck, ears, armpits and other areas. The water was warm so was the pipes that lead to the sinks. Kouga assumed that the water came from another area in the castle and the liquid was kept warm by the fire which was tended to by the servants. He didn't see how else they could have kept the water warm unless it was connected to a hot spring. Which would make him wonder how the hell they could they gain access to a hot spring when the fortress was in the sky? Deciding to just be grateful that the water was at a comfortable temperature he continued to cleanse himself and admire the sinks design. The sinks looked like fountains of more Inu daiyoukai standing on hind legs and howling at the moon while clear liquid spilled forth from their mouths. Kouga would rather admire the lovely work of art that was washing up on the other side of the bathroom, but he wanted to see if he could catch her off guard staring at him while he had his attention elsewhere. He hoped that one day soon his 'solider' could make camp in her 'warm walled quarters, but he had a feeling that his 'solider' would not get to pay her quarters a visit any time soon.

After the wolf prince and the daiyoukai finished Inuyasha and Rin took turns in the "bath room" alone as they freshen up for dinner…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Dinner and a Bath Part I

A/N: Hello all! I would like to thank you again for sticking with this story despite the lengthy time between updates. Now without further ado on with the show!

In the dining area…

The dining room was equipped with a large long low table made out of expensive and heavy oak wood. The counter was surrounded by large blue and gold pillows that had tassels of opposite blue and gold colors on each of the soft seats. The floor was made out of wood that possessed a mahogany color. The walls were made out of what looked like white marble that was decorated with blue and gold crest moons. The room was not vastly furnished but the subtle colors blended in with the bolder ones combine with the paintings of blue and gold crest moons here and there on the walls was pleasing to the eyes of all the pack members. Inuyasha silently thought that the castle so far was 'pretty decent'; including the room they were currently residing in.

'Except for those creepy looking golem servants with the blank expressions…that's probably where Sesshoumaru gets that impassive expression from. Sometimes she acts like an unfeeling walking statue. Although not as much as she used to, but she still does it and it is annoying as hell! Especially when I really need to know what the bitch is thinking… Keh, I'm sure her mother helped teach Sesshoumaru that 'poker face' as well.' Inuyasha thought as he glanced from Sesshoumaru to her mother, recalled said mother's behavior earlier and remembered the faces of the 'golems' he saw previously. He also noted that he is getting more used to calling his sibling a 'bitch' instead of a 'bastard'.

'Not that Kagome would like it…She would sit my ass all the way from my era to hers…I hope Sesshoumaru barrier holds…' He thought as he went from inwardly grumbling about the unfair 'sits' he would suffer if Kagome heard him speak about his elder sibling in that way, to thinking about their safety and how much he missed her and the gang.

Sesshoumaru was seated at one end of the table while her mother occupied the other end. Inuyasha sat on Sesshoumaru's right while Rin sat on Sesshoumaru's left. Inuyasha made sure he and the human pup distanced themselves as far as possible from the human eating head mistress. He was a little wary about sitting next to Sesshoumaru after the mysterious comment the younger daiyoukai made earlier about her dietary habits. However, Inuyasha knew that she would never harm a hair on Rin's head, so she was safe from becoming his elder sibling appetizer. As for himself, he figured that Sesshoumaru no longer hated him; merely disliked him as he does her, or so he told himself. So he was almost sure he wouldn't become a snack for her…almost. After all she did in her own words say that he was safe as long as she was present. Remembering that he actually felt reassured by her statement of his and Rin's safety really pissed the Inu hanyou off!

'Keh, as if I need her protection!' Inuyasha thought as he waited for the silent statue like servants to bring the guess and host the edibles. The younger siblings' stomach growled in hunger as it longed for food to fill its greedy void. Said younger siblings loud appetite made him momentarily forget about his anger with himself for actually relying on his sister word and focus more on the grub that would soon be shoved into his month.

Kouga's only complaint was that he couldn't sit next to 'his woman' and play 'rub a dub dub' with their feet, while they ate. Maybe he could get away with touching her while surrounded by some of the pack members. Perhaps make it look like an accident?

'Yeah right as if she would fall for that…she's more than just a pretty face…Damn just my luck!" He cursed in his mind as he observed her and remembered past stories about her exploits. From what he heard she always been a quick study, and able to think on her feet, not to mention a great tactician in battle. He wouldn't be able to pull the wool over her eyes that easily.

'Although smarts is a good quality to have in a mate that will fight by my side.' He thought as he contemplated the benefit of having a mate that possessed beauty as well as brains.

Having a mate whose beauty he can always admire, whose inner passion she keeps hidden most of the time could prove most entertaining and pleasurable in the bedroom and who intelligence and power would give her the ability to watch his and his pack members backs is a valued mate to have at his side indeed!

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru distracted her mind from her would be pursuer as much as possible and focused on the time she spent with Rin and even dare she think it, her baka brother.

After all no matter how much her body desired his, her mind was dead set against it. Especially since as twisted as it may seem, a small part of her actually likes having the wolf breathing. He along with Inuyasha was in a weird violent and ironic way responsible for Rin entering her life. And although she at times hates these new emotions that was even stronger thanks to her recent change, emotions courtesy of Rin and Kagura, said emotions help her see one of her main purposes in life. Said emotions gave her more power to do what her father knew she meant to do. What he tried to get her to see a long time ago, but she was too angry and bullheaded to listen and remember the lessons she was taught before that snowy night in the cave. Her sire tried give purpose to the power she sought and that purpose was to protect the weak.

She knew that all of her past sexual encounters ended in the violent deaths of the bastards she used to seek her revenge on _their kind_ since she couldn't get her hands on Tessaiga to make the Ryuu pay with her father's fang. Since Kouga without a doubt triggered her flashback due to his looks and that night in the storm, she knew that a intercourse with him will only end in death. And that scene in the bathroom did not make her resistance easier, but she was determine to endure her…urges and get over them.

So not willing to think about the wolf, she directed her mind towards her brother and human pup.

Even though he annoys the hell out of her at times, Inuyasha has always been quite amusing. As for Rin, she did not know how many days the child had left, so she would make sure she will enjoy every moment possible with the pup and to make sure said pup had the most fulfilling life possible.

Hell, now that she thinks about it, she didn't know how long SHE had left. After all the elders will be the most powerful enemies she has ever faced. Sesshoumaru was more than confident in her strength, but she learned the hard way that know matter how strong she is, their just may be someone out their a bit stronger. Refusing to doubt her return to her lands and her people and reminding herself that it takes more than strength to win any battle, she continued to listen to Rin and Inuyasha as they chattered back and forth.

Kouga who was still disappointed that Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha's insistence demanded that he sit farther away from the younger daiyoukai, would openly stare at Sesshoumaru for several moments before turning his attention back to his meal. The wolf was hoping to get a moment alone with the mistress of the castle so he could get some tips on the best way to approach the enigmatic Sesshoumaru. Every since they were together in the cave that night she pushed him away basically telling him that she was bad news and a danger to him. He knew all of this but didn't care, he just wanted to get closer to her, perhaps help heal the inner wounds that filled her full of rage in the first place.

The eldest in the group observe the pack at the table. She duly noted that she would like to have a talk with her daughter alone. Maybe she could convict her Shanjoufu "Beautiful Warrior" to stop being so cold towards the strapping young wolf and give him a chance. She wanted grand pups and she may get them, if she can convince her stubborn daughter.

The few servants the elder daiyoukai had set the table with bowls filled with warm water and towels so each member of the pack could wash their hands before feasting. The food was a variety of rare and raw meats of lesser youkai, consumption, thick grass for the full blooded canine youkai, and what looked like vegetables and food edible for humans such as rice, roasted fish and a large selection of fruits. Inuyasha made sure he sniffed the contents of the platters before him to make sure 'human' was not among the delectable looking food. Additionally, he sniffed the air in the dining area to make sure the other youkai were not feasting on human flesh. He released a breath he did not know he was holding when he realized they were not eating members of the other half of his heritage. In fact, it smelled similar to the dried up youkai food Kagome took to her school the time they had the school festival. Fortunately though unlike the last time he smelled the dried up youkai food, the youkai food on the table was not boiled. The elder daiyoukai even had what looked like a newt on her plate. Sesshoumaru and Kouga on the other had did not so he assumed they didn't like lizard for a snack. He turned his nose up in disgust at the newt and thought to himself that although he is half Inu youkai he will never eat like the full blooded youkai. Inuyasha preferred human food cooked. He glanced at the thick grass and remembered Myouga saying something about how many Inu youkai enjoy eating thick grass just like a regular canine, he doubt that he would try the grass for himself to see what was so appealing about the vegetation that cause the canines before him to consume it. However, he wouldn't be too adverse to trying the grass, the newt was out of the question though.

'Man, Totosai was right when he mentioned that Sesshoumaru was all inu… And I do not look like a Inu…Stupid Miroku…' Inuyasha thought, his thoughts jumping from one spectrum to another.

He remembered Sesshoumaru being spirited away by her Tensaiga when he delivered the Wind Scar for the second time and injured said younger daiyoukai. Than he remembered the comment Miroku made about him looking more like an Inu than Sesshoumaru.

Relieved that he found no humans or poison in the meats, he in his blunt fashion said 'Keh. What the hell' and would have begin digging in immediately if it was not for the reprimanding light punch to the back of his head courtesy of Sesshoumaru. That in turn lead to the wolf's laughing, nearly choking of a piece of dried youkai food which in turn caused him to hit his chest so the food would pass through his esophagus. The laughter followed by the taunting from the wolf lead to an argument between said wolf and hanyou and another sharp reprimand to both of the canines thanks to the younger daiyoukai. Unusually she would have ignored them but ever since she has returned to her true form, she found herself more irritable than usual and easier to react to irritation, like bickering at the dinner table for instance.

The head mistress merely smirked for a moment at their antics and continued to eat. She could hardly wait to have a talk with her daughter about her future. However, her excitement only showed in the small closed lipped smile she held for a second. Like Sesshoumaru she has a good poker face. Nonetheless, she can be overly dramatic at times when she is enjoying herself at other individual's expense.

Rin giggled to herself at their antics as she thought about the positive progression in the canines' relationships. She was happy to see that her adopted mother and her uncle Inuyasha actually tolerated one another. Sure they still call each other names, hit each other, and Sesshoumaru seems to find amusement in terrorizing her little brother, but its more of what Rin considered to be 'normal' sibling bickering instead of battles between mortal enemies. Kouga was also an important positive note in her Lord Sesshoumaru's life. She thought that with the way things are going, even with the threat of the elders, she told herself that everything would turn out well.

'Dinner wasn't as bad as I thought.' Inuyasha mused as he finished up his meal. Although it would have been better if Kouga could have kept his big mouth shut and Sesshoumaru would have stop reprimanding him as if he was just some little pup. Other than that, he couldn't complain, the grub was good after all and Kouga did get a couple of good whacks to the head as well.

"Now that's something worth smiling about." Inuyasha thought.

After dinner the males and females split up to take baths. Unusually the males and females would have bathed together but the elder daiyoukai insisted that they bathe separately this night so the woman can have a private conversation or what Kagome would call "girl talk". Inuyasha jumped for joy and thanked the elder daiyoukai to his own surprise. The elder daiyoukai merely smirked which made Inuyasha wonder what the hell their "girl talk" entailed exactly. That smile of hers, if it could be called that looked like the head mistress was either up to no good, taking pleasure out of someone else's suffering or she was thinking about many different ways to kill someone before carrying out the murder. He knows that smile because he seen it on Sesshoumaru, on the rare occasions she actually did smile.

He inwardly shudder and remember what Sesshoumaru told him before they entered the castle of the clouds and he sighed in relieve, only to 'Keh' at himself for reassuring himself with her words.

Taking a deep breath he dismissed the smirk deciding not to care. However, he wouldn't tell anyone that he decided not to pay any attention to the head mistress behavior at that point and time because of his big sister words. That was for him to know and them to never find out! He was just grateful to get out of that awkward situation. The last thing he wanted to see was his human pup/niece and his elder sibling naked. He'll fight tooth and nail to keep from admitting that his sibling has always been breathtakingly beautiful even as a male. He went so far as to call him 'a pretty boy prick' when he was pissed at Sesshoumaru a while back. But to him his siblings beauty was more like a work of art, a gorgeous land scape with the full moon shining over it as bright as the sun. Sesshoumaru no matter how much he hated the daiyoukai in the past or actually cared for her now was something that he admired. Unlike the wolf Kouga his admiration of his sister majestic beauty was not that of a sexual nature. Hence, why he bounced down the hallway in the opposite direction happily. Out of pure curiosity though he couldn't help but wonder if she had any of those markings on her ankles or anywhere else on her body besides her face and wrist. However, he can get along just fine without seeing for himself.

Meanwhile Kouga grumbled about his "damn luck" and "missing out on "Sweetness" goods" and got slapped in the back of the head by 'his woman' hard. Kouga yelped and stumbled forward nearly falling to his knees. With the wolf rubbing the back of his head, Inuyasha laughing at his expense and Kouga yelling at him to 'shut up' the two males went to another bathing chamber opposite of the women. As they walked and Inuyasha laughter finally died down, Kouga could be heard saying:

"Damn she's mean as hell and she packs a wallop! I think she knocked something lose up there" He said referring to his sore head.

"Stop your whining ya mangy wolf. That at nothing but a love tap compared to how hard she hit me before. Quit ya growling Sesshoumaru it's true!". The last portion of his sentence shouted as he looked over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru. He saw that the "love tap" comment pissed her off.

"And that was lose long before she whacked ya one." Inuyasha said as an afterthought pointing his thumb towards Kouga's head, only earned the middle finger from the wolf as a response. A gesture he learned from Inuyasha, who in turn learned from Kagome time.

Inuyasha wanted to say something along the lines of "I ain't the one ya should be saying that to. Last time I check you and Sesshoumaru was on your way to doing just that…' But thought better of it after he felt a cold shiver go down his spine. He looked behind him again and decided that he didn't feel like getting beat up by any more by girls that day…

'Damn why do crazy bitches scare me more than anything!' He though as he saw the death glare she was giving him. But just because he was scared did not mean that he would always bit his tongue. Sometimes, but not always…

"Shut up mutt!" Kouga howled as he gave Inuyasha a death glare of his own while he rubbed the lump on his head with both hands and swished his tail angrily back and forth.

The queen of the house had similar thinking as her little human granddaughter. However, she knew that many obstacles had to be removed before her daughter can become use to her real body and begun to heal. Namely, the elders. Her motherly instinct told her that something occurred in Sesshoumaru's life that made her become shut off to the world, but she also felt that whatever it was, her daughter acquaintance with the strapping young lad would help her move on.

Regardless of whether her only daughter liked it or not the head mistress planned on meddle in the younger daiyoukai life.

In a few moments the three females entered their sweet smelling bathing chambers.

The head mistress smirked again this time at Sesshoumaru.

Rin didn't notice the evil looking smile as she was too busy taking in the beautiful sight of the large round steamy bath that rose from the floor and was made out of beautifully crafted light grey stones with white lines traveling in every direction. Lovely white candles were propped on the walls, several different bars of hand created soaps sat on the shelves across from the bath. Rin ran to the shelves and took a big whiff of the sweet smell cleansers.

"They smell just like sukura blooms!" She said with excitement finding herself wishing that she had her Lord Sesshoumaru sense of smell. She bet they would smell a hundred times better.

Sesshoumaru narrowed her eyes at her mother smirk while Rin was distracted, knowing that 'mother dearest' was up to something. The elder daiyoukai was going to verbally 'pounce' on her and she was determined to be ready…

TBC

A/N: Wow that was a long time coming. Due to the long wait I decided to work on another chapter for this story first before I move on to update my other work. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are adored and appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Dinner and a Bath Part II

A/N: Hello fellow fanfic lovers! Here's another installment, enjoy!

With Inuyasha and Kouga…

After their usual round of bickering the two male canines arrived at the second bathing chamber at the opposite end of the long hallway.

'Damn, do those inu know how to live or what…' the wolf thought as he looked over the lovely bathing room with wide cerulean blue eyes.

Inuyasha also had a look of awe on his face displayed by his bright golden eyes and his month that gaped open slightly. Then the very innocent puppy like expression turned into frown as he said:

"Figures even the place where they scrub dirt off their ass is fancy…" Inuyasha muttered as he walked into the bathing room that was similar to the one the females were currently occupying.

"You should have known that dumb ass; ya saw how fancy their shitter is did ya." The wolf stated as if it was obvious, as if he was talking to a young pup. Although he was just as surprised as Inuyasha by the beautiful design of the bathing room.

Said wolf was also a bit cranky that he couldn't share a bath with 'his' woman but the prospect of a bath did make his tail wag slightly. Especially in a nice room like the one they were in. Granted he was used to roughing it, living in caves and all, but he didn't mind staying in a place like the palace for a little while. It gave him a chance to at least try to relax and take his mind off the mission ahead. Namely, rescuing his comrades and putting a stop to those elders' assholes who could potentially cause a hell of a lot of trouble. Well more trouble than they have already caused anyway…

"Shut the hell up scrawny wolf, don't get all pissy with me because you can't have your private time with Sesshoumaru…oh kami mental picture again..." Inuyasha complained seemly reading Kouga mind. As the first part of the statement left his mouth, that steamy night between a certain Inu and Wolf in the cave popped up in his head, assaulting and battering his mind.

"Ah shit not again! Get out, get out, get out…dammit this is both of you hentai fault!" He shouted as he grabbed his head on each side and as his triangular ears folded down to his mane.

"What the hell are you talking about mutt, I ain't done nothing!" Kouga protested as he beginning to undo his fur binding's right in front of Inuyasha.

"What the hell! At least have the decency to go behind that pillar over there ya creep!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he stomped behind the pillar on the opposite side of the room and begin angrily stripping his fire rat robe and under shirt.

It's not that he hasn't seen another man naked before, after all he bathed in hot springs with Miroku before and the monk was well known for being a pervert. It was the idea of seeing Kouga in his birthday suit. It only served to remind him of his older sibling, whom he had to get used to referring to as a she and said wolf looking as if they were about to mate like horny rabbits! He hadn't had time to think about that before entering the bathing chamber because of all of their bickering and distractions, but now…

"Why ya so bashful all the sudden, you act like you never see a male naked before." He said rolling his eyes at Inuyasha's antics. Being an animal youkai and raised in such an environment, he didn't give any though to being nude around others. However, the wolf guessed that part of the reason why Inuyasha freaked out all of the sudden was because of his human nature. From what he has learned humans are more… secretive when it comes to their bodies and have the tendency to cover themselves in plenty of garments.

"You dumbass you reminded me of...ugh…fuck it!" he said as he proceeded to strip of his pants behind one of the pillars.

The wolf thought for a moment than he had an AH HA look on his face and said in an amused tone:

"You're thinking about me and Sesshoumaru having a good time ain't ya." He accused with that trademark grin of his accompanying his words. Than his grin turned into a sly smirk as he continued by saying:

"Well until you showed up anyway. Guess we insulted your delicate sensibilities. Especially since from my up close and personal experience, my woman has what Kagome called a few "kinks"!"

He boosted the last part of his AH HA moment as he placed his clothes on the floor and strutted into the bath tub with that nifty simper still plastered on his face. He was satisfied that he got under the pup skin. Now if only he could get in the mutt's older sister pants and in turn under her skin, literally…

Just thinking about that night in the cave made his "solider" stand at attention between his legs. He cursed inwardly. He didn't want to pet his "front tail" to get rid of the hard on, he wanted a certain young beautiful and graceful Inu daiyoukai to pet it for him. Playing with himself just wasn't good enough, he wanted the real thing. Then he thought for a moment of how to rid himself of his stiff upper, at least for now.

'…I got just the thing'. He thought.

He begin to image some of the uglier youkai he had encountered in the past with slime dripping out of their pores, large uneven yellow fangs, warts all over their skin that looked as if they had a life of their own and the most horrible breath in the history of youkai and human alike. He went on to image those same youkai trying to put the moves on him, trying to kiss him. His hard on went away just as planned. Luckily he was able to hold his dinner in too.

Inuyasha on the other hand had already stomped to the bathing area and submerged himself in the water while the wolf was speaking during his AHHA moment. However, he heard every word and wanted to claw said smirk off of the cocky wolf face!

With a growl Inuyasha noticed the wolf hard on and turned his head as he said:

"Keep Kagome out of this ya fucking pervert…what the hell, what do you think you're doing with my clothes ya blockhead motherfuckers!" Inuyasha shouted as he went from trading insults and turning his head from the sight of the wolf in heat to eying two of the stone servants swiping his garbs! Because of the distraction provided by the stone servants he totally missed the variety of expressions on the wolf's face as he quickly though about those hideous youkai and the deflation of the wolf rather generously large erection. In turn the wolf ignore Inuyasha's last comment and instead responded to the highly upset hanyou who was about to pounce on the walking statues.

"Relax mutt they are doing you a favor by washing those funky ass robes of yours." He stated as he saw two servants remove both of their clothes and begin to wash them in a smaller tub in the right corner of the room. By this time the wolf had also taken his top knot down and entered the water, sitting across from Inuyasha.

"Keh. Your one to talk with that dirt matted flea infested fur of yours!" Inuyasha retorted in an indigent tone. His clothes was one of the few heirlooms left by his father to him. He didn't just want anyone touching it. And he sure as hell didn't want anyone to sound as if they were talking shit about said clothes. Even if they did it only to insult him.

"Tick toting dog shit!" Kouga snapped back with fangs bared. He was still cranky about not having his bath time fun with Sesshoumaru however; in the back of his mind he was still fearful for his comrade's safety and it bothered him more than he wished to let on.

Inuyasha gave him the finger, something else he learned from Kagome's time and proceed to scrub his body with the liquid soaps that was placed near him by one of the stone servants.

The wolf only forced a chuckled and proceeded to wash himself as well. He was determined to make himself focus on that present time, on Inuyasha's antics. To at least try to relax somewhat and rest. He would be of no use to any one traveling with him, let alone his comrades being held prisoner if he was unable to think straight.

Several moments passed before Inuyasha stated out of nowhere:

"How the hell did that happen anyway?" Inuyasha said in a confused tone, causing the wolf eyes to widen in surprise at the out of the blue comment.

"You're getting dumber by the second mutt, what the hell are ya yammering about now." Kouga asked as he stared at Inuyasha as if he lost his mind.

"How stupid can you get…you and Sesshoumaru. What the fuck did ya think I was talking about?"

"Huh!" Kouga said scratching his scalp in puzzlement.

'The steam must be frying the mutt's brain' Kouga idly thought.

"Grrrrrrr. You. And. Sesshoumaru. In the cave. What the hell possessed you to put the moves on her anyway! She did try to kill ya after all!" Inuyasha voiced, his curious nature getting the best of him. He just didn't get how the wolf could have the hot's for his sister who had mauled him only a few hours before the clash of their bodies in the steamy cave 'incident'. Also a small part of him in the corner of his mind wanted to know what the wolf intentions were towards his sister.

'Not that she needs my protection. Guess I can't help it with me finding out I have a sister instead of a brother…' He thought as he waited for an answer.

"You should know my type mutt. I like em beautiful, powerful, dominating and feisty, just like Kagome…"

"Just like Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a questioning doubtful tone. Then he went on to say:

"Kagome and Sesshoumaru may be alike in that aspect otherwise they are totally different! Kagome doesn't have a twisted cruel bone in her body. I can't say the same for Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha protested remembering all of the shit Sesshoumaru pulled with him. The mental and physical beat downs, the near death experiences, and that fowl "nothing woman" trick Sesshoumaru used on him when she was a he…

Than Inuyasha mind drifted back to the physical beat downs and his mind made a comparison between his mate and his sibling. It was his mind way of avoiding dealing with all of the hurt and pain that un-mother trick had caused and the taunts about his heritage for the time being. He was still pissed with the younger daiyoukai, but they had to work together and put any of those differences aside at least for now. Besides after the conversation they had in the cave, he understood at least a bit more why Sesshoumaru treated him so poorly in the past. However, although they are on much better terms, they are a long way from being extremely close siblings such as Sango and Kohaku or Kagome and Souta.

With the hurtful thoughts put aside for the time being, his contemplations went back to his mate and the pain she inflicted on him:

'Now that I think about it Kagome does get a kick out of slamming my face into the dirt…I just know it!' Inuyasha thought with a scowl on his face and his ears retreating into his white mane again.

"…is what I, a, yo mutt, you listening?" Kouga waved his hands to get Inuyasha's attention.

"What?"

"I was saying that the twisted part of Sesshoumaru is another quirk she has that I like. Man your sense of hearing is weaker than I first thought!"

"Your nuts!" Inuyasha stated didn't understand why the wolf would actually like getting the crap kicked out of him.

"Kagome has knocked your ass to the dirt more times than I can count so I ain't the only one with a taste in tough women. " Kouga jeered.

"Grrrrrrrrr" Inuyasha growled. Unlike the wolf, he didn't like the ass kickings.

Kouga continued:

"Oh yeah and just so you know, I may have did all of the flirting, but Sesshoumaru was the one who decided she was going to sample my goods first. " Kouga taunted knowing full well that her administrations started out as treatment of the wounds she had unintentionally inflicted. I was not of a sexual nature…at first. However, Kouga knew that Inuyasha didn't know that bit of information.

"Oh kami…" Inuyasha mumbled and swallowed the bile that had build up in his throat. Now he is regretting even asking about the wolf and the younger female inu relationship in the first place.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha stated:

"All I know is this Sesshoumaru is an arrogant, prideful, mean, pissed of bitch and for a good reason. Don't cross her, or else nothing might not be left of ya but melted flesh and burnt fur." Inuyasha issued his warning remember the horrific details Sesshoumaru revealed to him in the cave.

Inuyasha was surprised as well as honored that she finally begin to speak more to him, let along reveal what must have been painful memories even for someone as tough as the younger daiyoukai. He won't tell anyone else what she told him, not even Kagome because of the respect he has for her. Inuyasha also wanted to keep Kouga from getting killed. The wolf almost meeting his maker days earlier at the hands of Sesshoumaru and seeing the look in Sesshoumaru eyes as she tore at the wolf flesh made him realize that he cared about the two assholes. He wouldn't tell them that though.

"Aww the little puppy actually cares about my safety. Don't worry, I can handle myself."

Kouga stated as he patted said "puppy" on the head. He had wondered closer by Inuyasha earlier when he was trying to figure out what the heck the hanyou was talking about.

Inuyasha swiped at the offending hand missing as Kouga jumped back to avoid the swat.

"It ain't you I'm worried about you prick, it's me! Kagome will plant my ass so far into the ground I'll end up as fertilizer for the trees, if she thinks I let anything happen to you." He growled. He didn't want the wrath of the young miko. Yeah that was it…

"Whatever mutt, but ya don't have to worry I ain't going to do nothing to muck up my chance with Sesshoumaru. This ain't temporary you know. Sooner or later I'll win that reluctant beauty over. Then you can start calling me your big brother because me and Sweetness will mates for life. The wolf said with bravo and waddled back to his side of the tub to finish washing up.

"Keh. Keep dreaming." Inuyasha said doubtfully as he proceeded to wash his hair.

The wolf dismissed him and proceeded to wash his hair as well, trying not to imagine what it would feel like if Sesshoumaru washed his locks. Lest he get another salute from his "solider".

Several moments past…

"Hey I just realized something!" Inuyasha said out of the blue again.

"What is it now mutt!" Kouga said brought out of his thoughts, by the abrupt comment.

"We were able to say any fucking profanity we wanted since we been in here and we haven't gotten our asses handed to us for it!"

"Hate to say it dog shit, but I think your right…"

'Although I wouldn't mind Sesshoumaru giving me a good spanking…' Then Kouga imagination sprouted legs and ran away, quickly. Visions of himself laying across her naked lap with his ass assessable to her elegant strong hands, with claws that can scratch, a palm that can sting and a tongue that can heal the wounds on his ass checks she had inflicted. He also thought of her stroking his sensitive tail, while his testicles and penis rubbed against the soft and powerful flesh beneath his most intimate parts. Meanwhile, he pictured his hand reaching under her left toned yet femininely curved hip, caressing the fold of lips between her legs and inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal and the smell of his victory, his claim over her sealed by the intoxicating odor…

His hard on was back in full swing.

'Damn…' Kouga thought. Thoughts of the ugly youkai again will hopefully nip his rather large problem in the bud. At least for now…

TBC

A/N: Sorry if the chapter is too short and also that Sesshoumaru and the rest of the gang are not in this chapter. Reviews will be adored and appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Dinner and a Bath Part III

A/N: Here we go with another installment I hope you enjoy. Also dam is a term used to describe a female dog that is a mother.

Meanwhile in the female bathing chambers…

The bathing room for the women was similar to the area occupied by the two male canines except that in the middle of the circular stone hot spring, there was a fountain of a six foot tall white marble inu daiyoukai in true form, sitting on its haunches with its head tilted upward as if howling at ten foot long, two feet wide purple crescent shape moon craved into the ceiling. Light blue warm water shot out of its fang filled mouth and fell back into the spring to the right of the entrance into the bathing chamber. This was similar yet different from an inferno that purges from a Ryuu month. This was fitting since the Inus and the Ryuu were such opposing forces. Water and fire, the worst of enemies after the Ryuukotsusei betrayal.

Rin gazed at the room in amazement with her mouth hanging open and her brown eyes shining with wonderment. Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked at how easy it was to impress the human pup. Outwardly however she came up behind the star struck child and said in her usual flat yet slightly softer tone when addressing the child:

"Rin."

"Yes, Mama"

"…" Sesshoumaru merely gives her a look of reproach.

Rin knew what that look meant. She was only allowed to call the she youkai 'mama' when they were alone. Yet she slipped again and gave her the title of mother. After all she could help, but think that Sesshoumaru in her own seemly cold way did the same as any mother, protect her young and put her needs ahead of her own.

"Uh, I mean Lord Sesshoumaru." She said with innocence and a slight blush, embarrassed that she called her Lord Sesshoumaru Mama in front of the Mistress of the castle.

"…" Sesshoumaru nodded her head towards one of the three walled screens in the back right corner.

Knowing Sesshoumaru as well as she did, she knew what the nonverbal gesture meant and said.

"Um Lord Sesshoumaru…" Than before she could continue to speak Sesshoumaru said:

"There's a bathing Kimono located behind it". Sesshoumaru knowing how modest many humans could be when it came to nudity knew the child would be shy about wearing her birthday suit in front of her as well as her mother

.

The Queen of observed their interaction and waited until the little rushed behind the screen with a smile of relief on her face before saying:

"Ah, how sweet, a mother and her daughter bonding…"

"…" Sesshoumaru glares at her mother with eyes that would send the toughest youkai and humans running for cover. The Queen of the Aerial palace however, was unfazed.

The elder Inu daiyoukai sighed dramatically with a look of distress on her face while looking at Sesshoumaru and said:

"What a great dam (mother) you make, now if only you and the wolf cub would give this one full blooded youkai grandchildren…than your poor mother could truly be happy."

Giving her mother a flat look, titling her nose slightly in the air and repressing the urge to roll her eyes in that subtle way she does from time to time she said:

"Tch, Stop the hollow dramatics, it's not going to happen".

Saying with finality in her voice she swiftly turn her back on her mother and proceeded to the opposite side of the chambers to prepare for her bath. She had no problems giving commands to others, and that included her mother.

Sesshoumaru knew when her mom was putting on a performance to get her way. She didn't think about the performance of a heartless monster she displayed in front of most in the past as acting for deeper reason, but as something that was necessary due to her position. She couldn't afford to let anyone get too close, lest her secret be exposed. She received enough challenges for her position of power as a male, she knew that if they found out who she truly was, the nuances of dealing with greedy, power hungry youkai would be nothing compared to the trials she would face as a female.

Of course her performance did not convince everyone; her pack has grown greatly, and her true form no longer remained concealed. Part of her didn't mind since naturally, deep down, she was a social creature that discovered that she was capable of feeling emotions besides boredom, irritation, dark amusement and rage. She realized that being "fond" of others not only brings her "contentment", but power. Although, she hated the idea that she liked the increase in power not for her own purposes, but because said power better equipped her to protect her pack as well as her land. And being free to walk around in her "real" body, releasing the aura the chameleon stone was using to disguise her in the male façade form was in a way a bonus. The freedom from the chameleon stone in turn increased her power. Logically, however she found them to be a hindrance. The more people she had to protect, the more responsibility she has. Not to mention the more likely she is to experience the pain of loss if she was to fail. Being selfish and earning power for her own benefit was easier after all. She was familiar with those feelings of emotional pain and loss and didn't relish the thought of experiencing that suffering again. She was very confident in herself and her abilities. However, she was also more realistic and no longer as foolish and arrogant as she had once been. She knew that she was not an invincible goddess that could be everywhere at once. She knew that she had made plenty of mistakes, one of which caused her to lose Rin for a time. Sesshoumaru knew that one wrong slip up could cause her to mislay everything. Nevertheless she still wanted to hold on to that distant, cold act that she has been using ever since that stormy night at the caves with the Ryuu that changed everything.

If Jaken was there, he would have pointed out that "posing" was another thing the two female Inu's had in common. They just did said posing for different reasons.

'Such an insufferable meddlesome woman, yet I owe her…what a bother.' Sesshoumaru thought.

Sesshoumaru was referring to her mother's behavior and the debt she felt that she owed the mistress for saving Rin from the claws of death during the pup's second loss of life.

Her mother had no idea of her daughter's experiences with males, nor the scars that was left of her back as a constant remainder… and she plan to keep it that way. Hence, why she went behind another screen to undress and put on a bathing Kimono after giving her mother a reprimand about her behavior.

After Sesshoumaru left to get undress, the queen stared in the direction her daughter had gone and thought:

'Humph, you want that wolf cub as badly as he wants you. You're too stubborn to admit it…just like that father of yours. The most difficult battle you have ever fought is coming your way my Shanjoufu. If you don't give in to your instincts, and let go of your pride you may lose something else that's precious before you realize it. Hmmm, I wonder how you will fair against the power of the elders...'

Her last line of thought put a smirk on her face. Like her daughter she loved a challenge, and laughed or mostly in their case, smirked in the face of danger. Even if the one that was in peril was her only pup. She could have this attitude because she has faith in her pup's power, due to her cold demeanor or a combination of factors.

After her last line of thought the mistress of the air fortress being the aristocratic queen she was decided to have her golem like servants remove her clothing as she stood patiently by the large hot spring. She had no intention of hiding behind a screen and wondered why her daughter would do so. She believed that it may be due to the fact that her daughter has yet to get use to her original female form. Either that or she has been hanging around those human creatures too much. Their influence may have made her modest when it comes to her naked form. Then she dismissed the thought of the latter, refusing to believe that her daughter could be swayed THAT much by the humans she associated with. Believing that the former, being unfamiliar with her physically femininity, would eventually change once Sesshoumaru got used to being a woman, she pushed the thought towards the back of her mind.

She had no idea that her daughter was hiding the scars on her back she received from the Ryuu abuse, the same dragon they once considered an ally.

Sweet cherry blooms petals that were sprinkled throughout the warm water and the many mild yet sweet smelling oils that were located along the wall by the entrance were being poured into the water by one of the stone servants. The other two servants gathered Sesshoumaru armor and clothing and Rin garments and took them to another location to be cleaned.

The Queen of the castle stepped into the hot spring, followed by Sesshoumaru and lastly Rin, both of which wore bathing robes.

Sesshoumaru exhaled almost silently as she stepped into the water, loving the feel of the warmth against her skin. After settling down in the bath she closed her eyes, relaxing them and exposing the purple natural eye shadow on her eyelids.

She always did enjoy a nice soak. It was difficult to do so out in the open with so many enemies, especially as of late. However, despite the danger, she would indulge herself at times when traveling the forest.

Rin splashed around enjoying herself as well. The water was deep enough to come up to Sesshoumaru's waist if she was to stand in the liquid. So Rin has to sit on an underwater stone bench so her head and shoulders would stay above the water. Remembering that she owed the oldest female Inu thanks, she exclaimed:

"This feels so good! And it smells wonderful. Thank you for your hospitality, Mistress!"

With a flat look on her face the oldest female said:

"Good to see you are enjoying yourself little one.

Then with a smirk she continued:

Can't assure you will once your mother leaves though. You may be mistaken for a mea…"

"Don't." Was all Sesshoumaru said as she cracked up her golden eyes lazily yet the part that could be seen was full of the fire of a protective mother.

The mistress smirked widen a bit noting that Sesshoumaru was more angry that she was aiming to frighten the little girl to amuse herself more so than she was for her implying that she was acting…maternal.

"As always you're no fun." The Queen pouted. She being the high maintenance pampered woman that she was let her servants wash her hair and her body.

Sesshoumaru decided not to indulge her as she untied the front of her robe, exposing her ample cleavage but not her entire chest, for the reminder of her breasts was submerged under the steamy light blue water. Then she picked up a clear pear shaped bottle of cleansing oil one of the servants sat on the floor by her and proceeded to rub it on her skin. Being independent and due to past events, she didn't want just anyone including servants, washing her body. She completely disrobed with her back to the bath wall so she could wash her back.

Having long limbs and being flexible due to years of training for battle made it easy for her to cleanse her back. She inwardly flinched with disgust when she touched those lightly bolt like scars on her back. It reminded her of a time of weakness, shame and anger she experienced. It also reminded her of her failure to regain her honor and seek her vengeance for her father as well as herself with the fang her sire bequeathed to Inuyasha. Although she no longer hated her brother and stopped blaming him for events that was out of his control, the thought of Inuyasha using her father fang to destroy the vile Ryuu left a bitter taste in her mouth and pang in her heart.

Keeping her expression impassive she continued with the task at hand.

When she completed washing her body from head to toe, she begins working on her long silver and blue streaked mane. After washing her hair with surprising quickness considering how long it was, she begins to work on her large long, off white downy tail.

Rin scooted closer to Sesshoumaru as she shyly undid portions of her robe at a time to try to keep as much modesty as possible while cleansing herself. She didn't want to be left her in the first place. Especially if she was going to be mistaken for food. Plus she was training to be a priestess. She wanted to be of use to Sesshoumaru and help her, not just be the damsel in distress. Rin knew that being there and loving Sesshoumaru would help the daiyoukai with whatever inner turmoil the Inu daiyoukai faced, but she wanted to do more. After all with her training she felt that she may actually be of assistance. She was good with a bow and arrow and healing, thanks to the training she received from Lady Kaede, Kagome and Sango.

Rin frowned a bit at the thought of the inner suffering she knew her Lord was experiencing ever since she first laid eyes on the general. She wanted so bad to find out what it was, but felt that Sesshoumaru would never divulge such things to her. Then again she has changed since she has known Sesshoumaru, maybe one day she would tell her.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin seeing the frown on her face and merely said:

"There's nothing to fret over, wash." Then she closed her eyes again relaxing herself.

Rin smiled and due to her admiration and her faith in Sesshoumaru, the child felt relieved telling herself that if Sesshoumaru said that there is nothing to worry about then she would not worry. Although she felt no harm would come to her from the oldest Inu daiyoukai, she still wanted to go with her lord to help.

However, she still couldn't help but be concerned for Sesshoumaru. She had a feeling that the elders were beyond dangerous and she know that Sesshoumaru odd behavior, attacking Kouga the way she did for instance, might affect her ability to focus during the upcoming battle.

A few moments past as all the females cleansed themselves before the queen decided to bring the issue of the future battle she knows her daughter will be at the center of.

"Sesshoumaru…" she said in an elegant, melodious yet monotone voice

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru responded in her flat deep tone.

"Through all you're of the test, life experiences and losses you have gain great power. Do you think it will be enough to defeat the elders?"

"What do you mean by that." She said in a lower tone than usual, indicated that her mother was trying her patience with the seemly implied insult. Her mother did tell her before that she had gone soft, after all. Did she think that Sesshoumaru could deal with the narrow minded sexist elders?

Seeing where her daughter line of thought was headed she continued with the same dry tone:

"Knowing you, even if those pups were to come along with you, you would still do everything in your power not to ask for help."

Rin wanted to take up for her 'mother' said a bit shyly:

"Excuse me Mistress may I say something please?"

"Yes you may." She inclined her head.

Rin looked to Sesshoumaru for the okay and received a slight nod in response.

"Lord Sesshoumaru asked for help when he was fighting Magatsuhi."

"…" Sesshoumaru frowned a bit listening to the exchange. The idea that, the bastard Magatsuhi even had her in a position to have to…get assistance from a hanyou as well as humans still irked her to no end.

"No pup, actually Sesshoumaru demanded help and that was only when it was no other alternative to protect that mismatched group of youkai and humans."

"Spying were you." Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone as if not surprised, her mother like herself did have a curious nature about her. Although Sesshoumaru just saw her as just plain nosy.

Unmoved by the accusation, the continued nonchalantly:

"So what if I was. The point is you cannot defeat the enemy without help. The stronger you bond is with those two pups the more likely you are to win. However, if you keep insisting on keeping your distance from them, than you may suffer defeat and lose your life as well as endanger all the occupants of the Western Lands".

"You doubt my power to protect my lands." Sesshoumaru stated in low tone with a flat look on her face and her nose slightly in the air. This was like the calm before the storm. A very irritated and offended daiyoukai she was. Her pride and honor were under attack, by her own mother no less. But in her eyes, it was nothing new. Oh how she couldn't stand that woman at times.

"No. I doubt you have completely learned how to use your power to defeat your enemies, by harnessing you're inner strength. You know the importance and feelings of compassion, lost and sorrow, yet you still deny them.

"…" Couldn't stand her at all! Especially when she was right! Sure she had burst of fighting power that was fueled by those emotions when those she was fond of were in major danger, or taken away from her, but she was not always tapped into that power. Especially being conflicted about acknowledging her affection for others. Change took time, particularly when someone was stubborn and set in their ways like Sesshoumaru. Although she had changed greatly during the last five years, she had some more work to do.

"You have known the wolf for a while huh." Sesshoumaru's mother stated after several moments of silence.

"Why are you asking question you already know the answer to, stop wasting my time. The point." Sesshoumaru said curtly. She felt that if her mother knew about the evil spirit of the shikon jewel, than she possibly knew about her encounters with the wolf.

'Such a discourteous child.' The mistress thought. She also thought Sesshoumaru could be spiteful as well. But she continued to drive her point home.

"A part of you hates him for taking the child life, yet a part of you is grateful for it. If it was not for him you may have never saw the pup again."

'I thought as much.' Sesshoumaru said silently to herself.

Not only was she spying when she battled Magatsuhi, but it seemed as if she has been spying for a long while indeed. But how? Sesshoumaru never detected her scent. And how the hell did she know how she felt about the wolf.

Of course being Sesshoumaru, she denied having any feelings by saying:

"You presume too much."

"I know my pup, better than you know yourself."

"…" Sesshoumaru glares with piercing golden orbs.

Unfazed as usual her mother continues.

"I also know that you have a desire for the strapping young, delectable…"

"Old woman, not in front of Rin."

'Humph' the eldest woman scoffed. Calling her old to get under the cold woman skin, what a mean child indeed.

Rin listening to the entire exchange interjected and said to Sesshoumaru:

"It's okay, I know you like each other and I hope you end up together as a family. I won't be alive forever and I don't want you to be all alone."

"Tch. Rin don't speak such nonsense." Sesshoumaru scoffed as if Rin statement was ridiculous. It could be because of the idea Rin had about Sesshoumaru settling down to have a family, the human pup short life or both. Sesshoumaru never thought about mating for life because of the way she lived. She never could stay in one spot, always on a quest for power. And she simply didn't wish to hear about the child's fate to live and die in the blank of an eye. She died twice after all and when she leaves again Sesshoumaru knew of no way to bring her back. Well except the mediou stone, but her mother would not use again to restore the pup's soul.

"But it's true. I can't be here forever and I want you to be happy".

"Don't concern yourself with such things."

'You will always be with me' Sesshoumaru thought to herself.

Apart of her knew that the child would die long before she unless she was killed in battle. However, Sesshoumaru was never one to take anything lying down. Even when she was dead in hell she refused to live the human pup to her fate.

"The child has wisdom beyond her years. The pup is right she will not be around forever. What will you do then?"

"…" She continued to look out of the corner of her eye to her left at Rin and Rin looked back with a side smile.

The pup unlocked the key to your heart and that wind youkai Kagura thawed it out. If you want to survive and start to live, truly live your life, you will heed my words."

"…" Sesshoumaru looked at her mother as she continued to speak.

"Don't just know compassion Sesshoumaru, embrace it".

Sesshoumaru sat there in silence with a frown of on her face as in deep though.

Rin merely continue to smile with tears she refuse to let fall as she put her head on the daiyoukai powerful shoulder.

'Maybe she will listen to her mom and let Lord Kouga into her heart to' Rin thought.

They all sat there in silence for a long while with their eyes closed relaxing. However, suddenly the atmosphere changed.

Sesshoumaru eyes snapped open with slight surprise shining in their depths. That expression quickly morphed into fierce determination and anger at the gall of the intruders she sensed. Rin gasped from the sudden foreign suffocating aura and the Queen of the castle sat up from her reclined position and smirked as she said.

"It appears we have an unwelcomed guest. The time has come Sesshoumaru".

Quickly both female youkai stepped out of the hot tub. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin by her right hand and effortlessly pulled her out of the water. Fortunately Sesshoumaru decided to keep her weapons close by her side and quickly retrieved both blades.

"Robe and Weapons." The Queen called for and moments later, a servant brought Rin bow and arrows and the queens twin Sais that had a golden crescent

moon carved on the hilts like a C. The Queen was not nearly as seasoned a warrior as her strong deceased mate and her powerful daughter. However, the Queen was not completely helpless and would get her hands dirty if need be. And with the enemy invading her home she believes that this is one of those times.

With her Tensaiga tucked away in her slash and the others with their weapons in hand Sesshoumaru commanded

"Come, Rin stay with her." And the rushed down the hall with only their robes on their backs and weapons in their hands towards Kouga and Inuyasha. She didn't hear any commotion from them. That was a bad sign considering she know their senses were not that dull and she knew how loud they could be when facing an enemy.

Pissed off that her mother home is not as safe as she first thought and that the bastards somehow got through the barriers. She rushed to meet them head on with her pack safety in mind.

TBC

A/N: The action is finally, finally going to start up again in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed, reviews as always are adored and appreciated!


End file.
